The True King
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The story of Bleach, retold in its full entirety from the very beginning! Ichigo was an ordinary highschool student, with the ability to see ghosts. Then one day, everything changed. Drama, sex, angst, fluff, lust. Enjoy everyone! IchigoxYoruichixSoifon
1. Abnormal

**This shall be a monumental undertaking! I will write the entire bleach series from start to its eventual finish (With a few new twists here and there), from the very beginning! The main pairing may be IchigoxRukia, IchigoxNel, IchigoxOrihime, IchigoxLisa etc. VOTE PLEASE! Note: One pairing for certain will be ToshirouxMomo. I will include all three movies in this LONG fic as well. So for now, enjoy! I do NOT own bleach!**

A dark world, of arid sands, and lifeless granite. Lifeless, barren, not a single residence, other than a large, ominous castle...

Or so it seems.

Two shadowy figures discussed a matter of greater importance, not only to them, but to the world itself. They sat in two chairs, across a table, there were ten seats, but the rest were empty.

**"Where is Agro?" **Sighed the first, drumming his fingers impatiently upon the pristine surface of the table. They were the last three of their kind, and it simply would not do for their brother to constantly come and go as he pleased.

Compared to arrancar, they were gods.

**_"Late." _**Grumbled the second.

**"I swear, he's-**

A beam of light shot up from the table, and both individuals were clearly startled, illuminated in its pallid green glow.

**"It is time." **The first, a man with a large blade strapped to his back intoned. His face was covered by a crescent moon half mask, and one eye, an eerie blood red color, gleamed out. Dark blue hair hung down into his eye, partly obscuring it. He spoke with an air of reverence, as he beheld the image being broadcast to them. It was that of a young man, with strawberry blond hair, and brown eyes.

**"They have found him!" **A mighty laugh escaped the man. **"A joyous day this is!"**

**_"His powerssss may awaken ssssoon, Kane." _**Hissed the second, a tall, lanky individual, watching as the boy easily dispatched a trio of thugs, for knocking over a small vase of flowers. Long violet hair cascaded down her shoulders, and a long, thin tongue flitted in and out of her mouth, and her eyes seemed to be permanently squinted. **_"Very ssssoon..._**

**"Our chosen one. The one who will bring balance. I did not expect to find him so soon."**The two looked upon the boy with something akin to awe, and horror. The first still spoke with an air of reverence, his head inclined slightly.

He was the spitting image of their master, just without the mask and sword.

**_"We musssst tessst him first..._**The second said suddenly.

**"What do you propose?" **Kane replied, his visible eye narrowing slightly.

**_"Ssssend our legionssss againsssst him."_**Answered the second, loosely twirling a finger into the air. **_"If he can withstand them, then he issss the one."_**

**"You send lambs to the slaughter then. He is the one, can you not feel it?" **His tone was slightly confused, slightly outraged, but there was an almost religious fervor in his eyes now, as the image continued to broadcast.

**_"All the more reasssson to tessst him. If he issss our master, then he will not lose..._**

**"Very well Shiva. To prove to you that he is our leader reborn, we will test him."**

**_--_**

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm sixteen years old, so I'm a highschool student.

My family runs a medical clinic here in town.

For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the departed.

Maybe its because its we're entrusted with the lives of the living?

Beats me.

--

"I'm home-

"Hiya!"

Kurosaki Ichigo twisted backwards as his father delivered a sharp kick to his face, stars exploding before his vision in a painful display of agony. He dropped flat to the floor, whilst his ever enthusiastic father declared:

"You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!"

Ichigo clambered back up, a vein throbbing in his head. "Oh _come on_! Is that anyway to welcome your only son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace?!"

Isshin Kurosaki responded with just as much force, shouting right back in his son's face."Oh so its the ghost's fault now?! I suppose it was ghosts that left your room a mess?!"

"Why you-

"Come on!"

The sounds of their bickering were heard and seen in the background, whilst Karin rolled her eyes and took some more rice. "Hey stop the fighting you two!" Pleaded Yuzu. "Just come over here and eat your dinner!"

"Let em fight." Replied Karin, filling her bowl again. "More rice for me."

Finally, son defeated father, walloping him hard in the face, then catapulting him across the room. A tick mark throbbing on his forehead, he jabbed a finger at Isshin "I gotta tell ya dad, for any normal healthy high school student a seven o' clock curfew is totally uncool!"

"Ichigo, speaking of uncool, Ichigo, you've got a new one." Retorted Karin.

"Gah! How long have you been there?!" He desperately swatted at the pesky spirit, but to no avail, as it still hovered there. "Take a hike will ya! Ya damn pest!"

Karin shook her head, and turned around in her chair, whilst her brother tried to ward of the pesky apparition. "Poor Ichigo, dad or ghost, its always one or the other with him." Sighed Karin. "I don't even see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in them."

"I think its kind of lucky for him to be able to see ghosts! Chirped Yuzu, the ever cheerful one, before a look of confusion marred her innocent fae. "But didn't you have the power to see spirits too?"

"I'm in permanent denial." Grumbled her sister, ignoring the specter hovering just over her shoulder. "Just because I can _see_ them, doesn't mean I actually _believe_ in them."

"That's cold." Whined her twin, as the ghost faded away from the harsh verbal blow.

"You dropped your guard again!"

"Gah!"

They were going at it again, but their little bout was shorter this time, as Ichigo slugged his father in the face. "Got ya...He chuckled, sliding to the floor, and off the fist of his only son.

"Ah forget this, never-mind dinner!" Ichigo grumbled under his breath, now stalking up the steps that led to the second floor. His hands were jammed deep into his pockets, and he ignored Yuzu's cry for him to wait. "I'm going to my room!"

"Wow. You sure have a way with kids don't you?" Chided Karin.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"Ichigo's seeing more spirits lately."

"What?! Why would he talk with these things about you two instead of coming to his own dad?!" He ran his hands through his hair, utterly and hopelessly confused. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it does." Replied Karin. "For one thing, you're over forty, and emotionally, you're still at a preschool level."

Isshin complained to the poster of Masaki, something about his daughters being so cold, and it having something to do with puberty..."Oh my dear wife! What do I do? What do I do?"

--

_Ichigo..._

_"Wha?"_

_Sooon..._

--

"Morning."

"Good morning Ichigo!"

He heard her words, but his gaze was drawn to the television. It was broadcasting an incident, and Ichigo absentmindedly munched on his toast as it broadcasted.

"Hmm? That's near here."

--

"Hello?"

A roar was his answer.

Then everything exploded.

"Holy shit!"

A massive creature now reared up before him, but before he could even register its presence, a young girl ran past him. Almost immediately, he recognized her as the one from the other day, the one he had beat up those punks for.

"Help me!"

"Run!" He cried, taking off after her as the beast gave pursuit. It was gaining fast, and when the girl tripped, he bent down as he ran, scooping her up in his arms-

And the distraction cost him.

Somehow, the beast had snuck up on him, for that one second.

The monstrosity screeched and brought its pincers down!

Ichigo instinctively raised his free arm, a hand to cover his face-

CARRUNCH!

The hollow reeled back, its left arm suddenly gone. Blood now poured like a fountain from the stump, which had been roughly and unevenly severed at the elbow. Its limb dissolving, the malevolent creature looked down at the cloud of smoke.

**"My arm! Stupid human! What did you do?!"**

Ichigo looked down at his hand, which now sparked with redish light.

Some of the ground cracked under his feet, and the tree next to him abruptly shattered into timber, due to its close proximity to his arm. He blinked slowly, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"What the hell?"

He now looked on as a girl in a black kimono effortlessly dispatched the monster, via cutting it in half. The girl glanced at him for a second, then sheathed her sword to walk away.

_"Who is that?"_

_--_

**"Now do you see? If that wasn't a bala, then I don't know what is."**

**_"A mere chance. He did not activate his powerssss purposely." _**Shiva replied. **_"Nor has he awakened his sword, performed the trial for his mask, or remembered hisss true name. Only when he does that, will I acknowledge him."_**

**"You are a fickle bitch." **Kane replied with a wave of his hand. **"But your words hold truth. Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, till our king recovers his strength, as well as his memories."**

**_"You intend to let him go to Soul Society?" _**She asked, with an incredulous air, slapping both palms down upon the table in sheer disbelief.**_"Have you not forseen the events that will ssssoon take place there?! You know what the one called Sosuke intends to do!"_**

**"I know. But he cannot enter this palace, so long as one of us remains. The shield will not let him. Besides, I have already taken the most powerful adjuchas and vasto lorde under my wing. Let the shinigami have the weaklings. Our friends will not betray us."**

She leaned back and sighed. **_"Well, though that would explain why you're not sssociable, he may not_ need _to take this place. He is building one of his own, gathering hollows-_**

But Kane was not listening, he was instead looking on intently at the hologram. Her words bounced off his ears as he stared at the image. Ichigo lay back in bed, seemingly staring at the ceiling. The scowl the strawberry often wore was still there, and he had a rather annoyed look in his eyes.

**"Our king will make himself known in the sereitei, I am sure of it!"**

His hand clenched into a fist. The hollow they had sent was already on its way, given orders to devour him. As if it could possibly do such a thing. He knew of the shinigami in the vicinity, and this plan had finally begun to spin into motion.

**"We we will make our move soon master, do not worry."**

**Wondering what's going on? Lets just say that Ichigo has a _very_ interesting life ahead for him.**


	2. Substitute

"What the hell're you doing here?"

She clutched at his sword, and he scrambled back on the bed.

"H-Hey! Put that away! You're not slicing me up!"

When she seemed to ignore him, this bugged Ichigo even more.

"Hello?! I'm talking to you! Say something!"

_'Its close..._She mused to herself-

She certainly reacted when he booted her from behind!

"Who are you, and whaddya want?!"

A question mark appeared over her head as she tried to contemplate what had just happened."If you think you think you're a burglar then you're not a very good one! For starters, don't talk to yourself!" The youth shouted at her.

"You kicked me? But I can't be seen by ordinary humans...Are you saying you can see me?!"

"Well, considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind, you tell me." He snorted, a smug, yet annoyed look on his face. He was a tall one, and she had to momentarily stifle a laugh at how ridiculous his hair looked.

"You were the one I saw in town earlier, I remember!"

"Boy, nothing gets by you."

Ichigo took a step back as she now peered at him closely.

"How strange, you look normal- He blinked as she reached up to feel at his face, turning his head from side to side. "Hmm...You must be defective in some way...

"I'll show ya defective!" Effortlessly, she jumped over his kick, jumped on his head, and knocked him to the floor.

"Grrr...Who are you?" He snarled.

"You really want to know?" She replied icily, taking his silence for a yes soon afterwards. "I'm a soul reaper."

(One lengthy explanation later)

He leaned back in the chair.

"So you're a soul reaper."

A nod.

"So, let me get this straight. You were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society."

A nod.

"To deal with demons like the one we saw on the street today."

A nod.

"Which was chasing after that girl's soul."

A nod.

"That's all believable to me...

He flipped the table over at her, in a rather comical fashion.

"AlONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

"You mean to say you don't believe me?!"

"Of course not-

His ears pricked up.

"The hell?"

**"GRAAAAAAAAA!"**

Rukia stiffened. "A hollow?!"

The entire house now shook, throwing them both off balance, and onto the floor.

A scream was heard seconds later.

Brown eyes tripled.

"Yuzu!"

He shoved past Rukia, heedless of her cries for him to stop.

"Idiot!"

Faster than he could see, she appeared before him, then ran two fingers across his fingers in a slashing motion.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Ichigo gasped, as he felt something bind his arms, then his entire body couldn't move. It was as if his joints were glued together, and the sticky paste in his veins prevented him from moving.

"What the hell?!"

"Stay here!" Called Rukia over her shoulder, running out the door.

A massive wave of something nearly blew the shinigami off the her feet.

"Its huge! How did I miss this?!"

Yuzu came staggering around the corner, as Rukia ran out the door.

She was in worse shape than before, badly scratched and bruised all over. She fell to the floor, but propped herself up on her elbows, reaching out for him.

"Ichigo...its...Karin, she's been...got to...save her...

His sister collapsed before she could say more.

Rukia bent to check her pulse, but another scream distracted her, and she ran down the hallway.

"Wait! Shinigami! Come back here and untie me!"Pleaded Ichigo.

Another scream.

"KARIN!"

In that moment, his resolve hardened.

_'Move!'_

Willing his limbs to move, he got to his knees.

_'Move!'_

Then he found his footing.

_'MOVE!'_

Heedless of his ow safety, he inched his way down the hall.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the stairs...

--

Rukia turned to look as he bounced down the stairs, facefirst.

That impact looked to be rather painful.

"What are you doing?!"

Groaning, he forced himself to his feet.

"Shut...up...

Needless to say, she was amazed.

_'How can he stand when he's under my spell..._

"Let me go!" Screamed Karin, as the hollow held her in its massive fist. It squeezed harder, and she howled in raw agony. The beast's masked face seemed set in a perpetual grin, almost as if it were enjoying the pain it was causing his sister. It now clamped another hand over her and began to squeeze even harder.

Her pained cries and sobs galvanized Ichigo.

Something started to beat inside of him. The sound grew louder, louder, until it was dull pounding that obscured all else. He raised his bound arms that were frozen behind his back...

"Stop! The kido's too strong for you! You'll damage your soul!"

"Shut...up...He growled through clenched teeth. His indecisiveness was gone, all traces of formality had up and vanished. All that was left was the base need to protect his family.

His arms began to move, as he grit his teeth together fiercely.

"Ugh...

_'What?'_

The symbols around him began to fragment, as he started to force his arms apart.

_'He's...breaking the kido?'_

...GRAAAAAAH!" For the first time in a _long time_, Ichigo Kurosaki screamed. It was a fierce roar, but there was absolutely nothing human about it. It sounded more like that of a hollow's screech than anything else.

And the spell shattered.

_'That's impossible!'_

The moment he could move his arms, Ichigo ran.

He snatched up the first thing his eyes fell upon, an old wooden chair.

"Let her go!"

"Ichigo, get me out of here!" Karin cried, just as the hollow smashed him aside with a fist. He was sent flying like a rag doll, and bounced on the street a few times, before coming to a stop.

**"I found you, you little shit!" **Cackled the hollow, as its free hand lunged for him.

"No!" Wailed Karin.

Rukia slashed before the beast could get a hold of him. The hollow screamed as blood sprayed through the air like a crimson fountain, creating a ruby red mist in the air.

**"Gah! You stupid slut! My arm!"**

Howling in pain, it lashed out, catching her in face.

The distinctive sound of breaking bone was heard, and she was flung back into a wall.

It turned back towards Aizen, grinning.

**"Now...where were we, boy?"**

"You...

His eyes flashed yellow.

"GET AWAY!"

A red blast of light slammed out, exploding from his hands, and into the monster.

The beast roared in pain, its hand spasming-

And dropping Karin.

_"NOW!" _roared a voice!

By some miracle, he managed to catch her as she fell. As he did so, Ichigo slid under the belly of the beast, and came up on the other side. As this happened, the hollow staggered back and disappeared.

"It's after you!" Screamed Rukia, struggling to get up, but failing miserably, as her arm had been broken by that hit. She wouldn't be walking anytime soon. "You're the one it wants! Run!"

_"Do not run."_

_W-What?_

_"Stand." _Commanded the strange voice. "_This is your trial!_

The hollow came back through the blackness, licking its lips hungrily. Know that he knew what it wanted, he felt obligated to stay. He had to stay, running was simply not an option.

The hollow roared lustfully.

_"He will not stop until you are devoured. You must stop him here!"_

"OI!"

It turned.

**"Eh?"**

He rose, and staggered past Rukia, placing himself directly in the beast's path.

"If you want my sisters...

A hand seized his broken glasses, and tossed them so the wayside. His eyes were now twin pools of ice, threatening to freeze anyone who dared to get to close to him.

He jerked finger towards his chest.

"Then you have to go through me!"

It licked his massive lips, and lunged!

**"You're dead!"**

"No!"

When he came too, Rukia was lying on the ground, and the hollow was reeling back, holding its face.

"Idiot...She hissed, struggling to rise. "At this rate, we'll all become its meal...

All he could hear was the voice in his ears, and the dull pounding.

"My name...Murmured Ichigo. "Is...

**"Die!"**

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Blood spurted through the air, and he looked down to see the katana embedded in his chest, held in one quivering hand by the shinigami. Oddly enough, he wasn't bleeding.

So now what-

However, the incoming hand did not give him such time to think of that.

_"Now!_

A smirk traced his lips.

_Ichigo..._He heard a voice a second before it happened.

KKRAM!

He was consumed in a flash of blue fire and smoke!

The hollow's fist met something cold and sharp, and a wind blew away the smoke.

Ichigo now wore shinigami robes. In his hand was an elegant, large, yet simple blade, and it was the only thing stopping the hollow's fist. He held it with one hand, and had a murderous look in his eyes.

Rukia fell backwards, on her butt. Her once black robe had now turned white. Apparently, this was not supposed to happen, and it was made evident as she looked down at her hands.

_'I only meant to give him half, but he took it all?'_

Ichigo moved his wrist slightly to the left, and the hollow lost its arm. Howling at the loss of its limb, it tried to stomp him, but he nimbly sidestepped it, and in an almost effortless movement, now cleaved off its left leg, just below the knee.

Deprived of its balance, the fish-faced freak began to fall towards him. It opened its mouth in one last desperate attempt to consume him. As if such a thing would happen.

"For what you have done to my family, perish here!"

Slowly, he spoke the words, even as he saw the fear register in the eyes of the beast. It was raw terror, and this place would become his grave, and they both knew it.

He brought down the blade, and cleaved it in two.

A new shinigami had been born.

--

Later that night...

He heard voices as he dozed.

_"Idiot. Why'd you have to go and use up all your energy?"_

**"Agro! Be silent!"**

He felt a pair of gentle hands run over his skin, tending to his wounds.

"Poor thing, I hope he didn't overdo it."

**"Has he proven himself yet, Shiva?"**

**_"No, not yet. He's merely become one of them. Aside from bala, he hasn't recovered his full power."_**

That voice sounded like a girls.

**"Then we shall wait and give Kane the report."**

(Next morning)

He woke with a start, and openly stared at the massive hole in his house. Or to be more precise, the hole in his room. It was huge and gaping, easily large enough for a truck to fit through.

He raced downstairs, and it was just as bad outside.

"What the-

"I can't believe a truck crashed into the house....Murmurred Yuzu, a look of open disbelief on her young face.

"I'm more surprised that it didn't wake anyone up." Grumbled Karin, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

_'Truck? Don't they remember anything?'_

"Breakfast is ready!" Called their father, cheery as ever.

_'Did that shinigami do this...?'_

The siblings exchanged a glance and he shrugged.

_'Oh well. She probably went back to that Soul Society place.'_

--

Orihime was teenager who admired one person.

Kurosaki Ichigo..

Many people did not understand what she saw in him. She, with long, pigtailed black hair and steely grey, who was so well endowed, she was practically a goddess. She, who had a serious crush on Kurosaki Ichigo.

Even in her school uniform, she had the looks to make the boys drool. But she was a clueless one at times, and did not understand this. The one person who was actually _unaware _of her feelings, had her heart.

Perhaps that was why she adored him so.

"Mornin'!" She chirped, as Ichigo walked into class, and was rewarded with a sleepy wave.

"Good morning, Inoue-san." He yawned, taking his seat next to Chad and Keigo.

"You look terrible." Commented Chad, as the lecture began.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Keigo in his usual way.

The sound of snoring reached his ears.

"Sleepy, it looks like." Commented Chad, as the door slid open.

"Oh, you can sit next to...Ichigo!" The teacher barked the last part to wake him up. He jolted awake with a snort, and looked around sharply. He didn't usually fall asleep in class, which meant he was all but _exhausted_.

"Hmm?"

"Our new student will sit next to you." Stated the teacher curtly. "It will be _your_ job to show her around the school."

"But I-

"No butts! You fell asleep in my class for the third time, and that will be your punishment!"

He hung his head.

"Yes ma'am."

It didn't really seem so bad at first, but his brown eyes tripled as he recognized the _student. _Said student now extended her hand in a friendly greeting, smiling brightly.

Even without her sash and hakama, he recognized her immediately.

It was the shinigami!

"Hello there! My name's Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you!"

He saw markings on her palm and glanced downward.

Written on her hand was:

_Say a word and you're so dead._

_"Why you little-_

--

The moment the bell rang, he confronted her in the hall.

"What are you doing here?"

"How scary! You big brute! You're not gonna hurt me are you?"

He sweat-dropped.

"Drop the act. It's not fooling anyone!"

"Well I Think its pretty good, considering I learned it overnight!" She chirped cheerily.

"Okay...

He really didn't have much to say with that.

"But aren't you supposed to go back to this Soul Society of yours?"

"I can't." She sighed, with a slightly crestfallen expression. "Only soul reapers can go back to the soul Society.I haven't the power to return anymore."

He took her wrist and pulled her aside, so they could speak with impunity.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly, but there was no denying that she was upset. "Last night I lost all of my powers as a soul reaper. I'm afraid they were all absorbed into you, Ichigo."

"I wouldn't know what you mean by that." He looked down at himself. '_I feel completely normal. If I absorbed these 'powers' of hers, then wouldn't I at least feel different?'_

"Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this gigai." She grumbled this under her breath.

"Gigai?"

"Its a temporary body we soul reapers use in case of an emergency. If a shinigami is weakened, they reside inside of a gigai until the recover their strength. While in a gigai, they can be seen just as easily as any other human."

The student nodded.

"It sounds...interesting."

"You don't believe me, do you?!" Fumed Rukia.

"Can you honestly blame me?" He shrugged. "It _is_ a bit much to take in."

"Regardless, I have a job to do here. Which is why-

She extended her hand to him, in some sort of gesture.

"Its up to you, Ichigo, to perform the duties of a soul reaper. It's only natural, you now possess the strength and speed of a soul reaper. You do not have the right to refuse your-

"No way!"

"Oh come on! You did just fine last night!"

"But that was only because my family was in trouble." He pointed out. "It was a one time deal only, my monster hunting days are officially over, so there's no use in bugging me."

Without another word, he turned to go.

"Guess there's no other choice then...She sighed, slipping on a glove that was emblazoned with a skulled flame. He did not notice her until she shouted:

"Hey you!"

He spun around just in time for her to ram the palm of her hand against his chin.

That was all it took.

Ichigo sprang back, drew his sword-

Wait.

Drew his sword?!

"What did you do?" He asked, amazed, as he saw his body lying on the ground...

But then why was he looking at himself?!

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Come on."

--

"Ya mind telling me where we're going?"

"We're getting close." replied Rukia, pulling out what looked like a cell phone.

"Close to what?"

"To our next orders, from the Soul Society. It looks like the spirit of a young boy is about to come under attack-

The park next to them suddenly exploded in a cloud of dirt.

"That's it! There it is!"

He yanked the blade out of the sheathe in a second, catching the edge of the fence, then vaulting over it. The hollow in question was an insectoid like beast, and it was currently chasing down a young boy.

"Wait!"

"I don't have time to wait!"

"Leave him be! Getting involved simply because a spirit is nearby, that's not how it works!" He clenched tightly his hilt. "If you intend to help this child then commit yourself to saving every spirit. If you're going to save this boy, then you must help all the others! Even at the cost of your own life."

Her words were dark and ominous, and held much weight to them.

But...

"Shaddap!"He called, ignoring her further protests.

With a single swing of his zanpaktou, the beast lost two of its six legs. Clutching the hilt with his right hand, Ichigo twisted his wrist, then brought the katana back around for a killing blow-

Only for the hollow to rear back and dissapear into blackness.

"Have you made your choice, Ichigo?"

"Like hell I have. I saved this kid cuz I wanted to-

He spun around and stabbed at the spider hollow, before it could reach him.

-ya hear me?!"

He looked down at the boy.

"Here. You'd better pass on, unless ya wanna go through that again."

He pressed the hilt to the child's head, and performed a konso. As the spirit was sent to the afterlife, Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to sag, almost as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders.

"I'm goin' home."

**Review please!**


	3. Guide

**I've decided to give Chad a more central role in this story, along with Tatsuki. I never really liked how they were just thrown to the wayside. And someone was wondering if Ichigo will still get Zangetsu? The answer is yes, but he'll likely have _another _zanpaktou as well. Hope ya like!**

**"This isn't working." **Decided Kane when he finished reading over the report. His eye gleamed furiously, and his fingers drummed impatiently upon the table, creating a smooth, almost rhythmic sound. **"The shinigami is steadily encroaching our territory. He has already seduced Barragan, and at this rate, our king's second coming may be too late."**

**_"W-What?!" _**Shiva sputtered, an almost enraged look flashing in her teal eyes. **_"How can you honestly think such a thing?!" _**She waved a hand to herself and the two men at the table, Kane included amongst that number, then smashed the flat of her palm down upon the table for emphasis. **_"We are _espada! _The original guardians of Hueco Muendo! We should go kill him now-_**

**"SILENCE!" **He barked, letting the full force of his spiritual pressure settle over her.

_"Are you to say we should just abandon our quest, Kane?"_ The third individual was now the one to speak.

If you saw him up close, he was truly a terrifying sight.

His back sported 2 dragonic wings, their long, pointed tips, glimmering in the perpetual moonlight, black as night.

A black, segmented, scaly bone tail extended behind him, and its tip was deadly sharp. In addition to this, where the vertebrae were, it had spines on the top that are curved and also on the sides...

Meaning if he smacked you with it, you'd have horrible slashes all over your body.

His feet were black claws, two in the front, and one in the back for support, but upon closer inspection, those claws, were actually a strange variation of sandals. His hands were normal to an extent, except his fingertips, each digit, _was_ black and clawed, and his shoulders were armored as well, each ending in a ridged segment, sporting a wickedly sharp black spike at the tip, that curved outward.

Bellying his fierce appearance, his mask's pattern was 3 slash marks on each side thinly and 2 running from the eyebrows to his  
nose, his gleaming blue eyes shone behind it.

**"Of course not, Agro." **Replied Kane, smirking. **"I have merely realized that our king needs a _guide_."**

**_"Who do you plan to send?" _**Inquired Shiva.

_"Well, we're certainly not transforming your brother." _Replied Agro, referring to Nnoitra. _"We've only made_ one _other espada thus far, and she will be the one to guide our king back to the true path, his path, our path of glory."_

Before the espada could ask who it was, Kane spoke again.

**"Please come out, Neliel."**

A silent figure emerged from the shadows.

She had flowing teal hair with bangs that fell into her eyes, and a skull mask with curved horns was intact on top of her head. Much like Shiva, she wore a full white bodysuit of a hakama, but hers was not open at the chest. Her hazel eyes ran over them, blinking a few times..

Her face was even more beautiful up close, large viridian eyes looking over his bloody, scarred body with the utmost concern the spots of blush under her eyes adding a bit of innocence to her persona.

"You called for me, Kane?"

**"Neliel, I have a favor to ask of you."**

"Yes?"

**"I need you to guide our king. In order to do so, you will need to travel to the human world and...**

--

"Ichigo we've got an order!"

"Gah! What're you doing in my closet?!"

"We're not alone." Rukia warned, slipping on the glove, and thrusting her hand out-

Just before a giant palm smashed where he had been a second before. Moving on instinct, Ichigo turned his zanpaktou about, heaving it across the expanse that separate him from the beast!

And delivered a brutal hit to the mask, cleaving a full section of it away-

Sora smiled sadly, for just a second.

Then all hell broke loose.

--

**"There!" **Kane commanded, jabbing a finger at the image of Acidwire retreating back into Hueco Muendo. His eye shone with a devilish light, and his tone was all but frantic. **"Shove him back out!"**

_"What's the point?" _Replied Agro. _"He'll go to the place of that woman regardless..._

--

"What the?!"

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, are you not?" Asked the girl, appearing from a rip in the air.

"Well, yeah-

"Then, draw your sword." She stated calmly, and only then did he see the sword strapped to her hip. It was now smoothly removed from its scabbard, as the arrancar held it aloft.

Rukia's eyes tripled.

"Ichigo! Run away-

Neliel appeared beside her silently.

Violet blue eyes tripled.

"You're in the way, shinigami."

With a swift chop to the neck, she knocked Rukia out, then turned to Ichigo.

"Good. Now that the soul reaper is out of the way, I can test your abilities with impunity."

Ichigo yelped and sprang backwards, just before she stepped forward to strike. The blow in of itself was enough to split the ground beneath his feet, and even then she was already in motion.

Sparks rang as her zanpaktou rang against his own, and the sheer force of it was enough to bring him down to his knees. Sweat beaded down upon his brow, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"What now, Kurosaki?" She asked coldly, as he rolled away from the parry. She pounced again, striking down repeatedly with relentless force, pushing him back as he futilely tried to block with his oversized sword.

"Get up."

_Heh. Is that all you got?_

"I said get up."

_You're stronger than her, Ichigo! _Cackled the voice!

"Get up and-

_You're stronger than all of them!_

-fight."

_Bala._

"BALA!" He howled. Red sparks danced over his hands, up the hilt, and began to gather energy, at a rapid pace. Eyes tripling, Neliel scarcely had time to move away, even as the hollow bullet ricocheted from his hands, into the blade, and out at _her_.

When it had cleared, she was gone.

Ichigo had just enough time to wonder why...

Then the blackness took him.

--

(Night)

He opened his eyes to meet an unusual sight.

_"Yo."_

"You're-

He was staring at a look alike of himself, but it looked like someone had dumped a tub of bleach all over the look-alike. The sclera of his eyes were pitch black, but the irises had turned a sickly yellow The apparition smiled, and Ichigo saw something tow large swords strapped to his back.

_"Been awhile, hasn't it....__King?"_

"King?"

The ghost cackled.

_"Ya still don't remember a single thing about it, do ya?"_

Brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Remember what?"

The specter laughed again.

_"Whatever! Soon enough, you'll be hearing from me again!"_

--

(After Sora's hollow is killed/Next day, just before lunch)

"Oh, you can sit behind Ichigo." Said the teacher.

"Thank you very much!" Chirped a voice.

"Kurosaki! WAKE UP!"

"Uwah!" He blinked, then blinked again, clearing the haze from his eyes, as the new girl extended a hand to him.

"Hi there!"

The shinigami daijo paled, recognizing her long teal hair immediately.

_'Ah! Its the crazy girl who tired to kill me from before! What the heck is she doing here?!'_

Neliel's gigai wasn't much different from her normal form, just without the skull mask, or the red line across her face. Like everyone else, she wore the school uniform, and _unlike _everyone else, the stretched fabric barely even fit her curves.

Her eyes were a light hazel color, but seemed slightly kinder, than the dispassionate nature she had displayed only last night. Now, in its place was a cheery smile.

"My name's Nel, nice to meet you!"

"Y-You?! What're you doing here?!"

"Ichigo, have you two met?" Asked Chad.

"No,no!" Insisted Neliel happily. "We've never met before, isn't that right, Ichigo?"

"Quiet down class! Its time for the test."

As the class dragged on, Ichigo was distinctly aware of Neliel staring at him.

"What do you want?" He hissed under his breath.

"Hey, do you know the answer to question #4?"

He found himself answering almost immediately.

"Huh? You mean the math problem?"

"Yeah, I don't understand this at all."

"Well, its' wait a sec! This is a test! I can't give the answer to you!"

She sighed, and leaned back in her chair.

_"Why is she still staring..._

_"So this is the one? Well, he_ does _look like him..._

The bell rang for lunch, and that was that.

_"But I want to at least be sure."_

Before he could even consider telling this Nel to stop staring, she was gone. Thinking nothing of it, he led Rukia out into the hall, and then out onto the roof.

Once he found out about Chad's bird...

Well, let us just say things got interesting.

"Hey Ichigo-

From out of _nowhere_, Nel roughed shoved Keigo aside, and to those who were not spiritually aware, saw her drop flat on her face. In reality, she had slipped out of her gigai, and now stood before Ichigo, in espada form.

"Kurosaki, I would like to have a word with you."

Her eyes seemed to flash.

"Alone, if you don't mind."

Ichigo did a double take, whilst Chad and the others were simply struck speechless. Now, normally, Sado Yastura could only see the faintest of outlines, but almost immediately, he was aware of the arrancar.

And he had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

Therefore, Neliel was very surprised when he move to stand between the two.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"C-Chad!"

Neliel seemed to pout.

"Aw...And why not?"

"Because Ichigo's my friend." He replied stoically, refusing to give in. "And that's why I'm coming too."

Neliel turned the tables by surprising _him_.

"Then let's be friends." Offered Neliel, extending her hand to Sado. "That way you don't _have_ to come."

"I _want _to come." He replied firmly shaking, but still moving to the right to fully bar her from Ichigo. "Regardless of whether you are his friend or not, I don't fully trust you."

The corners of her eyes tightened, but aside from that, there was no other indication of her annoyance. "And why, don't you full

"Honestly, you're such a bother!" She hissed, losing patience.

Chad was struck speechless, but Ichigo managed to find his voice.

"Wait a sec.... you want _me_, to go with _you_, after you tried to shiscabob me last night?"

"Oh that!" Neliel laughed breezily, waving a hand. "I wasn't trying to _kill_ you, I was just _testing_you that's all!" She added airily. Ichigo and Chad exchanged a glance, exchanged a thought, and both of them sweatdropped.

"Rukia! Who is she?!"

The strawberry staggered forward as he was hit him from behind.

"Ow! What the hey?!"

"That's what you get for not helping me open this!" She replied, holding up the juice box.

Now _Neliel _was the one to sweatdrop.

_'They're a bunch of idiots..._


	4. Edge

"Okay, who are you and whaddya want?!" Ichigo all but shouted, when Neliel _finally _got him alone. It had taken quite a bit of work, not to mention a good deal of insistence on Ichigo's part, but when she had simply taken Kurosaki around the corner, his friend had relented, albeit grudgingly.

And _then_ she had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away to this abandoned old building.

"There, now I can speak freely." She patted the dust and dirt off the knees of her white porcelain uniform. Using Sonido in this body was so difficult sometimes. Moments later, she set down the gigai, having brought it along with her, lest something happen to it. "It'd be difficult to talk with all your friends leaning over your shoulder-

After safely depositing the faux body in a corner, she turned to face Ichigo.

"Wouldn't it, Kurosaki-san?"

"..." He answered her with a smoldering glare.

Neliel placed a delicate finger to her chin, as if she were contemplating a matter of great importance.

"Ah yes," She replied at last, turning to face him fully, letting both hands hang down at her sides. "I haven't answered your question, have I?"

"No, you haven't." The substitute soul reaper replied evenly.

"Well, I can't tell you much as of yet, so this'll have to do."

He took a quick step back, when she took one forward.

"Whoa-hey! W-What're you doing?!" Clearly, she did not know a darn thing about personal space, because she was practically raping his! Yet still closer she came, ignoring his cries of protests, his flustered state, and attempts to call for help. "Tell me, soul reaper...do you know the _name_ of the technique you used last night?"

"Huh?" He gave her a perplexed look. "What're ya talking about?"

"We call it...

Another step forward, and another step back...

This process repeated itsefl, until he backed up into a wall.

A hand on his shoulder kept him from moving, clamping sown softly, yet firmly. His body went rigid at the touch, her fingers cold and clammy, even through the fabric of his school uniform. Her hazel eyes betrayed nothing, not even the slightest hint of emotion. It was as if he were staring into twin pools of ice. Almost immediately, the strawberry paled and tried to break free-

But her grip became that of iron, and it was suddenly beyond him to even cry out.

A bead of sweat ran down his brow, as she used her free hand to lean against the wall.

In doing so, she brought her face close to his...

And past it.

Her warm breath tickled at his right ear, as she finished her sentence.

"Bala."

A flash of violet light...

Something rammed into him.

Hard.

_'What...the..._

Granted, she had lessened the amount of reiatsu used at the last second, but it was still enough to seriously injure the strawberry. Right now, it felt as if someone had driven a sledgehammer between his ribs, and _left it there._

And it hurt!

"Ugh...What....was...

"Baka yarou," She chided lightly, planting both hands on her hips and leaning forward a bit. She now stared him square in the eye, thus meeting him at his own eye level. Her tone was even and clipped, a clear sign of her impatience. "I already _told_ you what it was, so why are you asking me again?"

"Eh?"

"Must I spell it out for you?"

When he didn't answer, she sighed.

"I'll say it slowly. It's a B-A-L-A. Bala." She dragged out the syllables for each word, until there was the faint hint of recognition in his eyes.

"B-Bala?" He wheezed, holding his stomach, gasping for life giving oxygen. She pulled away, a rather satisfied look in her eyes, a small smile touching at her lips as he dropped to his hands and knees. The second she released her grip, he somehow rolled back and away, keeping her at arms length.

"Yes, you said it last night. Practically screamed it at the top of your lungs too." She now reached down to pull up the sleeve of her right arm, exposing a small scorch mark there. "Don't you remember?"

"I...guess so." He coughed, eyeing her warily from the crouch.

She now held up two gloved fingers.

"A Bala serves two purposes. One, it solidifies your reaitsu, and then propels that spiritual energy at a nearby target." She poked Ichigo in the chest, and the pressure he had felt there, it abruptly vanished.

"Better?"

He blinked, then stood up, flexed...

And was surprised to feel no trace of the agonizing pain that had plagued him a second

"Yeah, much."

"As I was saying, a bala is condensed _spiritual_ energy." Neliel now raised her left hand, palm out, fingers split and extended. Slowly, she closed them, then drew her hand into a fist. Almost immediately, the enclosed digits began to spark and hiss, until their was a faint violet glow surrounding her enclenched hand. As Ichigo looked on in awe, she continued to explain. "The color varies depending on your reiatsu, but regardless, the more you have, the more powerful the resulting blast will be."

She finished up with:"Its sort of like a bullet, but by itself, the worst one can do is knock someone out." A small laugh at his confused expression, whilst he tried to tie the string of the hilt around his chest. "A single blast can't kill, not unless you're willing to fire off about twenty or so. But that'd be overkill."

"And I can use this, bala-whatever?"

A small nod, "Mm-hmm! Just imagine it in your hand and voila! There it is!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Ichigo replied with a deadpanned look, "I don't even know if I can trust you, and here you are telling me I have this fancy power?" The arrancar stared at him for a moment, but after ten seconds of silence, reached behind her back.

"Here." She supplied, tossing him a cloth wrapped bundle, drawn from nowhere.

"Gah!" He cried, distracted, fumbling to catch the item, and _barely_ doing so at that.

This was the first part of the test.

"Can you _see_ it, Ichigo?"

If he _could_ see the item that lay within the fabric, without unwrapping it...

Then he was the one.

After taking a good look at it, Ichigo frowned.

To him, it looked like there was a blade resting _atop _the cloth, rather than simply buried beneath the dark fabric. The first thing he took note of was the scabbard. The sheathe in of itself was an eye opener, for its entire length was a bloodstained red, decorated with black flames that ran from top to bottom, in a crisscross pattern.

Whatever this sword was, it was a long one, possibly an odachi. The hilt itself was a pure white, stitched with red diamond-like symbols in the grip. The actual guard was sorta like that of Rukia's-erm, _his _blade, but instead of a square, the guard curved down in jagged bolt, to fully cover where his hands would be, if he were to grasp it-

Wait, he _was_ grasping it.

He had no idea of when exactly he'd taken up the hilt, but his hands were now gripping tightly the soft hilt of the blade. Moving of their own accord, his arms began to pull, the metal itself seemingly molding to his fists. He fell in love with its design, as he drew it free of the sheathe in one sharp yank, and the afternoon sun shone down upon it.

"Sugoi....

He was looking upon the most beautiful weapon he'd ever seen in his lifetime. Granted, he hadn't really had anything to compare a sword too, but compared to the giant clunker he wore on his back...

This was a piece of _art_.

He now held a blade of the fiercest white, and it truly was a masterfully crafted piece. Its edge was jagged, yet smooth at the exact same time, with a perfectly polished edge. Holding it closer to his face, he observed a shallow groove in the steel, just below the actual tip of the katana. Its purpose was so _obvious _to him that he found himself chuckling, even though he found nothing funny what-so-ever. This groove, it was designed to get a good grip on the flesh, thus _ripping_ out more muscle, bone, and sinew when it was pulled free of its victim.

Similair edges ran down its edge, and he wasn't surprised to find that it was double edge, although the back edge wasn't serated like the first.

"Ow." He yelped quietly, as the deceptively smooth opposite edge slit his thumb, and drew a small cut. It began to leak blood seconds later, and he looked on, eerily fascinated, as the crimson droplets fell to the ground, creating a small puddle.

Each drop, hitting the barren soil, sounded like a _thunderclap_ in his ears.

His heart beat like a drum now, and he felt faint.

Something, stirred in that moment.

_Do you remember what you once called me, Ichigo? _A soft voice, that of a young woman's, rang through his head. A shiver ran through him, and an image, colder than ice, hotter than lava, and terribly clear, flashed through his edge.

Slaughter.

Pure carnage.

"The perfect edge...he whispered under his breath. "The ultimate blade."

_Correct..._she purred softly. Her tone was light and airy, _playful_ almost.

Yet beneath it all, benath the calm facade, he could feel an almost malicious desire...

A desire for blood! To leap into battle! To cut, shred, grind and kill! To tear flesh from bone, and devour the enemy! To take on all comers, weak or strong, to drag them down, and crush their skulls beneath his feet! To slay, massacre and ravage, until nothing was left!

Neliel observed this all quietly.

And the small smile that now curved Ichigo's lips upward.

"I'm...

_The greatest._ Finished the voice of the sword, though he did not yet know that the blade was the one speaking to him, _I am SO looking forward to the time when you recall my name....I'm so excited...Ichigo._

_'Wait...how did I know that?' _He snapped out of his daze abruptly, and found himself breathing heavily.

"What...is this katana?"

"It's for you." Replied Neliel, quelling the rush of elation that had suddenly welled up from deep within her core. This was it! If he could see the weapon, then he had the potential, but he'd just pulled it out of the sheathe! With a visible will of effort, she did not embrace him, instead gently pushing the weapon back into his arms. "Think of it as my apology for attacking you the other day."

"EH?! You're giving me a _sword_ as an apology gift?!"

--

**"He can see his sword." **Kane's deep booming laugh echoed through the halls of Las Noches. **"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" **His smile, what could be seen of it behind his mask, was wide and broad. He straightened in his chair slightly, leaning forward to study the image further, as the blade was proffered to Ichigo.

_"It has begun." _Whispered Agro. _"At long last, it has begun..._

Neliel and Ichigo seemed to exchange words, then the shinigami began acting _very_ strange.

**_"Blast it!" _**Hissed Shiva.**_ "We really need to get sound on this thing!"_**

_"Has our contact made himself known the human girl?" _Cut in Agro.

**"No, not yet. He's biding his time."**

**--**

A knock sounded at the door.

"Eh? Who's there?"

**"Is Ms. Arisawa home?"**

--

_"It is about to begin...._


	5. Mod Soul

**A few authors made a decent point to me, so eventually, I will skip ahead a few chapters, right to where Ishida uses that bait of his. But of course, I can't skip Kon...**

"Oh, and one more thing." Added Neliel, as Ichigo finally got the sword strapped onto his back, shaken forth from another hypnotic daze.

"Eh?"

"No one will be able to see that sword, unless _you_ draw it."

The strawberry blinked, unable to comprehend her.

"Say...what?"

"It's as I said." She replied simply, tapping the strap that held the blade to his side. "So long as you keep it in the sheathe, no one will _ever_be able to see that zanpaktou. But once its drawn...Well, only draw that blade when you are _certain _you need it."

"Erm...alright-

A roar was heard outside.

"A hollow?!"

Neliel seemed to stare again, but for only about three seconds this time.

"C'mon, I've got to bring you back. Your friend's in danger...

--

(Later that day)

Rukia struggled in the grip of the hollow, but to no avail-

Until-

Ichigo landed atop the hollow's head and scowled. "That's enough!" Raising his heel, he delivered a sharp, yet powerful axe kick, the back of his foot slamming into the hollow's mask, kicking with enough force to make its arm spasm, and in doing so, freeing Rukia.

"Perfect timing, Ichigo." Commented Rukia.

"You act like you planned it this way. I thought ya promised me ya weren't gonna mess this thing all up." He replied, pressing his foot down harder on the hollow's head, driving it down further.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually _cared_ about what happened to me."

"Pfft." He snorted, looking away. "Guess I do."

**"How touching. Do you plan to keep standing on my head all day?" **Grumbled a voice.

The strawberry vaulted off the hollow.

**"Who are you anyway?" **It asked, standing up to its full height, sickly yellow eyes glaring into the reaper's back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, age sixteen. Substitute Soul Reaper."

He turned around, to jab a finger at himself, revealing the confident, almost smug grin that was plastered all over his face "And if you really wanna play some serious tag, then I think it's me ya oughta chase!"

**"Substitue soul reaper, eh? Crap, I shoulda gone after you first!" **The hollow cried, lunging forward-

Right onto the blade.

Ichigo smirked, as he slowly dragged the giant zanbato upward further, deeper into the mask. He didn't stop, not until the weapon had cleaved straight through.

_"You're it."_

_--_

Agro stared into space for a second, then a smile crept over his face.

_"Shin has made his move."_

**"Good. After all, our king could use some company." **Chuckled Agro, popping his head out from under the table. Soot darkened his unruly silver hair, and his crescent mask was darkened with grime and oil. His hakama wasn't white anymore, but stained and soiled with sweat and elbow grease.

He had taken to the task of installing speakers in the hologram projector, like a fish to water, and was hard at work thus far. While he was doing this, the projector had to be shut down, depriving the trio of their sole source for entertainment these days. Therefore, Agro's little insight on the fraccion's progress was a welcome interlude to their otherwise dull existence.

**_"Are you _sure _you're doing that right?" _**Quipped Shiva with a grin, as the espada set to work at it once more, connecting the last two wires, then making sure everything was secure.

**"Yes, I am quite certain of-YOW!" **He yelped, as he got a good jolt from somewhere behind behind him. Whatever it was, the spark of electricity arced up his hands and into the wires, reactivating the projector.

Shiva blew smoke off her hand, making it clear that she had delivered the little jolt.

**_"Oops. I must've misfired. It's been so long since I've actually used my power, guess I just lost control."_**

**"I have a mind to rend you in two for that...**Growled Kane, as he closed the panel.

_Huh? A package?_

They both spun round when the projector refocused itself, lighting them in its dim glow. The device was now clearly emitting sound, and a wide grin crept up their faces, as they took their seats, ready to watch the fireworks.

Agro slapped himself in the face.

_'I swear, you two are both idiots...._

--

"Huh? A package?"

"Yes ma'm." The postal worker nodded. "Just sign here-

Tatsuki didn't really pay attention to it, though in this case, she would later regret doing so. She'd signed these stupid mail orders dozens of times, and didn't think much of it now, simply scribbling her name down on the dotted line.

Therefore she missed what she had just signed.

"Thank your for your business." The man bowed graciously, and she did not see the flash of bluish red eyes, nor how pale his skin was. She was too busy opening the package to even notice it.

And she also missed the fact that the mailman still hadn't left yet.

If only she had read the fine print...

"Erm...shoes?" She mumbled, as that was what it was. Her package had turned out to be none other than a pair of redish white Nike shoes, in her two favorite colors. "I don't remember ordering these...

She shot the man a glance.

"Who sent these?"

"I don't know miss," He replied stealing an imaginary glance at the clipboard in his right hand, pretending to leaf through its contents, before he found the so called 'sender'. "Let's see, these were sent to you by...a Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Tatsuki frowned.

"Ichigo? Why would he send me shoes...

The postal worker scratched the back of his head nervously, believing that she had spoken to him, rather than to herself. "Um... I just deliver the packages miss, so-

"Oh, well alright then." Quietly, she laced them on. "If they're from Ichigo, I guess it can't hurt to at least try them on." When she stood up, the room spun before her eyes. She felt queasy for a second, but only that. A small jolt of pain shot through her legs just then, as if her feet were being stabbed with a thousand needles, all at once.

She felt faint and dizzy, all at once, swooned a bit, but recovered after about ten seconds. Shaking her head, she blinked, cleared her eyes, and the room became steady again.

"Are they satisfactory?" The man asked.

"Hmm," She sighed, stretching her legs, then kicking once, twice, to get rid of the soreness. It subsided after about three kicks, and that was that. "Guess they're alright-

Or so she thought.

A practice kick abruptly went _through_the wall, as a blast of air or something exploded from her leg, to rip into the wallpaper, then through the plaster, leaving a hole that stretched out into the hall, and through several other rooms. The man had sidestepped at the very last second, but it was now impossible to miss the amused look sparkling in his blue eyes. Tatsuki stared for a good ten seconds at the hole she had had created-

Then threw the shoes off as if they were possessed!

"EH?! What the heck are these?!"

"They are the order you placed, ma'am." Replied the man with a curt bow.

"I don't remember ordering any super shoes!" She snapped, holding up the NIKE shoes by their strings. By themselves they seemed harmless enough, but to Tatsuki, they were weapons of mass destruction!

"The shoes didn't do anything." Replied the man mysteriously, pushing up his rimmed glasses, then, pulling out a block of cement, followed by a piece of wood from the 'mail bag' he had tied around his waist. Honestly, how did he carry such heavy things? "They merely augmented your inner power. They are mere footwear now, with no special abilities."

"Inner abilities say what?"

"Here, please give it a try." He asked, indicating what he wanted her to do, setting it down on the ground before her, then tapping them lightly with his foot for added emphasis. "If you break the blocks, then I will explain myself to you."

"Are you crazy?! I can't kick through cement!"

"Then you have nothing to lose." The man smiled sagely, pulling back his hat, to expose a shock of spiky green hair, that was alike to Ichigo's, but longer, as it ran down the length of his shoulders.

A vein pulsed in Arisawa's head.

Backing down from a contest of physical strength just wasn't her style.

"Fine," Bracing herself, she raised her right leg up, glad that she was wearing jeans, now a skirt. "But I'm not letting you write on my cast if I break my leg." The curious blue eyes of the stranger seemed to sparkle lightly. "Rest assured, the only thing you're about to break is the floor."

"Hiya!" Her leg came down in an axe kick, and broke the board of wood as she had expected it to. The broken timber feel away from her heel, and she expected the thick block of dense cement to stop her foot cold, then and there.

Needless to say, she was startled speechless, once her foot _shattered _the cement block, and kept on going. There wasn't even the slightest of resistance, though she cried out in surprise, when her foot went right through the floor, stopping after a few feet or so.

"W-What the...

"I told you, didn't I?" The man smiled now, clearly enjoying the gobsmacked expression she wore, especially when Tatsuki ripped her foot out of the floor, and it wasn't bleeding either. There wasn't even a scratch on her, though the jean leg itself was cut and ripped, exposing the skin up to just above her knee.

"Ah yes, I promised to explain myself." She turned to see him giving her a low bow with a graceful flourish. "My name is Shin Suzuki, and I am at your service, until the day I die."

--

"In that body resides a substitute soul." Explained Rukia, after Ichigo freaked about swallowing the soul candy. "And no one will be able to tell the difference."

"Rukia-chan!" Came a familair voice.

The strawberry stiffened in surprise, as Neliel drifted over to them.

"O-Oh, its you again...

Surprisingly, she walked right past him.

"So, you gave him soul candy?" She directed her question towards Rukia, who seemed genuinely surprised that this strange girl new so much about Soul Reapers. "Hmm," Neliel poked Ichigo's real body in the back, then a few more times, when it did not move. "I think he's sleeping-

In response, the body rose, and gave her a salute of all things.

"Hi, good afternoon. Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Eh?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed into his trademark scowl.

Neliel stifled a giggle as the soul went on...

"Early to bed, early to rise, that's my motto!"

"Early to bed early to what?!" Sputtered Ichigo furiously.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Supplied Rukia.

"I suppose so." Added Neliel.

"Amazing?! How can he be me if I'm me?!"

"Hmm? Who said that?"

"H-Hey! I'm over here!" Growled Ichigo. True, he didn't know this Nel girl that well, and she was really strange, telling him about all these weird powers he was supposed to have...

But no one in this world likes being ignored. Every individual craves attention in one way or another, and Ichigo Kurosaki was certainly no exception in this age old adage.

"Oh, hello Ichigo." Sighed Neliel, turning her gaze back to her real target. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"How could you not see me?! I was standing right next to you-

But now Neliel jerked her head sharply to the right.

"A hollow just appeared."

"That's nonsense," began Rukia-

Beep! Beep!

"She's right...

"Well, if there's a hollow, I suppose you'd better get Ichigo to take care of it." Neliel nodded, almost to herself, already halfway across the courtyard, and still moving at a leisurely pace. "I'll see you two later."

"What a strange girl....Murmured Rukia.

"Tell me about it... Sighed Ichigo.

"Well, c'mon. Why don't we leave him at school while we head out?"

"Are you deranged?!"

"Let's go!" She declared, dragging him away.

"Hey you, make sure you attend my next class!" Called Ichigo as he was dragged away.

"Take your time." Smirked the faux Ichigo.

--

_'Now where did I put that shipment-_

"Wait a sec...

This was the box that Ururu had opened.

It read-

"Oh man...

Defective merchandise.

--

The Gikongan smirked, or rather, Ichigo did, as he looked up.

"Alright. Let's see...

His legs tensed, and he bent himself low into a crouch, preparing to spring as he gathered energy...

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!"

With a burst of energy, the Gikongan took off like a rocket, easily leaping several stories in a single bound. The wind in his hair, caressing his face...This was what it felt like to be free! As he went up a flight, he tucked in his legs, preparing for his landing upon the ledge-

And was greeted by the shocked stares of several girls.

"Scuse me, this is the ninth grade class, group three, right?" He asked, upon landing on the windowsill...

--

Ichigo turned to look west.

"Man, I'm getting a bad feeling...

--

"W-Wait a second!" Sputtered Tatsuki, jabbing a finger at 'Ichigo', unable to believe what she had just seen, and it was the exact same case for everyone else. "H-How did you get up here like that?!"

"Whaddya mean how?" He asked, a small smile on his face as he stood up. "I _jumped_ up here. Ya saw it with your own eyes didn't ya? Well, pretty rad huh? Can ya believe it?"

"I bet he crawled over from the classroom next door!" Came a voice.

"No way! He jumped up from the yard!" Replied another student.

"Did you see him do it?"

"Well, no I didn't see him...

'Ichigo' just couldn't get enough of this, and grinned broadly as the chatter increased.

_"Alright! Their eyes are all over me, they can't get enough, they think I'm totally amazing!"_

_"This rocks!" _He said to himself, as he let his eyes wander over the room....


	6. Shukensha

**Major thanks to Murasaki Tsukimaru for allowing the use of this character, whom I am making the spirit of Ichigo's second zanpaktou, which _they (own the character I mean) _own, not me!**

"That-

"Urk!" The mod soul cried as someone grabbed him from behind in a firm headlock, preventing him from budging another inch. "What the hell?! Lemme go! I said let go-

Whump!

"Is quite enough." Neliel finished, delivering a swift neck chop to Ichigo's body, and effectively KOing him. When she saw the mix of dumbfounded, confused stares that everyone else was giving her, she hastily put on a cheery smile as if nothing were wrong.

"Oh sorry about that! Ichigo's not feeling well today! I'll be taking him to nurse now!"

And without further ado, away she sped, dragging Ichigo's body with her.

--

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

_Time passed, and aside from that incident with Kon, and that talking bird, nothing really changed, I guess. _

_T__hat day....when mom died...its coming up soon though._

_Neliel keeps checking in on me to make sure I still havethat wierd sword, but I figure she'll leave me alone sooner or later._

_Still don't know a thing about all these 'powers' she keeps telling me about, but I haven't told Rukia about it yet._

_Still... I can't stop thinking about that day...._

_On that day...._

_Something changed._

_She awoke._

_--_

_(Anniversary of her death)_

Ichigo blocked the blow with his blade. "D-Damnit!" The clash of metal sounded throughout the clearing as the hollow shoved him away laughing cruely all the while. **"Is that all you have soul reaper?!"**

"Shut your face!" Rain, mingled with hot stinging tears born of both sadness and frustration, ran through the strawberry's pained brown eyes, and down his face as he brought down the giant blade again and again, but was just a hair too slow each time. "You won't be laughing much longer!"

Effortlessly, the monstrosity known as grand fisher evaded his blows for ten more swings...

Then seized the blade in mid-swing on the eleventh.

**"I beg to differ!"**

Its claws lengthened, extended with such speed-

Pain.

Blood, pooling from his chest as he urged his body to keep moving.

"DAMNIT!"

Memories rushed down upon him.

"_Let's take the long way home, Ichigo."_

"_But mommy, it's starting to rain…"_

He dodged the next attack in a stumbling movement, shielding his eyes from the mud kicked up by his opponent. He nearly didn't see the next advance that came from above, and received a thin cut on his cheek from the hollow's claws, swiped at it, but the hulking monster had again evaded him, and now struck from the right!

Ichigo jumped back, using his blade as a shield. The tips of the advancing calwsslid down the sword, making a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard, and grating down on his ears. He stepped backwards with a cringe, trying to spot an attack through the rain his hated foe used as a screen.

"_Ah!" A car sped by through a puddle, splashing mucky water right onto him._

"_Oh my, oh my, what a bad truck. Are you okay, Ichigo?" She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and began to wipe his face. "Sorry. Here, let's switch. I'll walk on the roadside._

"_It's okay! I'll stay on this side. I'm wearing a raincoat, so I'll be fine!"_

_Masaki smiled._

It'd been such a carefree smile too....

There! Ichigo moved to dodge a stab, and swung in the direction that the attack came from.

The attacker disappeared again, and the rain was letting up, just enough for him to be able to see clearly.

Concentrate, Ichigo, concentrate…

"_Why are we stopping. …Mommy?" He tugged on her skirt._

"_We're waiting for someone. A friend of mine."_

"… _Okay." He smiled up at her as they both shared the umbrella._

He honed his focus, and closed his eyes. It was getting closer… Closer…

He swung around holding the zanpaktou in front of him. Sword hit flesh, and blood flew as cold merciless steel ripped deep into tender bone and sinew! When he forced his eyes back open, Ichigo was surprised to find that he'd neatly severed off three fingers from the beast's left hand.

**"Argh!"**

A hit! Confidence soaring, Ichigo howled and lunged for Grand Fisher, clear intending to split him in half from left to right. But so focused was he on cracking the sneering face into a million pieces...

That he failed to see the lure, dangling just to his right.

_'No!'_

Too late, he willed his feet to stop, as the image of his mother hung before him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, my son, why are you doing this...?"

"M-Mom?"

_'Its not her, It's not her,' _He kept telling himself this, but his body refused to move another inch, the thought of his mother before him, pleading for him to put down his sword, left him numb, helpless and confused.

Suddenly, his opponent was a shadow, and flew to the side. Ichigo kept his guard up, ready for whatever was thrown at him next. Things were getting serious. He should be finishing this up by now, but...

WHAM!

Grand Fisher lowered its broad shoulders, ramming the strawbery blond hard from the right, hitting him with such fury, that Rukia's sword, his sword, slipped from between his wet fingertips, clattering to the ground as its wielder was sent rolling into the soggy dirt.

Grand Fisher boomed out a laugh as it stomped on the blade, pinning it to the ground.

**"What now, reaper? What will you do without your sword?"**

_'Sword..._

**"Will you come at me barehanded, like a fool?"**

_'Sword!'_

Fueled by the most unholy of rage, Ichigo's hand instincitvely reached for the other sword he had been given by Neliel, the one strapped to his back, which none could see. But no sooner had his hand closed around the hilt, then an intense pain ran up his arm, as if in the form of electricity. His body spasmed, and a ragged gasp of agony escaped his lips, but now, his hand refused to respond, and refused to relinquish its hold upon the katana. A dull roar rose in his ears, but no, _he_ was the one growling...

**At last...**

He didn't know what it was, but some small part of him suddenly _wanted_ to wield this sword.

And that part...

It was growing stronger.

More than life itself...

It wanted...

_To cut._

"_Look out! Run!" Ichigo remembered his panic as that humongous, masked monster leered at them that day. His mom didn't pay attention to the monster with an Angler-fish type lure protruding from his forehead. In fact, she seemed...._

_Calm._

"_Shhh, It's okay, Ichigo. Calm down." _

_She seemed calm._

_He was rigid, unable to take his eyes off of the threatening entity._

"_Do you trust mommy, Ichigo?"_

**Poor thing, losing your mother like that...**

The soft voice of a woman, inside his head, the one he'd been hearing in his sleep as of late.

The sword was doing something to him, but he couldn't tell, as he slowly pulled it free from its ruby red sheathe, inch by inch. **You're** **Despicable, **the voice went on, its tone suddenly cruel and heartless, a mix of dissapointment and distaste**. A murderer is a murderer after all, and it's _your_ fault, no matter how you look at it.** He was too drunk on power to realize the blade itself was sifting through his memories, taking those most painful, raw recollections of time...

And using it to strengthen him.

**If only you'd been _stronger_....**

_Stronger..._

**If only you'd had the _power_....**

_Power..._

**Yes....you need power, power to protect those precious to you.**

"I...

**Come, Ichigo, **The voice whispered in his head, now calm, soft, soothing, yet insistent, as if beckoning to him. **I will give you power. All you must do, embrace your true nature give yourself entirely to me, body and soul, for the duration of this fight. Think not of your friends, think not of your family, think nothing of the here and now. Your enemy is before you, he is the cause for your pain is he not?**

Deep in his heart, Ichigo knew the answer.

Yes.

**He made Yuzu and Karin cry, did he not?**

Yes.

**He stole your mother away, did he not?**

Yes.

**Do you want him to kill us?**

No!

**Do you want to see the life leave his eyes?!**

Yes!

**But no, you want to make him _suffer_ before he dies, do you not?!**

YES!

By now, Ichigo couldn't even think straight. Obliterating Grand Fisher was the one thought on his mind, and his mind couldn't-no _wouldn't_, think of anything else. Pain, his own, and that of his family surged through his very soul as the blade finally escaped its sheathe, glowing an incandescent dull red, the same red he saw as his arms swayed through the air and brought the blade up of its own accord.

**Rise. Get up. Stand up. **A rush of words ran through his head, for his body now picked itself up, staggering to its feet, shuffling forward like a zombie. **Stand up.** Briefly, oh so briefly, he felt the touch of a soft hand upon his cheek, but the sensation was fleeting, and gone in an instant. His heart suddenly pined for that touch again, but he knew not why.

As if in response, the voice began to speak to him.

**I am your sword, I am your shield. We are one, you and I, two halves of the same whole, of the same coin. Our souls are inseperable, and we will never be apart, no matter the miles that seperate us.**

**"Th-That blade?!" **Grand Fisher's red eyes went wide in horror as the sword became tangible to the human eye, and he lurched back half a step in sheer fear as the same edge was now directed towards him, accompanied by a tidal wave of killer intent. **"Where did you get that sword?!"**

**"..." **The only answer was the sound of Ichigo's quiet breathing.

He was too entranced by the voice in his head,

**You are forever mine, and I have been forever yours, my dear, dear Ichigo, ever since the moment you first stained my edge with the blood of your enemies. **The voice took on a tender, compassionate tone, as if speaking to a lover, and this confused him. **Together, we can do anything. The heavens quake before our might, the earth itself splits asunder at our feet, even the might sun itself pales in comparison to our power. We are not human, nor are we hollow. We Ichigo, are something _more, _so muchmore than those pitiful half breeds called Vizards and arrancar.**

Deafening silence now....

**We, Ichigo are Shukensha. In your language, you'd say, G_ods amongst mortals._ We are almighty beings who posses the powers of all spirits, human and otherwise. You are the last of our generation, a rare, once prosperous breed that is only born once every millenia. Do you not understand? You Ichigo, are a superior being, a God! You are ruler of all you survey! Now, forget the history lesson! Let us teach this peon that the Shukensha are _not_ to be trifled with!**

**_"Heh." _**His mouth moved by itself, but it sounded like the mysterious woman's voice was speaking overtop his own, the words coming out freely as the last of his conciousness began to ebb away, fading into the darkness of unconciousness. When at last Ichigo raised his head, his brown irises had begun to glow red, and they bored deep into Grand Fisher, whilst his mouth curved up into a sneer. **_"Time to die, you sonova bitch."_**

Rukia, looking on from the sidelines, was struck speechless at the brutal display occuring before her eyes, as Ichigo mercilessly set upon Grand Fisher. Even a hollow did not deserve the exceptionally cruel treatment Ichigo administered this day.

Finally, soaked in the blood of his enemy, the substitute soul reaper dispathced Fisher with a flick of his wrist, and via plunging the raging blade through the hollow's skull. A sinister laugh escaped his lips one last time as the foul spirit dissolved.

And Neliel smiled, even as Ichigo sheathed the blade, and seemed to return to normal, albeit slightly confused as he walked over to them...And passed out, falling into her waiting arms. "Take a good long look, shinigami." She muttered to herself, taking great pleasure in the stunned expression that the Kuchiki wore, even as she outwardly and politely asked Rukia to help her tend to his wounds. "This man, is our king. The one who will bring about our new age."

_If there was ever any doubt in my mind...no, he_ is _the one.'_

**Next time: Tainted Steel, the legacy of the Shukensha.**

_--_


	7. Bonds

_Shukensha....._

_What a strange name..._Ichigo muttered to himself as he ran the polishing cloth over the tip of the zanpaktou, wiping away any blood rust that might've accumulated on it last night. _Hmm, I haven't heard that voice for awhile now, but... did that meant I was dreaming..._

He'd been thinking about his mother, then he'd just blanked for a moment during the fight and when he'd come to...

Grand Fisher was gone.

And so was that voice.

**This is no dream Ichigo. But if you won't believe even me, then perhaps some pain will refresh your memory?**

Much to his surprise, the blade was suddenly red hot in his hands!

Startled, he yelped and dropped the katana, or rather, he wanted to, but again his hands were not his own to command. Finally, with a monumental effort of willpower, and his body _screaming_ from pain, Ichigo flung the blade across the room...

Where it embedded itself firmly into the door...

Of his closet.

_'Oh shit!'_

"Moron!" A bedraggled Rukia slammed the door open, jarring the weapon aside as she poked her head out, the thin line of blood running down her forehead a testament to her anger. "You nearly killed me!"

"Shut the hell up Rukia!" Ichigo snarled back at her, his response harsher than he intended it to be.

"Maybe I'll be quiet when you stop throwing deadly weapons of death at my head!"

Oh this was hopeless!

The pain he'd felt last night was now nothing, nothing compared to the searing fire now emanating from his palms, and it certainly wasn't helping things any. But before their argument could continue, the voice abruptly piped up again. **Don't just stand there, you! **The voice whined, devoid of its former cruel composure, _pleading_ now, _begging_ him to take hold of the blackened red hilt once more.

Rukia ended their quarrel by rolling her eyes slamming the sliding door shut in his face, and locking it shut.

**Pick me back up, c'mon hurry! **Her voice distracted him yet again.** _Please!_ I won't do it again, I promise! I don't like being dropped on this cold dirty floor! **Something ached in his chest at that moment, and for some reason, albeit with great trepidation, he reached down to grasp the sword.

Almost immediately a sense of immense happiness swarmed over him, buffeting his annoyance, and overwhelming it in an instant. **Much better!** Though it no longer hurt like hell to hold the hilt anymore, he still felt a slight tingle in his hand as he held it. **Oh kami, that was terrible!**

_'You felt that? _He blinked in surprise. _But...you're just a sword...aren't you...?'_

**Baka! Are you-are you really _that_ stupid?! **Was that a snifle he heard beneath her condescending done, a small hiccup of fear and nervousness? Or was he just rethinking things again? However, her voice again assailed his mind, and this time, there was absolutely no mistaking the furious tone that had once again returned to assail him. **Do you even remember what happens when a Shukensha throws their zanpaktou away?!**

_'What the...I don't even know what a Shukensha is!'_

**Wow, **She began clearly surprised at his overall lack of knowledge.**Someone must've really clocked you one, to make your forget something that simple. **She mentally shrugged, and her tone changed for what seemed the millionth time. **Hmm, well you're still alive darling, so I guess that's all that matters.**

_'Darling?! Okay, why the hell're you being so lovey dovey all of a sudden?!'_

**Hmph! Fine then! **She snapped, and if he could've seen her, he would've _sworn_ she was either sticking out her tongue, flipping him the bird, hell, she was probably doing both right now.**If you're going to be that way, then I'll let you find out on your own, Ichigo-kun!**

_'Sheesh,you're pretty mouthy for a sword..._

**I am NOT a sword!**

"Whoa!" He yelped, as said blade abruptly pulled him towards the open window, then clear out of it.

**I'm a zanpaktou!**

_'And what is that?! Put me down!'_

**Zanjutsu. **She stated bluntly, coldly dropping him flat upon the roof, and landing in his right hand.** What you call the way of the sword, or swordsmanship, is much more than a simple code of combat for what we use.**

_'O-k-a-y...._

**First, lets go over the basics, shall we?**

_'Is this gonna be awhile?'_

**Urusai!**

_'Jeez..._

**Each zanpakutō is a manifestation of its owner's soul, and has a unique name. As such, each zanpakutō has unique abilities that match their owner's characteristics and personality, and their names usually hint to what these powers may be.**

_'And your name is..._

**Sorry hun, I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out for yourself.**

_'Kuso!'_

**A zanpakutō spirit is part of its owner's soul, and often share the same personality traits. At the same time, they are also independent, and thus can be considered a Shinigami's partner in battle. **

_'You mentioned that already...right?'_

**Bingo! Because they are part of their owner's soul, a zanpakutō. me in this case, can never be replaced, but I'll slowly regenerate if broken. So don't get any ideas, you got that?! Anyways, as you become stronger, you'll find that I can change form, allowing myself to manifest to a greater degree in the outside world. **

The cool sensation of a hand could be felt caressing his face, but he dared not pull his gaze away from the katana which his palms gripped so very tightly.**The sword and the inner being, you and I, are synonymous to each other, but you remember that, right? The spirit of a zanpakutō, me in this case, dwells within an internal world, most naturally viewed as the wielder's soul, which is different for each Shinigami. The zanpakutō spirit can normally only be seen by its wielder, in this case, you.**

_'Seen?'_

**What? You think I look like this on a regular basis? **Her voice was now a soft, silken pur, that which sent shivers crawling up the length of his spin. And it wasn't necessarily a bad sensation either. **Trust me Ichigo, once you see what I really look like, you'll fall in love all over again.**

_'Persistent little...._

**Ahem! Continuing! Though rare, it is not uncommon for _more_ than one soul to be attuned to the same type of spirit. In such cases ancient law of the Soul Society will not allow two beings to wield the same, or more than one, zanpakutō, in which case they must duel for ownership of the spirit, with the winner gaining it and the loser being sentenced to death.**

_'Ouch. This soul society place sounds pretty harsh.'_

**You didn't think so once. You even had an alliance with them.**

_"Wha?! What're you talking about?!'_

**Forgot that too huh? **She giggled softly, and the sensation of a hand caressing his face vanished.** Oh well, on with the lesson! ****No matter what form, or size, a zanpakutō takes, it is always virtually effortless for its owner to wield because it is a part of its owner's soul. Shukensha like you with vast spiritual power and who are unable to control it have larger zanpakutō, as you do from that shinigami woman.**

_'Her name is Rukia.' _He felt offended for some strange reason.

**And do I care? As stated, a zanpakutō is a being unto itself and tends to be highly temperamental. Care to comment on that? Didn't think so. My mood is according to how well I'm treated, as well as its overall personality as a part of my Shukensha determines whether it will achieve its true power or not.**

**A warning though, you may find it... _difficult_ to achieve harmony with me, because _my_ personality which is a reflection of _your_ own personality.**

_'Well, that would explain alot..._

**Communication is key!**

He felt oddly satisfied once she'd finished explaining.

Strange, it felt as if he _knew_this katana.

**Great, now that we've finished the history lesson, perhaps you'd like to know a little bit more about yourself?**

"Huh?" The strawberry started slightly, still unused to the mysterious voice in his head. "Well, yeah, sure."

**Shukensha no Tansen. Ruler of the sword. That is what you are. The Tansen, your clan themselves, are a mixed clan of hollow and shinigami hybrids, similar to arrancar and vizards, yet weaker. The reason for this weakness, is that we have chosen to coexist, rather than slaughter needlessly. Obviously, there aren't many more pure descendants left. But! What makes us so special, is that the Shukensha, you, Ichigo, is reborn only amongst our ranks. He chooses his beloved, should he have one, to become his blade, and if not, a vessel is chosen for him. That blade, imbued with the soul of one still alive, is never to leave his side-**

_'Wait wait wait!' _His mind was spinning, and he couldn't make bloody heads or tails of what she was trying to tell him!_ So you're saying I'm some kinda chosen one or something?! This sounds like some lame line out of an action movie!'_

**Well get over it, this isn't some movie script! Now shut up and listen!**

_'Yes ma'am.' _He grumbled to himself.

**If you ever throw me away, with no intention to ever wield me, ever again, not only will I cease to exist, but the Halja will come for you. And you'd better pray to kami that you have another weapon ready, should that ever happen, because you'll need it, trust me.**

_'Another weapon...? Agh, so confused..._

**Which is precisely why I panicked back there. A Shukensha must never, and I mean NEVER, be seen without his blade. You have enemies Ichigo, saddistic, cruel villains who'd kill to wield the power you possess, and their ambition know no boundaries. They nearly killed you once, and despite the council's mandate, they're sure to try again once they realize you're still very much alive. Which is why it's _imperative_ you remember what you're supposed to be doing-**

_'Council?'_

**Ah, that's right! I didn't explain that, did I? **_'You didn't explain a LOT of things..._The shinigami sighed, looking up into the cloudless afternoon sky with a mix of annoyance and trepidation. Something didn't feel right, almost as if a pair of eyes were boring into his back...

**Then now's as good a time as any! The six coucil, they ****were the ones who placed the protection order upon you and your mother, and the one's in charge of your safety. Unfortunately, as you can tell, we weren't exactly able to keep her safe...**

_"What?!' _Fury boiled up from the depths of his soul, threatening to consume him again as he leapt to his feet!

**Calm down! You're leaking reiatsu again!**

_'Then tell me why! Why didn't these council guys didn't save my mother, but they saved me instead?!'_

**Because she was bringing you home!**

_'Huh?' _Confusion quelled the fires of rage in his heart.

**Don't you get it?! She was bringing you back to Hueco Muendo so you could receive the full extent of your powers! Every Shukensha heir has to receive the gift at a certain age, or it'll take a millenia for their full power to awaken!**

_'Was that why....we took the long way home?_

**Moron! There is a _natural _portal to Hueco Muendo by the riverbed, but only those of the purest bloodline can acess it. It was supposed to be a safe route, and that was what she wanted for you! Safety! Unfortunately, your enemies did NOT want that, and as you can see, she paid the price for it!**

_'So mom...died protecting me after all..._

**Are you...calm now?**

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Ichigo exhaled, willing all the pent up frustration to escape him in a ragged snarl, spiking blue reaitsu every which way. Once the insane burst of power had subsided, His shoulder sagging, the strawberry fell back on his butt, sword still in hand.

"As calm as I'll ever be."

**Now, where were we?**

--

(A minute earlier/ A block down the street)

Tatsuki stiffened, pausing from her jog.

Shun had explained a host of what he called 'unusual truth' to her, and she was still struggling to process it all. Not to mention the fact that her new 'bodyguard' followed her just about everywhere, including school. She'd even had to kick him out of the girl's bathroom when he tried to go in after her the first time.

Yet underneath all that, he wasn't really any different from Ichigo, albeit MUCH more irritable when it came to insults. When a bully had tried to squeeze some cash out of her, Shun threw him out the window, even though she could've easily handled the senior herself. When someome made fun of _his_ hair, they became nothing more than a smear against the sidewalk. When someone had insuated that they were a couple, Suzuki had made his face little more than one big bruise.

She'd told him a thousand times you just couldn't do that sorta thing in public, but he had yet to listen. Amazingly, her parents hadn't freaked when they'd met him, likely because he'd explained the huge hole in their wall, which was nothing more than an unexplained _gas leak_, which he, as an _engineer_, would gladly fix for free.

By the time he'd repaired the damage, mom and dad had already taken a liking to him. On the day he was supposed to leave, he'd somehow let slip that he'd recently lost his home in a massive explosion caused by a _gas leak_ just like this one-

And wham!

Just like that, they'd given him free room and board. Of course he insisted on getting a part time job to help out with the expenses, and that of course only further endeared him to her parents.

"He's such a nice boy." Her mother had remarked at dinner last night.

"Just like that Ichigo." Her father had agreed.

Speaking of Ichigo....

A cold chill washed over her just now, turning her blood to ice. She had a vivid image of her friend, screaming his lungs out furiously from a rooftop. Something seemed terribly wrong with him, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was, and by then, the vision had already left her.

"Hmm. It seems that he's been informed." She didn't need to look, to know that Shun, having long since forgone his mailman disguise, was still behind her. But she did so anyway, trying her best to not see how absurd the basic Karakura High school uniform, in which he was now enrolled as a transfer student, claiming to be the brother of Nel,, looked upon his slender frame. Despite the cap she'd forced him to wear over his green hair, with his pale skin and redish blue eyes, he was the _furthest_ thing from normal, even in his current getup. "Maybe you should go speak with him."

"Ichigo?"

"Who else?" He replied, walking ahead of her, hands in his pockets as always, calm and aloof. "But putting that aside. I have business of my own to attend to. He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, punched in a few number, snapped it shut and turned to face her. "If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave for the time being. Please inform your parents I'll be working overtime tonight, and please don't forget to mention I enjoyed the steak dinner they packed for me."

"Um...sure?"

He always acted like this, and quite frankly, she still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Many thanks, Lady Tatsuki."

Without further ado...

He simply dissapeared.

--

(Back on the rooftop)

**Are you done yet? You're making a ruckus.**

"Yeah." He breathed, hoarse from so much screaming. "I think I'm good. Now, what was that about my soul becoming unstable?"

**That surge of shinigami power cut down the waiting period by more than three quarters. What would've been a million years, has now become little more than two months, perhaps even less than that. Regardless you'll awaken this year, and that puts you in even more danger than before. You're enemies will stop at nothing to silence you, to rip me away from you cold, lifeless fingertips. And if that happens-**

"Yeah yeah, I know, end of the world, gloom and doom, that sorta stuff, right?"

**A vast oversimplification, but yes, we'll go with that for now. It's not my place to tell you what must be done, you have to figure it out yourself. You'll know what you have to do, when the time comes. Enjoy the next few days while you can. Once this week ends, everything will change.**

Before he could ask what that meant, a voice intruded upon his thoughts.

"Ah, there you are."


	8. Wield

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN Keirihime!**_

_Well...the rest is really still a blur to me._

_Uryuu showed up, and well...thanks to him, they showed up, and Nel dissapeared._

_You know the story._

_Which brings me to my current...dilemna_

(Later)

Kisuke Urahara watched as the last link of the chain of fate crumbled and the hole opened up in Ichigo's chest.

Everything seemed still for an instant.

He shut his eyes.

He knew what was coming.

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

An explosion of raiatsu came from the boy as a strange white substance began pouring out of his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Ichigo was in more pain than he had ever thought was even possible. Byakuya running him through was _nothing _compared to this. The pressure on his body was incomprehensible. It felt like his body was suddenly three sizes too small for him, and was bursting at the seams trying to contain him. He barely felt the restraints that Tessai was using to hold his arms back shatter from the force of the reaitsu he was emitting.

Neliel had warned him about this...

He shoulda listened.

Unknown to the boy, inside of him, the battle of a lifetime was taking place...

A battle...

With his very soul at stake.

--

CLANG!

He found himself watching two warriors, locked in heated battle.

**"Stop this foolishness!"**

_'Never!'_

The two spirits collided against each other again and again, each one fighting for the right to be the boy's zanpaktou. Neither would yield, neither would waver. The winner would be allowed to continue their existence...

And the loser...

Would cease to exist.

"You're quick." Zangetsu noted, when the fighting finally ceased for a moment.

"Darn it" the woman spit at him, blowing a strand of navy blue hair away from her face. She quickly dashed back out of his range and stood firm as Zangetsu parried a reverse swing, then threw one of his own. "You're pretty quick too. I didn't anticipate that. Now I have to rethink my whole plan."

The woman in question,was a 5'10 girl that had looked to be around eighteen, but that was the only thing normal about her.

She wore a light blue kimono, decorated red water lillies with green cupping swirls representing the element of water upon it, matching perfectly with the light blue tint of her skin. She had high cheek bones and a slender face, with big eyes, the most _entrancing_ shade of yellow with slits for the pupils. From darkened sclera her gaze shone, captivating as though you were her prey. Oddly enough, a pair of smooth, curved outward from just above her pointed ears, to gently adorn her forehead, A sliver obi around her waist along with a design of a sun adorned her back. Unlike Zangetsu, she was barefooted.

While she was dressed modestly, her features were only further accentuated by her kimono,and though it adequately covered everything, it was impossible not to notice that she had a somewhat sizeable bust, and long, slender legs.

With how tightly the obi was tied around her waist it _was_ possible to see that she only had a slight frame, if you surveyed her whole body. Her body tapered down from her slender shoulders to her waist before flaring out again for her hips, giving her a full figured appearance. If you were to look at her face, you would be captivated, her azure skin, so beautifully smooth, her features just seemed…perfect.

Which is exactly why she believed herself to be the _perfect_ zanpaktou for Ichigo to wield.

"_You_ had a _plan_?" Zangetsu asked, arching an eyebrow. "How unusual."

"What the..." She panted heavily wiping sweat off her brow."What the heck is that supposed to mean, you old coot?"

"If I do recall, your policy is to charge headlong into your enemy, cause as much carnage as possible-

"Before I finally get killed." She finished with a small smirk, rising back to her feet, eyes blazing furiously from her darkened sclera. "You're right, I usually rush in and cause as much chaos as I can, without thinking, but-

She flashed ahead again, this time stopping short of his reach with her sword wound back over the shoulder.

"That doesn't give you the right to call me ignorant!"

She swung down hard, aiming for his chest, but Zangetsu blocked it with the same uncaring force that just barely moved his sword a moment before. She landed, grunted in frustration, and then pressed him with an elegant display of swordsmanship that would have shiscabobed anyone else. An upward slash into a horizontal sweep, stab, feint, stab, low slash, all the while stepping forward into her swings and hopping back two steps when snapping back into position.

Zangetsu stared down over his smooth, emotionless face, his eyes hidden by the sunglasses. An occasional spark from a thrust or a parry, would reveal his eyes hidden behind the dark frames, but he mostly sidestepped or dodged each of her swings now.

She had grown frustrated and he could see it in her eyes

"What is this?" he asked as she chopped away again, only to be blocked every single time, without any visible effort. Nay, he seemed to be toying with her, as though she had given him a number of openings, he had yet to actually strike at her. "Why do you persist in this foolishness? This world is starting to crumble, and yet you do not seem to care."

"I always pay back my debts." She insisted, throwing a feint, and then stepping in to swipe at his neck, clearly going for the kill. "He's kept my edge nice and polished, takes me with him whenever he goes out, he refuses to use me on weaker opponents, and he wants me to have a good fight when he finally releases me!" Much to her surprise, he caught the blade, and before she could think to pull away, threw her, weapon and all, over his shoulder.

With a surprised yelp, she landed facefirst inside one of the buildings.

"And yet he thinks of you as a simple sword.

"LIAR!"

That angry shriek was his answer, as she burst through the rubble, got right back up, and looked just determined as ever.

**There!**

Both of them blinked, as a dull pounding sounded in their ears.

"He's done it." Sighed Zangetsu, readying his sword to finally go on the offensive. "Now we must fight, so that he may choose one of us over the other...

--

_'Hard, It's so hard.'_

**_Ichigo!_**

_Damnit, pull me out!_

_'I'm out of breath, and there's still so much more..._

His hand reached out to seize the red cloth amongst the white, and as he did...

_'But...._

Another cloth, this one _black_, appeared to his left.

Desperate, and of its own accord his right hand seized it, yanked it open, as his left seized upon the first. He immediately recognized the hilt of the blade that Neliel had given him, even though she wasn't around anymore.

She'd mysteriously dissapeared, just before Rukia was brought back to Soul Society.

_'I feel hands pushing me from behind, I can hear...voices...cheering me all the way to the top, some are in front of me pulling my hands, urging me not to give up...._

Two hilts now dangled before him, and instead of taking just one-

_I've decided! I'm not going to give up! I've got too many people depending on me!_

He chose both.

_Uryuu!_

He took up each hilt, and began to pull...

_Inoue!_

Slowly, they slid out....

_I'm going to fight all my life, for me and for those who believe in me...._

_Chad!_

No, now they came free!

_Rukia!_

_I have to win...I won't...I won't lose!_

_--_

The fight stopped once both swords were a centimeter into their necks.

A gleeful, excited expression appeared upon her face.

"Heh. He chose both of us."

--

Outside of Ichigo, the three figures on top of the shattered shaft were watching the scene unfolding below. His screams of agony grew louder and louder with every second, until it was a ghastly wail. "I have to help him" said a girl with dark hair and pink marks under her eyes, Ururu.

"No." Urahara's response was firm. "Watch him closely, nothing more. Normally when a whole becomes a hollow, the spiritual body explodes, and then reforms. But in his case, the order is all mixed up. The mask is being created while the body is still a whole. There's still a strong possibility that in time he'll become a shinigami. If he really does turn into a hollow…" He let his voice trail off.

They all knew what that meant.

Down in the pit, Tessai was doing his best to hold the transforming Ichigo, but it was no use. The reaitsu he was emitting was enough to break anything he tried. What was worse, he was barely able to hold him, and had been forced to resort to suppression. And now he had bigger problems. Just before the block of steel descended upon the teen, a white and red form had streaked upwards out of the pit, smashing the steel in two. Tessai had only seen a glimpse of it, but that was all he needed.

That was a full hollow.

There was no mistaking it.

The hollow that Ichigo had become had landed in a cloud of dust, and at first the three up top were unable to get a good look. The dust cleared and even Urahara seemed disturbed at the image presented.

_I Will Fight.._

He brought his blade up in front of his face. "Okosu, Benihime (Wake up, Crimson Princess).

_I Will Protect..._

The blade glowed red as it transformed, the blade widening, the hilt gaining elaborate decorations. In an instant it was over, the shikai of the zampakuto emerging.

Ichigo would have to be put down.

_...I...will....WIN!!_

**"Wait...a...second...**The beast ground out, reaching up to its face.

Kisuke looked on in stunned surprise, as the hunched figure stood up. A trio of clawed fingers seized at his face, pulling at the mask, desperate to remove the hideous face covering. The skin began to crack and splinter, and through the cracks, reddish black light began to shine forth.

Kisuke's eyes tripled, as the aura changed to a light blue one.

"Impossible...He's-

**"GRAAAAAAAAH!"** The hollow howled, and with one last monumental tug, the mask came free!

Less than a second later, the body exploded! A second later, the wind rushed out, covering the field in an ashen cloud of dirt dust and debris! The thick cloud was suffocating, and no one could see the figure within it...

"Phew....

At last it cleared, exposing the figure within.

He wore a shinigami's clothes, and though he was still partially covered in the cloths from Tessai's binding spell, he seemed to be entirely alright. To Urahara, he seemed to glance down at something, pat the air, then sigh.

In reality, he was checking to make sure his special sword was still there.

Strapped to his back was the giant sheathe he had from before. Its weight was no longer a bother to him, he barely even felt its presence there. Reaching back, he tried to pull out the blade, but was met with disappointment when it was still only a stump.

On his right ear, at the area where you would get your ear pierced, the whole edge was covered in the remains of his mask, from the top to the bottom. The top then curved up and attached itself to his face, running down his cheek a bit. But not far enough to be very noticeable. He brought his hand up and touched it with his fingers.

"Hey, what the heck is this doing here?"

The material parted before his fingers, and vanished back into his skin.

Urahara could only stare in horrified fascination.

Not only had Ichigo just pulled off the mask, he was perfectly normal.

A proccess that would've made a normal hollow an arrancar...

Had made him a shinigami again.

Hadn't it?

**Note: The shape of Keirihime's horns resemble those of Tayuya's second cursed seal form, Just an explanation there. A flashback will explain how Rukia was taken and the like, and where Nel is at the moment. Note: She's perfectly alright, and _will_ appear in the next chapter.**


	9. Shikai

**Note: I probably won't be updating for the next three of four days, due to being at the beach, where alas, I will not have easy access to a computer. Sorry for the inconvenience people, but consider this a little something to tide you over while I'm gone. Anyways, I worked _really_ hard on this particular chapter, so read, review, and enjoy!**

**Ja ne.**

**--**

Ichigo patted himself down, trying to make sure everything was still there, which it was of course. His reaitsu as different somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It just felt like his skin, which crawled everytime he swung before, now willingly accepted the reaitsu flowing through his veins.

_'Weird.'_

"Ah, well done Kurosaki-san!" Urahara smiled cheerily, using that annoying, sing-song voice of his as always. "Looks like you didn't turn into a hollow after-

"Shut the hell up!"

WHUMP!

With a swat of his hilt, the shinigami batted the shopkeeper in the face, looming over him menacingly, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"When I'm through with you...you're gonna wish I died down there in that hole!"

(Meanwhile)

"Hmm, so _this_ is where he's been hiding." Neliel nodded once to herself, sliding open the shop door, and almost immediately spying the ladder that led to the basement. Two forces of reaitsu were at war with each other down there.

"Yep, this is definitely the place."

--

Ichigo ran, he ran for his life.

"Wait a minute, why am I running? He pulled that sword out of his _cane_! There's no way he can cut me!"

Slowly, the strawberry began to turn-

Swish.

With a rush of steek, several strands of orange hair flew into the air. The broken blade, now fell to the ground, missing what remained of its edge.

"You let your guard down." Kisuke replied to the gobsmacked look upon the boy's face. "You thought, because I'm not a soul reaper, I couldn't have a zanpaktou." Twisting his thin sword to the left, Urahara frowned. "And right now, you're probably thinking there's no way I can hurt you."

A sigh escaped his lips.

"How naieve."

_'W-What the...._

"Awaken now! Benihime!"

With those words, the cane contorted, twisted, itself into a fearsome weapon.

"I assure you, this is a real zanpaktou. VERY real."

Ichigo recalled Renji saying something like that.

_"You can't even ask your zanpaktou its name? Pathetic!"_

Yeah, those were his exact words, and now they made the newly awakened shinigami think.

"A name? For my...zanpaktou?"

"Yes," A small smirk tugged at feature's of Kisuke's visage. "Each zanpaktou carries a unique name. This one, is..." Ichigo felt his gaze drawn to the gleaming sword held loosely in Kisuke's grip, and is if in response, a trickle of fear wormed its way into is heart. The blade seemed to sense this, and pulsed red. "Benihime, the red princess."

Faster than the eye could see, that same sword lunged for his throat.

"Now, let us show you."

**(Bleach Ost music: Enemy Unseen)**

_'Oh shit!'_

By Kami's grace, he somehow dodged the first strike, but still, an overflow of red reiyroku picked him up off his feet, mercilessly throwing the strawberry into the dirt, where he scrambled to his feet, only to find a shadow looming over him.

"The...hell?!" Ichigo started in surprise, rolling away from Urahara's strike, swaying under the second only to be violently thrown into the nearby boulder, courtesy of the third move, a brutal snap kick from Hat n Clogs. The impact didn't so much as hurt him, rather than surprise him that he was being so relentlessly outmanuevered.

"D-Damnit!"

Spitting out a clod of earth, Ichigo shook his head and _tried_ to rise-

But before he could even think to draw his second sword, Urahara swept forward from the smoke, Benihime already on a collision course with the young reaper's skull, with barely an inch to spare. No time, there was absolutely no way he could draw, _and_ evade at the same time.

_'No!'_

The blade all but flew out of its sheathe, slapping into Ichigo's plam with such force, that he winced. But the mysterious katana had done its duty, and Benihime was denied the blood of its first kill. But that did not mean she was finished, oh not by a long shot.

Though he'd blocked the blazing blade, Ichigo hadn't taken into account just how _forcefully _Urahara had swung. In other words, the result of blocking, again through Ichigo Kurosaki through the rocky wall that lay behind him.

"I don't know where you were hiding that katana," Kisuke began bringing Benihime up for a lunge, Ichigo had seen enough, and took that chance to run, scrambling to his feet, clutching the sword and hilt for all he was worth, which wasn't really much at this point.

But too late, Kisuke appeared before him, barring his path.

_'Swing! Swing Ichigo!' _The voice commanded, but it did him little good in the end.

By blocking, he was forced to his knees, and with another strike, both arms went entirely numb.

"But if you try to go against me with _that_ inferior weapon...

"I _will_ kill you."

And though surprise now mirrored his visage , it was gone in an instant, replaced by sheer terror. Thinking only to save himself, Ichigo did not attack, he did not stand his ground. No, he ran, ran as hard and fast as his legs could hope to carry him, then the footfalls of Urahara's sandals fell after him like hoofbeats.

_'I've gotta get away! I don't think he's kidding! He's really gonna kill me this time!'_

Benihime sliced the ground where he'd been only a heartbeat before, ripping out a huge chunk of stone as it came away. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, stinging at his eyes, choking his lungs, filling his mouth with acrid, dry taste, but still, still he ran._ 'This is so pathetic! _

He didn't care that his body screamed for rest.

_'What am I doing?!'_

He just had to...

_'Why am I running away?!'_

He had to _run._

_'Is this all the backbone I have?'_

Without warning, his body jerked back half a step, for Urahara had grabbed him from behind, jerking his victim around by the collar, and now roughly _heaving _the boy to the ground, his face betraying nothing, a mask of cold emotion, all the while. Ichigo however, wore a look of pure terror, darting to the right, just before Benihime could claim his spirit.

_'Am I just a coward after all? A complete phony?'_

As if to insult him, the blade swatted him from behind with its broad edge, leaving Ichigo unharmed, but still assiting the strawberry in a face plant, that which broke his nose, leaving the acrid taste of blood in his mouth and on his tongue.

_'I'm so disgusted with myself!'_

But still he kept running, desperate to get away.

_'How pathetic! It's pathetic!'_

Again the shadow loomed....

_'PATHETIC!'_

_Yes, that would be you. _A deep, masculine voice echoed in his ears, bringing him pause.

**(Music ends)**

All the colors of the world faded to grey, faceless, nothinginess.

"Huh?"

There, floating in the abysmal darkness before, was a rugged looking man, his long hair streaming as if blown by some invisible wind, as was the cloak in which the rest of his body seemed to hide itself within. Eyes, hidden by tinted sunglasses, bored into his own.

_Why are you running away, Ichigo?_

"I-

_**For crying out loud, Ichigo! **That _voice he knew, and immediately, the shinigami spun on his heel....

To find himself face to face with that same, beautiful entity he had seen in his dreams as of late. A scowl marred the soft features of her face, and though he felt slightly elated to at last know the cause of his strange dreams, _she_, now seizing him by the collar and shaking him roughly, did not appear so accomadating in that respect. **_What happened out there?! Who said you could run away with your tail between your legs, huh?!_**

"I-uh...

All at once, he was released, not landing rudely upon the floor, but rather, put down gently, her hands clasping him firmly by the shoulders. Idly, he noted that _she_ wasn't quite as tall as he was, like he'd pictured her to be, perhaps a few inches shorter or so.

_You still haven't called us yet. _The man continued.

**(Bleach ost music: On the Precipice of Defeat)**

**_Face forward, Ichigo! _**She insisted, looking him square in the eye, with such intensity that he actually froze there for a moment, both in his mind, and in the real world. When now she shook him, it was a gentle 'wake up' kind of shake._** You should be able to hear it now.** _

_The only thing plugging your ears is your own fear._

**_There's only one enemy, and there's one of you. So what is there to be afraid of? _**A smug, defiant smirk had tugged at her lips up until this point,but now, it collapsed into a soft, gentle smile. A cold hand caressed his face, sending chilling shiver down his spine. She embraced him now, the change of pace so sudden...

Voices, hers, the robed man in black, and countless others, rushed through his skull, flooding him with emotion.

_Abandon your fear._

_**Turn and face him.** _

_Don't give an inch!_

_**Now Ichigo! Advance!** _

_Never Stop! _

_**If you retreat you will age.** _

_Be afraid and you will die! _

At his side, flashing into existence, the infamous blade bathed its master in blue light, mingled with that of the shattered hilt. His body, motionless until this point, now whirled about, grasping each hilt such force that his palms actually bled from the strain.

_Now**/Now!**_

"Zangetsu!"

But much to Urahara's surprise, Ichigo declared _another_ name, atop that of the first, swinging the hilt about with his left, as opposed to his right,"Cut them down...Cut them all down!" which still held the newly named zanpaktou, bathed in blood red light. "Cut it all down!"

His eye snapped open, revealing his brown irises to have turned a deep, shocking red. The word ripped past his lips, as if it had been hanging on his tongue all the while, just waiting to be remembered.

"Keirihime!"

Urahara nimbly sidestepped the overflow of reiatsu that arced past him in a flash of azure crimson flame, spitting smoke and lightning every which way, almost as if a miniature thunderstorm had been born upon the blades' double release.

"_Two_ zanpaktou, eh?"

Not surprising, not really.

But what he saw in the smoke, what Ichigo was holding in his hands...

Was another matter entirely.

"What...is _that?"_

_--_

From her perch on a nearby cliff, overlooking the battle, Neliel closed the book she was currently reading. Leaning forward, a small smile tugged at her lips, hazel eyes glinting with amusement."Finally." She didn't speak aloud, even though no one could possibly hear her over the din of the storm, but perhaps all that paranoia she'd had as a vasto lorde would explain some of it. "He's released _both_ of them."

Why was she still here, you ask?

Her superiors had ordered that she continue to keep an eye on Ichigo, both for his safety, and for that of the blade he now wielded.

Needless to say, she was happy to oblige.

Quite frankly, this human...Fascinated her like no other. True, it had been all business _before_, but now, it was curiosity, rather than _duty_, that obligated her to stay by his side. He was so full of mystery this one, that it intrigued her to no end. Rough and brittle on the outside, yet tender and sweet on the inside...

Like candy.

Truly a rarity.

"Ichigo, even for a reincarnated deity, you really are something."

**_Next time: CHARGE! To the Soul Society!_**


	10. Infiltration

**I AM BACK FROM THE BEACH AND READY TO ROCK! :) SOOOOO...Here is the chapter you have all been dying to see! Remember, I do NOT own Keirihime!**

There, kneeling in the smoke, was Ichigo. Bluish red mist still swirled at his feet, forming a small circle as the haze finally began to fade.

In his right hand, he clutched a metal hilt wrapped in cloth, part of it trailing in the wind his power had created. No guard could be seen upon its form, for from this cloth wrapped hilt, came a large blade, rather resembling an oversized butcher knife, its edge a shining silver, its flat, a deep, ebony black. It was one blade, no guard, nothing.

A pure, raw, unrefined power.

It was...

_Zangetsu._

In his left hand another blade was made visible. Its handle, for that was what it could be called, was standard, but its color scheme was the purest, brightest redish gold, and held tightly within Kurosaki's hand. It too, was a larger weapon, yet oddly enough, and unlike its counterpart, this zanpaktou sported an elaborate guard, finely crafted into the shape of a black demon's head, mouth open wide in a silent scream.

Rising to his feet, Ichigo's eyes opened, revealing that one of his irises, was now a blood red. The shinigami stared at the weaponry in his hands, and blinked, once, twice, three times, before a long, drawn out sigh escaped his lips

The blade itself, was a nasty loking longsword, the edge thicker than most, but still odd, in that it was a pure, shining white, almost like snow. The metal itself seemed to ripple like water when the light shone over it, almos if the weapon itself were a living _breathing_ entity.

Lastly, dangling from her hilt, was thin length of chain, coiled around the length of his arm. With a flick of his wrist, those same lengths of chain wound themselves around his shoulder. Surprisingly, the coils did not constrict his movement, but instead, much to his surprise...

_Enhanced it._

Silent, the strawberry practiced a few one handed swings with his new zanpaktou, trying to get a feel for both its size and shape. Immediately, he was alarmed at just how weightless the blade itself was, how seamlessly it moved through the air, almost as if it were an extension of himself.

A smooth, graceful blade with smooth, flowing curves in its edge, from which light itself seemed to dance and shimmer.

This was...

_Keirihime._

Those unmatching eyes closed briefly, and as they reopened, gone was the crimson stain in his right eye, replaced once more by the natural, doe brown color. Kisuke could now see not one, but _two_ materialized zanpaktou standing behind the boy, each with one hand upon his shoulder.

One, a rugged looking man, the other, a young woman, whose beauty rivaled that of Benihime's, and both immensely powerful. Ichigo seemed unaware of their prescence, but at the same time, the soul reaper seemed to realize the playing field had...shifted in his favor.

Removing Zangetsu from the stone in which it was embedded, Ichigo raised his head, revealing a confident smirk tracing his features. Stepping forward, the ground buckled beneath his feet, not from his weight, but from the sheer, uncontrolled reiatsu his body emitted.

"Alright Urahara-_san_," There was no need for pleasantries, not know, when his very soul screamed for payback. Snagging Zangetsu by the cloth Ichigo began to spin it about, without even knowing how.

"I hope you're able to dodge this." His voice was even.

"Huh?"

Kisuke's frown turned to a scowl.

Brown eyes sparked their defiance.

"Because right now...

The pinned cloth at his shoulders now swelled, then abruptly shattered. "I can't control this very well!" Evidently, he wasn't kidding, as that same surge became tangible, rushing across the abyss between them!

"Scream, Benihime!"

--

Neliel frowned and shaded her eyes with a hand, just before the massive explosion ripped past her, obviously deflected at the last second by say that it was powerful was an immense understatement. Had she been at ground zero, an attack like that would have easily taken an arm, hierro or not.

But just as quickly as the flash of indigo had come, it was gone, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. The spike of reiatsu fell sharply, and despite the fog of ashen debris obscurrin g her vision, the teal haired esapda knew Ichigo was clearly out cold from utilizing his still dormant powers.

Now was as good a time as any to adress the matter of her pursuer, who'd been observing the chaos quietly, or so she'd thought. But her reaitsu, though impressive, made her easily noticeable, despite her cover.

A quick flick of her pointer finger shattered the stone, exposing one Arisawa Tatsuki, now dumbfounded at what she'd just witnessed.

"How long have you been there?"

A small gasp behind her, and the espada sighed softly, rolling her hazel eyes in a mix of amusement and displeasure, the response to Tatsuki's wariness.

"Oh just come up here already. Like Shun, I don't bite."

--

_Shortly after that, I realized something._

_A zanpaktou wasn't just a sword._

_It was...how do I put this..._

_A person?_

_Yeah, i guess that's the best way to describe it._

_Now..._

_My eyes have been opened._

_I still can't remember, but..._

_I can see them._

_--_

"So...

"Yeah." Tatsuki finished at last, having given Ichigo the whole nine yards a moment ago. Fireworks, rather, the firework festival, dazzling displays of colorful brillaince, was the backdrop as she finished her tale. "That's it."

They'd found themselves alone, having arrived her just before the others.

And just like that, she'd blurted it out.

"I'm going with you."

_--_

The portal opened before them, and Urahara sighed as he saw the faraway look in Ichigo's eyes, which now slid shut. Apparently, the boy was deep in thought, and best to let him be, for now. Tatsuki looked on in mute sympathy, deciding to just leave him be, lest she upset him further.

_'Ichigo..._

Yoruichi stretched her paws, and yawned. "I suppose we can wait a bit."

Yet Ichigo looked straight on ahead, and saw but one thing.

"Rukia... He murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. What would happen once they stepped through the Senkaimon? Was the enemy already waiting for them, or would their arrival be unanounce? At last, his eyes burst open, gone was his fear, gone was his regret, replaced by a firm resolve.

He undid the bandages around his forehead, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it behind him allowing it to fall in the wind. He watched it go, be carried away into the wind, and then out of sight.

_"I don't care what you say or do, I WILL save you."_

"Ichigo."

Next to him, at the left of Tatsuki, stood Chad, a grim look on his face, his gaze trained into the depths of the dark portal.

The two exchanged a brief nod.

Strapped to his back, Zangetsu lay, with Keirihime, still a deceptively simple katana.

"Alright everyone, It's time." Kisuke's voice broke into their thoughts.

The strawberry nodded, and the familiar surge of adrenaline began to pump through his veins.

"Just stay out of my way, Uryu."

The last Quincy snorted in mild contempt, glaring unflinchingly into the abyss, refusing to be swayed by words, at least this time. Silently, he pushed up the spectacles he always wore, then he too, released a pent up sigh. "Yeah, same for you.

To _Ishida's _right, stood Inoue Orihime, determination reflecting in her greyish violet eyes, her usual outfit discarded for the basic attire of a pink t-shirt, and light blue jeans, that were stretched taut against her well endowed frame.

Twin light blue hairclips glinted in the sunlight, as her long hair swayed in the breeze, wafting in and out of her eyes. She too let out a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Tatsuki, both girl's smiling nervously, both in worry and excitment.

"Everybody ready? There's no turning back after this-"

Ichigo clapped his hands firmly together, interrupting Urahara's speech about the odds that were sent against them, and the like, speaking for everyone.

"Enough already. Then we'll just have to win!"

As one, they all nodded in agreement.

"Right!"

However, an interruption came in the form of a loud explosion, similair to that of someone falling from a great height...

And landing right behind them in a cloud of smoke.

"Now now, you weren't thinking of leaving without me, were you?"

Ichigo started in surprise, when that _someone_ placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gah!"

The normally spandex clad teen was indeed there before them, her hazel eyes reflecting cold indifference, but still, the smile reached up to those unique orbs that were her own. She'd discarded her basic attire, instead swapping it for a basic green tee, and a simple pair of Levi's, complete with a pair of black, open toe sandals.

Needless to say, the fabric simply did not do her body justice.

Uryuu blinked when he too caught himself staring, much like Ichigo had a moment ago.

A small tick mark appeared upon Tatsuki's brow, but the tomboy decided to save it for later.

"Since when do you wear jewelrey?"

Following her gaze, Nel scratched her head sheepishly, pretending to be embarassed and act sheepish, all at the same time."What, this? Oh, well... this isn't what I would call _jewelery_. It was a gift from Urahara-san, he called it a good luck charm, used to ward off evil spirits."

Kisuke shrugged in an inoccent 'I had nothing to do with this' manner.

Everyone sweatdropped at that, and the espada's ditzy explanation.

There was no way a mere trinket like that would protect someone from a hollow.

Inwardly, Neliel smirked.

How naieve the lot of them were.

Thankfully, she _was_ on their side.

Sorta.

Yet, their thoughts were soon interrupted by Tessai declaring the portal's readiness.

With a bright flash, the portal now fully opened, and the five teens, along with Yoruichi tensed, ready to jump at just the right moment, as Urahara gave the basic explanation of the Senkaimon turned reishi converter. If one of them waited just a second too long, or moved a hairsbreadth too early...

"NOW!" Shouted Urahara, and as one, a simultaneous spring, they all leapt forward, into the light, disappearing with a flash!

And thus, they began the journey of a lifetime.

_--_

Only to find themselvesrunning in a tunnel between the two worlds. Alas, before anyone could even hope to gather themselves, rest, or even get their bearings, a dull rumbling greeted them.

Now, they were seemingly chased by the walls around them.

"Shiiiiiit!" Tatsuki was cursing about their luck, and Yoruichi warned them about the walls themselves called the Capturing Flow, telling them to move it.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" Spat Ichigo, as he stumbled, then kept on running.

Shaking her head, Nel poured on the speed. "Just keep moving!"

Uryuu caught by the back of his jacket right as that was said.

Ichigo was going to whip out his zanpakuto and destroy the damned thing, but was warned by the neko that doing so would make the same thing happen to him. Hearing that, Chad just ripped part of Ishida's jacket off and continued to run, shoving him ahead, despite the Quincy's protests.

As if things couldn't get any worse, now a train-like object called the Capturing Thrust, which was only supposed to appear only once per week, decided to make its untimely appearance, further hounding our heroes.

As a last resort, Inoue turned round, letting the others pass her by, as she skidded to a halt.

This was taken notice of by the others, with Tatsuki letting out a surprised cry.

"Orihime, what're you-

Closing her eyes, and raising her hands, those hair clips seperated and suddenly, an orange shield sprang up before her. It was known as her Santen Kesshun, visible strain showing upon her face as a result, her eyes snapping open as sparks flew up through the air.

"I reject!"

Promptly, it clashed against the force of the Capturing Thrust, and the force of the friction pushed them through the exit to the other side just in time, and Nel wisely curled herself into a ball, as the others cannonballed into her back-

Unfortunately, the exit to Soul Society was in the middle of the air, so they ended up free-falling like comets, resulting in a loud crash. When the dust cleared, everybody was kissing dirt, with the exception of Yoruichi, who somehow landed on her paws, totally unharmed.

Groaning, Orihime got up first and complimented Ichigo's landing pose, who retorted as if she was being sarcastic, not that she noticed. Tatsuki actually laughed, then said that it was some ride, making everyone sweatdrop, as Chad got back up, with Uryuu in complete agreement.

Yoruichi, finally out of her daze, her tail still stinging and very, very annoyed, gave her reply by tackling Orihime in the face. "Imbecile!" and scolding her for using reiatsu inside the tunnel against her advice, adding that she would be dead if one of her fairies touched the thrust rather than the shield, she would've been dead.

Said girl had her head down and apologized.

"Sorry...

Yet Uryuu and Tatsuki were quick to defend her, and Yoruichi retorted that they weren't taking things seriously enough, which of course, made things worse. Not listening to their bickering, Ichigo, Nel, and Chad, began to glance around, to the place that seemed like a normal town.

After the bickering with the two stubborn nin's ceased, Yoruichi proceeded to explain that the area they were in was called the Rukongai (Wandering Soul Town), where souls normally first arrive in Soul Society.

Hearing how the somewhat normal place was actually the poorer section, Ichigo kept looking until he saw an area that looked completely new, whilst the others hung back, sensing that something was amiss.

Yoruichi's warning of 'Just forget about that' was completely and entirely ignored.

"Hey, I bet that's the Seirei-whatever where all the soul reapers live!"

"Idiot! You'll be killed!"

Alas, Ichigo's haste was met as what appeared to be pieces of a wall began to plummet from the sky, creating a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei."SHIT!" He cussed, digging his heels into the street, skidding to a halt, just as the plummeting wall created a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei.

As the dust settled, everyone stopped coughing to see a huge shadow that came with a deep voice, "It's been a while since somebody tried to go through the Gate of Pure Spirits (Gate of the White Way) without a pass."

The dust cleared and the shinigami daigo saw a huge man that resembled an ape, with a purple hat and holding an axe-like weapon, probably his zanpakuto.

The shinigami on the other side of the wall commented that things were fine if the ryoka (unguided souls) arrived to Soul Society over the wall, they were fine, since Jidanbou, the man guarding the gate, would handle it.

Said man took a glance at Naruto smashed the ground with his weapon and commented, "I hope you can entertain me, little boy. Now come at me!"

Uryuu asked who the man was, which Yoruichi explained to be a hero chosen to guard one of the four gates, like the one in front of them. She also mentioned the man's impressive track record of no breach in three centuries and outrageous physical strength, making the Quincy wonder how they could beat him.

The obvious answer would be to make a plan, which the neko was about to suggest, but _instead_ Chad and Orihime charged ahead like idiots, wanting to lend Ichigo, who was clearly outmatched in their mind, a hand.

Yoruichi was freaking out, and in response, Nel commented calmly, "Relax, just look."

She did so, as the two who just ran in blindly were stopped by a single blow by Jidanbou to the ground, creating a small barricade, forcing them to skid to a halt.

The giant then proceeded to explain some lame rules, including the one about one-on-one duels.

Said teenagers were going in anyway, but were stopped by Ichigo's request.

"Let me handle this."

They were hesitant to agree, but hearing that he was training the whole time during the 10 days fighting 'sandal-hat', whereas they had only trained their powers for about half that time, they complied and let him give it a try.

Neliel, just smirked at his words and thought, '_Lets see how much you've improved while I was away, Ichigo._'

Jidanbou asked them if they were finished talking, to which Ichigo roughly retorted that he didn't ask the big man to wait. Saying that he lacked manners like his friends, the giant made his first attack-

Only to find it blocked by Zangetsu, held upward with in his left hand, Keirihime still in her sheathe.

Ichigo spoke with a smirk, "Attacking before I'm ready... now who's the one with no manners?"

Said man laughed heartily at his comment, the air coming out his mouth nearly blowing the blond off his feet. He then mentioned that Ichigo was one of the three whoever blocked his first strike, but _none_ has yet to block his second.

"HERE I COME!" He roared, swinging down-

With that, he struck without holding back, only to find that the ryoka held his own again, a look of stoic impassivity upon his face.

"That it? That's all ya got?"

Impressed that the young man was still able to fight, he began to strike repeatedly, calling it the Ten-Jidan Hit Festival.

Each hit caused rubble to fly around in huge chunks, with the last blow cutting the barricade to the others in half. When the dust cleared however, to Jidanbou's shock and everyone's relief, said man blocked each hit with a calm face, as if the strikes were nothing.

A small grin tugged at Ichigo's face.

"Damn, at this rate I won't even have to use _her_."

Desperate to win, the big man brought out a second axe and he began to strain himself, skin turning red and veins showing, armor on his left arm breaking off to pieces, and spraying in every direction.

He called out his supposed ultimate attack, dubbed Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival and attacked Ichigo with both axes.

The dust at last settling down, it revealed him, still holding Zangetsu above his head, catching the left axe, effortlessly deflecting the right axe, halting it with little or any effort.

He showed no tension, and let out a small sigh.

"My turn."

Calmly apologizing for having to cut the axes, the young man struck.

With one flash of an attack, it was over. The strike from both heavenly blades, swung up in a diagnol arc, broke both axes, all but their handles to pieces and sent Jidanbou sailing, actually off his feet and into the gate in a loud crash.

The others looked shocked at what just happened. Jidanbou was a bit slow however, and kept bragging until he saw what happened to his weapons.

He then started crying of all things, causing the others to sweatdrop.

_'Some guardian he his..._

Once Ichigo apologized to get him to stop crying, Jidanbou got up and admitted defeat in an overdramatic fashion, stating that the shinigami daigo was the first man to defeat him, so he gave his blessing for the group to pass through the gate.

At an impressive show of strength, Jidanbou lifted the gate in one go, granted the man showed some strain on his face whilst he hefted the heavy granite block.

Ichigo turned to everyone and nodded.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Came their simultaneous, stunned answer.

They were about to go through, but Ichigo stopped at the big man's silence and asked him what was wrong, only to see a look of shock and fear on his face.

The group turned to see a man, clad in a dark shihakusho, much like Ichigo's yet over it, he wore a white haori. Jidanbou muttered him to be the 3rd Squad taicho. Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, while Nel stared at him with a look of anger, hand turned into a fist gripping tightly...

"Well, it looks like ya made it."

His eyes were closed, and he had purple hair, that, and his face was rather fox like, what with his eyes closed, and a creepy smile upon his face.

Orihime shuddered at the sight of him, as this man radiated an eerie killer intent.

"Okay, who the hell's this?"

Jidanbou muttered that this was the 3rd Squad captain, Gin Ichimaru.

Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, while Ichigo stared at him.

The captain chuckled as he drew his blade. "Not good."

Jidanbou's eyes widened as a gash appeared on his arm, blood erupting forth from it, causing him to fall and stagger to his knees, now holding the gate up with one hand, as it sagged upon him.

"I defended the gate and lost. I had to open it!"

Gin shook his head, slowly striding forward as he spoke. "No that's not it at all. A gatekeeper who loses doesn't open the gate-

He raised his blade. "He dies."

Ichigo sprang forward in response, and Gin looked on in surprise as Zangetsu stopped his blade cold. "Attacking an unarmed man like that, when he has no chance of defending himself," With a roar, the ryoke shoved forward, swinging Zangetsu with his other hand, in an upward arc, thus forcing Gin backwards.

"You make me sick!"

Gin looked up now, to see Tatsuki nearly upon him.

Yet missed, as Gin seemingly blurred backwards, leaving Arisawa to crash into the ground where he had been, mere moments before. Grumbling she picked herself up, and in response to Ichigo's worried glance, she now hiked up the left leg of her jeans, exposing a long slender blade.

"You missed." The captain replied calmly, perturbing them further.

Far away by now, Ichimaru drew back his arm, his zanpaktou ready to lunge forward.

"Impale them, Shinshou."

Yoruichi shouted for them to run-

But it was too late.

Blindingly fast, the blade shot forward, a spear of white light...

--

_Yeah, we got our asses kicked, you don't need to rub it in._

_Thankfully, Yoruichi knew another way to get us into the Seireitei._

_It was...flashy, to say the least._

_Not to mention annoying as hell!_

--

Hurry! Grab onto each other!" Shouted Yoruichi, and Ichigo reached for Tatsuki's hand, straining, kicking his way through the air to reach her, whilst she did the same for him, hand extended, strain showing on both their faces.

Their fingertips brushed.

Just a second more-

Alas, at that exact moment, the cannonball split, thrusting them away from each other, a split second before he could grab her. Everyone looked on in horror as they were violently thrust away from each other, at a blindingly fast speed, whilst the captains and lieutenants waited for them below.

Ichigo was the first to land, abruptly cast sharply downward, and though hetwisted his body in the air, just in time to twist his momentum into a spin,he still landed with a loud explosion, alerting half of the Soul Reapers to his presence.

As the dust and reaitsu cleared, he looked up into the sky, and watched the streaks of light that were his friends, scatter about in many a direction, with Ganju, Chad, and Uryuu flung far to the right, Tatsuki and Inoue to the left, then finally, Nel and Yoruichi, whose streak was cast off, far into the horizon, before they too landed with a crash in the distance.

"Hmph. Looks like I ended up alone."

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and upon turning around, found himself face to face with a full company of shinigami, their blades drawn, and their faces grim.

At this, his eyes narrowed, and he drew his zanpatkou, the blades glinting in the rising light of the sun.

_'Then again, perhaps that's for the best.'_

"It's him! The one that took Kuchiki Rukia's powers!" Declared a stout, heavyset man.

"Let's get him!"Cried another, and with that, they all charged in.


	11. Battle! Mysterious power!

"HYA!" Cried the bald man, lashing out with incredible speed, his blade digging deep-

Into the earth, as Ichigo stepped away.

**(Background music: Bleach OST Frenzied battle)**

_'He dodged it!'_

The man skidded back, then came at him, swinging overhead-

And was blocked.

"Using your sheathe, eh?"

He pressed down harder-

With one hand.

His free hand now seized the bald man by the chest, and forced him down to the ground. It was obvious who had the upper hand in terms of power, and Ichigo had made it crystal clear that he was that individual.

"I feel sorry for him." Murmured a bespectacled woman, looking on from a distance.

Yumichika, resigned to keep out of this, tilted his head in confusion, watching the strange ryoka turn the tables on his friend. "He's in a good mood today, that means he won't hold back...So why is Ikkaku-

A cry of surpise drew their attention back to the fight.

Ichigo stood over the Ikkaku and shook his head in disappointment, Zangetsu held to the throat of the third seat. A pair of annoyed, cold brown eyes which seemed to glimmer with untold sadness, bored into him. They met a pair of startled, confused black eyes, which stared back up at him.

"Idiot. _You _shoulda run."

The sword split the ground where the man had been just a second ago. He had somehow rolled away, and come up against theside of a building. Seconds later, he was gone again, as the wall was split down the middle.

He reappeared, crouching on his knees, panting heavily.

The warrior was a stocky man, his sword lying on the ground next to him. Sweat dripped off his bald head and onto his chin, and his eyes, which had red marks at their corners, were narrowed into pained slits. The sweat fell to the ground in a slow drip-drip.

"That was...impressive." Ichigo admitted, bringing his sword back around, and then coming after him again, this time nearly taking an arm, before he rolled away. "Nice! I didn't think you had that kind of speed!"

Ikkaku snarled and slashed up at him-

The blade didn't even scratch his chest.

A gash ripped its way down his chest, and a kick to the gut catapaulted Madarame into the air. He stopped his fall by grabbing onto a nearby roof, then swinging back down to the ground.

Much to his surprise, the bald man laughed, taking up his sword as he rose.

"Of course! I haven't had a fight like this in _ages!"_

Ichigo stared at him like he was crazy.

"You, what's your name?"

"I only give my name to those I intend to kill." Stated the bald man proudly, holding up both his hilt and blade in a stance.

"Well then, _you_ are an idiot." Replied the other."You've picked possibly the _worst _person in the world to piss off." When Ikkaku did not respond, this only served to further exasperate him. "Do you have any _idea_ who I am?"

"My opponent of course!" Replied Ikkaku, and the stranger swayed away from the low strike. The thrust had left the attacker wide open, and now the tables turned in a vicious display of blood. Whipping the sword around, the ryoka slashed at the bald man's face, nicking him just above the eye, then delivered a vicious boot to the face to accompany the blow.

Ikkaku was launched away, but dug his blade into the ground, slowing his skid.

_'Fast! He's nearly on par with me!'_

The blond stepped forward, and somehow got in front of him again. Not even wasting a breath to speak, he seized the blade by its edge, and ignoring how it bit into his skin, _yanked _the bald man forward, and into the air, so as to impale him on the blade. It didn't work. Ikkaku kicked off with his feet in midair, twisting out of harm's way, and preparing his counter.

As he spun, he slashed at the strawberry, knicking Ichigo's cheek it as his blade drew blood again. Had his enemy not thrust with his own weapon, Ikkaku might've taken his head clear off.

"You're good." He smirked upon landing.

"You're bleeding," replied Ichigo, noting how the blood was now pooling into the left eye of his adversary.

"Heh, no problem."

He removed the bottom of his hilt, and dipped a finger into it. It looked to be ointment of some kind, and he rubbed it over the wound. Almost immediately, the bleeding stopped, .

"What the?" Frowned Ichigo. "That's blood clotting ointment in there, isn't it? That's cheating!"

"What?!" Madarame all but snarled in reply! "You're supposed to be impressed wit my skill!"

"Shaddap! Who cares about that?!"

"Hmmph. Who's your master?"

Ichigo held the blade before himself in two hands.

"Well, I can't really say he was my _master_, since I only trained with him for ten days

A moment of silence hung in the air.

"Who is he?"

"Urahara...Kisuke."

This achieved a surprising reaction.

Ikkaku blinked, eyes widening for a moment, before they narrowed into slits. A feral smirk now tugged at his lips, pulling them upward into an almost psychotic grin.

"Oh, so you're _that _guy."

He threw his head back and laughed abandoning his stance. "This is great! It really _is _my lucky day! Running into someone like you here, putting our lives on the line!" He went on to perform a _ridiculous _dance, one that made his opponent sweatdrop. "Fighting you like this, it must be fate!"

_'The hell was that? This one's friggin weird..._

Ichigo blinked in surprise as the blade began to glow abruptly. The afterglow soon moved to the hilt itself, and then covered both sword and sheathe. That was... This reaitsu, this could only be....The bald man was now exuding a strange energy. He stopped laughing, and took up his blade and sheathe, then pressed them together. "So, It'd probably be rude if I held back anymore....

"What the-

"Grow: Hozukimaru!"

Much to Naruto's surprise, the weapon changed right before his very eyes. Both hilt and sword merged, forming a wooden spear with a long tip, and a red horsehair tassel at its pommel. And by the looks of it, Ikkaku knew how to use it.

Yumichika frowned.

"This...could get ugly."

Ikkaku laughed aloud.

"Don't be so surprised, gaki. If you misread me, it's all over."

He now jammed its pommel into the ground.

"I'm not a kid." Replied the blond, preparing to move-

"Wait."

Ikkaku surprised him by holding up a hand.

"Now what?"

"Almost forgot, I never told ya my name."

"Who cares about that?!"

"Ikkaku Madarame." He still held the superior tone as he spoke, as if this enemy were beneath him.

"I thought you only gave your name to those you intended to kill?" Replied the blond, his right hand reaching back to his hilt as if it was sheathed again. The fingers curled and uncurled around its soft hilt, preparing to draw it loose.

The bald man laughed.

"Exactly."

The silver blade flew forward just before the blow came.

That extra second of defense likely saved his life.

Sparks flew as he slammed aside Ikkaku's thrust, embedding the pommel into the ground. Madarame yanked it out in a heartbeat, then spun it like a pole, clearly intending to drive his target back. This failed, as instead of falling back...

The ryoka held his ground.

Ducking low, he let the tip twirl over his head, then slashed up in a lightning fast motion. In doing so, he stopped the spin, and forced the spear up. Shifting his grip to a more underhand swinging style, he relished in the surprised expression Ikkaku now wore. Gripping tightly the hilt, then swung in a low right arc, clearly intending to cleave of the baldy's head.

Ikkaku just grinned.

"Split apart: Hozukimaru!"

Much to his surprise, the spear _split _into three separate sections. And now the tip of those sections was about to pierce his eye! Blood sprayed through the air like a small geyser, and he skidded back, Zangetsu flying from his hand, and sticking into the ground.

"Does it hurt?" Taunted Ikkaku....

As blood dripped from his right hand.

"You probably can't even hold a sword with that hand anymore." He jeered.

_Ichigo._

Ichigo looked down at his hand...

_Ichigo._

"C'mon, give yourself up. Its over."

_Ichigo!_

And clenched it into a fist.

_Do it!_

Again, that burning sensation swarmed him. Brown eyes glimmered red, and he chuckled darkly.

"Give up? You haven't even seen _half_ of what I can do. Besides-

Nanao swallowed once, "He's smiling." and everyone paled.

The ground cratered under his feet, and that was the only warning Madarame received, as Keirihime came flying out of her sheathe, bathed in crimson light. Taking her in both hands, the chain wrapped around his shoulder. His spiritual pressure, once a mere faint glimmer, barely higher than a child's-

Now became mind numbingly powerful.

A sharp headbutt jarred Ikkaku's senses, cutting off the swing before it could be completed. The crazed warrior was now on him like ugly on an ape, and grinning with all the glee of a psychotic killer.

"I'M JUST STARTING TO HAVE FUN!"

Hozukimaru nicked the side of his cheek, but the berserker didn't seem to care, judging by his wild laugh. Never once did he let up his attacks, even as the spear slashed at his eye. He was getting bloodied now, but he seemed to be _enjoying_it. "Oh this is FUN!" He cackled, as he forced Ikkaku down and back. "I haven't fought someone like you in a _long_ time!"

He now began to rain down a fury of one handed swings upon the spear, forcing Ikkaku to stand his ground. Each impact numbed his arms, every strike nearly buckled his knees. Sweat beaded off his brow and onto his neck.

Each attack was coming faster and faster, and now the ground cratered beneath his feet. This was no man he was fighting, no mere human wielded this kind of strength! This man, was a monster!

_He was a demon!_

Ikkaku skidded back as something drove hard into his chest, then realized he had been hit by the square hilt of the blade.

Hard.

He clamored up-

And the blade pierced the wall an inch from his face. Unable to take the blow, the stone crumbled and fell to pieces, spraying debris every which way, kicking up a cloud of dust to boot. Having lost his footing, the bald man stumbled backwards.

He was there again, and now Ikkaku had to whirl about, somehow catching the long blade on his pole. Unfortunately, this strike was even stronger then the last, and it took every fiber of his being to not go to his knees from the impact.

Ichigo grinned, laughed wildly, as Ikkaku paled in fear.

"You...just what the hell are you?"

Blood dripped into his eye, and he pulled some hair out of it.

"Enough about me! Shut up and_ fight!"_

The insult stung, but was ignored.

It took a lot to surprise Ikkaku Madarame. Even more to actually scare him shitless. But what he had just seen, bordered on the edge of demonic-no, it _was_ demonic. That grin, that power, the _reiatsu_ he had felt emanating from the man, was like nothing he had ever seen or felt before.

It was almost like a hollow, but it _wasn't_ a hollow.

All this from a low-life ryoka like _him?_

Not wanting to take the chance of getting cut up like that again, the bald man took the opening he saw, when the berserker seemed to turn away for a second. "Never let go of your sword!" Cried Ikkaku, springing forward with the spear-

It was a feint, and his actions had proved to be a mistake.

A hand seized his shoulder.

The enemy was now behind him. His blade was raised high, and its edge now gleamed in the early morning light. His eyes were cold, but now they held a measure of eyes shimmered for a second, with the massive power he held at his command.

"You fought well." He commended. "But its over."

Time seemed to slow as he began to mouth the words. Ikkaku's eyes tripled as the sun itself seemed to dip into the blade, radiating golden brilliance from the heavens itself.

"Kuso!"

"Cut him to ribbons...Keirihime." He whispered.

Wounded as he was, Madarame simply didn't have the _time _to move.

A wall of wind, it had to be wind, slammed into him, with such force and intensity that it actually cut into his skin, ripping open gashes about his arms, chest and legs. Though he had tried to block at the last second with his spear, the wind now effortlessly sliced through his spear, and cut into him further, spiralling into a twister than maintained its position.

Ichigo waved a hand, and the windstorm subsided. For a moment, Ikkaku seemed to just hang there. Then gravity desired to exert its claim on him once more. With a sigh, he fell to the ground, his spear broken, his body battered, bloody and beaten.

The blood began to pool under his body, and he had not the strength to get up and fight.

The last thing he saw was Ichigo sheathe his blade, approach him...

Was this it?

"Damn...

--

"Hmmph." Ichigo, eyes still glowing a dark crimson. finished applying the last of the blood clotting ointment to the scar, checked to make sure Ikkaku still had a pulse, and sighed. "You'll live." Now, rising to his feet, the ryoka whirled around-

Catching Yumichika's sword by the hilt.

"Oh, so you wanna go now too?"

--

He was brave, this one.

But brave or not, he was still in her way, and Ichigo was right _there, _fending off a host of particularly persistent shinigami, each of them third seat or higher, her new sensing ability told her. Still, for a moment, Tatsuki was mesmerized, as Zangetsu cut the air, mere inches from them, drawing sparks, as if to warn the soul reapers of their impending defeat.

She'd only just run into the two duking it out.

Through the flash of steel against steel, she watched his lips move, curve up into a smirk, and utter one word.

"Kire."

In a flash of gore, the three assailaints fell to the ground, bleeding from a flurry of puncture wounds. He'd cut them all about the chest, abdomen and lower body, but amazingly, none of these strikes had been, or would be fatal, for their chests' still rose and fell, albeit haphazardly.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

The rush of air, mere inches from her face, reminded Tatsuki that Zabimaru still posed a _major_ problem.

She'd let this drag on too long.

"I'm done talking! Now, get out of my way!"

"Bite me!"

That did it, as Tatsuki slapped her plams together, igniting her unique sapphire aura into a blazing, irridescent azure flame. Too late, Abarai realized his peril, as Tatsuki withdrew Ashige from his sheathe, and declared his release.

"Kick about! Ashige-kuma!"

The thin rapier dissolved itself into a thin, silvery mist, danced about her legs for a second, and faded, revealing Tatsuki's zanpaktou to be a combat type after all. For now, her legs, from her knee's to her toes, were encased with a fine silvery mesh for movement at the knees and ankles.

Not to mention _wreathed_ in black spikes.

Ignoring the dread coiling in his stomach, Renji lunged towards the Ryoka, Zabimaru carving the air before him, hungry for the girl's blood. Tatsuki ducked under his blade, the air rushing through her hair...and whirled her foot out, clipping his temple with her heel, not her knee, which would've likely killed the redhead instantly.

Renji dropped to the ground, dazed and down, but clearly not out as he struggled to rise.

Tatsuki saw to it that he didn't get back up, stomping him in the balls until the redhead at last realized the futility of his efforts and stopped trying to get back up. Gasping for air, and moaning in pain, the lieutenant fell to the ground again.

Hardly merciful, but at least he'd live to fight another day.

"Wait...He wheezed after her, as she ran to follow Ichigo up the stairs, only to find that he had instead stayed where he was, and it was to him that Renji was speaking, begging, as he grabbed the ryoka's ankle. "You...you have to...

"Huh?" Despite herself, and knowing she'd regret it, Tatsuki skidded to a halt.

"You have to...save Rukia." Renji whispered.

Ichigo looked to Tatsuki, and nodded firmly, glad to see that she was alright, and had found him.

"I will."

Then...

Then it happened.

The spiritual pressure hit them like a flood, nearly forcing them to their knees, and a familair voice rang in the ears of the weary ryoka.

"Oh will you?"

**Any guesses? Dont worry, the story will slow down a bit after this.**


	12. Manifest

_**Enjoy! I hope this chapter leaves you wanting more!**_

_(Hueco Muendo)_

_He is doing well._

**Yes...far better than we expected.**

**_Shall we send....Muramasa to lend him a hand?_**

**Surely he cannot awaken them on his own.**

_Very well then._ We _cannot afford to reveal ourselves to Sosuke, but it_ is _nearly_ _time, and we must take action._

**_Soon? Before it is too late?_**

_Yes, soon...._

**Our bretheren will awaken, and at long last...our king will come home.**

_--_

_Ichigo!_

Unbidden, when he needed it most, it happened again.

"Gin...Ichimaru."

"Oh, so you _remember_ me."

Tatsuki stiffened, not from the spiritual pressure the captain was exuding, but rather...

_Ichigo._

Slowly, the strawberry rose to his feet, seemingly ignorant of the turbulent reiatsu swirling about him. His eyes, something was very, very wrong with his eyes, they weren't brown anymore, but rather, a sickly crimson, his pupils becoming vertical slits.

"My my, You're persistent." The fox faced taicho responded, but then he got a good look at Ichigo's face, and that ever present smile became a frown. "Those eyes..."Now, the frown morphed into a scowl. "Shoot him dead." Before Tatsuki could even register what'd happened, blood splattered across her cheek.

Shinsou retracted into its regular shape, and only then did Tatsuki realize what had happened.

"I-chi-go...

Ichigo, ignoring the piercing pain in his ribs, scooped her up by the waist, shunpoed back a step, and set her down.

"Stay back...Tatsuki."

Yeah right, as if she could even _move_ under the weight of his reaitsu. With a confident stride, he now advanced, the ground breaking beneath his feet, splitting apart into reishi particles, that were then absorbed into Keirihime.

"Hmmph." Ichigo grunted, taking Zangetsu in one hand, and Keirihime in the other. Starting at his feet, his unique, redish blue, overlaping aura materialized about him, a raging firestorm that threatened to strangle the very life from her "You wanna say that again, dipshit?"

"Now, ain'tcha talkin' big there?" Ichimaru replied, his own singature indigoish violet reiatsu at last becoming visible, so much so that it resembled more of a raging windstorm, a sharp contrast to the blazing fire that was Ichigo. "Guess I'll just have ta stop ya then, won't I?"

The two fought, briefly, but even this new Ichigo was again quickly outmatched in a matter of moments, and down upon the ground. True, Ichigo had the power to outmatch Ichimaru, but alas, he was sorely lacking in skill, whereas Gin had several lifetimes worth.

"Ichigo!" She struggled to her feet-

"Ah ah, we can't have that now, can we?"

An eerie killer intent blew off of Ichimaru's eyes as they opened, then the full force of his reiatsu slammed Arisawa to her hands and knees. She could only look on in horror as Gin aimed Shinsou directly at Ichigo.

That might've been it right then and there, if not for...

"Shoot him dead."

Imagine his surprise when nothing happened.

_'What?'_

"My deepest apologies, but I cannot allow this to continue."

Before Gin could even turn to face the voice, a heel smashed into his face.

Hard.

With such force that the captain himself was thrown through a wall, and into the adjacent plaza, startling many of the those around him, and drawing many cries of "I-Ichimaru-taichou!" "S-Sir! Are you alright?!" And the like.

"Hmph." The voice sighed, and a pair of black zaori sandals crossed Tatsuki's view. "Such despicable heathen."

He now seemed to notice her.

"I apologize again for my abscence."

The unmistakeable sound of a sword being drawn, rang through the ruined courtyard.

"Sever the ties that bind this wretched fate. Tiempo-Dios!"

"!!"

A blinding flash of white...

--

"Are you awake, m'lord?"

"Eh?!"

Bolting upright, Ichigo found himself in a darkened room, lit only by candlelight. No wait, scratch that, the steady sound of dripping water reverberated in his ears now, echoing far long than it should have, suggesting that this was an open space.

A cave.

They were in a _cave_.

There, waiting for them, was a man with black messy hair, pale skin and dark marks around his eyes. He wore a white coat with fur around the neck and his extremely long fingernails would occasionally brush against the stone of the far wall, drawing sparks as he descended the steps to meet them.

Positioned some ways below him, Tatsuki now stirred, and sat up. "Who the hell're you?" Tatsuki groaned, rubbing her head painfully, taking in their surroundings with a wince and a glance at Ichigo. It was clear that she too, had no idea what'd happened.

"Muramasa." The voice answered, though he was clearly fixated upon Ichigo instead. "At your service. You needn't worry about your friends, they too are quite unharmed." A look of intense displeasure seemed to cross his face now. "I've taken great pangs to keep them hidden from those soul reaper _scum."_

"So...they're alright?" Ichigo bore a hopeful look in his eyes. "Really."

"Yes." He'd finished descending the winding staircase now, and knelt to check Ichigo's injuries, pulse, and other vitals, remaining silent for a few moments more as he did the same with Tatsuki, albeit with greater delicacy. "They are still moving within the Seireitei, but no harm has come to them."

He now handed Ichigo his zanpaktou, and did so for Arisawa as well.

There was no mistaking the gratitude the two teens wore as their other halves were returned to them. For Ichigo it felt like his throat had been parched and only now, did cool, cleansing water run down his throat.

But at last, Ichigo couldn't bear to sit still any longer, and finally squirmed out of the bandages/restraints which held his legs down. They came off easily enough, as if they didn't possess any purchase upon one's skin.

"My liege." The man fell to one knee, head inclined in reverence when Ichigo staggered to his feet, as if to approach him. Idly, the ryoka was aware that the man's sword, a long, thin nodachi with a broken triangle guard, was still in its sheathe. "What is it you would ask of me?"

"Huh?" The shinigami blinked in surprise. "What now?"

"I...am at your command. Your's, and that of Ms. Arisawa's, of course."

"Hold it." Tatsuki nudged Ichigo aside, having stood up moments earlier. Now she was the one to steer the conversation in a new direction, for a question had been burning in her mind for some time now. "You just said you _hated_ shinigami. Why on earth would you be helping _us_ then?"

Murasama sighed, but it was a tired one, as if he had explained himself countless times before. "It is my belief that the two of you are _not _shinigami. Your reiatsu, your weaponry, everything about you suggests that of either an arrancar or a vizard. Each of you possess the greatest respect for your zanpaktou. And I know that _Ichigo_ is Shukensha."

"!!"

Ichigo stiffened, thousands of alarms going off in his skull, all at once.

However, he sensed no such distress emanating from either Zangetsu _or_ Keirihime.

_Don't be so surprised...Ichigo._

**_He's on our side. Relax._**

"I understand your confusion." Muramasa raised both hands in a placating gesture. "But let me assure you, I am no threat to either of you."

"Then what _are_ you?" Tatsuki pressed, still wary of this strange man.

"Why not ask your zanpaktou?" Muramasa replied, and the sound of footsteps could now be heard as he spoke. "I'm certain they'd be more than happy to answer you're questions themselves...

"Um...hello?" An uncertain voice, female, called from the top of the stairwell. "Is...anyone here?"

"Ah. Just a moment please." Muramasa bowed to both Tatsuki and Ichigo, then turned towards the staircase, were a small shadow could now be seen. Without another word, he ascended the steps, pausing just before the still, as of yet, unidentified individual.

Ichigo was able to catch small snippets of there conversation, ending with what sounded like: "Yes yes, of course he doesn't mean you any harm." Then, Muramasa led her down the stairs, and stepped aside, just as they came into view.

Almost immediately, Ichigo could tell there was something odd about this girl, so could Tatsuki, but neither of them could put a bead on it.

Standing before them, was small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. She carried two large round bells, such as the ones Ichigo had once seen used in temples, tied to a long pink sash that encircled her body. Her long black hair sported a hairpin with small spikes in it.

And the poor thing looked scared to death as he stared down at her quizically.

"Go ahead, tell them your name." Muramasa prodded.

"Tobiume." She replied shyly, tenting her fingers, refusing to meet Ichigo's gaze. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Manifestation." The strange man explained when the two remained at a loss, shrugging as if it were nothing to explain. "What you are looking at right now, here before your very eyes, is the true form of a zanpaktou, in this case, Tobiume. By my spell, she has been freed of the shinigamis' grasp and is now-

KK-KRAM!

The entire cave shook suddenly, and voices could now be heard outside.

"Hmmph." Muramasa frowned, drawing his katana. "It seems we've been discovered again. How very...irritating."

Muttering the same incantation as before, everyone was once more blinded by a brief white flash.

When at last the light died down, Murumasa was visibly fatigued, gasping for breath as he leaned against the wall for support."There... those heathen are gone...for the moment."Now...I take my leave. I must....rest." With one hand, he nudged Tobiume forward, and towards Ichigo. "Take Tobiume with you and go forth, my lord. She will... take you to your destination. Do whatever it is that you came to do, Kurosaki, Arisawa. I will...join you shortly."

Even as he spoke, his shoulders seemed to sag.

"Please, hurry." And without another word, he simply collapsed, right then and there. Had Ichigo been given the time to check on his newest, and by far, his strangest, new ally, he would've been relieved to see that Murumasa was simply sleeping.

However, time was of the essence, and he was not permitted the chance to do so.

"Th-This way please." Tobiume took a startled Ichigo, and an equally dumbfounded Tatsuki by the hand, pulling them towards another set of stairs, this one parallel to the first, and concealed in the shadow of the second. "We have to go now."

**Hehehe. I was surprised today really, I was. I was going to go this route originally, but imagine my surprise when I watched the latest Bleach episode. Damn, guess I got beat to the punch. Glad I waited until AFTER it came out to post this, but just to be safe.... Disclaimer: Aside from the _term_ Shukensha what it entails, I own _nothing_!**

**Next time: Tragedy strikes.**


	13. A Brief Respite

Detention cell)

_"Rukia, remember this. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride! Right now…He is fighting for his pride! His wife's pride…his men's pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…"_

"!!"

With a small gasp, Rukia awoke from her dream, that terrible nightmare which she stillrecalled so freshly.

A small shiver ran through her body, the words of Renji still fresh in her ears.

_Orange hair...brown eyes..._

A small sob escaped her lips.

_A huge sword, the length of his body...._

He'd described him perfectly.

He was _here_.

_Here._

"Ichigo...

--

_(Meanwhile)_

"Whoa-hey!" Ichigo yelped, as Tobiume forcefully yanked them up the last flight of steps, nearly tripping him up in the process. "Take it easy! Y-You're gonna rip my arms off!" But she didn't listen to him, replying with a"I am not pulling with sufficient force to dislodge your limbs."

Tatsuki winced as the sole of her sandals caught the edge of the crumbling staircase, leaving her barefoot as they were relentlessly dragged onward. Only instead of being greeted with the harsh light of the afternoon, instead the trio was met with the gentle evening rays of the _setting_ sun, emerging from a hidden panel in the tiled floor.

Explosions could be heard in the distance, the occasional tremor passing by, but it was anybody's guess as to who was duking it out, and with whom, not to mention the how, where, when and why.

"This way." Tobiume now led the two down an alleyway, and though both clearly had their suspicions, neither one said a word, instead nodding to the girl's: "We have to hurry."

As she led them through what seemed like and endless maze, full of twists and turns, Tobiume would occasionally steal a glance over her shoulder, as if to make certain that both Ichigo and Tatsuki were still there. The latter had also taken noticed that Tobiume had since let go of her, and was only holding Ichigo's hand by this point. At last they stopped before a building with bore a distinctive kanji upon its roof.

_Eighth division._

"Well, first we need to get you lot a change of clothes. After all, you can't go out like _that. _You'll be arrested on sight."

Tobiume stiffened, her bells creating a soft ringing sound as she moved.

"Katen...Kyōkotsu?"

"You look pale, Tobiume." The voice replied. "Are you alright?"

"H-How did you-

"Please," The owner of the voice now stepped into the light, sounding lightly put off. "Shirayuki wouldn't stop crying, and Shunsui's out cold, so I had to do _something."_

Katen Kyōkotsu's spirit was the form of a tall purple haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and an eye patch covering her right eye. She wore an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long dark dress which flows to her cleavage **(much like Matsumoto).** Lastly, she also wore a golden bone headdress, likely referencing the "crazy bone" portion of her name.

"Erm...what?" Was all Ichigo could manage.

A small smirk traced her face, clearly she was amused, but when she saw Tatsuki, that smile did not reach her eyes, those cold violet orbs that glared right back at her, even though one could not be seen, and her gaze now traveled back to Ichigo.

"So...you're Ichigo Kurosaki, hmm?" Her smile softened into a genuine, nostalgic sigh. "You're....younger than I expected you to be. So very,very young..."

_'__So this is the boy that's so desperate to save Kuchiki, eh? Lovestruck fool...'_

"How do you know me?" The strawberry frowned, interrupting her thoughts.

"I have my ways." She replied, lifting her eyepatch to wink at him, then replaced it, hiding the worry that coiled in her gut.

"Come," she beckoned not even looking back to see if they were following her by now. "You can stay the night here, and no one should be able to find you."

--

"Chad!" Ichigo was stunned to find his friend simply sitting atop a pile of crates, once they entered, with Tatsuki having the foresight to slid the lock back into place behind their ragtag group of misfits. "You're alright!"

"I-Ichigo!" Sado was stunned as well, so much so that he nearly fell of the crate he'd positioned himself on. "How did you-

He know noticed Katen Kyōkotsu and Tobuime.

"Who're they?"

"Allies." The former replied curtly, cutting off anything Tatsuki, Ichigo, or Tobiume might've said, " And that's all _you_ need to know."

"Nice to meet you," Tobiume bowed once, causing her bells to chime rhythmically. "I hope we can be friends-

_"Ahem."_

In response, Katen cleared her throat, now glaring at the younger girl, making it abundantly clear that the topic was _not _open for discussion. When at last the other looked away.

Silently, Katen walked across the room, halting at the far wall. _As I thought, Hitsugaya and Ichimaru will face off soon..._She seemed to stare at it for a moment, before nodding to herself, in a self satisfied manner, and performing an about face.

"Good. You'll be safe here until morning, I suppose. Now, I suggest the lot of you get some sleep, then set out when the sun rises."

"W-Wait!" This came from Tobiume, who now flinched under her elder's sharp rebuke.

"Oh what is it this time?!"

"Um...the girl tented her fingers nervously. "Are we...going now?"

"Yes, we're going to be very busy gathering the others for tomorrow, and I have to get back before Shunsui realizes I left." A slight frown pulled at her lips, as if in thought. "Is that... a _problem_, Tobiume?"

All at once Tobiume shrank into herself. If she'd had anything of importance to say, she

certainly wasn't going to say it now.

...No."

"Hey!" Ichigo having kept silent throughout their conversation, now leapt to his feet, driven both by irritation and frustration alike. Crossing the room in several steps, he now thrust himself between the two spirits. "The hell was that for?! She's just a girl! Let her stay if she wants!"

Tatsuki contented herself just to nod.

Ichigo had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"We need a guide." Chad put it simply.

Katen scowled, her brow twitching in anger.

"Kurosaki...you have the nerve to say that _aloud_?"

"Well, yeah!" Ichigo replied, the rush of adrenaline and anger fading. "So what if I do?"

The glint of light from two twin scimatar held to matched that of Zangetsu, drawn, and ready for combat.

For a moment, Katen's gaze fell on Tobiume, who gave a small squeak and looked away, unable to meet Katen's gaze.

For a moment the standoff continued, Then....

"Fine then. If you speak of this matter so _lightly_," Katen waved a hand dissmissively, sheathing her swords' in one fluid motion. Her expression compressed itself into a cold, unfeeling mask, just for a moment, yet her voice dripped with venom. "Do what you want, but if you harm so much as a hair on my sister's head, then I'll lop your's _off_. _Both_ of them."

Ichigo paled.

_'Scary.'_

Her hand now thrust itself out from the folds of her sleeve.

"Do we have an accord, Kurosaki? Can I trust you to keep an eye on her?"

The strawberry swallowed nervously, but smirked and seized her hand, speaking before anyone could hope to stop him.

"You're on!"

A thin smile played across her lips.

"So be it."

Without another word, Katen walked through the wall and was gone.

Tobiume stared at him for a moment, as the three ryoka each made plans to find Uryuu and the others, then elected to turn in for the day,

"Suimasen." She bowed to everyone.

"It was nothin'." Ichigo remarked, ruffling her hair as he walked past, for indeed, it didn't really seem like much to him.

"Um...then...thank you very much." She snifled at his back, rubbing at the tears in her eyes as the ryoka moved some crates around, and made himself a makeshift sling with Zangetsu's cloth.

"Sure thing." He yawned, making a pillow with his hands. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Tobiume blinked once, taking heed as everyone prepared to get some shut eye, one way or another..

"Friends....

_(Later that night)_

"Um...Ichigo-san?"

"Huh?" The shinigami opened his eyes blearily, still drowsy from sleep. He started in surprise, but then recognized Tobiume staring down at him, standing on a crate, to be level with him. "Whuzzat?"

"I had a bad dream."

The girl hugged both arms to herself, trying to hold back a shiver, but he could hear her teeth chattering, and the thin mist that came from her breath.

"A-And I'm...c-cold." She sputtered at last. "A-Achoo!" A small sneeze now, and she snifled pitifully. "Sorry."

_'Oh.' This _Ichigo could understand. This sorta thing had happened once or twice after mom died. Yuzu or sometimes even _Karin_ would have a nightmare, and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Huh." He sat up, rubbing at his eyes once more, then giving Tobiume an inquisitive glance. "I didn't know zanpaktou could catch cold?"

"J-Just b-because I used to b-be a sword doesn't mean I can't get s-sick-Achoo!"

**_Shame on you! _**Keirihime, sounded just as tired as he was, if not more, did _not _sound the slightest bit pleased.

_'Eh?'_

_**She's only a little girl! And freezing to death! Put two and two together, baka!**_

_'Wha?!'_

"Huh?" Tobiume blinked in surprise at the question, her cheeks flushing a deep, rosy red, or perhaps that was due to the frigid chill in the air, or something else altogether. "Is...that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Ichigo reluctantly patted the space beside him. "C'mon, look at you, you're freezing.

"Mmm...kay." She relented at last.

Apparently, Tobiume had chosen to trust him wholeheartedly, for no sooner had he laid back down, then she snuggled up against him, burying her head in his chest, falling fast asleep, comforted by his protective arm around her.

But sleep did not come so readily for Ichigo Kurosaki.

He remained distracted by Katen's words, that and the latest idea that had occured to him, during Keirihime's refusal to answer any of his questions.

_Gather the others'._

What did that mean?

_M'lord, master._

Murumasa had called him that.

Was the Shukensha really that important?

Why was everyone helping him?

I mean, face it, he had allies coming out of the woodwork!

Turning his head, he could see Chad, sprawled out on the floor, and Tatsuki, not too far from him, using her jacket as a makeshift blanket, whilst she leaned against a broken crate for support.

Both were sound asleep, and closing his eyes, Ichigo decided that he too should rest. Slowly but surely, sleep crept upon him, and it wasn't long before he felt his concioussness slipping away into the darkness that was slumber.

But the question remained unanswered...

What the devil was happening here?

**Next time: Sit upon the frosted heavens! Beware the black ice, Ichigo!**


	14. A Frigid Reception

**Title: Sit upon the frosted heavens! Beware the black ice, Ichigo!**

Two individuals, one a giant, skyscraper of a man, the other, short in stature.

Nothing could be seen of them in the dark, save for their stark white haori, inscribed with the insignia of their division's.

"This the place?" The giant asked, licking his lips with an almost saddistic grin, exposing perfect, silvery white teeth in the murky gloom.

"Looks like it." The other replied, his cold green eyes sparking with determination.

"Tch, they don't have much reaitsu." The man complained. "And here I thought this was gonna be fun...

"It doesn't matter!" Snapped the other, losing his cool for a moment, rounding on his comrade with such ferocity and spiritual pressure that even _he _was surprised at his own actions. "We've found the one's who attacked Momo- I mean- vice-captain Hinamori, and that's all that matters."

"Heh, ain't that charmin'?" The man smirked, having caught the slip-up immediately, much to the embarrassment of his fellow captain. "But I didn't come here to talk," With a metallic shriek, barely even a whisper, he pulled free a long, ragged, tattered looking blade.

"I came here to fight!"

--

Ichigo remained distracted by Katen's words, that and the latest idea that had occurred to him, during Keirihime's refusal to answer any of his questions.

_Gather the others'._

What did that mean?

_M'lord, master._

Murumasa had called him that.

Was the Shukensha really _that_ important?

Why was everyone helping him?

I mean, face it, he had allies coming out of the woodwork!

Turning his head, he could see Chad, sprawled out on the floor, and Tatsuki, not too far from him, using her jacket as a makeshift blanket, whilst she leaned against a broken crate for support.

Both were sound asleep, and closing his eyes, Ichigo decided that he too should rest. Slowly but surely, sleep crept upon him, and it wasn't long before he felt his consciousness slipping away into the darkness that was slumber.

But the question remained unanswered...

What the devil was happening here?

--

_Ichigo._

"Huh- oh great." The ryoka groaned as he came too, once again finding himself in this eerie world of endless sky and skyscrapers. Scrunching his eyes shut, the shinigami willed it to go away, but was instead rewarded with a big fat nothing. Realizing that he'd been called to this weird place for a reason, and sitting up, a small yelp escaped his lips. "Oi!" A bead of sweat ran down his brow.

Standing on the side of a building was a little..._disconcerting._

_Ichigo you need to wake up._

"Old man?"

Indeed, standing behind him was Zangetsu, cloak swirling in the breeze.

"Where's-

A dull tremble shook the building.

_There is no time! They are coming for you, Ichigo!_

"Wait! Who's coming?!"

But Zangetsu would not say.

_Wake up, Ichigo!_

_--_

"Wake up! Ichigo!"

KK-KRAM!

"Shit!" Ichigo snarled, violently jolted from his dream, the taste of dirt and dust fresh in his mouth as Tatsuki through him out of the sling. By now, the temperature had dropped below freezing, and everything was coated in a thin layer of ice. "What the hell's happening?!"

"They've found us."

"Wha?" Ichigo glanced to his right, and there was Tobiume, standing on Chad's shoulders, in order to peek through the window. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

A small gasp drew his attention, then Tobiume hopped of Yastura's shoulders.

And just in time.

"_Sōten ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!_"

"Down!" Chad shouted, mere seconds before the entire roof froze over, launching huge chunks of ice at them, and though they emerged unscathed, the roof was gone, exposing them all to the open air, where dark clouds whirled overhead. As if of one mind, the group seemed to realize that it was no longer safe to stay here.

"C'mon!" Tatsuki waved frantically from the doorway. "We gotta go!"

"I know!"

Snatching up his weapons, Ichigo bolted for the door, scooping up Tobiume when the latter couldn't keep pace with him, ignoring the chaos behind him. Alas, once they'd escaped the warehouse, an even greater danger greeted them, its giant shadow eclipsing even Sado.

_A dragon._

A dragon made of pure ice.

"This is insane!" Tatsuki hissed through clenched teeth, frozen from both the cold, and from fear, as the massive creature loomed, jaws open wide, as if to swallow them whole. "H-How are we supposed to fight something like _that?!"_

Sado frowned and held out his arm, which transformed moments later. White reishi steamed from him, coalescing first into his shoulder, them stemming down, into his fist, which he brought back, as if to deliver a punch to the approaching dragon.

"We won't know until we try."

With a grunt, Sado through everything he had into the strike.

"Chad!"

From the smoke came the beast, running right through the blast, unfazed. Before Chad had the time to prepare another, the monster swept back around, catching Yastura with the tip of tail, and, much to their horror, freezing him on the spot, and dropping him to the ground.

Itwas as if he were still perfectly alright, visible and in one piece, just frozen solid.

"It's futile." The shorter of the two replied, directing the full brunt of his spiritual pressure down upon them. Even Ichigo found it difficult to stand, and everyone else was flat out forced to their knees. "Give yourselves up now, or face the consequences of your actions."

"Forget that!"Ichigo snarled. "I can't...I can't give up here!"

The man sighed.

"So be it. Don't say I didn't offer you the chance to surrender."

With a swishing sound, he was gone, lost from sight entirely.

Confused, Ichigo glanced this way and that.

"Where'd he-

"Behind!" Tobiume screamed! "He's behind you, Ichigo!"

Acting on instinct, the ryoka dropped the girl, whirled about, and brought Zangetsu around, just in time to deflect what would have been a thrust to the back. Surprise registered on the captain's face, then he twirled away, receiving a small cut upon his cheek, just as a wall of pressurized reiatsu shot past him, carving into the ground in a crescent like wave, before hitting a building and detonating.

_'What was that?'_

Ichigo scowled, but in reality, he was just as surprised.

"Bastard, sneaking up on me like that."

The captain now seemed to notice Tobiume.

All at once, his eyes narrowed, as he remembered the sight of Momo, lying there, badly injured, and hanging above her, impaled by his own zanpaktou, captain Aizen. They'd been able to save Hinamori, but when news of her captain's death reached her ears...

She'd nearly gone insane.

The only clue they had, the only item to go on, was that her attacker had strange spiritual pressure, and orange spikey hair.

"You...you're the bastard here, you damn ryoka! You had no right! You had no right to do what you did to her captain!"

"The hell're you taking about?!" Ichigo spat back, as they crossed swords once more, glaring at each other over cold, unfeeling steel. "I didn't do anything to anyone!"

"LIAR!" The captain bellowed, and suddenly, Kurosaki found himself at a serious disadvantage, being forced back under a hail of blows, some wof which he failed to block, and resulting in deep, chilling wounds, that froze on the spot. "Do you really expect me to believe such a thing?!"

Then it began to spread.

"!!"

Breaking away, he hacked at the ice that had frozen his shoulders, and only with repetitive blows did it break.

"Alright, let's get this thing rolling!" The second captain, who'd stayed out of the fray until now, abruptly pounced on Arisawa, who'd just been about to assist Ichigo. Now, she was fighting for her very life, against an opponent that knew no fear.

A wall of reaitsu buffeted his opponent, pushing him back half a step...

Then a bell slammed into his face, connecting with such force, that it actually _threw _the captain head over heels into the wreckage of the nearby warehouse. Not taking the time to see if she'd finished the job, the strawberry rushed the other captain.

Only to be pinned down by the sheer weight of the man's reiatsu.

"Tatsuki!"

Her opponent, the larger of the two captains', grinned, laughing as he batted aside her kicks with ease, holding his katana with only one hand, lunging forward with the other to seize her by the throat. This guy, whoever he was, was absolutely nuts! Not only did he leave himself wide open when he attacked, but he didn't seemt to _care_ that she was beating him bloody.

"C'mon woman! Give me a fight I'll remember! C'mon!"

But strain reflected on Arisawa's face. She hadn't had the chance to recover from yesterday's battle, and she was already running on fumes. Maybe, just maybe, she might've been able to take this guy when she was fresh, but right now, with his hand around her neck, choking her, suffocating, as her legs went numb with every block and parried blow, she just...couldn't...

Even as he watched, she was effortlessly slammed to the ground, where the man released her, only to plant his foot upon her back. "Che, what a buzzkill." Tatsuki bit back a scream as she felt the blade work its way through her gut, passing mere inches from her lungs.

And with a sharp tug, out the sword came.

A fatal blow for certain, if someone didn't stop the bleeding.

"Next." Now the monstrous man turned on Ichigo. "I guess that'd be you, right?"

"Ichigo...Tatsuki ground out, trying to rise, trying to rouse him, but instead slipping, falling in her own blood. "Run! Get outta here!"

"B-But I-

"Damnit you bastard!" Her words were harsh, cruel, but they were needed, necessary to snap Ichigo out of his daze as the captain stalked towards him. "I said go! Run! _Run away!"_

"D-Damnit!" With sorrow in his heart, Ichigo spun on one heel, surveying the carnage before him. He had to run, he had to get away. There was nothing he could do, and getting himself killed wouldn't save his friends, wouldn't save Rukia.

Or so he told himself as he fled, running, fleeing, for all he was worth.

Coward.

The words stung at his soul, but still he ran.

"You're not getting away!"

The captain's was hot on their heels.

They couldn't get away, so why were they running?

Tobiume slowed, her pace lessening until she'd stopped altogether. For the moment, Ichigo kept going, unaware that she wasn't following him, and she took that moment, gazing at the man running into the distance, to compose her thoughts, to figure out just why she'd stopped.

Ichigo...

_'You are...Yes, for sure, you're him. There's been none like you before, and never will there be again. _True, she hadn't know him very long, barely even a day, at that. And yet...she felt connected to him, on a deep level, deeper than any emotion._ 'Even if a time comes when you make enemies of everyone other than yourself,' _A wall of flames sprang up before the captain, barring his path for miles around, hemming him in. '_I will protect you through it all. Because of you, because of_ you_, I have something to protect, something I never, never in my wildest dreams, thought I would ever come to know.'_

A small, sad smile pulled at her lips, and slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes opened.

Gone was the fear, gone was the regret.

_'Because of you...._

The bells snapped forward, and a fireball met the dragon head on, the two opposing elements negating each other in a cloud of steam. It went on like this for some time, exchanging elements, neither able to gain the needed advantage over the other.

"Enough!" The white haired, as of yet unamed, captain now snarled, frustration breaking through his usual cool demeanor. "I'll end this!"

Holding up his sword, a pillar of bluish white reiyroku burst into existence.

"Bankai!"

Wings of pure ice sprouted, and other feature's of the ice dragon appeared upon his body.

But Tobiume did not falter.

"I'm so happy now, Ichigo. Now...I have a friend."

Horrified, Ichigo whirled around, just as the girl brought both bells together.

Time seemed to slow, as his eyes went wide as she was lost in the flames, consumed in an instant, taking the captain with her, in a final blaze of glory. That same fire, blazed in Ichigo's eyes, even as he ran the other way.

"Idiot." He choked out, sliding down at last against a wall. "You're...

"I'm?" She asked innocently, now beside him.

Her words spooked the soul reaper, and he jumped back.

"EH?! You're alive?!"

"A zanpaktou cannot be killed within the Seireitei." She replied, her bells ringing softly as she dat down beside him, her eyes reflecting confusion. "Didn't you know?"

"N-no." He hastily blinked away the tears. "I didn't."

"Sumimasen." She bowed, surprised that he, a shinigami, did not know such a thing. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Then don't do that again." He muttered, rising to his feet, and she followed. "You...really had me worried."

"I...wanted to protect you."

"Eh?" He stopped, darting around a corner, just as a patrol of shinigami ran past them. When at last the soul reapers had run past, he glanced at her, checked to make sure the coast was clear, and darted out into the open, with the spirit trying her best to keep up. "You...what?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Tobiume replied meekly, resisting the urge to tent her fingers again, another bad habit she'd picked up lately. "Is...that so wrong?"

...No, it isn't." He replied at last.

"Arigatou." She answered, earning a confused glance again.

Blushing, the girl looked away. "That is, I mean, thank you for being so nice to me-eep!"

She gave a small squeak as Ichigo, in mid stride, abruptly reached down, scooped her up, and sat her down on his right shoulder. He'd noticed that it was becoming difficult for her to keep up with him, so he just...

Reacted.

"C'mon," He muttered, looking towards the horizon. "It's almost sunrise."

"We're we going?"

"I wanna try and find that place where I woke up before."

"You mean the cave?" She asked, hoping to be of some assistance.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well...I know how to find it." This was here immediate reply

"Can you show me?" He asked, the edge of bitterness not quite gone, but it was lessened somewhat, to know that he still wasn't in this alone. Uryuu and the others were still around here somewhere, and he could still feel their spiritual pressure, which meant they were _alive_ but...

"Hai." She nodded once, pointing in a direction. "Turn right at the next corner."

Doing so, he dared to leap over a nearby building, and as he did, Tobiume whipped one of her bells around, spraying the ground witha hail of fire. In the confused chaos that ensued, thery narrowly evaded several patrols, utilizing the same tactics to move about the seireitei, not undetected, but at least unseen.

_'I wonder....are the other's alright?'_

--

_(Meanwhile)_

_'That was wrong, Toshirou. I do not approve of attacking one of my own.'_

The stern, calculating voice of his zanpaktou.

They hadn't conversed in such a long time, that he'd almost forgotten what he sounded like.

"What are you implying?" Toshirou sighed, dusting himself off from the burns he'd received, and then, almost as an afterthought, tossed aside the scorched remains of his haori. He could always get a new one in the morning.

_I imply, _Hyourinmaru bit back at him, _That your actions were not only wrong, but foolish as well. These ryoka are not our enemy, and little Tobiume is certainly not an enemy either. I sense a much greater threat at work here..._

"Hmph."

_Do what you want then. I however, will NOT assist you, should you foolishly raise a hand against one of my brethren again, do we have an understanding?_

But, the spirit _did _have a point.

Something was wrong here, _very_ wrong. The Ryoka hadn't show any recognition of what'd been done, and it'd happened just yesterday. That simply didn't make any sense. Either he was a damn good liar, or...or....

"Captain Hitsugaya! Sir, what would you have us do with the ryoka?"

Toshirou sheathed his sword, turning to address the members' of squad four, then the ryoka themselves. These two...they'd fought hard, so relentlessly, so _fiercely_, that a small part of him could not help but be glad that he and and Kenpachi hadn't killed the wayward souls after all.

"Take the ryoka to the infirmary."

"Sir?" Their confusion was understandable, but right now, Hitsugaya did not have the patience for it.

"Are you defying a direct order from a captain?"

"N-No sir!"

"Then bring the ryoka to the infirmary. Now."

"Right away sir!"

--

(Elsewhere)

The sound of footsteps pierced the abysmall silence of Central Forty Six.

A voice now, rebounding off the spacious walls.

"Oh my. What a nasty trick. Playing everyone against each other like that. But then again," Gin Ichimaru shrugged helplessy, descending the steps with a slow, easy stride, heedless of the forty-six corpses strewn about them, the thick, putrid scent of blood in the air. "That's right up your alley, isn't it...

The bespectacle man looked up, with the ghost of a smile playing upon his lips.

...Captain Aizen?"

Sosuke, the man who was supposed to be _dead,_ straightened himself up for a moment, revealing his zanpaktou, laying at his feet. Aside from that small, pleasant smile, his face betrayed absolutely nothing, not a hint of the monster lurking beneath the surface. "You think so, Gin? The mind, it truly is a masterpiece, isn't it? So fragile, so delicate, so...

Without another word, he continued to peer over the data he'd come across.

"So...easily deceived."

**Next time: Sunrise....**


	15. Bloodlust Beast

The gentle light of the morning sun was _just_ peeking over the horizon as they found it. It seemed much further than last time, and that in of itself was a little surprising so much so that Ichigo gaped at the sheer size of it. "Wow...so this...this is...

"Sokyoku hill." Tobiume finished for him, hoping off his shoulders. "This is where our base has been relocated."

She now took his hand, her gaze fixated on a small outcropping, located several miles below the face of the cliff.

"Please hang on."

"Eh? W-Wait a sec-whoaaaaa!" Ichigo could not help but to cry out as Tobiume, with a small burst of fire, launched the two of them skyward. The ground now lay miles below them, and only Tobiume's grip upon his hand prevented him from falling to his doom. Yet that did not mean this ride was exactly a picnic, far from it. The speed was so intense that Ichigo's eyes actually watered, but then they landed softly upon the ground, and the ordeal was over.

"Um...why are you laying down?" Tobiume asked, when she saw the strawberry lying facedown in the dirt, for _his _landing hadn't exactly been smooth. Grumbling to himself, the

"Ah, welcome home, master." Muramasa met them on the stairwell. Apparently, he had been on his way to join them, just as he'd said. "I was just about to search for you- When Ichigo brushed past him, he exchanged a look with Tobiume, who looked away sadly.

A slight frown marred his face, as he now noticed Tatsuki's abscence. That, coupled with the sour mood of the shinigami, led up to only one question. "M'lord, are you alright? Is something...troubling you?"

"They took them." Ichigo answered numbly the _other_ unspoken question. "Chad and Tatsuki. I don't know if they're alive or dead."

"The _soul reapers_ did this?" Muramasa hissed, his eyes narrowing to furious slits, his tone acidic, as if the very mention of his lord being harmed, sickened him. "More or less." Ichigo muttered, plopping down on a cushioned chair, one that hadn't been there before.

"Scum!" Muramasa spit at the ground, then, when this did not seem to calm him, lashed out at the wall, his long nails raking across it in a sparking fashion as he all but snarled his next sentence. "Traitorous heathen! We will not allow this injustice to pass!"

"We?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow, confused, but not really caring at this point, all he wanted was to sleep, sleep and forget about everything. But now his curiosity was piqued, causing him to open one eye briefly. "What're you talking about?"

"Um...you found the others?" Tobiume quietly inquired.

"Yes." Suddenly calm, the mysterious man waved to where a small pool could be seen. Now that they looked, it looked like there were _people _over there. "Rest assured my dear, I have not twiddled my thumbs while the master was away."

The sound of footsteps put Ichigo on edge, but still, his eyes did not open, even though he could hear Katen Kyokoutsu somewhere in the background, giving her sister a small greeting, but to Ichigo, she gave a hard slap across the face, ignoring his cries of protests."Look's like you get to see another sunrise, Kurosaki.'

_'Figured she'd show up..._He groaned, sinking back into the chair, for his legs, battered, bloody and bruised, were too weary to support him for long.

"Presenting our newest allies." He stepped aside for them, and Tobiume took a small step backward, wrapping one arm around Ichigo's, mostly out of nervousness. "Please, have a look for yourself, m'lord."

The sound of footsteps stopped just before the chair. "You are...Ichigo Kurosaki, are you not?" A soft gentle voice questioned him, and at the same time, before he could answer, a cold hand caressed his cheek, followed by a soft press of frigid lips.

"Whoa!"

Brown eyes flew open at once.

Before him, just now pulling away, a beautiful young woman, clad in silken white/light blue kimono. Her long, pale blue hair that wasclipped to the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hung loose, cut somewhat shorter. Her face, was white as snow, just like the rest of her eyes, her eyes were the most startling, _entrancing_ shade of violet blue.

"My name is Sode no Shirayuki." She smiled softly at him. "But then again, Rukia's told me quite a bit about you, Ichigo."

"Rukia?!"

"Yech, enough of that mushy crap." Interrupted the voice of a young man, stepping into the dim candlelight. This one, the second, was an eerie, dark man, almost like a shadow, who, with his long hair, pointed ears, and sinister smirk, looked like the devil himself.

Tied about his wrists were two scythe's, each bound by a long, winding chain.

"Yo." He grinned at Ichigo, who now warily rose from the seat to face the abomination. "Name's Kazeshini. Nice ta meetcha, boss."

Shirayuki then turned to the other man standing aways off from her. "This is-

This one, was a tall, young man with long, wild, green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and white eyes with grey sclera. In his human form, this spirit appeared as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments a chain around his waist **(similar to his zanpakutō form)** and an dull gold adornment on his chest **(similar to the design on Hitsugaya's sash).**

"Hyourinmaru." The man replied curtly, unfolding his arms to peer at a now, very, _very_ surprised Ichigo. "We've met."

_"You?!"_ The Ryoka snarled, jumping to his feet, and nearly yanking poor Tobiume off hers. Pausing, ever so briefly to make sure he didn't hurt her, _and _that he was positioned between her and the man, he finally redirected his fury. Granted, he looked different, but there was no mistaking it. "What're you doing here?!"

Giving him the cold shoulder, the man knelt down, deliberately putting himself on eye level with Tobuime.

"Are you alright, little one?"

The girl nodded meekly.

"I-I'm f-fine, H-Hyorin-Achoo!"

She gave a small sneeze, and the frigid man chuckled, patting her lightly on the head.

"I suppose I should apologize for giving you a cold."

"Yo!" Ichigo, still seething with rage, reached down, hauling him up to his feet. "I'm talking to you!"

"When we fought, it was without my consent." Hyourinmaru replied simply, shrugging off both Ichigo's frustration and hands. "And by the way, I _didn't _kill your friend. He'll have a bad headcold for awhile, but he's very much alive, I assure you."

"Hey, you're forgetting about me!" Snapped a voice, interrupting their bickering, and now, the last newcomer stepped forward.

"Rest assured Benihime, you were not forgotten." Muramasa insisted.

"!!" Every bone in his body stiffened.

"Long time no see, eh kid?" the shadowy figure smirked at a clearly gobsmacked Ichigo. Said strawberry whirled, and found himself facing the same spirit that had nearly killed him only a few days ago. Smirking back at him, was a young girl of about fourteenor fifteen, dressed in a tight fitting red kimono, ending several inches above her knee caps. In contrast to her attire, her outfit was average, yet strained against her well endowed, yet athletic body.

Held between two fingers, was a small pipe, which she now took a long drag of, only to blow a cloud of smoke into his face. "Hmph." She snorted, as the boy coughed and sputtered from the smoke, "Look's like you've done a pretty good job of getting yourself cut up." And to complete the look, she had a weapon, very similair to her shikai, slung over her back in red sheathe.

"W-What is she doing here?!" Ichigo hissed, more out of fear for his own life than actual rage. "Do you even know who that is?!"

"Urahara Kisuke offered her services." Muramasa replied smugly, scratching his ching with a fingernail, an almost self satisfied look in his eyes. "And she was happy to accept the...invitation."

"Hat n' Clogs....Ichigo growled to himself, eyes narrowing in frustration, imagining that the infamous owner of Urahara Shoten was having a big laugh over all this. "I swear, I'm gonna _kill_ him when this thing is over!"

"My deepest apologies master. Despite my best efforts, I was unable to secure the rest of our comrades. They've been bound to the shinigami for far too long, and without another full moon, I cannot pull an unwilling spirt away-

"Whoa whoa, hold up." Ichigo waved a hand. "What's this about a full moon?"

"Ah, my " Muramasa tapped himself on the forehead, as if to reprimand his own actions. "During your slumber, you've probably forgotten the depth of my powers, haven't you? Well then, please, allow me to jog your memory....

_(One lengthy explanation later)_

"So....during a full moon, you can free any zanpaktou?"

"Yes." Muramasa nodded sagely, pleased that the boy had picked up on it so well. "But unfortunately, there won't be the right shift in the lunar phases for quite some time, perhaps a month."

"But that's-

Hastily, Ichigo did the math in his head.

Rukia was set to be executed in a month. He'd spent three days training with Urahara, and he'd lost about two more already. Today had just started, and since the day seemed to last longer here in the soul society...

"We have exactly twenty five days until Rukia's execution." Benihime answered for him, roughly nudging him aside, and slapping a nearby panel on the wall. Slowly, the lights, dim lamps overhead, flickered on, illuminating what looked like an open wasteland. "And I suggest you use that time well, Ichigo. I'd just _hate_ to see you get yourself pasted when you go after Byakuya again."

She didn't sound too sincere about that.

"Tch, I don't see why we can't just go and wipe out the lotta em right now." Kazeshini whined, a look of dissapointment twisting his features into a scowl. "Damnit, just standin' around like this drives me friggin nuts!"

"If you wish to _die_, then by all means, have at it." Muramasa countered with a glare. "You're free to go get yourself killed, if that's what _you_ really want."

"..." The berserker muttered a curse under his breath, and glanced away.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hyourinmaru was the next to speak. "Surely you don't mean to make us wait here?"

"No, of course not." Muramasa replied with a shake of his head. "What I propose, is that _we_ train our king."

As he said this, he pointed one clawed finger towards Ichigo, who started in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes m'lord." Muramasa replied, inclining his head in reverence.

"Are you sure about that?" Benihime frowned, roughly pulling his aside, clearly skeptical of this idea. "Ichigo doesn't remember a damn thing, and if he does, it's really deep down there. So how's he going to-

Muramasa muttered something under his breath, and everyone, with the exception of Ichigo, stiffened. "You're mad. You intend to use _it _don't you?" Katen interrupted, a disbelieving look in her eyes as all the pieces came together."He'll never agree to it, not as he is now." Shirayuki finally spoke up now. "Surely you _know_ that."

"I'm aware of it." He replied, clicking his tongue in distaste. "But what else are we to do? I cannot simply inform him that all of his friends are virtually doomed, can I? They're just above us, about to be slaughtered by that insane bastard Kenpachi."

"Um...

"Yes, what is it?"

"He's gone." Tobiume pointed to the space where Ichigo had been, and indeed, the ryoka was not there. "He heard what you said, Muramasa-san."

"He's gone after his friends." Hyourinmaru sighed in irritation, steepling his hands. "How...troublesome."

--

"Damnit damnit damnit!"

True, Ichigo basically sucked at sensing spiritual pressure, but this was _way _too close to miss. He could feel the distinctive reiatsu of Orihime and Uryuu, far above him, waging war against a monstrous force that he recognized with a bitter sense of dread.

Growling under his breath, the ryoka hastened his steps, running as fast as his beleagured body could take him.

"So...that's Kenpachi. Crap, he's strong."

_'Hang on guys, I'm coming!'_

_--_

Once he arrived, his friends were nowhere to be found.

"So you're here." A familair silhouette rouse from a crouched position in the shadows.

Now, Ichigo got a good look at the man from last night.

Monster.

The word just popped into his skull, and it fit this guy perfectly.

"Bastard! Where are they?!"

"Heh, I don't know who you're talking about." Kenpachi remarked, drawing his sword, what looked like a long, ragged nodachi. At his feet, lay a small, spherical device, from where the reaitsu of his friends emanated. With one swift flick of his heel, the hulking giant crushed the gadget beneath his foot. It sparked a few times, then the reaitsu vanished altogether. "But looks like ya fell for it."

"Ya know," The man remarked casually, "I usually don't like using tricks like this, but it was the only way to draw you out. But I gotta admit, you're a sneaky bastard yourself. First, you defeat Ikkaku, then you took down a lieutenant, and now, you're looking for more, am I right?"

"Kenpachi...Ichigo growled.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" The taichou grinned. "That's right, I am Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven!"

Too late, as Zaraki flew at him, Ichigo realized it.

"Now, lets have a good fight, you and I!"

It was a trap!

**Next time: Storm of the Soul. Fight, Ichigo!**


	16. Fight!

_Move...damnit body...move!_

_I can't die here..._

_No..._

_I won't die here!_

_"Do you want to win?"_

_Yes..._

_"I can't hear you. Do you want to win?"_

_I have to win! Winning....is the only thing that matters!"_

_Very well then. I shall take you there._

_--_

"Here." His hand lashed out, snatching Keirhime from the air.

Comforted by the prescence of the katana, the boy nearly forgot about his other weapon.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Where's Zangetsu?!"

"Zangetsu?" The spirit rounded on him, and then, there it was, the giant blade, held before him. "Do you mean this? Is this your sword?"

A scowl marred the zanpaktou's face.

"I cannot allow you...to have this sword."

Callously, he tossed it away.

"HEY!"

_"Move it!"_

A pale blur collided with his right shoulder, shoving the strawberry aside. It snatched Zangetsu clear out of the sky, twirled, and landed some distance away, the sword clutched firmly in its pallid grip.

Ichigo was staring at what would have to be a pale reflection of himself.

_"Surprised?"_

It looked _exactly _like him, except there were absolutely no traces of color to be found anywhere on its person. It was almost as if someone had taken a big tub of bleach and dumped it all over it. The sole exception to this would have to be the black sclera and golden yellow irises. Those piercing eyes reflected a sharp intellect, a cold and calculating intelligence that he knew all too well...

His own.

_"Well, are ya?" _It asked him again, a slight smirk twisting his face. "_I can tell. You're just _dyin' _ta know what I'm doin' here."_

"Who...?" He began.

The being shook its head and wagged a pallid grey finger reproachfully.

_"Don't recognize me do ya, king?"_

Its voice was a duplicate of his own as well, but it sounded almost as if the relfection was speaking with an undercurrent. It was as if the apparition was underwater, but the words still came out. They were calm and clear, yet echoed, with the other voice, his own and something that sounded like a twisted, distorted version of his own voice.

Mad.

This thing, this...clone of himself...

Was insane.

"If you want to wield me, then you must take me back from yourself." Zangetsu intoned solemnly. "This time Ichigo, the enemy...is you!"

_"Ah well," _The being shrugged, beckoning with one hand. _"C'mere! Let's get this over with!"_

**_Do you really intend to let him win?_**

"Kire." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

A thin cut appeared upon the face of his other self, leaking blue blood almost instantaneously. The pale man blinked, frowned, then reached a hand up to his face, licking the blood away. Immediately, Ichigo leapt at him, Keirihime arcing outm one hand reaching out for Zangetsu's cloth wrapped hilt, hoping to take it back before the other could recover from the block.

Much to HIS surprise, Ichigo was actually able to grab Zangetsu, though his other self still retained a strong, firm grip upon its hilt. Now, his body refused to move, and Zangetsu itself flared brightly.

_"Heh," _His reflection smirked, the white light becoming a blinding brilliance, slowly consuming them both._ "Maybe this'll be fun after all."_

_"You win....this time."_

_--_

Slowly, awash in spiritual pressure, Kurosaki rose to his feet.

"Eh?" Zaraki looked over his shoulder.

_'His bleeding...friggin stopped..._

Ichigo smirked, unshouldering the newly reformed Zangetsu.

Briefly, his irises glinted yellow, before returning to their natural brown.

"Now....it's my turn."

_"He's faster!" _Kenpachi grunted, sparks flying as the newly revived Ichigo _slammed _into him raking through his flesh, ripping the skin across his shoulder, as a hot knife would through warm butter. _"I can't hold him!"_ There was surprise in his eyes, and he scowled as he was pushed back, faster, faster still, until he was thrown right through the wall, left bloody, still going, until he finally arrested his momentum, digging his zanpaktou into the nearby wall.

With a protesting shriek from metal grinding against metal, his forced retreat finally slowed. Blood dripped down his chest, mixing with the red lines emblazoned there, in a steady pitter patter of gore. He stayed eerily silent, as she looked on worn and haggard all of a sudden, so great was his surprise, or so he thought.

"Sorry." Ichigo breathed, lunging forward again, a blur in his sights, clearly intending to finish him off here and now as he leaned against the foremost wall for support. Stemming every bit of reiatsu he had into the blade, Ichigo swung for his head, intending to split it down the middle, and by all accounts, it looked like Zaraki wasn't going to dodge. "But I'll have to end this quickly!"

CLANG!

Brown eyes widened in surprise as Zangetsu was stopped cold.

"W-What the-

A hand had lunged out to catch the zanpaktou by its edge, and heedless of the blood dripping down his hand, he held it fast. Slowly, the captain turned to look him in the eyes, those soul piercingly grey eyes, and those sharp serrated teeth that formed the mouth, they ever so slowly pulled up into a sinister smile.

"You wanna end it quickly, eh?"He chuckled, abruptly radiating a fierce killer intent, his breathing becoming more even. Thenhe started to generate more reiyroku, if that was even possible at this point. "No way...can I let that happen...

Ichigo frowned.

_'He's up to something..._

Faster than the eye could see, his free hand shot out like a bullet!

"WHEN WE'RE JUST STARTING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN?!"

Caught off guard, and realizing he'd made a critical mistake, Ichigo still tried to slash him down the middle, but instead had to pull back just before Zaraki could punch another hole, in addition to the one he'd given him before, in the gut.

_"I love it!" _Kenpachi cackled as he leapt forward, heedless of the wounds he received in return. Sparks flew about as Zangetsu raked through his skin, ripping the flesh across his shoulder as a hot knife would through butter. There was madness in his eyes, and he laughed wildly as he returned fire, his nameless blade ripping through the air, slightly nicking Kurosaki across the cheek as he sprang back to evade, and in turn the ryoka shredded him bloody across the chest as he went, leaving an x mark there.

"Where'd you get this kind of strength?!" Zaraki cackled as sparks flew between them, his nodachi now clashing against the zanpaktou again and again, each time with inhuman speed. "How'd you come back to life and suddenly get so incredibly strong?!" Faster than the eye could see, steel bounced off steel, and he lurched back, spewing blood from another chest wound.

But his hand gripped the sword, and pulled forward!

Scowling, Kurosaki kicked out with both feet, booting him hard in the face, freeing his zanpaktou, then back-flipping away. Kenpachi followed his movements with a wild look in his eyes, and was on the ryoka the moment he touched the ground, spinning his katana like a chainsaw. "There's a million questions buzzing around in my head-

Twirling, Ichigo scored the first of many hits, ramming the hilt of his weapon hard into Zaraki's nose, stunning him, then slashing across the back, drawing a cry of pain in doing so."But for now, I don't _care!_ Let's just enjoy this fight!" Then, without further ado, he whipped his weapon back around like a flail, cutting in two... Or he _would have_, if Ichigo hadn't just jumped over it, and stabbed him down through the chest again.

But as luck would have it, he moved to the right, and instead of cutting, the blade passed through empty air, along with most of his right arm. This unexpected turn of events left him wide open to his horns, which, to a counter, which was fast in coming. And that same ragged blade now slashed across the shoulders, sticking out and piercing him through, its tip soaked in crimson blood.

Ichigo gasped, gagged, and tried not to cry out, knowing Zaraki could end it right then and there if he wanted to, simply by twisting his wrist. But when no follow-up was forthcoming, he began to realize that Kenpachi did _not_plan do as he'd had anticipated, and a moment later, he instead threw the ryoka off the blade, allowing him to leap away.

Blood spattered the ground as he sucked in a ragged gasp.

_'Something's not right here..._

"What's wrong with you?! Do you really love fighting that much?!" He spit a wad of bloody saliva down upon the ground, "Are you....Are you that insane?!"

"I'm crazy? What kind of question is that?!"Kenpachi replied with a toothy, shark-like grin. "Someone as strong as you...how can you _not _love doing battle?!"He sprang again, but the former whipped his hand across the scarce space separating them, drawing Keirihime while he had time. Gripping its hilt, he threw his entire weight into the swing, and unwrapping His arm from around the neck, struck with all his might. "C'mon enjoy have fun! Enjoy yourself!"

"Teme...

Blood sprayed through the air as the bladeripped into his thigh, somewhat slowing him-

But Zaraki kept coming, and his own blade passed an _inch _from the boy's nose, before it slammed into the rocky soil. As the dust from the impact cleared, the crazed grin on Kenpachi's face personified his madness. "This is it! This is the kind of fight I've always wanted!"

Ichigo cursed and jumped back only for Kenpachi to doggedly pursue him, instead catching Keirihime on his wrist before it could be retracted, then grabbing it again and denying Ichigo the chance to escape.

Ichigo realized this, and in retaliation brought his Zangetsu up and blocked the first attack, but the reaping horizontal swing still pushed his sword enough to dig into his side."Like hell it does!" Kenapchi remarked with a psychotic grin. Ichigo did not take it as a joke and frowned while he brought his zanpaktou, in front an X shaped guard to block Zaraki's jumping slash.

"Ow!"He shouted, more as a laugh than anything esle. "That one hurt!" His pain only served to amuse him, and his totally emotionless voice only added to Ichigo's own unsureness of the direness of his attack. Ichigo, using his opponent's blinding aura to guide him in the storm, brought his own sword up and smashed the captain in the back of the head with the blunt end of the blade, the katana digging in deep.

Kenpachi swiped at him, forcing the ryoka to leap away.

"Ha! Hahahahaha!"

_'Why is he so relaxed...._

Ichigo stared at the captain, who, although he was a bloody mess, was laughing, and it wasn't a pleasant laugh at that. "Incredible! You...you're really something, ya know that? I haven't felt such..._elation _in a long, long time!"

"Bastard." Ichigo scowled. "What the hell're you planning?!"

Zaraki wasn't listening.

"Against you...

Slowly, a hand clutched the eyepatch.

...I think I can fight with no restraints at all!"

The moment he ripped it off...

Bam.

A pillar of golden light roared into existence, spiraling up into the heavens.

"Get ready gaki." The captain, bathed in his own reaitsu smirked, switching his sword to the opposite hand. Moments later, a tower crumbled into dust, slashed to ribbons by the intense spiritual pressure. "Now, the kid gloves are off."

In the back of Ichigo's mind....

Keirihime grinned.

**_In that case..._**

A redish white light roared into existence about Ichigo, creating the illusion of a skull mask grinning over his head, in contrast to the laughing, demonic skull looming within Kenpachi Zaraki's terrifying reiatsu.

_'Where've you been?' _The strawberry found himself asking, though a small part of him was glad to feel the presence of her reaitsu.

**_Sleeping. _**She replied simply, yawning to boot.**_ Seriously, I was so BORED up until a second ago!_** **_But now...I'm awake and ready to fight Let's kick his ass!_**

_'Heh. Can't argue with that..._

"We've come this far and your spiritual pressure _still_goes up?" Kenpachi chuckled, his irises glowing a golden saffron, his voice barely heard of the ensuing storm stemming from their combined spiritual pressure. "Nice."

"Oh, it'll go up alright." Ichigo countered, the ground cratering beneath him, Zangetsu joining in, feeding more power to his soul. His irises swapped out their muddy brown for a blazing, iridescent indigo violet. "I'm fighting together with my zanpaktou. There's no way we'll lose...not to someone who fights for himself!"

"Touche." Zaraki smirked, meeting his charge, their katana a blur of flesh and steel. "But fighting with your soul slayer? Bullshit. Only a weakling who's can't fight with his _own_ damn skills!"His grin matched that of the giant, cackling skull looming overhead."It ain't a line for you and I, Ichigo!" In reply, the ryoka twisted to the side, using Keirihime's chain to nullify a blow that would've taken his arm.

As one, they leapt back, and both combatatants readied themselves, digging into the ground with their heels, as if in preparation for a mighty leap.

_Here it comes, Ichigo!_

**_We'll end it here!_**

**_--_**

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Why do you wanna save that damn shinigami so badly? You love her or something?"_

_"I owe her. She...protected me. I wanna pay back that debt.""_

_"That's it?"_

_"That's it."_

_"Damn, you_ are _an idiot."_

_"Shut up Ganju."_

_--_

Blinking, the shinigami returned to the present.

"Looks like...you beat me."

"Yeah. Looks like it."

With cold, unfeeling fingers, he ripped Zangetsu from Zaraki's chest, watching as the captain fell, his sword broken, a massive wound spurting blood from his right shoulder. Yet Ichigo had not come out of the battle unfazed. The bleeding had started again, and he could see it pooling beneath his feet.

"Damn." The world spun before him. "Damn...it...

_Is this it?_

He couldn't stand, he couldn't move, couldn't stop himself from falling seconds later.

_Guys...I'm sorry..._

He could feel it.

His vision dimming.

His consciousness fading.

Yet, just before he passed into the darkness, and shortly after Zaraki was taken away by his lieutenant, a shadow fell over the battered ryoka...

Twisting his neck to the side, he just _barely_ made out the dim outline of a cat.

"Sleep Ichigo. You've earned it."

That voice...

_...Yoruichi?_

**Next time: Old Wounds.**


	17. Echoes

**'Hollow'**

**_'Keirhime'_**

_Zangetsu_

**_I do_ not _own Bleach. It is the sole property of Tite Kubo._**

**_--_**

_Where am I?_

_I'm not dead...at least, I don't think I am..._

**Ichigo. Hear my voice.**

_Wha?_

**Hear my voice and remember.**

_Remember? Remember what?_

**Remember....your destiny.**

_Destiny?_

**Remember....**

**--**

"Ah, you're finally awake."

"Eh?" Blinking once, then twice, brown amber eyes opened to the sight of a familair feline.

"Yoruichi? How did I get here Did you...carry me or something?"

Scratching himself lightly, the cat gave the ryoka an odd look.

"Well, lifting you wasn't particularly a problem once I reverted to my original form."

"Yeah, I forgot about- Wait, what?"

Those golden eyes seemed to glint with amusement.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't shown you or you're friends my true form, have I?" Ichigo could only blink as the feline stepped back. "Well, I suppose there's really no point in hiding it any longer, now that we've come this far...

"Huh?"

A thin cloud of steam appeared.

"Very well then, this is what I really look like."

As the mist pooled about the feline, a slim, humanoid shape emerged.

It didn't take him long to realize what, or rather _whom _he was staring at.

"W-Whoa! Y-Yoruichi... Y-You're...you're a girl?!"

"Surprise?"

He had to admit that Yoruichi...she, for she was definitely a _she_, was one helluva of a woman. From the curves of her tan hips to the perfect shape of her face with its full lips, curved into a small smirk, and those golden, honesysuckle eyes. She even had a very impressive bust for someone her age. Well bigger that what even Kukaku had, and he found himself blushing at the thought, for the mist was all but gone now.

She was standing there before him, and he gazed at her angelic face with her deep golden eyes providing a stark contrast to her creamy dark skin. her long dark hair, which was still wet, framed her gorgeous face like a dark silk curtain. The sensual curve and beauty of her neck and chest and her full breasts that were firm and thrust out proudly before him with her profound dark nipples and areoles covered by her crossed arms, that for a second, nearly took his breath away. Idly, he also took note of those slender arms and of her lean flat stomach before his eyes fell upon her slim feminine hips and then to the patch of dark hair between her thighs, encased within her long supple legs. Never in his life, had Ichigo ever beheld the sight of a more beautiful goddess before him than he did at that moment...

This did not go unnoticed by Yoruichi.

"Well well, I'll give you points for controlling yourself, Ichigo. I expected a different reaction."

"G-Get some clothes on...He half muttered, dragging his gaze to the floor, face burning.

"Oh?" She smirked, flashing him a teasing smile as she slipped on a shirt. "You don't really sound like you mean it."

"U-Urusai." He grumbled, making the mistake of looking back at her, only to flush a bright scarlet.

"Gah! Will you please get some _pants_ on?!"

"Honestly, I forgot how uncomfortable it was to wear clothes." The bronze woman sighed playfully, winking at him as she slid on the rest of her attire, but once she'd finished dressing herself, she became serious, turning her gaze to the furthermost corner of the room.

"How long do you guys intend to hide back there?"

"Hmmph. So you knew we were here." Muramasa did not seem the slightest bit concerned as he and the other spirits stepped into view. There were a few more of them now, Ichigo noticed, but his view was soon blocked by Tobiume, who now offered him a drink.

"F-For you."

"Thanks." He croaked, taking the glass just now realizing how parched he was. It was tangy, sweet, yet cooled his ragged throat.

"Hey," Kazeshini smirked, licking his lips. "She an enemy?"

"No!" Ichigo barked! "Don't touch her!" The words ripped past his lips in a roar, much louder than he meant to, and for his words, the wounded reaper received several questioning looks in turn, especially from Yoruichi. "Erm...I mean, she's on our side." He took another sip of the concoction, and felt more of his strength return.

"And who might you be?" Yoruichi eyed them inquisitively. "I recognize the rest of you, but I see we have a new face." She directed these words to Muramasa, who, in response, removed a hands from his pockets, and extended it.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He answered simply, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, nor was there any warmth to be found in his voice. "If Kurosaki deems you an ally, then I suppose I shall _tolerate_ your prescence, shinigami."

Once she took his hand, it was easy to see him, to recognize him for what he truly was. This spiritual pressure, the cold, iciness of his hand, paleness of his skin, and that visage, the face that absolutely _refused_ to smile no matter what...

"I guess I can put up with you, _arrancar_."

Muramasa scowled and withdrew his hand.

"Do not test me, soul reaper."

"So?" Hyourinmaru frowned, breaking the silence. "Are we going to train this whelp or not?"

"Ah, yes!" Muramasa bowed deeply, turning his gaze back to the now snoring Ichigo, out cold from the sedative drink he'd been given. Even as they looked on, his wounds began to close, and under the bandages, lay flawless skin. "Once he wakes, we shall begin immediately."

--

_And so I trained._

_It was a blur really, I don't remember much about it..._

_--_

For what felt like the millionth time, they crashed into each other. Ichigo hissed in annoyance, grappling with her, as they rolled roughly about the floor, but she laughed, for by the time they'd stopped, she gotten atop him, stradling him.

For a moment, they remained thus, her pale, orphan blue hair hanging down into his face, tickling at his nose. Wicked amusement reflecting in her eyes, pale blue lips twisting up into a defiant smirk.

Ever since he'd pierced the Tenshintai with both Keirihime _and _Zangetsu, he'd been forced to subdue them. Both _her _way, and Zangetsu's. Currently, it was Keirihime's turn to take a crack at him, but obviously, her method was much more...

Physical.

**_"Give up?"_**

"Hell no!" He twisted sideways, throwing her off, and seconds later, it was he who had her pinned by the shoulders, her legs locked in his own. At once, he realized the position they were in, and it brought back a twinge of emotion. **_"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" _**She gave him a coy smile, kicking out with both feet simultaneously, knocking him roughly to the ground.

The shinigami groaned as he hit the sharp stones, the unforgiving gravel ripping into his back.

**_"Aw, poor baby." _**She cooed, pinning him again, caressing his cheek lightly with one hand, while the other held him where he lay. **_"I hurt you this time, didn't I?"_** There was a notable _abscence_ of sarcasm in her words, and though this didn't worry him, the sharp stone digging into his back caused him to wince.

"Ow! Damnit that _hurts_!"

**_"Here, just be still for a moment." _**She got him to sit up, and after much coaxing, AND insisting that this would only take a moment, she persuaded him to pull down the upper half of his shihakusho, thus exposing his wounds.

"Ah!" He could not help but gasp as her cold, cool hands touched the gashes.

**_"Better?" _**She asked, rubbing her palms into his back.

"Much!" He sighed, for the wounds closed under her touch, leaving perfect skin where before there had been little more than a bloody mangled mess of skin. Jumping to his feet, Ichigo, much to his relief didn't experience the slightest twinge of pain when he pulled up his shihakusho.

"Coupl'a love birds, those two." Sighed Katen, taking a long drag from her pipe, before spooning herself out a cup of shave ice prepared for the lot of them by Hyourinmaru, Itegumo, and Shirayuki. Of course, it was absolutely delicious. It was even better than the barbecue they'd all had with Ryuujin Jakka way back when.

"I suppose." The frigid spirit replied with a small, frosty smile.

Hey, even zanpaktou had to eat _something_ every once in awhile.

--

Two hours later, it was Zangetsu's turn to train Ichigo. And of course, Keirhime decided to partake in the battle.

_Stand Ichigo._

**_"Get up, baka! You don't have the time to lay around!"_**

"I know!" Frustration, born from helplessness welled within him, but this time was different. His very skin seemed to crawl, burning, almost as if he were afire. "Just shut up!" It wasn't that he was afraid to die, no he was more than prepared to perish if neccesary, its just that he was...

Weak, yes that was it, his weakness was the cause of his pain. Weak, pathetic, powerless. Well then, to Ichigo, the solution was obvious. If he didn't want to be weak, then he just had to become stronger. If he wanted to become stronger, then he had to achieve bankai.

And if he wanted to achieve bankai....

Then he had to win.

Staggering to his feet, he picked a sword from the ground, sword number ninety-nine to be exact, and held it forward. Zangetsu didn't hesitate for a second, bringing down _his_ sword with such mind numbing force, that Ichigo nearly dropped his weapon.

Agony, followed by cold steel, erupted from his side, and the boy realized he'd broken two ribs. But he didn't have time to feel pain, Keirihime was already pulling free her blade, a blade that was about to clear his head from the shoulders if he didn't do something.

Snarling, ignoring the blood pooling in his mouth, he whirled on her, kicking Zangetsu in the chest as he did so, and though the blade caught deep into his hand, he figured it was a fair tradeoff, as he grabbed her by the horns with one hand, and all but _buried _his sword in the former.

**_"Bout damn time!" _**She laughed, fading away into the embrace, and back into a sword. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, and ignoring the sword in his hand, he again struck with his feet, this time clipping his enemy in the temple. He was rewarded with a grunt as the Zangetsu staggered again, lurching back half a step, giving Ichigo the opening he needed.

"Gotcha!"

The spirit leapt into the air, but Ichigo was already there to meet him, attacking with a ferocity long since forgotten.

_Instinct._

Yes, as they dueled, as they sought dominance over the other, that _was_ what it all boiled down to. He had to win. He had to cut, shred, slice, devour, do whatever it took to seek battle, to gain more power. If he didn't have power, then he couldn't protect anyone. If he couldn't protect anyone, then what good was he?

"Grgh!" A flash of pain, mental pain, stabbed through his mind.

Deep in his mind, the _other_ smirked.

**Now that's more like it.**

Chasing after Zangetsu, Ichigo _screamed_ as he drove the katana home.

"You're mine!"

There was no blood, just a look of surprise as the blade struck.

_Well done._

All at once the battleground of swords vanished, as did Zangetsu, once more becoming his sword. It came to him, then that power he wanted, _needed _so very, _very_ badly. Lunging for it, Ichigo seized the slippery prescence before it could escape again. It'd been buried deep, but he'd found it now, and though it struggled, he had no intention of letting it go.

A simple whisper passed his lips.

"Bankai."

Startled orbs of gold flew open, the spiritual pressure slapping her in the face like a bucket of hot water. The sight she beheld, was of a triumphant Ichigo, standing there, submerged up to his knees in the pool, grinning like an idiot, even though he was soaking wet. Clutched in his hands, were two beautiful weapons, the transformed versions of both Zangetsu and Keirihime.

"Yo, Yoruichi-san!" He called, waving and laughing like a kid at Christmas. "I did it!"

Tobiume hopped down from her perch, and Ichigo, well aware of her prescence, dropped the zanpaktou, and before they'd even hit the ground, both weapons had returned to their permanent shikai state, even as Ichigo returned the hug she gave him. Muramasa and the other's shared their congratulations with their leader as well, each in one way or another.

The startled Shihoin rubbed at her sleep heavy eyes.

Simply amazing.

To master Bankai after only_ one day..._

_'You really are something, Ichigo.'_

--

_This sucks _thought one Tatsuki Arisawa. With a sigh she surveyed her holding cell. Her gaze stopped on the cot next to her, where Orihime was currently sleeping. She had to turn away to prevent herself from crying. _Baka Ichigo_ she thought burying her head in her arms. _What're you doing now? You better not be dead..._ She felt awful. Awful at the fact she hadn't been there for him like he always seemed to be for her. Her mind kept replaying moments from their childhood, like the first time she made him cry, the time when he finally grew bigger than her and the last time he called her 'Suki-chan'. _There it is again..._ she thought. That stupid annoying feeling that wasn't real. She felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Of course she thought she'd felt it so many before after he was captured only to have Urahara shoot them down as her wishful dreaming that this she failed to notice that unlike those many times before it wasn't going away.

_Feels kinda different too..._

Orihime, who was in fact, wide awake glanced at her friend from behind her pillow. _She's nearly crying_ she thought absently. Truthfully Orihime was about to cry herself. Ichgio had risked so much to protect them all, and yet even now she was still to weak to protect him or even try and find him, locked in this cell. She knew if it was her or his friend that had been taken he would've took off to save them again in a heartbeat. But she wasn't Ichigo, she wasn't strong and she wouldn't be able to rescue him... _yet. _She finihshed her thought's with that silent vow. She then sniffed the air noticing a peculiar scent. _That...smells like...Kurosaki-kun..._

She dropped her head down with a content yet slightly pained sigh.

Orihime and Tatsuki's moods didn't go unnoticed by Ishida. He too was feeling unusually depressed, having lost his Quincy powers in an effort to fend off Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While he would never admit it to anyone especially him, Ichigo was his closest friend. Sure he was stubborn, reckless, and in Uryū's opinion an idiot, he never abandoned his friends or backed away from helping others even when everybody else did. That was the kind of man Ishida was glad to call a friend. _Ishida_ on the other hand felt like he'd betrayed him. He'd helped storm the lair of the soul reapers and their imrpesive army for Rukia, but now when the time came to do the same for Ichigo, what could he do?

Sado Yatsura was fairing no better than his friends. Ichigo had trusted him with his back and Chad had not been there to get it. _What good are these fists?_ he mused. _What good are they if they can't help a man I'd be proud to call a brother?_ Ichigo had flat out told him he'd know Chad always has his back. Now how would he face his friend? _Abuelo... _he thought. Would he be angry with him too? Ever since they'd been seperated Chad had been thinking nonstop, desperate to escape this prison. He wouldn't fail his friend again by leaving him to rot. After all a promise between friends was worth risking your life for in his opinion.

Chad blinked a few times, feeling a tremor at his feet.

He could've _sworn_ he heard his Abuelo tell him not to worry.

--

(Elsewhere)

Neliel poked her head around a corner, and all but groaned as she stepped into view, dusting herself off for the millionth time, but unable to rid herself of the bloodstains on her hakama pants. Grumbling to herself, she finally just ripped the legs off, leaving the tattered fabric hanging just below her knees.

"Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous." Gone was her previous attire, swapped out for a shinigami's Shuhakusho, her zanpaktou jammed into the plain white sash about her hips. She'd been forced to change clothe's, after tangling with that psychotic Kenpachi, who was now out and about looking for Ichigo, she couldn't exactly be seen running about in rags.

Well, at least she'd dropped him that hint about asking the other ryoka.

Noticing a set of hell butterfly's nearby, Nel sighed and once again, killed every last one with a flick of her wrist. That'd been another part of her orders, do not let a _single_ hell butterfly relay any messages. Easier said than done, but that was probably the last of them, unless the soul reapers could mass produce those things.

Granted, she _had _located Ichigo, but now, thanks to that distraction, he'd moved, and she'd lost him again.

--

"Where is Ichigo-sama?" Gonryomaru drawled, noticing the sudden absence of his suffocating spiritual pressure. Indeed, the boy was nowhere to be found, and he'd been here only a moment ago.

"Meh, who care's where the boss-man went?" Kazeshini scowled at the other for a moment, then returned his attention to meticuously sharpening his scythes' on a pair of nearby boulders. "Just lemme know when we see some action."

"Let's leave him be." Shirayuki seconded, startling the duo by her sudden prescence, for as usual, neither had noticed her until_ after _she'd spoken. "He's just starting to get his memories back." A brief flicker of sadness crossed her facade. "He needs... some time to himself."

--

"Well well, what do we have here?"

An overly-srcastic smirk shined out from beneath spiky bangs, from a face hidden in a dark cowl. His cloak, embroidered with the crest of the Shihoin clan, fluttered in the breeze as he came to a stop. He stood before them, zanpakuto tucked into the belt of his sash as he stopped in front of the captains.

Clearly, they had not been expecting an intruder.

"Ryoka," Unohana said, her typically mellifluous voice tinged with malice. "Why have you come here?" Several of the lieutenants, and even some captains in the room began to shift their eyes nervously. An angry Unohana Retsu was not a pleasant sight.

The Shukensha's smile widened as she addressed him; if he was shaken by the menacing tones in her voice, he didn't show it in the least.

"I just wanted to swing by and give a warning," He said, his smile never faltering. "Captains'."

"It would be wise," Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of the twelfth division, spoke up from the far end of the room, "not to waste our time with mockery."

"Of course not," Ichigo half yawned without taking his eyes off of head captain Yamamoto in front of him. "Time is one thing we all are short on, it would seem."

"Why have you come here, ryoka?" Unohana's voice was still calm, but the irritation was beginning to become more prevalent in it as she repeated her initial question. "Surely you know that you could be killed at any moment."

"Well," the strawberry blonde said, his smile growing impossibly wider. "I'm gonna be blunt with you: You have my friends, I seem to have a problem with that. So...I was wondering if good ol' Soul Society wouldn't mind just handing 'em over so I can go the hell home."

"_Bullshit." _Soi Fon hissed in front of Ichigo, causing him to chuckle as he recognized Shihoin's former lieutenant. "What makes you think we'll agree to such a ludicrous request?" She'd always been pleasantly brazen with her opinions; it was one of the things Yoruichi found most amusing about her.

"My my, you certainly have become quite the _bitch_ since Yoruichi left, haven't you?" Ichigo's unexpected comment struck deep, and the captain quivered with rage at his remark. Had not Ukitake been present to clamp a hand down upon her shoulder, the captain, she'd mostly likely have flown at the boy right then and there. The rest of the room began to stir in displeasure as well. Ichigo glanced briefly across the aisle at third division Captain Gin Ichimaru, smirked, then to the rest of those assembled, noted that captain Kuchiki was conspicously absent.

"Well?"

"You would ask us to free your comrades, even after what you have done?" Yamamoto could no longer mask his exasperation from the ryoka. "_You_, who have caused widespreasd chaos throughout the Seireitei in the past week? Have you no sense?"

"Perhaps a week was still too short a time to mend some wounds," Ichigo replied without skipping a beat, his grin still peeking out from under the hood. He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "But let me assure you, I _will_ be coming for Rukia on the day of execution."

"Is that a threat?" Soi fon barked at him.

_"A warning."_ Ichigo replied coldly, releasing a glimmer of spiritual pressure, stunning everyone in the room. Immense was an understatement. This, this was an ocean of reiatsu, a looming tidal wave, waiting to crash down upon them. "So remember," With a flourish of his cape, he turned to go. "Two weeks from now, I'll be back. I _will_ save Rukia."

"After him!" Soi fon commanded, but the ryoka smirked, slamming Zangetsu into the ground, even as ten members of the stealth force leapt from the shadows. Alas, the poor souls never stood a chance, for the ryoka spoke but two words.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

A flash of blindingly bright azure flame engulfed the men, consuming them strangling their screams. Many of the captains wore a surprised look on their faces, but not at the termination of a few Onmistkido members, but rather, the hulking form of the Squad seven's captain, looming over the ryoka, who now stepped aside as a blade crashed into the spot he'd occupied mere moments before.

"You...what are you planning?" He rumbled, but Ichigo was rather focused on the helmet worn by the fellow.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied at length.

And with a flicker of shunpo, he vanished.

--

(Central 46)

"Hmm." Aizen blinked, as Gin gave him the update on Ichigo's little threat. "The execution date still hasn't been moved forward a day, the seireitei is in chaos, and now you say the boy's gotten stronger than ever?"A small smile flickered across that eerily serene face. A minor irritation yes, but nothing that could pose a serious threat. "Interesting, I suppose I'll just have to wait a little while longer then."

"After all, what difference does a week or two make?"

--

"We have a guest." Benihime sighed, flopping down onto the nearest chair. "Found her around the ninth division. Seemed pretty deadset of getting here, so I figured I'd just bring her along for the ride."

"And who might you be?" Muramasa arched an eyebrow at the newcomer, one who'd come of her own accord, and that either made her an ally or an adversary. "Friend or foe?" The woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, was clad in a white kimono, withbloodstains all over it. Upon further inspection, there were what looked like blood red scars lines running from her fingers index to her wrists. Those, along with the scarlet flower tattoo's at the corner of her amber eyes, gave her a rather exotic appearance.

She pulled aside the long dark bangs of her hair, and gave the arrancar a pleasant, almost motherly smile.

"My name is...Suzumushi."

**Read and review please! Next time: Sparring? A way to bide time. The execution date steadily approaches.**


	18. Move

**Remember, I own nothing. I am merely a humble author who writes for amusement, and _thrives_ from excellent reviews.**

"Well well, look who decided to join the party." Rumbled Hyourinmaru as a pair of footsteps alerted everyone to Ichigo's presence. Indeed, there he was, appearing from thin, air, his cape streaming behind him, a small, steaming plater held in his right hand.

"Lunch." He replied simply, taking a seat with everyone else

"You're late, Ichigo." Yoruichi paused, looked up from the book she was reading, and dragged him up by the mantle before he could even sink his teeth into the succulent stake. Afew of the zanpaktou chuckled as she overode his protests. "We were supposed to start practice an hour ago."

"Lemme eat first!" The strawberry pleaded as she pulled him aside to the sparring ground. "I'm starving."

Yoruichi took a small step to the right, effectively blocking him.

"Absolutely not. Not until we practice."

He moved again to pass her, and she moved to block him, and it was almost with relief that he struck out at her face. It was just a feint, and when she ducked, he jammed at her stomach with his knee, but she twisted so that the blow didn't fall true, and came back with a fist to his stomach.

"Oof!"

Ichigo took the blow, just to see how well she hit, and then immediately wished he hadn't. This wasn't a mindless hollow, one who could barely even touch him, even with a hundred of them on him at once. Yoruichi, she could knock the wind, the fight, right out of him.

A small smirk twisted his face. She really could fight, and so a fight would be had.

Dropping Zangetsu, he jumped, and in response, she kicked at his chest. He crashed to the ground, and Yoruichi threw herself on top of him, struck him in the face, once, twice, three times, and kneed him in the side before he was able to throw her off. She was on him again in an instant, but as she tried to pin his arms, he flipped her onto her back, pinning her with the weight of his body.

She curled her legs up and heaved him away, and then they were on their feet again, crouching, circling, striking at each other with hands and feet. She kicked at his stomach, and barreled into his chest, and they were on the ground again. Hand to hand combat wasn't exactly Ichigo's _forte_, but with little left to do but wait until the execution, he'd been forced to brush up on other skills, Physical combat by Yoruichi, and occasionaly kido, from Hyourinmaru, when the latter was in the mood.

And he was getting pretty good at it, hand to hand combat that is.

Yoruichi didn't know how long they'd been grappling when she realized...he was _laughing. _As she flipped him, she understood his joy, understood it completely. She'd never had such a fight, she'd never had such an opponent. She was faster than he was offensively, much faster, but he was her better in strength and stamina, and she'd never known a fighter with such tenacity as Ichigo Kurosaki. She was calling up moves she hadn't tried since she was a child, blows she'd only ever imagined having the opportunity to use on anyone but Kisuke.

Yet this was different than her basic sparring practice with Kisuke, back when they were kids, trying to improve their skills. They were playing. It was a game for the two of them now, to see who could pin the other, before he/she pinned you. When Ichigo wriggled out of her hold, pinned her arms behind her back, and grabbed a soft fistful of her hair, shoving her face roughly, but not too roughly now, into the dirt, she was laughing as well.

"You tricked me." He panted, irritated that he'd been baited into sparring with her, more out of frustration than anything, but he'd fallen for it only frustrated him further, and when he felt her move, he tightened his grip, just enough to hold her, or so he thought.

"Oh did I?" She kicked her feet up at him abd squirmed her arms out of his grasp. She elbowed him in the face, and when he jumped to avoid what would've been a crippling blow, she flew at him, flattening him to the ground. She pinned his arms just as she had done, and shoved _his _face into the dirt. Finally, she dug one knee into the small of his back.

"Surrender."Her ponytail had come loose at some point during their little scuffle, and now it was tickling at his nose. "I win this time."

He mumbled something into the dirt, and she arched an eyebrow, pulling his head out of the muck so she could hear him properly.

"Excuse me?"

The boy spat out a clod of dirt and sulked as she released him, yet refused to get off his back. "I said you always win. Its not fair. Why can't I win?"

"Winning isn't everything, Ichigo." The Goddess of Flash replied.

"That doesn't mean it isn't important!" He twisted his neck to scowl at her.

"Simply put, I have centuries of experience on my side." She sighed, tying her hair back once more. "You've only just started your Hakudo, that is, hand to hand combat training. It makes sense that you'd lose to someone like me. In fact," She rolled her shoulders, popping the joints there. "I'd say its only natural."

"It's still not fair."

"Aw," She teased, reaching down to ruffle his hair, drawing forth a sputtering crimson blush. "You're pouting again. How precious."

"S-Shut up!"

A loud explosion interrupted them, followed by a mighty crash as a piece of the ceiling gave way, slamming into the ground with a cloud of debris. Everyone looked up, and Kazeshini made some snide comment about finally having a chance to kill someone.

Renji Abarai hefted Zabimaru over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yo, mind if I join the party?"

--

_The time went by so damn fast. Those two weeks were, arguably, the best moments of my life. I knew the others were safe, even if they were being held by the enemy. I still didn't know where Nel went, but I figured she'd be tough enough to deal with a captain. The others felt like family, and aside from everyone training their asses of every day, it was..._

_Kinda fun._

_I have the power now. I won't be protected anymore, I'll do the protecting. If I defend someone, I won't let them fall. If I seek battle, I will win. If I save them, I won't let them die. And...when I fight, I will... I will destroy the enemy!_

_Hang on Rukia._

_We're coming for you._

_--_

Midnight at Sokyoku hill.

"Alright, that's the last of them."

A cold evening breeze blew by, but no one on the cliff shivered. The sun had long since set, and they were waiting for the moon to rise, which it had. Ichigo seemed to stare for a moment, then strode to the front of the group.

"Everyone ready for tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded, even Renji remained silent as Muramasa outlined their battle plan. If all went well, it would be a snatch and grab. Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Renji, would take point, distracting the enemy captains. However, the outcome of their plan hinged on the arrival of captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku, both who sympathized with the ryoka, and were against Rukia's execution.

Muramasa and the others would provided backup, with the traps hopefully being enough to catch the enemy off guard, but this was basically one big gamble, winner take all. Worst case scenario, they got wiped out, best case scenario, they ran like hell.

Either way, Soul Society was in for one helluva wakeup call tomorrow morning.

--

**_(Background Music P.O.D Youth of the Nation)_**

"Urgh, morning already?" Hozukimaru yawned in irritation. "Damn, that was a nice nap too....

The dawn came all too soon, but no one had slept, the tension the cause of their restlesness. Ichigo had slept soundly however, and downed the hastily prepared breakfast of bacon and egss, as did the others, each with their own personal preferences.

Midway through the meal, he felt it.

They could tell that captains Ichimaru and Hitsugaya were on the move, as were the captains of squads nine and seven. But now, Kenpachi was somewhere out there too, out looking for him with the assistance of Orihime and the others.

It was too late to do anything about it, he could only pray that they'd stay away from the worst of it.

"You think we stand a chance?" Renji finally asked the unspoken question, working out the words around a mouthfull of pork before downing it with a glass of orange juisce. "I mean, are our chances _that_ good?"

"Of course." Ichigo snapped back. "Don't tell me you're chickening out, Renji!"

"O-Of course not you idiot!" The redhead snapped back, seizing Ichigo by the collar, which of course, Ichigo did to him in turn. "I was just asking you a question, damnit!"

"Hey, Renji."

"What?" The lieutenant grumbled, turning to face Ichigo, still stinging from there arguement.

The ryoka held up a fist, and Renji recognized the gesture immediately. A rueful smirk pulled at his lips. "Yeah, same to you too, you damn idiot." The two bumped fist, shared a firm embrace, and promised that they'd stay alive, if not for their own sake, then for Rukia's.

"Ichigo."

He waited as Renji left, and turned at last to Yoruichi, who'd taken a seat next to him before, but was now rising from her seat to approach him.

"Something wrong, Yoruichi?"

"Stay alive, alright?" She managed at last, unusually worried, arms folded across her bosom, her usually bright, golden orbs clouded over, as if in deep thought, peering at him with an odd look. "I have... a really bad feeling about this."

"Is something gonna happen?" He blinked in confusion, concern tightening his face.

"I don't know." She shook her head, unsure. "I can't tell what it is, but something...feels wrong. Like a lingering sense of dread. You can feel it too, can't you?"

"Yeah, of course I-mmph."

Something wet and moist covered his lips, silencing him as he was seized by the face. Amber brown eyes widened in surprise, for he could not believe what his eyes were now telling him. Yorucihi, the one who enjoyed both tormenting and training him, had just _kissed_ him.

Leaning forward, she whispered something into his ear, the words too soft to be heard.

Words escaped him.

"Just come back alive, alright?" She replied at last, breaking the impasse, releasing him. When he tried to reply, she elbowed him once in the side, her hand briefly tracing his face one last time. "We're in this together, so as your mentor, I forbid you to get yourself killed. Understand?"

He nodded numbly.

She walked past him now, halting at the edge of the cliff. He found himself following her, and she gave him a brief glance, leaning against him for just a moment. They stood there like that for a moment, the wind ruffling at their face, as if to bid each of them a final goodbye. "You know, I'm really nervous myself.." He admitted at last, and she looked up at him, pulling her face from his chest to give him her trademark mischevious smile, for the moment was over.

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah."

The snapping of cords could be heard, and then the distinctive hum of the Sokyoku being unsealed, its black cords nearly invisible against the dark, ominous sky looming overhead, filled with storm clouds. Renji cracked his neck in anticipation, then took a deep, heavy breath, exhaling to steady himself for the coming battle.

It was time.

"Well then, lets get this thing rolling."

The ryoka turned to Muramasa and the others, all of whom were waiting for his command. Kazeshini flipped him a thumbs up, but that was just his way of doing things, as everyone each gave their leader their own, silent vote of confidence. He hadn't gotten to know them as well as he might've liked, but still, he felt he'd bonded with each of them on some level or another.

And so, sword in hand, Ichigo gave the word, shouldering Zangetsu as he uttered:

"Let's go."

**Next time: Rescue!**


	19. Storm

**Remember, I own nothing. I am merely a humble author who writes for amusement, and _thrives_ from excellent reviews.**

"Rukia Kuchiki, it is time. Have you any last words before your execution?"

"Yes, just one."

--

"Alright, so we all now what to do?"

It'd started to rain now, a slight drizzle, but the peal of thunder told otherwise. A storm was coming, the likes of which had never been seen before. That was Hyourinmaru and Nejibana's doing, they were hard at work up their whipping out the perfect storm.

Everyone either nodded or grunted their assent.

He held out a hand. Yoruichi placed hers atop his. Renji placed his hand over hers, then Muramasa, and finally, all the others did likewise, until they'd formed a small semicircle of hands, each reflecting their determination to triumph this day.

"Okay, on the count of three...

As the seconds ticked by, Ichigo took a brief moment to collect himself. He knew why he was doing this, but never, never in a million years did he expect his will to inspire so many others to follow in his footsteps.

One.

Yoruichi, damn, something about that woman just made him wanna grab her and kiss her, and now, after what she'd just told him, Ichigo was even more determined to stay alive, so he could ask her just what the hell she'd meant by those whispered exchanged a brief glance now, both sharing a small, nervous smirk. This was suicide, everyone knew this all too well, but none had backed out.

Two.

Muramasa, the one who'd organized this whole plan. The man who gave everything he had in service to him, and not a word of protest in return. He'd even saved Ichigo's life, and asked for nothing in payment.

Renji, more like a brother to him than anything. Granted, they'd nearly killed each other _twice, _but their was a mutual understanding between the two now, despite their incessant bickering. He trusted Renji to have his back out there, and Renji trusted him the same.

Tobiume, and all the others, everyone...

Three.

--

The rain plinked upon her nose, her eyes watering, not from the rain induced steam falling off the Sokyoku, but from the wavering of her heart. All the captains, excepting squads three, seven, five, nine, eleven and twelve, were present, as were their lieutenants.

_'I am not afraid. I have...lived a good life. I was blessed, by meeting Renji and all the others, by brother Byakuya's adoption, and by the guidance of Kaien-dono. And finally, Ichigo's attempt to rescue me._

Tears watered at her eyes. She remembered everyone and everything, all those memories welling up within her all at once. At peace, she allowed herself to fall back into recollection of happier times, basking in the glow of those days.

_This is not pain, this is not suffering, I have no regrets...My heart...leaves nothing behind. _

Last, she remembered Ichigo's promise, his promise that he would save her.

_Thank you...Thank you...Thank you, everyone. _

The Sokyoku stared at her, giving birth to small miniscule embers with every motion of its wingspan.

_Farwell Ichigo-_

K-KRAM!

Startled violet blue eyes flew open.

"Hey."

There he stood, an unmistakeable figure. That giant sword, those hazel eyes, and strawberry blond hair, no there was absolutely no mistaking him. His spiritual pressure was immense, and as she looked on, he seized the Sokyoku by its beak.

Barehanded.

Unbidden, her heart leapt from her chest.

"Ichigo!"

"..."

"Idiot!" She shrieked! "I said don't come back! What's it going to take for you to realize?! You can't defeat my brother! Don't you understand?! He'll kill you for sure this time! I'm not asking you or anyone to rescue me! I'm resigned to my fate! GO AWAY!"

"GIIIIIIII!"

Ichigo lurched forward in surprise as the Sokyoku screamed at him, breaking his grip in an instant. Slowly, its massive wings beat at the air, and within an eyeblink, its massive flaming bulk began to pull back, its intent murderously clear.

"Backing up for a second run, eh?"

From the ebony black hilt, he drew Keirihime."Go ahead, ya crazy bird." He brandished the long sword menacingly, a smirk twisting his features into a sneer. Ripping the cowl from his head, he exposed his face to all of Soul Society, an open declaration of war. "C'mon! Come get me!"

"You'll never be able to stop it a second time!" Rukia pleaded with him, but her words fell on deaf ears as the nodachi began to glow a rich azure blue. "Enough already Ichigo! You've got to quit! Please! You'll be torn to pieces!"

"Shut up." He snapped suddenly, watching as the ropes coiled about the beast's neck immobilizing it. That had to be Ukitake and Shunsui, right on time, for once. "I already told you, I'm not listening to you, idiot."

Flipping backwards, he watched the mighty phoenix shatter, then his gaze focused to the lonely soul below him. He landed squarely upon the stand, and at the same time, so did another blur. Down below, several of the captains gasped as a flash of lightning illuminated her.

"That's-

"Ichigo what're you doing?!" Rukia swallowed nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yoruichi grinned, with Ichigo finishing her sentence. "This stand...is about to tumble down." Nodding to her, the Ichigo twirled the blade by its cloth, mimicking the movements with Keirihime's chain.

"That's crazy! You'll only end up killing us both!"

"Don't worry about it." The ryoka cut in. "Just shaddup and watch."

_'Ichigo..._

In her eyes, she watched the blades descend, and from nowhere, a land lashed out, snagging her by the sash about her waist. When at last, all was said and done, the stand had been split cleanly in two.

"I'll say it again. I'm here to save you."

"I won't thank you, idiot." She mumbled, but there was no mistaking her gratitude.

"I didn't expect you to."

A moment of silence.

"What now? How do you expect to get away?"

"We're not alone." Ichigo replied, and no sooner had the words escaped his lips, then hundreds of dark blurs leapt up behind them. Each was unique, none being the same as the other, but some of them were recognizeable easily.

The zanpaktou had come.

The rain started to fall now, en masse.

"Rukia!"

_'Renji?'_

Indeed, there he was, standing some ways off, a smirk twisting his face.

"Alrighty then." All at once, she was hefted up.

"W-Wait a sec! What're you going to-

"Here, CATCH!" Ichigo bellowed, heaving her forward! "She's all yours!"

Renji gaped in surprise, and Yoruichi chuckled lightly as the two collided.

Isane, Omaeda, and Chōjirō were quick to give pursuit.

But Ichigo suddenly appeared before them, his cloak swaying in the wind. Ichigo planted both blades into the ground, leaving himself entirely unarmed, but it was his eyes that reflected grim determination.

"Outta our way!" Shouted Omaeda, as the three vice-captains each released their shikai, in an attempt at intimidation...

Or rather, attempted to, for their weapons now refused to release.

Stepping forward, in a lightning fast shunpo, his fist easily burst through Omaeda's giant mace, shattering it, to drive through, and smiting the man a mighty blow in the gut, knocking the air, and him, out cold, as he flew backwards.

The lieutenant of Yamamoto was next to strike, and lunged forward, thrusting out with his rapier like weapon-

Only for Kurosaki to smoothly spin on one heel, nudge aside the attack, rising up like, delivered a simultaneous jaw breaking uppercut, one that made Sakibe's eyes roll back in his head, and put him down for the count, joining Omaeda in his slowed fall to the unforgiving ground beneath them.

Isane watched this all in mute horror, as it had all taken place in less than three seconds.

"What speed...

_And without his zanpaktou..._

As if just now noticing her, he suddenly whirled about, leaping, thrusting out his elbow right into her but, yet just before impact, he uttered one word.

"Sorry."

And then everything went black for the 4th squad lieutenant.

"Baka." Muttered Yoruichi in amusement.

Muramasa then looked to Ichigo, who raised Zangetsu in a silent reply.

"Move out!" The arrancar commanded, and each of the zanpaktou vanished in a blur, streaking towards the Seireitei, as the captain's and lieutenants looked on in dumbfounded confusion. But that wasn't about to last long, for now all eyes were on the two.

"Alright, so how're we gonna go about this?" Ichigo sighed over the din of the rainfall, looking down at the captains of squad four, six and the other's. Currently, Ukitake and Kyoraku seemed to be having a standoff with Yamamoto, but now, even as they looked on, Shunsui grabbed Jushirou by the shoulder, and the two of them, along with Nanao, now dissapeared, with Yamamoto taking off in pursuit.

"They've still got us three to two." He groaned aloud, scratching the back of his head in frustration, eyeing captains Unohana, Kuchiki, and Soi Fon. "Damnit, I really don't like these odds, but what the hell?"

"Byakuya's mine." He muttered, and Yoruichi sighed in mild exasperation as Ichigo leapt down from the scaffold to engage Kuchiki.

"Look's like I'll be paying Soi Fon a visit then."

The younger woman never even saw Shihoin coming for by the time she had, Yoruichi had already tackled her clear off the cliff.

"Oi, Soifon!" Yoruichi called out, knowing the younger woman would hear her, even over the torrential downpour."Why are you still after me?"

Shaolin's response? She grabbed a hunk of tree in her hand ripping a large section of stone from it's place and summarily tossed at the fleeing Yoruichi. The woman dodged, of course, but the intent was clear.

She was out for blood.

A small reprieve came shortly, however. Yoruichi sighed in relief as she hit the the ground, and ducked behind another tree. If she could just get Shaolin to follow after her, then she wouldn't have to worry about anyone interfering in Ichigo's fight-

There was a sudden shift in the air and the woman skidded to a stop. Before her, the outstretched arms of Soifon blocked her rout, and burst through the tree.

The girl had gotten past her?

Impossible, yet there she was.

"Move." The command came out harsh, but the time for pleasantries was over. If the girl wouldn't move... Sparks of lightning started to lance out of Yoruichi's shoulders, snapping at the sky and ground like the storm overhead.

Each strand cut a swath of earth as it skittered around on the ground.

Answering the power, Shaolin raised her Suzemabachi overhead and started to chant. "Banish this impure existence. Vicious sting of the wronged!" The stinger on Soifon's hand began to shimmer as drips of liquid started to bleed from the tips of the individual blades. The drops hissed as the hit the ground, eating it away.

Poison, or some sort of corrosive acid.

Yoruichi might not have been the scientist like her friend back home was, but even she could tell that the substance was something to be avoided.

Unfortunately, Soifon didn't look to be accommodating in that respect.

--

"Tch, is that all shikai has to offer?" Ichigo whirled away from the latest assault of Byakuya's Senbonzakura, the petals passing harmlessly overhead, only to be slashed to bits as they came back around.

True, he had a little difficulty dodging the petals at first, but now, he was semi used to the roar of thunder in his ears, and the rain, chilling him to the bone. Senbonzakura was a nasty weapon, true, but now, he could predict its movementsn

"Come on Byakuya, show me your bankai!"

The Kuchiki scowled as Ichigo dispelled another wave of blossoms with a Getsuga Tenshou.

"Very well then, to silence your arrogance, I will show you."

Slowly, he held up his sword...

--

The small girl burst into action as she ran straight for her former mentor. Yoruichi jumped, but dared not to block Soifon's stinger with her body. Instead, she used her Shunko to give her own movement a boost and let her opponent's swipe miss. The tree behind her was instantly diced to pieces by Suzumebachi, melting away from existence.

The sheer power behind such an attack...amazing.

That amazement didn't last long as Yoruichi witnessed her pursuer somersault backwards over to her with such a speed that it was amazing Soifon's body could take it. This time, Yoruichi caught the kick the girl had sent at her and twisted the appendage, sending the slight girl spinning out of her roll.

Soifon didn't stop and instead used the momentum of the spin to relaunch herself at Yoruichi. The strange energy behind the older woman crackled in response, but this time there was no dodging. Her claws raked the side of Yoruichi's torso, filling the air with her blood and the smell of burning flesh.

Yoruichi gridded her teeth, intent on not giving Soifon the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She lashed out with such a kick that Shaolin was caught completely by surprise by its intensity. The small girl was launched up into the air, winded from the blow and clutching her stomach. Her ribs were actually cracked by the blunt force and her eyes were starting to lose focus.

"Damn it," Yoruichi hissed upon seeing how high her former protege had been sent. Shunko was very, _very_ difficult to control. Not even after fifty years could she distribute the power in it very well. The girl didn't even seem to be conscious right now and was falling like a child's limp doll. Her own wound wasn't anything to scoff at, but Yoruichi chided herself on not having more control.

"Soifon, are you still alive?"

The captain's eyes snapped open upon hearing Yoruichi's voice. Her hand lashed out at the nearest thing her hand could grasp at to slow her fall. The tree Shaolin had grabbed collapsed, but it was enough to allow her a controlled landing. "Damn it, she's toying with me,"Soifon snarled to herself as she fell to her knees, crumpling to the ground as the storm beat at her body.

The full extent of her injuries the young woman could not even begin to imagine.

With little regard for the armor, and her body, Soifon ripped off her captain's jacket and tossed it aside. Eventually, she'd get another, not that it was a concern as the captain staggered back to her feet. "Impossible!" she snarled, small drops of blood following the denial out of her throat.

It was _impossible_ for Yoruichi to have so much power!

"Why aren't you weak, why are you able to do this to me?!" Shaolin angrily slammed Suzumebachi into the ground, splitting the stones. "Damn you, Yoruichi! Why are you still looking down on me?!"

Yoruichi's sad gaze focused on the girl. This entire situation had spiraled out of control and there was nothing she could do about it. Pity welled up inside her, but there was no time for it. She could feel several masses of reitsu closing in, surrounding her. Caught like a rat, the cat-like woman supposed.

"No...NO!"

Yoruichi finally noticed how dark Soifon's mood was becoming. By this time, she had pretty much resigned herself to capture. Perhaps they would be lenient, maybe just give her a formal exile.

If they tried to execute her...well, there would be a few people fairly upset about that. However, getting captured might not even come to pass if the absolutely murderous look Soifon was sporting was any indication.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a way out of this...

"Alright. You got me," Yoruichi laughed. She poignantly ignored looking at the stunned Soifon for a reason. "You can take me in now. I know when I'm beat." She even went so far as to hold up her hands.

Shaolin watched with unrestrained rage as the person she had been fighting to find for over forty years simply hold up her arms in submission. It was inconceivable, just a moment ago Yoruichi had been fighting for her life and now she was simply surrendering?!

No...no, it wouldn't end like this!

Soifon's claws curled and uncurled like a cat ready to spring.

The girl in question didn't answer and only stared at Yoruichi. The older woman seemed genuinely shocked by the turn of events, she had only imagined that Soifon would start to fuss and distract everyone else, allowing her escape. To do this much...they would kill her for treason.

"Soifon...what...?"

Shaolin's cry of rage cut the woman off and put her on the defensive. This time, every drop of reitsu in Soifon's body was put behind her attack. The surprise and shock left enough of an opening in Yoruichi's guard that the captain's unclawed hand managed to break through and plow itself into Yoruichi's jaw. A feeling of satisfaction was added to the utter rage swirling around inside Soifon's head as she felt bone give way to her fist.

The sheer force of the blow sent both women screaming through the air.

Yoruichi managed to push her former subordinate away before she hit the ground. Both Soifon and herself rolled on the ground, kicking up dust and gravel on the dry land and finally coming to a stop several feet from one another. Stunned, Yoruichi rubbed her jaw and winced. It wasn't broken, but the bone was fractured in several places.

She might have even lost a tooth.

To do that much damage with one hit...Soifon must have put her life force into such a blow.

Such a feat took its toll, however, as Soifon was finding out. Even though the object of her obsession was only a few scant feet from her, defenseless, her body wouldn't move. She had taken from her own soul for that last attack, hoping to take Yoruichi's head in one blow.

"W...w-why...can you still..." The words wouldn't even leave Shaolin's mouth, she was that stunned.

Sadly, Yoruichi shifted her body to stare at her former friend, sister, and pin the girl's eyes with her own.

"Soifon, what are you doing?" Yoruichi sighed. Her mouth was overflowing with a steady stream of blood, but the woman didn't care. Not at the moment. "You're going to be die, you know? Why are you doing so much?"

The younger woman clenched her fist, letting it dig into the dirt. The acid cut large swaths in the land and the smell of the various chemicals being deconstructed kept Soifon conscious. She poured more of her life into getting her body to move, gladly willing to forfeit everything if it meant getting revenge, if it meant making the pain go away.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock as she watched Soifon try and stand. "You're going to kill yourself, Soifon!" In a rare lapse of character, the woman let a small bit of desperation creep into her voice.

Hearing such concern from Yoruichi worked Shaolin further into her rage. A flash of energy cut through the night air as Soifon finally got to her feet. "Shut up," she spat. "This is all _your_ fault. Leaving Soul Society, betraying the Division...I will kill you even if I have to sign my own death warrant!"

One could not say that this was not to be expected, least of all Yoruichi, but the lengths Soifon was going...this was far beyond revenge.

"Why do you care so much, Soifon?" Yoruichi whispered. She was beginning to get some feeling back in her body so she too pushed herself up out of the dirt. Now, standing before the smaller girl, she could see the strain on the spirit body. "You want me dead so much that you're using your life energy like a puppet to keep your limbs moving?"

Soifon lunged at her former mentor with the blind rage of a wild animal. Crashing through the the forest again and again, AND using Shunko, had taken much of her power, but running on pure life energy gave the Captain enough of a push to make herself dangerous.

This was something Yoruichi was deathly aware of. The former shinigami let her energy flare and caught Soifon's outstretched hand in her own. The small drops of poison from Suzumebatchi scorched her skin, but she didn't care. She tried to press her own reitsu into Soifon's body to keep her from burning up her life. "This is insane, Soifon! The other captains will be here soon, do you want them to find you dead?!"

The smaller girl was near-feral at this point, however. Her mind was latched onto only one thing; killing Yoruichi. She was thrashing about in the woman's iron grip, trying to dig Suzemabachi into her former mentor's flesh, trying to create more poison, trying to force the invading reitsu out of her body...it was just too much.

She lost it.

Too late, Yoruichi felt that sinister reaitsu slam into her.

"BANKAI!"

With an audible pop, Suzumebatchi disintegrated, and everything vanished in a snarling flash of gold.

--

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo made the brief mistake of turning his head towards the immense pillar of light looming in the storm, and as such, nearly didn't get away from Senbonzakura in time. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, that was what Byakuya had called it, and there was a good number of endless blades to doge now, making counterattacks nigh but impossible. And to make matters worse, he'd just felt Yoruichi's reaitsu drop, big time, practically plummeting to the ground.

It was a distraction...

"Fool."

So much so, that the glance he'd just stolen down to the forest...

Cost him dearly.

With a sibilant hiss, the petals swarmed above below, and all around him, cutting off any and all escape routes/

No time.

_'I won't make it in time!'_

Pain exploded in his mind, and everything went white as wave after wave of pink petals slammed him into the ground. The rain stung at his wounds, washing away the blood, and creating more as he staggered to his feet.

"Damnit, I just had to try, didn't I? No wonder I'm getting my ass kicked, still using shikai...

Byakuya frowned into the storm.

"Do not test me, boy. You make it sound as if you've achieved _bankai_."

"Heh." A wave of redish blue light erupted from Kurosaki, confirming it as the reaitsu wrapped around his body, pulling him up, helping him to stand. Dragging Keirihime and Zangetsu from the rain slicked mud, he grinned.

"That's exactly right, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Impossible." Byakuya's frown turned into a scowl. "Scum like yourself could never achieve bankai."

"Then...I'll show you!" Hefting Zangetsu forward, he raished Keirhime into the heavens, but pointed Zangetsu outwards, towards the captain. "So watch carefully, Kuchiki," Keirihime glowed an eerie red, tinged with black on the outlines, an almost blood red...

Zangetsu however, pulsed a pure, azure blue, mingling with Keirihime's colors, creating a dark, vibrant mix of cerulean and crimson. Slowly, it took shape, until Ichigo's entire body glowed a blindingly bright radiance.

"This is my...BANKAI!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and then...

Sokyoku hill vanished in a flash of azure crimson.

**Next time: Bankai.**


	20. Blazing Soul

**Note, I apologize for any typo's in the last chapter. To clear things up, the majority of the captains and lieutenant, cannot use shikai or bankai at the moment. Also, due to the episode I just finished watching, Muramasa's status is hereby changed from arrancar back to...zanpaktou.**

"Ow,ow,ow, ow." A dazed Yoruichi winced as she picked herself out of the rubble, her ears still ringing from the aftershock. "What a hangover." She'd been wise to throw her Shunko at the blast, but even so, she'd been catapaulted through a dozen trees, which would explain the dismal state of her attire. Already torn and ripped to begin with, her garments were full of holes now,barely in one piece. It looked like someone had sliced her shirt down the middle, giving it a deep, plunging V-cut, that ended just above her navel. Thankfully, her ample cleavage held it up.

She looked down at herself, and chuckled at the new look. "And _this_ is why I don't like to wear clothes." Finally, she decided to undo the remains of her scarf, then her cloth armguards, both which wouldn't really be of much use to her now anyways.

Something was wrong.

Only her right hand responded.

Immediately, she noticed it. Her left arm, now hanging uselessly at her side, limp and motionless. After taking a moment to assess the damage, the former captain was relieved to see that it'd only be dislocated, shoved out of its socket yes, but not broken.

Setting her shoulder against the tree, the shinigami braced herself for the loud pop and the pain to follow after it. She 'd like to think that the explosion had taken Soifon out, but no, the girl's reaitsu was still mind numbingly present, and as the Shihoin looked out amongst the forest, she suddenly realized that she didn't have the cover of the tree's anymore.

Half the forest, the side she currently occupied was gone, replaced by a smoking ashen crater. Just the _release_ had done that much damage, and that meant that the worst was still yet to come. A chill breeze blew by, and the rain, held off by the sudden burst of reiatsu, now returned in earnest, drenching her to the bone in a matter of moments.

No visibility, no cover...

A prime target.

"Do you really have the time to tend to your wounds?"

**(Music raw breath of danger)**

"!!"

K-KKRAM!

Vaulting herself forward, she narrowly escaped the initial blast, and even then the shockwave slammed her into another tree. She didn't have time to taste the blood in her mouth, didn't have the luxury of checking her wounds, she just kept running, her Shunko sparking at her shoulders, spurring her ahead of the next explosion, leaving the sizzling flames to lick at her heels while she sprinted to the safety of the still intact forest.

"You think that'll save you?!"

Whirling about, Yoruichi thrust out one palm, and a wave of pale blue lightning sparking outward at Soi Fon, the latter leaping back in surprise, but grinning smugly, certain that she had the Shihoin on the ropes.

"Byakurai!"

Moments later, nature itself replied, and the smaller girl had to leap back from a _true_ bolt of lightning. When Yoruichi repeated the trick, Shaolin snarled and waved her arm up at the skies, swatting the element aside as if it were tangible.

**"Jakuhō Raikōben."**

Golden eyes narrowed to slits as the rain lessened, just for a moment.

"So that's your bankai."

"Yes."

It's appearance spoke for itself, that of a protective armor encasing Soifon's entire right arm, coming all the way above her shoulder to form a face shiel that guarded the right side of her face. The casing now slid off revealing a weapon with the similar make of a _missile_ attached to a base.

"Tell me, how exactly to you intend to move with something that heavy?"

"I don't-

A sudden flash of light from Sokyoku hill drew the attention of the women. No, it wasn't exactly a flash, more of a spiraling twister, rising into the heavens, driving away the clouds on Sokyoku hill.

Shielding her eyes from the rain, Yoruichi could just barely make him out from this distance.

"Ichigo...

"Why?"

"Hmm?" She returned her attention to her former lieutenant, and was rewarded with a rather interesting sight.

"Why aren't you paying attention to _me?!"_ Soi Fon was all but _seething_ now, her arrogance gone, replaced by cruel jealousy, vicious smoldering rage. "_I'm_ your _opponent, so why?_!" She trembled from it, the way she spoke his name so softly, so sweetly, with just a _hint _of endearment. She hated it, she hated him, she hated her, she hated them both!

"Tell me!"

--

"Did you say...bankai?"

"Did I stutter?" from within the cloud of dust, Ichigo's voice came, exposing a smirk. "Now, behold." With a sharp gust of wind, the smoke was blown away. There he stood, the storm clouds swirling around him, a transformed figure.

Zangetsu, had now become a daitō **(Japanese long sword)** with a black blade. The crossguard, four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji **(which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full moon").** Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangled from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat complete with red lining closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. In short, the outfit was much like that of Zangetsu himself.

"Bankai!" He declared in rich satisfaction. "This...is Tensa Zangetsu. And...

With a clicking sound, Keirihime came into view. She'd changed from a long Nodachi, and her chain seemed to have molded itself onto Ichigo's shoulders, creating a rounded shoulderguard mantle, fastened by two lines of red cloth, and hexagonal star clasp in the middle, which held a flowing black cape, outlined in red, just like his bankai, in place over his back.

Now, she was a seamless gauntlet, completely encasing Ichigo's arms in thick, black armor. Clenching his let hand into a fist around the metal, a sharp blade extended from his wrist, now snatched up into his hand. This weapon, unlike Zangetsu, was a pure, blood red, from its hilt, to the guard, down to the very blade itself, and similair to its shikai state, it too was connected to him, by a length of chain, bound at the wrist, its grooved edge flashing in the lightning light.

"Bankai. This...is Hageshi Keirihime **(Furious cutting princess)**

"It would seem that you truly enjoy treading on our pride." Byakuya frowned at the enemy before him, his Senbonzakura dancing around his body in an almost invisible haze, barely visible to the naked eye. "That move of yours...is not bankai."

'Our pride', you said?"Too late, the Kuchiki whirled, but Zangetsu was held to his neck, drawing a tiny rivulet of blood down his pale alabaster skin. The ryoka smirked, knowing that he could kill his foe at any second."So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!"

Yet he leapt away, a stern, cold look in his eyes as he regained his footing.

"And I _will_ defeat you, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Such arrogance."

"You said I think too highly of myself? I can see every single one of your 'endless blades', Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Miracles only happen once." Retorted the proud noble. "You will regret not killing me when you had the chance, boy. Now," Beckoned by his will , Senbonzakura leapt forward, parting the rain with its endless blades, each hungry for blood.

"Your luck has run out."

But Kurosaki simply blurred away, evading the storm that threatened to consume him. He moved with such speed now, that Byakuya lost track of him countless times, as did his zanpaktou. _'Senbonzakura...cannot keep up?'_ A smirk traced Kurosaki's face as he darted about Byakuya, with Senbonzakura trying, and failing, to capture him in its deadly grip, repeatedly, again and again.

"What's wrong?" One of the many blurs taunted. "Can't keep up? And to think, I'm not even warmed up!"

"Your arrogance will be your undoing...boy!"

Now waving a hand forward, Senbonzakura _lunged_. Ichigo narrowly evaded this time. _'What the...it got faster?' _Moving with twice the speed it had before, the petals sliced his cheek before he could get away. Ichigo scowled and renewed his efforts to get at Byakuya, but with the renewed wave of petals hounding his every step, he couldn't even get close.

_'With these endless blades, there is nothing I cannot capture.'_

Ichigo leapt into the air, and Senbonzakura chased after him, once more rising from every conceivable angle. _'There! I have him!'_ There was no escape, there was no opportunity to defend himself, not from this countless hail of blades. But Ichigo raised the crimson sword that was Keirihime, his entire body flaring dark red with contained reiatsu.

"Kire."

All at once, a vertical crescent of black crimson cut the petals down. Byakuya could only look on in dumbfounded amazement as he realized that the boy had singlehandedly knocked every single petal down with just _two_ swords. In a flash, he appeared behind Byakuya.

"You said, miracles happen only once. So what's the second one?"

Blood splattered the ground.

--

**(Enemy unseen)**

_'It seems Ichigo's just about done. I'd better wrap this up too.'_

"Silly little bee." The Shihoin replied calmly, shaking her head sadly. "You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"The hell I am!" She would never, _ever _admit it. "Don't give me your pity, Yoruichi! You...you have no idea how much it tortues me inside! It's like stomping on an open wound!" Hefting Jakuho Raikoben directly at her former mentor, Shaolin Fon spared her master a cold, calculating sneer. She couldn't fire at this range, but one swing with its massive form would surely be more than enough to break a neck." Well they'll be no﻿ mercy from me! I don't care if you're strong...or weak.. I don't care about anything! I'll kill you right here and now and that's all that matters!" With surprising strength, she swung." Then I'll go after that damn ryoka!"

"So emotional." Yoruichi abruptly turned, caught the massive weapon on her shoulder, creating a loud POP as her shoulder snapped back into place. "However," Lashing out with her heel, the Goddess sharply clipped Soi Fon in the temple. Another kick threw the girl further away from her. "You still can't understand." Now freely able to use both her arms, Yoruichi unfastened the armguard around her left wrist, the one that had a set of purple cloth running across it in crisscrossing lines.

"!!" Soi Fon froze. "So that's where it...

"Come to think of it, I haven't used this girl in a _long _time."

From the armguards, she pulled out what looked like two small shafts of metal, each about six inches long in length. Placing them together, her mouth curved upward into a confident smirk."Now,blur for me." She intoned solemnly, the words a whisper, as if some great secret were being shared between the two women. "Blur and Smite." Slapping the two pieces together, they flashed a brillaint violet. "Fusenmi-Megami." **(Blurring Goddess) **She now held a long bo staff, its white facets now wrapped in that same purple cloth from her armguards.

Twirling it with both hands, Yoruichi held it before her and took her stance.

"Here I come."

**Next time: Mask**


	21. A Mask and Killer Intent

"Then I will crush that power!" Senbonzakura Kageyoshi swirled into the air above them, turning the already darkened sky turned an ominous pitch black, covering them in a dome. The rain stopped suddenly, though he could still clearly hear it outside as hundreds of blades encircled them both.

"Senkei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Ichigo's smug grin faded as Byakuya continued to speak.

"Do not worry. These blades...are merely your funeral procession. They will not attack you from all sides."

Indeed, they were trapped here.

"Then, this is the true form of your sword?"

"Indeed. Consider yourself honored. You are only the second person to see Senbonzakura's true form. The form I only show to those I have sworn to kill," From the endless line of blades, one withdrew, appearing in his hand, then the other. "With my own two hands."

In response, Ichigo blazed the full force of his reiatsu out before him, shattering the stone beneath his feet."Heh, I'll admit, it's pretty impressive, but it'll take more than that to stop me." His resolve was firm, he was determined to win. No he _would_ win, he _had_ to win, for Rukia, and all those depending on him.

"Well said." Counted Byakuya, responding with his own spiritual pressure, a blazing aura of pink reiatsu. "For a ryoka, that is." Bracing themselves, each soul reaper made ready to leap at the other, to cross swords, one last time.

One would stand, one would fall.

There was no turning back now.

--

"Why?" Soi fon whined, glaring up at her mentor. "Why are you standing there, why are you _still_ better than me?!" She could not believe how thoroughly she had been beaten, and by a _shikai _at that. Granted, she'd never _seen _the released form of Yoruichi's zanpaktou, but still, she had _bankai, _and there was absolutely no excuse for losing when the latter only revealed her shikai.

"Soi fon...

"Answer me, Yoruichi Shihoin!"

The only reply she received was a piteous sigh, and that fueled the fires of her fury as the older woman swatted aside her bankai, breaking the face-guard into thousands of tiny pieces. A scream ripped past the girl's throat. No! She wouldn't be pitied, not by her, not by anyone! She didn't want their kindness, she didn't need it! She didn't need any of it!

Damn that ryoka, damn _her_! Damn them both!

"You should be weak! I should be better than you!"

The Shihoin didn't reply, but their was a slight tightening of her eyes.

Another blow, and the bulk of Shaolin's bankai shattered. Twirling the staff, Yoruichi rained a hail of sharp, precise blows down on her former lieutenant, until at last, Suzemabachi fell to the ground, broken and cracked from blocking so many strikes.

She struggled to stand, but Yoruichi's spiritual pressure, something she hadn't felt in a long, _long _time, warned her to stay down. It was a glaring reminder of the gap between them, a gap that had only widened over the years, even with her incessant training.

The tears came now, and Soi Fon slumped to her knees with a sob, but before she could fall, a pair of arms were there to steady her. She didn't think, her body just reacted and she threw her arms around Yoruichi, making no attempts to resist as her mentor pulled her into her bosom.

"Why?" Shaolin cried, her voice a pitiable little whimper as she buried her head into Yoruichi's chest. "Why didn't you take me with you...?"

"You sillly little bee. I simply didn't have the time to grab you."

"N-Nani?" She pulled her head up to gaze into those eyes, those soft pools of gold that she'd once adored so very, very much, and suddenly felt absolved of all her pent up guilt and frustration. "I...um... Yoruichi patted her on the head, mussing up her hair as she'd often done before. "Aw, you're so cute when you're pouting." At some point in the battle, her hair had come free from the ponytail, and now those damp locks tickled at Shaolin's nose, triggering a brief flicker of memory. That's right, _her_ hair had been short before, but she'd obviously let it grow over the years.

Why? She found her mind wandering of its own accord. Why hadn't she cut her hair during her century of abscence? Was it a sign of her withdrawal from combat? Did Yoruichi-sama prefer those with long hair? Countless questions assailed her, drowning out her initial inquiry with the rain.

"Hmm," Yoruichi fiddled with one of her twin braids, a bemused glint in those ever mischevious eyes. "You've gotten a new look while I was away, haven't you Soi Fon?" The younger girl, flustered, didn't know what to say, or what she _should_ say, for that matter as her mentor continued to meddle with the braids, even going so far as to undo one of them. "It could do without all these knots though....

"Y-Yoruichi-sama...Soi Fon whimpered quietly as one hand caressed her face, whilst the other held her tight about the waist. She felt so safe in her arms, so _secure_, that she didn't want this warm, safe feeling to ever leave her, ever again. She didn't mind that the Shihoin had undone her other braid by this point, or that her damp hair fell down her back.

But still, one burning question ate at her.

"Why? Why are you helping that ryoka? Is....there something between the two of you?"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi blinked. "Oh, you mean _Ichigo?"_ Aha! There it was again, that soft sigh of pleasure mixed with excitement! A mischevious glint shone in her eyes now, mirroring the playful smile tugging at those full lips. "Well, you might say that. Honestly, he was so naieve and easy to mess with, I just couldn't help myself at first. But now, well, lets just say he's attractive."

"O-Oh." Her heart sank like a stone.

So Yoruichi-sama preferred _him, _this ryoka boy.

"Hey, you have something on your face."

"Oh." Absentmindedly, she wiped at it, and suddenly realized that it was her _tears_, not the rain-drops that fell upon her cheek. "Here, I'll get it." Yoruichi ventured suddenly. Soi Fon scrunched her eyes shut, against it, the touch that sent her heart racing, that made her feel so very much alive....

?

Wait...that wasn't a _hand_ wiping the tears from her eyes, was it? No, whatever this was against her cheek, it felt soft, moist, warm. Now, now she felt her mentor's hand, tilting her chin up, and another, pulling her forward.

"Just so you know, I don't hold it against you, Soi Fon.I'm going after Ichigo now. Follow me if you want."

Steel grey eyes snapped open, but alas, both the Shihoin, and the sweet sensation of her kiss, were gone.

--

For what seemed the millionth time, they leapt away, then lunged again, crossing swords, deflecting blows, spikes of heated reaitsu leaking everywhere as the two titans collided, each striving to gain a foothold over the other."Damn, you're persistent."

Byakuya, discarding his sword, formed an incantation, broke away, just before-

"Hado #4: Byakurai!"

Ichigo recalled Keirhihime, twisted his grip on Zangetsu, squeezing the fabric with such force that his palms bled from the exertion. "Kido, huh? Gimme a break!" Dark, blood red reaitsu stemmed from his hands, into the hilt, and finally, filled the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. Raising it high overhead, he took in the stern glare of his opponent, then the white hot bolt of kido roaring towards him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Just in time, reiryoku burst from the blade, cutting through the white lightning, and even forcing Byakuya to shunpo out of the way. Ichigo was quick to notice this, smirking as a glimmer of hope returned to him. "Eh? Looks like you don't want that to connect, do ya, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Hado 33#: Soukatsui!" Another Hado was fast in coming, but now Ichigo held out a hand, beginning an incantation of his own, but shorter, consisting of only one line. "The trees fall, the sea splits, the winds part." The pale fire crashed into his palm as expected, but now he held it there. And as Byakuya looked on, Keirihime slid from the chain, cutting the fire as if it were butter.

_"Impossible!"_

"That's right," Pulling on the chain, Ichigo once again held both Keirihime and Tensa Zangetsu in hand. "I haven't told you the true power of my zanpaktou, have I?" The ryoka was on a roll now, and even as he spoke, a hail of Tenshou waves came screaming towards the captain, as did their master. "Its in their name's. Moon cutter. Cutting princess. Get it?" Sparks flew as black crimson met silver. "I can cut through _anything_!"

_'Cut...that's it! If he can't move then..._

"Then let us put that to the test." Twirling away from one Tenshou, Byakuya tricked Ichigo into stepping forward, and once he'd done so, rounded on the boy, stabbing Ichigo in the foot with both swords. _'This may take alot of reaitsu, but-_ Now, with the ryoka temporarily paralyzed, the captain muttered the incantation, then held out a hand.

_"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"_

From all sides, six pillars of light slammed into Ichigo's midsection, paralyzing him. But the Kuchiki was not yet done, and even as the ryoka struggled against the kido, he clenched a hand, forming a winding spark of energy.

_"Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku."_

Now, a long series of energy chains wrapped themselves tightly about Ichigo's arms, forcing them to his side as he fell to his knees, truly immobile. Summoning another sword to his hand, Byakuya raised it high, watching as the fear in those amber eyes turned to full blown panic.

"You fought well."

_'No! Not here!' Move damnit move!'_

"And for that...

_'I can't....I can't!'_

_...._I grant you a quick death.

_'No! No no no no NO/**NO!'**_

**_"Dumbass. I'll handle this."_**

**_(Music: Hollowed)_**

_"Heh."_

All at once, several things happened. First, Ichigo moved his left hand, catching the katana before it could strike true. Then, his right hand, clenched itself into a fist, and the chains shattered into oblivion, leaving a glowing trace of reiatsu in their place.

"Impossible! He couldn't have a binding spell with pure srength....yet he did....

Now, _Ichigo_ began to laugh, as _something_ started to grow upon the left side of his face. _"Oh man, this is_ perfect_! I finally get a chance to have some fun!"_A sardonic grin twisted his visage, his free hand reaching down to reclaim Tensa Zangetsu. _"I'm so lucky!"_

"What are you?"

_"Who am I? I ain't got no name...gaki!_"

As he finished the sentence, his head snapped up, revealing what had to be a hollow's mask, with he darkened sclera and sickly yellow irirses. But too late, Byakuya found himself bearing a deep gash across the chest, for the new and improved Ichigo had struck.

_"C'mon! How about you and me have some fun?!" _He cackled, stepping forward-

_**Go away!**_

_"!!"_

**_Go away!_**

Deep in Ichigo's subconcious, a hand lashed out, seizing Hichigo by the throat. This wasn't Ichigo or his zanpaktou, this was something else. This prescence was terribly familair, that deep booming voice, drowning out all thought, those eyes, a piercing, blood red...

_Idiot! I was about to kill him!_

**_Then give the boy your power and let_ him _do it!_**

_Gah! What're you-Oi! Quit it!_

**_(Music Quincy's Craft)_**

Behind the mask, sclera faded to white, though the irises remained yellow. Seizing the opportunity, Ichigo's conciousness surged to the fore, blotting out the other self's influence. The first thing he noticed was the mask. "Huh?" Ichigo felt at his face, where the half mask remained, refusing to budge, no matter how hard he pulled. "What?" It had the left side of his face completely covered, stopping just under the chin, but open enough for his mouth to be seen. "I don't know what just happened...

Byakuya winced as a wave of renewed spiritual pressure slammed into him. It wasn't that of a hollow or shinigami, but somehow both. Ichigo seemed equally surprised as well, judging by the stunned look he wore amidst the reaitsu surging about him.

Behind his mask, what could be seen of his face scowled.

"But I'm going to finish this...now!"

"Very well. We'll finish this in one final attack.

" All at once, Senkei condensed itself into one solid mass of white, taking shape of Senbonzakura's final form.

"Shukei. Hakuteiken."

Black and white, as one they charged, and an intense explosion covered Sokyoku hill!

--

Yoruichi stiffened as Ichigo's reaitsu plummeted.

"No...

**(Central 46)**

"Isane, please tend to the wounds of lieutenants Izuru and Hinamori."

Stepping over the bodies of both Izuru and Momo, Aizen Sosuke smiled as he found someone waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Well well, I didn't expect _you_ to figure me out...Unohanna, and Isane too?" It was almost a shame Gin wasn't present to waylay his most recent guest, nor prevent what was about to take place, but there was a timetable to keep, after all.

Retsu's reiatsu nearly threw him clear off his feet.

_This_ was why she was a captain.

But then again, so was he, a fact he reminded her off by releasing his own spiritual pressure.

"I suggest you remain where you are. Aizen Sosuke."

"You seem a bit tense," he replied, taking a slow step off of the brick steps and onto the pavement. "I was wondering if it was because of me."

Unohana stepped back as he slinked forward, her teeth clenching at the cowardly act her body made. The movement wasn't committed so much out of fear than in an instinctual act of self-preservation. He saw her subtle retreat and smiled in that menacing way, her bones turning to ice under her skin at the sight of his teeth. She didn't want him to think she was afraid of him – she _wasn't. _He just made her feel like slime was coursing through her veins, like...

"It's almost as if…" he continued as she came back to the present, his devious grin widening. "…As if you hate me, _Captain_."

"Hate you?" she asked, her thumb inching forward slightly to rest on the guard of her sword. With an almost unnoticed movement, she pushed the digit forward and unlocked her blade from its sheath. "No, Aizen Sosuke, I do not hate you...I _loathe you."_

His smile vanished and he stopped in his tracks, sandals planting themselves into the debris strewn floor below. His upper lip arched back up slightly, his mouth now a cross between a snarl and a sneer as his eyes narrowed and darted down to _Minazuki. _His own left hand tightened on Kyouka Suigetsu as he made eye contact with her once more.

"I guess not," he said with a deadly tone.

His right hand reached down to grip the handle of his zanpakuto as the tearing sound of shikai reached his ears.

**Well, here's what to expect next chappy. Aizen , Toshirou vs. Gin, Sajin/Tousen Vs. Kenpachi and some other fights. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

--

**(Omake)**

The entire cast of bleach was present for a lecture.

The topic you ask?

"Alright class," Kisuke began, pointing towards the viewscreen with his cane, "Today, we're going to explain just what kind of person Kurosaki Ichigo is!" Laughing in that sing-song voice of his, the former captain looked out over the 'class'. "Any guesses, anyone?"

"An idiot." Ryo Kunieda answered, turning to the next page in her book.

"..." This was met with silence.

"Arrogant?" Soi Fon ventured.

"A meddlesome Ryoka?" Aizen was now the one to give his opinion of Ichigo, with the latter scowling as a result.

"Well...those are are splendid answers, but...wrong."

Everyone groaned.

"You know how Vaizards are part hollow and Arrancar are part shinigami right?" Most of the room nodded except for Byakuya who was to busy smoldering at his impending defeat. "Well, Kurosaki-san is a perfect mixture of Hollow _and_ Shinigami." Kisuke finished with a wave of his fan.

"Wait..." said Rukia with a blank look. " So you're saying Ichigo's power is half hollow and half shinigami?" "Hmm, not quite." "Whata do you mean 'not quite'" snapped Rukia. "Well if Ichigo power was half, whatever" he said with a wave."Than he'd only be able to use one half at any one time." He received a collective blank stare. "Maybe a visual would help."

Kisuke suddenly held up a diagram with five circles stretched across. "Now let's say this blue circle on the left is shingami power while the red one on the right end is hollow. Now next to the shinigami circle is the vizards circle see?" he said gesturing to the blue circle with a big red dot in the middle. "And on the other side arrancar" motioning to the red circle with a blue dot in the middle left of the 'hollow circle'. "With me so far?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now here's Ichigo." he said pointing to the purple circle dead center. "See? A perfect mixture and not half of _either_." he completed taking out his fan. "I still don't get it. How's that any different than what Kuchiki said?" groaned out Ikkaku.

"Because technically Ichigo _is _pretty much half hollow already" Urahara replied with a grin. This got a another collective confused stare and smack."Ouch" he said rubbing the side of his face. "What I mean is Ichigo _was_ already half hollow. Which means next time Kurosaki-san will-

Beep!

"Oh will you look at the time! That's all!"

"EH?!"

**Next time. Sealed spirit.**


	22. Sealed Sword's Released

**I do not own the appearance of Wabisuke! I have asked the author for permission to use the description!**

_'Jeez, you're a mess, Kira!"_

Izuru inhaled sharply with surprise, but he didn't need to turn to see that _Wabisuke _had appeared behind him. His zanpakuto had a habit of materializing to him whenever he was troubled. She seemed to enjoy taunting him in his moments of weakness, appearing in places so that only he could see as she mocked him. She stepped around from behind him, the sound of a chain rattling as she moved gracefully to face him. Her black hair covered the majority of her pale face, leaving only one green eye and a white cheek to shine out from behind the infinite darkness of her tresses. Every once in a while, when she was especially ribbing on him, he could see her pink lips as they curved up into a sneering grin. She wore a pants suit that was almost as black as her hair, her natural curves accented by the tight cut of the jacket. A steel-colored tie around her neck provided the only bit of color on her body as its wide, grey knot shined brightly against the black dress shirt underneath. A thick chain fell from her left sleeve, tied in place to her arm, a weighted ball dangling from the apendage, ending in a ghastly perversion of a hand.

All in all, she was beautiful.

Her expression sombered.

_'You're bleeding, you know that, right? Just like Momo.'_

He recalled seeing Hinamori's lifeless body on the floor, and then Captain Aizen, and everything went white.

___'Sosuke Aizen.' _Wabisuke sat down, tracing the curve of his neck with a finger, her words still ringing in his ears. _'You fought him, Kira. You fought him with everything you had.'_

_"I...did?'_

_'Hmm.' _She nodded, a sad look in her normaly stern eyes, as the battle raged in the background. _'Now don't move, and let yourself heal.;_ Isane was tending to their wounds, but she herself was more focused on her captain's fight, a fight only seen once in a lifetime.

And what a fight it was.

Unohana spun and blocked at Aizen's burst out of _shunpo _and swung her blade outwards. The two _katana _clashed and showered sparks down onto ice encrusted pavement at the duo's feet. Retsu pulled back and swung forward with her scabbard, the navy blue sheath barely missing Aizen's head as his right arm came back around with the zanpakuto aimed for the kill. The captain dodged and skipped backwards as her opponent charged forward, stabbing with his sword, then dipping back into a hail of Byakurai spells.

Retsu frowned and waved a hand, the Enkosen shield swatting away the white lightning as if it were nothing. But much to her surprise, the shield now shattered, for Sosuke had used the diversion to bring the fight to her.

A thin streak of blood flew through the air, and she looked across at the ruined remains of her sheathe, then touched a hand to the right side of her face, where her cheek opened slightly, for there a thin slit had been carved.

"It seems I was the first to strike after all."Tossing her scabbard, she blocked with her blade whenever she could, but was still forced into a retreat as he pressed the advantage, .

Aizen swung low now, aiming for Unohana's legs, and she jumped back to avoid, aiming to split his head clear from his shoulders with an overhead strike. The former captain leapt into the air and flipped forward, slashing his blade down at the head of his attacker as his long white haori spiraled in the air above his feet. Sosuke landed behind Unohana, looking calmly at his opponent who now turned to face him, the faintest trace of a smile tugging at her lips.

He soon realized why, for his own cheek had been opened slightly by an unseen attack and crimson blood was now trickling its way down his face. For the first time since his betrayal, Aizen Sosuke showed ture emotion other than kindness:

He smirked.

"I didn't want to fight you at first, Unohana," he said calmly, cruely. "The idea of fighting my superior's has always repulsed me. But now that I see this little game may be worth my time after all."

He vanished suddenly, causing Retsu's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Captain!"

The warning came too late.

Aizen reappeared behind her, slicing downwards with his blade the moment that she had turned around. Kyouka Suigetsu coursed a vicious arc down across Unohana's chest, a thin jet of blood curving its way through the tear in her white haori jacket and into the air. Miracuously, she leapt back in time to outrun a second slash, rising into the air as Aizen's blade crashed down into the floor below and sent a massive pillar of debris into the sky.

Isane watched carefully from her vantage point on the balcony above, her eyebrows knotting themselves up as she examined Aizen's movements. Despite being at an obvious disadvantage, he showed absolutely no signs of distress or anxiety. Sure, this _was_ Aizen after all; he could be disemboweled and still remain calm. But it was something else. He was still holding onto this obscene confidence. He still thought he could win.

"I see, so you used an illusion." She nodded to herself, as all the pieces came together. "Now I understand."

"I'll allow you the chance to fully release your zanpakuto," Aizen called up from the platform below, causing Isane's attention to snap back to the fight. "If you want to last more than a few seconds, you'll want to be at full strength for when I release mine."

"Very well," Unohana responded, ripping off the tattered remains of her haori, and casting it aside. Reaching up to her sleeves, she tore them clean off at the elbow, exposing a series of long, jagged tattoo's, bluish green in color, resembling long circular swirls, starting at the wrist, yet ending just above the elbow.

Sosuke arched an eyebrow in anticipation.

Now, she reached to the knot that held her hair together. "If you wish to die, then I shall show you it," With a flick of Minazuki, the long tresses of ebony black hair fell down her back. "My bankai." . Now, pointing her blade down, Retsu then flipped it forward so the weapon itself was diaganol to her opponent. "Prepare yourself, Aizen Sosuke."

Placing her hand atop the blades tip, pressed it forward, seemingly dissolving the steel into a fine green mist. The guard followed soon afterwards, then the hilt itself, until the entire blade had dissapeared.

One word passed her lips.

"Bankai."

--

"Yay! This is fun!"

Hisagi briefly returned the smile before launching himself forward, the metal of his blade slicing through the stormy air before crashing into her blade. "Easy for you to say." He swung his zanpakuto forward repeatedly, forcing her back further and further along the rooftop until her heels were dangerously close to the edge of the building. With a final swing, his sword raked into hers, sending Yachiru falling over the edge amidst a showing of sparks.

Even as she fell headfirst, the little one showed no signs of fear, giggling to herself as she plummeted to the ground, landing with a mighty crash. Yumichika placed one finger to his forehead in annoyance as Shuuhei now turned his attention to him, obviously meaning to finish what he'd started before Yachiru had decided to but in.

"Sorry, but I don't do two against one. You'll have to finish fighting my lieutenant first-oh, speak of the devil, there she is now."

A dull swish reached Hisagi's ears.

"Issei!" She declared with a laugh, and her zanpaktou flared a brilliant hot pink, its guard and blade shattering with the command: "Kusabana-Bara!" **(Flowering Rose)**

With a punching hum, she reappeared behind him, swinging a nine pronged whip down towards his head. He reached up blindly, blocking the strike as it attempted to slice through his skull. He spun quickly and swung his foot outwards, his sandal slamming into her ribs. Yachiru didn't even flinch at the attack. Instead, she calmly reached down, grabbed his ankle and twisted harshly inwards.

Where there should have been a snapping sound, there was only a ruffling of cloth as he twisted his leg in time with her wrist. He swiftly brought his opposite foot across, kicking his heel into her neck. She released her grip as she flew across the rooftop arena, landing solidly on her back. Hisagi appeared above her in a flash of _shunpo, _his zanpakuto shining in the waning moonlight as he sliced downwards with it. She thrust her own blade upward from her position on the ground, the broad curve of the scimitar halting his attack as she reinforced the block with her left hand.

Hisagi grimaced as he pushed down against her, each of their blades frozen in an overwhelming power-struggle. Yachiru on the other hand, giggled confidently up at the Shinigami, ignoring the pressure his blade was putting on her thin arms.

"You know," she said with only a hint of tension in her otherwise gleeful voice, "you're pretty strong tatoo-face."

"_Shut up_," he snapped back sardonically, his grimace turning upwards at the corners at his nickname.

"Aww," she said with a fake pout as a small ball of blue began to swirl in the palm of her hand. "That's not very nice, Shuuhei-kun."

_'Kido?!'_

"Hado 33# Soukatsui!"

His eyes widened as he leapt back swiftly, his face narrowly avoiding the kido spell that erupted upwards and into the afternoon sky. The two fighters simultaneously vanished, the latter landing with a whisper and the former with a a slight swish, before both reappeared at opposite ends of the roof. He was beginning to breathe heavily, despite the self-assured look that he wore on his faces.

"Not bad!" Yachiru said through her breaths, her little chest rising and falling in time with Hisagi's as she tauntingly complimented him. "You're pretty quick."

"So are you," he said, returning the sarcasm, "for a little kid."

_'Oh my.'_

Yumichika winced and shunpoed to the next building just as .

"_Kid?_" Her teeth clenched together as an angry knot formed on her forehead, and moments later, the roof, or rather, what was left of it before, shattered behind her, leaving a stunned Ayasegawa glad he'd moved. "Baka baka _baka_!" Her shriek pummeled his ears, peeling the tiles clear off the roof and throwing them around in a whirlwind fashion. And Yachiru Kusajishi was at the center of it all. "That's not _nice_! That's not nice at _ALL!"_

Hisagi's eyes widened at his opponent's sudden outburst. He didn't really mean it as an insult— well, yeah, he _did_. But he had meant for the comment to fall into the groove of insults that the two combatants had been trading back and forth. He hadn't really expected much of a reaction out of the girl; after all she _did _look like a kid. This surely couldn't be the first time that she'd been called such. If it was going to elicit such a temper tantrum, he surely wasn't going to crack that joke again.

And considering that she was a traitor, _and_ that he wasn't planning on letting her leave this fight alive, it was going to be the last time she'd hear it.

"_Fine,_" she said suddenly as she slammed her whip into the ground, glaring harshly as she spoke to the tormentor before her. "You think that I'm some little goddamned _kid_? Let me beat that idea right out of your skull, you big fat meanie!"

Yachiru reached down and sealed her blade with a single motion. Now, she grabbed the wazikashi out of the hole it had created in the rooftop. She held it out horizontally, placing her left palm atop the blade. Her reiatsu began to skyrocket as pink light began to envelop her lithe body. All at once, a giant skull, that of a hissing cat appeared over her head. Hisagi was slightly forced back from the wave of spiritual, his right foot stumbling back as his free hand came up to black his face from the heat that was radiating off of his fellow lieutenant.

_'This spiritual pressure...don't tell me...._

She confirmed his worst fears with a smile and a simple sentence.

"Don't tell Kenny, kay? I don't want him to know I can do this too."

_'Oh shit!'_

"Reap!" he commanded, pointing his katana forward. "Kazeshini!"

Nothing happened.

"What?!"

"Bankai!"

Too late, he looked up, and the overflow of reaitsu slammed into him.

--

District eight.

A scene of pure chaos.

"C'mon!" Zaraki cackled, booting Tousen in the gut, then whirling to toss Komamura right after him. "You're making this too damn easy!" The impact threw the captain's through adjacent buildings, once, twice, then three times before he finally rolled to a stop. Like a tank, he advanced, shrugging off the effects of their shikai. "Is that all a captain can do? Huh?!"

_Stop this, Tousen! _Suzumushi's voice, oddly distant now, pleaded with him. _Stop this senseless violence!_

_It seems you aren't faring well Komamura. _The deep booming undertones of Tenken's voice rippled through Sajin's skull, followed by Zaraki's demeaning taunt. _Why not? _The age old spirit asked._ Release me and together we'll crush him!_

"Stand back, Sajin."

_'Tousen!' _

"Bankai."

_No. _Her tone became stern. _I will not allow it._

Several things happened at once.

A small gasp rang out behind him, followed immediately by the sound of liquid hitting the pavement. Komamura turned his head and looked upon Kaname Tousen just as Kenpachi Zaraki stepped out of the nothingness that hat been Tousen's bankai, his zanpaktou speared through the man's body. Sajin stared in shock for a moment; his oldest friend was standing five feet away from him, his surprised face sprinkled with droplets of his own blood as madmand stood with his katan buried deep within his flesh. He dropped his zanpakuto to the ground as blind eyes gazed lifelessly forward.

"_Kaname!" _Sajin yelled as he ran forward, _Tenken _whipping out to crush Kenpachi where he stood.

Once more Zaraki vanished, causing the blade of his zanpakuto to cut harmlessly into the ground. Tousen's body, now free from the lance-like sword that had impaled him, fell to the ground in a limp and bloody heap. Sajin rushed forward as a pool of crimson blood began to stain the pavement beneath him. The seconds were passing like hours as his legs propelled him the short distance to Tousen's side, the blood that pounded in his ears sounding like cannons being fired in time with his pulse. His mind became one-tracked suddenly; he needed to get to him, he needed to heal his wounds and-

But Kenpachi reappeared directly in front of the captain, the Shinigami's eyes widening in surprise as one of his hands reached out and seized him by the arm before thrusting him backwards and into one of the nearby buildings that surrounded the small courtyard that they were in. The giant shack shattered as his body flew through it, shards of debris raining down upon him and cutting into his skin through the armor as he landed on the ground . He stood up quickly, the adrenaline in his body causing him to ignore the gashes in his flesh, and the broken state of his helmet.

"Kenpachi!"

"Hoo boy." Kenpachi whistled as a young woman in white landed next to him, but he seemed unaware of her presence. "So that's what you look like under that helmet, eh?" To the left, and much to his relief, he could see Tousen, staggering to his feet like a hammered drunkard, leaning on his katana for support. He looked pale, and blood still oozed fromt his wounds. but when Sajin took half a step forward, he raised a hand, a clear gesture meaning 'Stay back', and without another word, vanished in a flicker of shunpo.

Assured that Kaname would survive this day, Komamura turned the full force of his rage upon one ecstatic Kenpachi Zaraki. "You don't seem surprised to see my true face."

"Ha!" The crazed captain laughed, his grin twisting itself into a sneer. "I couldn't care less! All that matters to me is whether you have the strength of an animal to go with that face!"

"I see." Sajin glowered at him, this man who cared for nothing more than a good fight. Tousen had been right to be wary of him, a madman like this would surely kill them all if left unchecked. "Then allow me to show you that strength."

Raising Tenken high, a red glow illuminated his body.

"Bankai!"

A huge shadow eclipsed them both, and Komamura snarled, exposing sharpened teeth as he brought his sword forward. "Now Kenpachi Zaraki, lets a have fight to the death, you and I, the kind you love so much!"

--

Yoruichi watched in something akin to awe as Ichigo staggered forward half a step, bleeding profusely fromhis wounds, but still standing over Byakuya, triumphant. "Bullshit...were you...fight...law!" From this distance, he seemed to be speaking, but she couldn't quite make out his words over the din of the storm.

However, Byakuya now rose to his feet, spoke something unintelligible, then turned, vanishing in a flicker of shunpo. Ichigo, he stood there for a moment, throwing his head back, allowing the rain to wash clean his blood, to plink off his face, the mask crumbling away as he started to laugh, a true, exhausted and weary laugh, but genuine nonetheless.

"I DID IT! I WON!"

_So tired...._

His legs gave out then, but someone caught him from behind, sheltering him from the fall, and pulling his head into her lap. With the last of his strength, he looked up into the rain, to find her golden orbs staring down at him.

"Yoruichi?" He blinked up at her, confused.

"You won." She murmurred quietly.

"Yeah...I won...He chuckled, muttering to himself as his eyes fluttered, sliding shut, the healing kido already hard at work. He'd be fine, all he needed now was a good long rest. "I did it, I...won."

Gently, she caressed his face, a single tear slipping out with the rain. "Yes, Ichigo. You certainly did." Even now, the clouds parted, just for a moment, shining the light of the sun on them both. He looked so peaceful, that she didn't have the heart to tell him, to tell the boy that he was only halfway there, that there were still many battles to be fought before they could truly even the score.

His fight was over, for the time being. Everyone else was still fighting for now, but it'd be over soon. Then, it was only a matter of time before the _true culprits_, the source of this cold dread, decided to make their grand entrance. They'd need him, _She_ needed him, needed his strength for the next fight.

_'So sleep while you can, Ichigo. The real battle's about to begin.'_

**Next time. Bankai Battles and the Hogyoku.**


	23. No More Illusion

**If ya'll haven't guessed, the pairing _may _very well be IchigoxYoruichi, or even IchigoxYoruichixSoi fon. HOWEVER! Nothing is for certain, and _IF _I decide a different pairing, there will not be any romantic Ichiruki or Ichihime in this fic, because quite honestly, I believe some of the other Bleach girls deserve more character development. So, normally I'd say vote on a poll, but this time _please_, just send me PM's or include your opinion of the pairings/suggestions in your reviews. Your cooperation is appreciated.**

**Ja ne!**

**Bankai Battles and the Hogyoku**

**--**

_Good._

_Yes, the time is fast approaching._

_Perhaps we should send his servants?_

_The twins? Are you mad?! They-_

_They listened to his orders once. What is to say they won't listen again?_

_--_

The reiatsu was mind numbing. And Yachiru was at the cetner of it all, a pulsating pink silhouette that seemed to grow larger with every second. A dumbfounded Hisagi Shuuhei could only look on in horror as the spiritual pressure detonated, flinging a wall of debris towards him.

Cursing, the lieutenant hacked at it with his zanpaktou, but all the same received some minor cuts about the head, neck and shoulders for his efforts. Another wall of reiryoku assaulted him, blindingly bright in its intensity.

Who would've thought that sweet, innocent, little Yachiru Kusajishi had this kind of power?

Apparently, she'd put on one helluva an act.

All at once, it, the reaitsu, parted.

The pink mist swirled around the girl, though she was no longer so small. She seemed to have grown ten years, looking perhaps _seventeen_, rather than seven. Metal gloves adorned her hands, and she had no visible weapon. Her kimono barely fit her body now, flowing to her suddenly present cleavage, drawing a fierce sputtering blush from Hisagi.

_'Gah! Th-They're bigger than Rangiku's!'_

"Soudai Hanahime." **(Grand Flower Princess)**Yachiru declared, standing to her full height, glaring at Shuuhei, a fierce killer intent stabbing him over and over again. This unreal, unholy spiritual pressure seemed to stem from hell itself, so sinister was that sadistic little smirk she wore, one hand on the curve of her hips as she stared him down.

"Now die, Hisagi Shuuhei." She whispered, and vanished.

"!!"

His blade moved quickly, blocking something that was too fast to see.

Yachiru's blood red eyes widened in shock, but narrowed in saddistic determination. "Not bad. I meant to take that arm clean off." The metal gloves on her hands flashed, and metal blades that looked like claws sprang from the fingers. Yachiru snarled, forcing herself, her hands, farther upon the steel, and within moment, Hisagi felt the sting of her claws ripping into his collarbone.

No shikai, and his opponent had just pulled bankai on him.

To say that he was _fucked_ would be a massive understatement.

--

When at last the storm died dow, Unohana stood before him, transformed.

The explosion had taken the rest of her sleeves, exposing the full length of those mysterious swirling tattoos, each ending in a green spiral at the shoulder. Where before she had sandals, she was now barefoot, and wrapped around the length of her left arm was a strange blue cloth.

Her zanpaktou, actually, was gone The sword itself was no longer a sword, rather, a long, streaming mass of emerald reiyroku, taking the shape of large _fan_of some sort, for that was what the energy seemed to resemble most. Odd, that such her bankai had taken on the shape of such a simple item used to cool oneself. Stern violet eyes, framed by the wild locks of her ebony black hair glared out at him, burning with the white hot intensity that was her will.

Cracking the whip, she switched hands, hefting the fan as if it weight little more than a feather. When it opened partway, one moon, a pale azure blue, could be seen. Sosuke arched an eyebrow in surprise at its size and shape, before pushing up the spectacles upon his face.

"Impressive. I think I can see why the other captains are so terrified of you...

"_Enough_ of your talk traitor." She declared suddenly, and his eyes narrowed as a wall of _flamr _rushed towards him, tearing apart the very foundation where he'd stood a moment before, now reapearing some distance away in a flicker of flash step.

"Now fall!"

Brown eyes widened as Retsu appeared behind him, a wind current shredding into his body with such force that he was physically _thrown_ into the adjoining chamber. A hail of heated blasts, though in the shape of lightning, flew into the debris, obliterating what was left.

"My zanpaktou controls the five elements." Unohana explained coldly, gazing into the smoke with rigid intensity. "Simply put, with this bankai, I _am_ nature itself. Now come out and die honorably, Sosuke Aizen. I'm sure you'll find that your illusions are no longer impeding my senses."

The sound of clapping alerted Isane, who whirled about in surprise, just as the true Aizen emerged from one of the many holes in the chamber. He wasn't even singed from the hellish blast, in fact, he was smiling.

Sosuke Aizen chuckled now, a cruel sneer pulling at the corners of his lips as Kyouka Suigetsu flew from the rubble, into his hand, smacking into his palm with an audible pop. "My my, I suppose I have no choice now, don't I?" Removing his haori, tossing aside his sheathe, these two simple motions added weight to his words.

"Do you really think these cheap parlor tricks are the extent of my powers?"

**(Music raw breath of danger)**

Dark, violet reaitsu, tinged with black, erupted from the hilt of Kyouka Suigetsu. To say that it was immense would be saying a kitten could roar like a tiger. Words alone could not describe this _foul _reiatsu that blistered at her skin, chilled her soul to the core.

"Then allow me to show you...your worst nightmare."

Isane stared at the traitor increduously, looking on in fascination as his entire body was eclisped in the aura. Was his bankai the reason for his obscene confidence? What special power, what force, could he have up his sleeve and whatever it may be, how could it possibly hope to counter the elements themselves? No, it was arrogance, it had to be.

Unless...

_'But that's-_

She realized it a moment too late.

"Captain!"

"Bankai."

Like flicking a switch, the reiatsu vanished.

**(Music change, enemy unseen)**

Both women let out a simultaneous gasp, for the sight before them could not be described by words or thoughts alone. It was as if they were staring at the devil himself, so great was his reaitsu, so cruel was the expression plastered upon his face.

"Monster." Retsu breathed, even as she was nearly brought to her knees by the immense spiritual pressure, but the face she saw was _not_ that of Aizen Sosuke, but of a man entirely changed. A face she knew all too well. "How _dare_ you use that, _here_, of all places!"

_Aizen_ turned to face Unohana, and _grinned_, exposing sharp, pearly white teeth. **"Oh, don't worry about him. _He_ was the one to release me this time, so I didn't kill him. But I think its about time I wrapped this up, don't you?"**

....Bastard." Retsu scowled.

**"I believe this is checkmate, captain."** The air around her swirled with dark light, and all too late, she recognized the black coffin. The last sight to grace her eyes was Aizen's sneering visage."I'll let _you_ live. But I don't think I'll ever see you again, Unohana." Moments later, Minazuki shattered, and the captain of squad four fell to the ground, bleeding from so many wounds, that her body actually resembled a pin cushion.

Isane could not believe her eyes.

"Captain!"

Moments later, she too met the same fate, impaled upon the edge of Kyouka Suigetsu.

**(Music ends)**

**--**

_Hey!_

A bright, glaring brilliance greeted his eyes.

"Wha?" He frowned, sitting up. "Where the hell am I?"

_Don't frown - it can't be that bad!_

The voice came from nowhere, yet everywhere, ignoring his questions.

_You're alive._

"Wait....

_You're living._

"I...

_You have air in your lungs._

"Have to....

_And blood in your veins._

"Ask you....

_You may not for much longer_

"Wait! I have to ask you what I'm supposed to do!"

_But you have it now._

"Answer me!"

_Air and blood._

"Answer me, damnit!"

There was a pause now, a hold in its speech, the air humming with static.

Then:

_Keep that air._

_Keep that blood._

_Life._

_Live, Ichigo. That is all you have to do._

"Hmph." Ichigo looked down at his hand, clenched it into a fist. "You're right, I guess, whoever you are." With that simple motion, confidence returned to him, and he was able to get back up, standing on his own two feet.

"I'm _alive_. And no one's gonna take that away from me."

_Then wake up._

"Wake up!"

--

"Uh...huh?" Slowly, amber eyes fluttered open, then winced shut as they were systematically pelted by the rain. His wounds had been healed at some point, but he was more relieved to find Keirihime and Zangetsu laying an inch or so from his hand.

"So you're finally awake, brat." A female voice, one he recognized, and looking to the right, he beheld the woman with long dark hair, and a stern expression, one he got a very, _very_ good look at when she roughly dragged him to his feet. "Do you have any idea how long you've been out?" Oh yes, she seemed very, very angry.

However, and much to her charign, she did not have the strength to lift him into the air. He replied by grabbing her wrist, and in turn, she grabbed his throat, choking him. Some small part of him was amused by this, and now he snarled at her, raising Shaolin into the air by the wrist, not enough to harm her, but still, enough to spook her a bit.

She blinked in surprise for a moment, unused to the being at a disadvanage. She could feel his strength, just by the grip he had on her. Those smoldering amber eyes bored into her steely grey, daring her to kick him.

"Bastard." She hissed at last.

_"Bitch."_ He spit back at her.

_"Soifon."_ Yoruichi now stepped into view, glaring at the shorter woman, her normally soften orbs now hard slits of smoldering crystalline gold. "Put him _down_." She now saw the look in the boy's eyes. "And do it before you get yourself hurt."

"Hai." She muttered, releasing Ichigo and looking away, yet Yoruichi tapped a foot impatiently, her expression obviously irritated. She'd gotten a good read in their little struggle, and now, now she could see what Yoruichi saw in this boy, this _ryoka_. He wasn't violent, but he was a man of passion, set in his ideals, in other words, a creature of instinct. True, he did what he thought was right, but more often than not, he preferred violence over logic.

Yoruichi was the same, more or less.

"Sorry." The captain muttered at last.

"And _what_, are you sorry about?"

A deafening spiritual pressure slammed into them. It came from three men wearing haori, all of them captains. Ichigo recognized Gin Ichimaru right away, but the other two were complete strangers. In fact, if Yoruichi hadn't just hissed out Aizen, then he wouldn't know that one either.

_Enemy._

As the transportation cloth fell to rags around them, Ichigo was even more surprised to see _Rukia and Renji,_ both visibly stunned by their reappearance on Sokyoku hill. The words escaped his lips in a breathe. "R-Rukia!" Thankfully, Abarai had the prescence of mind to jump back towards them. But before he could complete his leap, Gin struck, Shinsou stabbing deep into his chest.

Renji had barely moved Rukia aside in time, but he himself was unable to evade the fatal blow.

The motion happened so swiftly that Ichigo couldn't believe it. Renji, struck _dead_, in less than a second. Immediately, his mind rebelled against the notion, raging against the dread D-word. No, he couldn't be dead! He couldn't!

"Kurosaki-kun!" The sound of Inoue and the others, the sight of them, just now coming up the cliff, and the weak sense of relief it brought was lost on him. He saw red, nothing but red, pure, bloodstained crimson, even as Inoue ran over to Renji, her Shun Shun Rikka flashing through the air

_Enemy!_

He _screamed._

_"You....BASTARD!"_

"Ichigo, don't!" Yoruichi reached out to grab his wrist, but got a fistful of air instead. He didn't think, he just _moved_. Snatching Keirihime and Zangetsu from the ground, Ichigo _lunged_ at Aizen, already in bankai before he'd taken the first step.

Red and black flashed through the air.

He was rewarded with a small frown, then found himself blocked by the captain's katana."Ichigo Kurosaki," He didn't even falter, not even now when he'd come in full force was shoving with all his might. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Eh?" Ichigo scowled, and took half a step back, sparks spitting from blades as they parted, then clashed again. "What're you talking about?" Aizen stabbed at him, but Ichigo parried, using the flat of Zangetsu to draw the strike away, then furiously slashed at the captain's head with Keirihime.

Aizen smiled, and it was a dangerous smile as his hand batted away the blade with the back of his hand. "Oh? You don't know?" Taking the hilt with both hands now, he struck, and Ichigo received a small gash on the shoulder, having leapt away from the spine severing strike a second early.

"Know what?!" Ichigo swung, black reaitsu filling his zanpaktou, then spilling out from the hilt. Now, he flung a hail of Getsuga Tenshou towards Aizen, who effortlessly parried the hail of Moon Fang's, only to find himself face to face with the ryoka once more, as Gin and Kaname looked on silently.

"Bastard, the hell're you after?!" Ichigo drew back as Sosuke grabbed at him, the fingertips brushing the skin of his cheek. He stiffened, for his very being _shrieked _that this one not touch him in the slightest. A terrible feeling of dread filled him now, and with a howl, he pounced, Zangetsu arcing in a high vertical arc, Keirihime slicing at Sosuke's feet in a low horizontal swipe.

Aizen's smile was eerily familair as he effortlessly danced away from the combination, and came to a stop some distance away. "Why, the _Hogyoku_ of course. After all, you were my goal this entire time, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia's execution was merely a means to an end."

_'What?'_

"Yes, I was the one who behind it all, from the very beginning." Aizen continued calmly, cleaning his sword of blood with a simple swipe, as if nothing had happened at all, as if this were a simple chat about the weather, rather than the web of life and death, the conspiracy he'd been weaving for more than a century now. "After all with your power, I can't afford to let you live now can I...Shukensha?"

"WHAT?!"

**Next time: Going Home, the start of the Bounts. Secrets will be revealed, bonds will be broken, and battle lines _will_ be drawn! Rembmer peoples, read 'The One Queen' to find out what _else _is happening in Karakura!**


	24. Withdraw

"How did you know I was-

"I know many things." Aizen countered, adjusting his spectacles with one hand, and brandishing his blade with the other. "And I know a great deal about you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Some small sense of warning told Ichigo to move, and seconds later, the space he'd occupied was little more than shattered stone. Still Aizen continued.

"I also know you _can't_ beat me, boy."

"We'll just see about that!"

--

"Well, that was fun." Yachiru whistled to herself, skipping her way across the streets as she searched for Kenny. "I wonder how Yumi-chan and Baldly are doing..." Granted, she knew exactly where her captain was, but it'd been _so long_ since she'd taken this form, so she was deliberately taking the long way back, wanting to enjoy her real body for just a little while longer.

She didn't want Kenny to see her like this, after all, if she did stay like this, she wouldn't be able to ride on Kenny's shoulder anymore! She was still debating this possibility when the immense flare of reishi grabbed her attention.

_"Ooh,"_ She gazed at Sokyoku hill with fascination, the random blasts of black and violet flaring in her eyes haphazardly, a clear sign that someone was still fighting up there. Somebody strong, really, _really_ strong was up there and...

"Ichi!" She gasped suddenly, recognizing his spiritual pressure. "Ichi's fighting up there!"

_'But wait, that other guy is..._

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Hang on Ichi. And please don't die."

With a blur of shunpo Yachiru was gone.

--

Their spiritual pressure was all over the place. Aizen was stronger, but Ichigo's was right there, leaving them practically dead even. As they darted about the execution grounds, the terrain seemed to be the only thing sustaining any real damage.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi fon began, only to have her mentor firmly shake her head.

"No, we'll only get in the way."

At last, they snapped apart.

"Such terrifying speed." Aizen sighed, tossing the torn sleeve aside, revealing a thin cut barely above the elbow. "Just what I'd expect from the Shukensha."

Ichigo couldn't answer, he was too busy gasping for air. This guy was unreal, and he was fast. Even with his bankai at full blast, he could barely even keep up with him, and that last hit had been just that, a fluke, a lucky hit that wasn't going to happen again.

"But your powers haven't fully awakened, have they?" Sosuke replied calmly, blurring forward, forcing Ichigo back half a step. "No, I didn't think so." Now a full step, as he struck again and again, Kyouka Suigetsu little more than a blur to those present. "In your current state, you're no serious threat, however...

With sharp crack, his reiatsu jumped, dwarfing Ichigo's own. The ryoka lurched back in surprise, bleeding from a thick gash that ran across his right shoulder and down the back. Dim surprise reflected in those amber eyes, his body falling to the ground...

Only to be grabbed by the collar.

"If left unchecked, you could become a serious problem."

There, there it was, the dull crunch of bone meeting steel as Aizen's hand embedded itself deep into Ichigo's chest cavity. "Ah, there it is." A small hole formed around his transformed hand, which now clutched a small, circular sphere. It was embedded tightly however, and with some difficulty, the former captain worked to dislodge it.

With a sickening pop, the orb did come free from the hole, but imagine his charign when it came away _cracked_.

"So this is the Hogyoku, I never imagined it would so small."

"Why?" Ichigo gasped, glaring at the man with smoldering fury.

"Why?" Aizen blinked in a rare moment of surprise. "Why do you think I arranged Rukia's execution? To bring you here. Obviously I would be under suspicion if I were to suddenly appear in the real world without explanation. Therefore, once I realized Kuchiki Rukia was using an untraceable gigai-

"AIIIIZEN!"

Ichigo winced as the ground itself seemed to jump from a mighty impact. Looking up, he saw the hulking form of squad seven's captain, his sword blocked by Aizen's. No longer did he wear the helmet, but with blurry eyes, Ichigo could not quite make out his face in the shadow that fell over him.

"Hmm, its been a while since I last saw your face, hasn't it Komamura-kun?"

"Silence traitor!"

A giant fist slammed into the ground, throwing the fifth squad captain into the air. But Aizen twirled, landing gracefully on his feet, reflecting complete and utter serenity, even as Sajin Komamura lashed out again.

Yoruichi lunged, and Shaolin leapt after her.

Instantly, Sosuke was pinned.

And yet he smiled.

"What's so funny, Aizen?_ It's over_." Yoruichi growled, hands unconsciously tightening on the cloth. Soi Fon seemed to sense her irsritation as she shifted slightly to better balance her weight on one leg. The atmosphere cackled with unspent spiritual presence like a notched arrow ready to fire. Amused eyes met her sight steadily, even as the swishing sound of shunpo reached his ears

Yachiru had gotten the word out, word that Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen were the traitors', the one's behind this infamous plot. Now, the captains and lieutenants had at last arrived, and there was nowhere left for them to hide.

"It's time."

The two simple words triggered an alarm in the cat-women's head; Yoruichi barely registered the traitor's smirk as she lashed out with her gut feeling.

"Soi fon get away from him!"

It was a good thing Shinigami were trained to fallow orders. Soi Fon's unused ability to pick out Yoruichi's voice over the battlefield was the only thing that saved her from the Menos beam that seemed to tear out of the sky, ripping a gaping hole to nothingness. The beam shot down milliseconds after the shout, barely missing the former and current Division 2 Captains as the vaulted nimbly out of the way, eyes widening in surprise. Long, clawed fingers appeared at the edge of the crack, tearing and ripping at the wound in the sky.

The Soul Reapers standing on the execution hill gaped.

"Gillian! How many of them are there!?"

"Wait, there seems to be something else in there!"

Slightly off the side of the beam, Hisagi peered at the sky, sensing a second before the next beam shot. He tensed slightly, prepared to jump back, and narrowly avoided being grabbed by Tosen, whom he stared at with sadness in his eyes, as the beam came down, effectively walling him off. "Taichou! Why are you doing this?!"

At the same time some meters away, Rangiku faltered, loosening her hold slightly as she turned to stare at same patch of sky her fellow vice captain had; a deft twitch from the prisoner's wrist snapped her out of it. Shocked, the 2nd in command from the 10th division snatched back her hand not a moment too soon; feeling no resistance from her hostage as the oddly shaped beam of light illuminated her childhood friend.

"Too bad… it would have been nice if my capture lasted a bit longer." Rangiku felt her eyes sting slightly as Gin turn to face her with a bitter smirk. The normally cheerful female prowled in her own mind. _Why are you doing this? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me behind, again!?_

"Farewell, Rangiku." he sighed, expression confusingly mixed. "Sorry".

By then, Aizen's beam had started to flow upwards, taking a chunk or rock along to allow the traitor to stand. Pain flared when Ichigo tried to tilt his head for a better view on what's happening around him; the only thing that kept his body together was his spine, after all. Finally admitting defeat to his physical condition, he settled for staying as still as possible and straining his ears. From his limited point of view, three pillars seemed to be holding the sky up instead; his ears only caught the tail end of the explanation given by the Captain of Division One.

"Aizen has gone out of our reach." A small shockwave reached the patch of rocks he has been laying in, directing Ichigo's attention to the Fox Captain.

"TOSEN!" Komamura roared, struggling out of the boulder blankets that kept him from moving. "GET DOWN HERE, TOSEN!! EXPLAIN TO ME, WHY HAVE YOU BECOME A SHINIGAMI?! WAS IT NOT FOR YOU'RE FRIEND? WAS IT NOT FOR JUSTICE?!"

Burning golden eyes pierced at the blind traitor as the Captain of 7th division stood upright, blood still dripping off his fur. "WHERE IS YOUR JUSTICE NOW?!"

As the commotion went on, he spotted Renji a few meters away. "Renji." He hissed calmly. Every breath he took hurt; it was hard to tell where one ache began and ended. The redhead shifted slightly in response. The ryoka shifted as he propped his upper torso up slightly to breath easier.

"Why're there _those three _shinigami in three beams?" The strain proved too much for his battered body after Ichigo gasped out the question.

"Wha—" Zambimaru's user twitched and tried to roll himself over to get a better view on the action going around them.

He failed.

"Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Fuckin' hurts." Renji groaned slightly as he relaxed back onto the dirt. "Ichigo, describe them for me, will ya? Can't see."

"I can't be sure, but from here all is see is two people in one o' the beams." The retort did not reach Renji's ears since Tosen started speaking again. The two downed fighters on the floor strained to hear the conversation, confusion plainly clouding their heads.

"As I told you before, Komamura," The darker skinned Captain shrugged, shifting so his free sandaled feet rested above his ex-Vice Captain as a warning for the younger shinigami to be silent. "The only paths I see with those eyes are the ones not dyed in blood. Those paths are the paths to justice. So, whichever I choose, is the Path of Justice."

"A few casualties are always expected for the greater good." Agreed Aizen, looking down at the shinigami he had ruthlessly slain before his forced departure.

Amongst them was captain Mayuri, and his lieutenant.

Byakuya, ignoring the protests of his body, of Rukia raised a finger, and pointed it at the negacion.

"Hado #4: Byakurai."

The bolt of white lightning rocketed from his fingertip. Like a bullet, it streaked towards his target, like an arrow, it flew straight and true towards its mark...Only to bounce off the barrier, and explode harmlessly into the dirt.

"Spiritual energy works differently in the _Negation _Beam, haven't you been paying attention?" Ichimaru smirked and observed the twitching body straining for balance."To sink all the way to allying with Menos. What are you trying to do, Aizen?" Ukitake demanded, unable to remain silent any longer.

"To go higher."

"Have you Fallen in the process, Aizen?!"

_Do not worry._

_'Huh? You again?'_

_The hogyoku was only the manifestation of your power. _The mysterious voice explained, the hole in his chest slowly fizzling shut with a shuddering hiss._ Its effects will still remain, even after its removal. So do not worry. Sleep. Sleep and..._

Ichigo heard no more, for at that moment blackness took him.

_'I just wanna go home..._


	25. Free in Soul, Bound in Chains

He wouldn't wake up, even though his wounds had long since healed. Unohana, crictically wounded herself, had declared nothing wrong with him, but that didn't help to sooth the ragged tension emantating from Muramasa and the other zanpaktou.

Their duty of distraction done, they had returned to Sokyoku hill, only to find their leader in his current sorry state. Naturally they had blamed the shinigami for it, and a fight had nearly broken out.

Tensions reached their limits when Kurosaki was taken to the relief station for an official checkup.

The diagnosis?

Phsyically, his body was sound, but perhaps his wounds were not of the body, but the mind. Yes, something prevented the ryoka from stirring, he was hooked up to a ventilator, and several other devices.

The nurse had long since given up trying to evict Orihime and the others, and even now, the hapless soul reaper was being bombarded by a hail of questions.

"Huh? Whaddya mean he hasn't come around yet?"

"What did you do to Ichigo?!"

"Kurosaki-kun, please, wake up!"

"Kurosaki! Snap out of it!"

--

An overwhelming sense of depravity smothered him, and he refused to respond to the voices calling out for him, demanding his attention. The scene of his defeat continued to play before his eyes. Had he won, had he been able to protect anyone?

Yes, at first, but when he needed it the most, power escaped him. Ichigo trembled in frustration. His hands shook. His conciousness started to leak away, like water from a cracked vase, replaced by a bitter sense of regret.

"Why?"

Deep in the recesses of his mind, he pressed between his eyebrows, hard enough that his nails hurt.

"WHY?! Why couldn't I protect anyone?!"

A splitting pain filled his body, then a terrible scratching sound filled his ears. It was almost as if his heart were attempting to claw its way out from his chest.

_'Not fair, its not fair, not fair, not fair....I need to get stronger...._

**It's because your weak! **He could feel the prescence of his hollow smothering him like a wet blanket_._Shaking himself furiously, he squirmed away from the specter, one thought consuming all else.

_'I need strength. I need...._

_Ichigo. Calm yourself._

Amber eyes split open, greeted by the endless white once more. "You again!" It was back, that strange, smothering prescence, and that voice, that whisper that he couldn't quite focus on, yet was always there, like a cold icy hand, clamped down upon his shoulder.

_Welcome. _It, the voice replied. _I have been waiting for you._ Slowly, ever so slowly, the fog fell away, leaving him on cold, solid ground. _Come, we have much to discuss._ Before him, lay a stunning landscape, the red sky, filled with small, dancing white lights the size of dime's, something that looked like it was fresh out of a bad sci-fi flick.

A cathedral stood there on the lonely island in the middle of a dry, cauldronlike lake. The imposing stone building, lined with needlelike towers, was the kind of structure you'd find in some online game, a mixture of the styles from various eras, Romanesque, Gothic. The bridge leading away from it did not reach to the far back of the dry lake, rather breaking off halfway _over _the lake bed, and this was where he stood.

_This place is both of your mind and not. It exists within your soul, and yet is not present to the outside world._

"You gotta be kidding me." This he muttered to himself, reaching out to touch one of the dancing lights, but it danced away from his touch, hovering before his nose, then darting towards the gate. "This place is inside my head?"

_Come._

Not thinking, he followed, but the ancient stone door soon barred his path. Strange runes were inscribed upon it, and he felt a strange sense of excitement and dread when his fingers ran over the symbols. "What is this? Is someone in there-whoa!

He lurched back in surprise as the ground trembled beneath his feet. _Please, _and the doors, heavy stone facets without any sort of handle, parted at his touch, beckoning inwards as they fell away to some invisible grip. _Enter._

There, amid the shafts of light slanting in through the windows of the central chamber stood a figure, dressed in all black.

Before the individual lay an altar, and upon that altar was a statue. It depicted a stone sword, but the sword was embedded in the shrine, held fast by eight length of chains. As he drew closer, he saw each was a different color, one white, one black, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, one violet, the other a bright, hot pink.

_Beautiful, isn't it? _The figure turned now, and Ichigo gasped, for he found himself face to face with Keirihime. _Well, Ichigo?_ But that didn't make any sense, and even he could feel the confusion of his sword as well, demanding answers. No, she was definitely _there_, so who the heck was out _here?_

_Hehehe. _

Laughter.

The fake was laughing, one hand restraining a giggling fit as her body doubled over, sides shaking in merriment as she gasped for breath between giggles. This did not please Ichigo Kurosaki, not one bit.

"Oi! What's so damn funny, huh?!"

_I apologize for the deception. _The doppleganger suddenly stopped laughing and smiled then. Now, the voice that came out was not Keirihime's, but a softer, more whispery tone, akin to the autumn wind blowing the leaves of fall. _But you are most comfortable around this individual, so I assumed if I were to assume her form, then you would be put at ease, correct?_

"No!" He hollered at her, distressed at what had been done, and part of it seeped over into his facial features, contorting his visage into an angry scowl. "I'm not 'at ease'! And its creeping me out!"

Her smile turned to vinegar.

_I see. If my appearance does not affect our converstation, then I shall resume my true form._

Her skin seemed to ripple as the horns receded, taking the shape of a white, broken helmet. Then, and with a sudden flash, the blue coloration faded, dimmed replaced by absurdly pale skin, skin that wasn't in need of a tan, but nearly looked grey in comparison to his own flesh.

The long tresses of her blue hair faded to a rich, ebony black, darker than the night itself. Her eyes, formerly those of his zanpaktou, shimmered for a moment, before yellow gave way to a startling surprise. Though the black sclera brightened to white, her eyes became green, a bright, deadly emerald in color.

However, her clothing, a simple pant's jacket remained the same. It was almost too much to bear, for her curvaceous figure was clearly visible in the tight dress she wore.

"W-Who are you...?" He finally managed.

_I am the gatekeeper. _She replied simply, her full lips, coated in black lipstick, curving into a wry smile before closing back into a thin line._A being created by your subconcious to manage all the excess reaitsu you keep leaking out. Simply put, I am the source of your power, the one who determines how much reaitsu you are capable of using._

He blinked in confusion.

_Oh. _She sighed, a small frown marring her face, one pale finger dotting her forehead in minor exasperation. _You probably want a name, don't you?_

"I'd appreciate it." Ichigo replied blandly.

_Ulquiorra. _She answered at length, though there was now a small trace of distress in her tone with the smile. _You gave me that name when I was still alive, Ichigo. But-_

_"Wha?!" _He cried, leaping back in shock. "You mean you're d-dead?!"

_Yes, I'm aware of that. _The girl replied in a rather hurt tone, slightly pulling down the zipper of the dress, located at the neck of her dress. _See? _Revealed was an empty hole, similair to the ones found on hollows, located just above her breasts, which now came dangerously close to being exposed and falling out of her outfit.

The thought of this sent Ichigo into a heated blush. She seemed to noticed, and quickly yanked the zipper back up, denying him the view of her skin.

_And in case you haven't noticed, there's a small problem._

"Oh boy." A sense of dread coiled in his stomach, whiping away his embarassment, or at least surpressing it for a moment."When you say _problem_, does that mean-

She fidgeted a bit under his stare."_Unfortunately, Sosuke Aizen now has a piece of me as well. _When he did not reply, she continued, cutting him off again with a wave of her hand._ When the Hogyoku was removed from your chest, I was not able to fully withdraw your power in time. There were....consequences as a result._

"?" Confusion splattered across his face.

_In short, he can now make a copy of me, and will most likely endow an arrancar with a portion of your power. That. is. bad. _She spoke slowly, hoping to convey her poin to the confused ryoka.

"Wait, wha?"

_Hopeless as ever. _She muttered, returning her gaze to the sword, and the many lengths of chain that bound it fast. _See these chains?_

"Well, yeah."

_Initially, they were the eight curses that restrained your power, but now, Aizen has_ bound _your spirit energy with them, hence the sword in the altar. Your powers as a soul reaper are still intact, but your other 'powers', are inaccesable to you for now. You'll have to break them, one by one in order to regain your powers as a-_

"Hold on a sec,"He interrupted suddenly, catching her off guard. "Whats an arran-whatever?"

_An arrancar is a hollow with its mask removed, and in doing so, it gains the powers of a shinigami, as well as assuming a somewhat human form._

"Is...that a bad thing?"

_YES! _She shrieked in frustration, her hands balling into fists at her side as she contemplated striking her benefactor. _That is a very bad thing! And you're getting off topic! Now be quiet, sit down, and LISTEN!_

"O-kay." Startled by her sudden outburst, Ichigo glanced about and found a row of seats, the kind you'd find in any old cathedral, lining the aisle on either side. Resigning himself to the oncoming lecture, he sat himself down.

_In order to remove these chains, you..._

And so the better part of an hour passed him by.

**(Sometime later)**

_In short, you cannot break all these chains through physical strength alone. In some cases, certain conditions must be met, or you must simply wait for the chains to deteriorate._

"Screw that." He growled, glaring at the plith with irritation. "I don't have time to be breaking all these 'curses' or whatever the hell they are!" Jumping from his seat, he snatched the first chain that caught his eye, the one pulsing a steady green. "Why don't I just-

_No don't!_

But it was too late.

BZZAP!

"Gah!" He yelped, flung backward in surprise, landing on his back, the now shattered chain clutched tightly in his right hand, having presumably been yanked free in the resounding jolt.

It was if a million volts had been poured into his bloodstream, and there was the faintest taint of burned flesh on his tongue. Not to mention that his hair now stood on end, and he was blackened with soot.

_Oh, now you've done it. _Ulquiorra groaned in minor irritation, rubbing her forehead painfully as she shook herself off. _You really gave me quite the headache there. But look._

With a thick cracking sound, part of the stone sword fell away, revealing a golden handle, as part of the hilt. Aside from that, there really wasn't too much of a change.

"Ah." Ichigo hissed in surprise as his body jolted upright, and a thin, dim glow appeared about his pointer finger. Coallescing itself, a small sphere, roughly the size of a marble now appeared from the light.

And then a giant hunk of the floor exploded in a swathe of viridian fire.

"Whoa!" Ichigo cried, and immediately shut down the flamethrower like attack, cutting off all reaitsu from his body. _How ironic. _Ulquiorra was beside him now, peering at the small green orb with great interest as she leaned forward, hands upon her knees. _Your cero is the same color as mine._

"Cero?" Ichigo stared in confusion, unable to understand what this was. Sure Chad had told him cero meant zero in spanish, but what did that have to do with anything?

_It's one of your primary ranged attacks. _Ulquiorra prodded him._ Effective, like a Getsuga Tenshou, but with a little practice, you should become more adept at using it-_

"Ichigo!"

He felt a faint tug on his conciousness.

_I've kept you too long. _Ulquiorra sighed, straightening herself up, trying to hide the small trace of bitterness in her voice._Now_, y_our friends are worried about you._

...Yeah." Ichigo replied, not really hearing her words.

"Wait!" He spun suddenly. "How do I get back here?"

_What's your favorite color? _She asked suddenly, turning her cold gaze upon him.

"Black?" He ventured, tossing out the first color that came to mind.

_There you go. _She replied, the cathedral and everything around it suddenly fading to white as she herself turned to go, fading away as if she were little more than a specter. _Think of me, of your favorite color, and you'll be here. Oh, and one more thing._

"What?"

_Wake up._

"Wake up!"

With a ragged gasp Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes, and the steady _dadum_ of the heart monitor became a thick, jarring drumbeat that pounded his ears. The Iv was the next to gone now. "Ugh!" Gagging, he immediately yanked the breathing tube from his throat, vomitting as he did so, though thankfully the bile landed in a nearby bucket.

The sound had not gone unnoticed, and now the waiting room dissolved into a flurry of activity. The nurse was soon overpowered, and everyone burst through the door, some assaulting him with more questions, some remaining silent, and still others embracing him.

"Gah!" He yelped, though there was laughter in his voice, for he was glad to see everyone alright. Thanks to Orihime, Renji had made a miraculous recovery, and along with Rukia, was currently recovering from his injuries.

Uryuu was quick to fill him in on what'd he missed during his coma, and Ichigo was quite surprised to learn from Muramasa that the zanpaktou had made a truce with the shinigami, albeit a temporary one, and until his recovery, but still, it was a shocker.

But through the crowd, his eyes locked on one individual, the last to enter amidst the chaos. Yoruichi greeted him with a warm smile as she entered, choosing not to glomm him like the others, but instead leaning against the far wall.

"Okay okay!" He cried at last in protest squirming to get free. "I'm awake, now lemme go!"

"So long as you're alright." Muramasa, now stepping into view, nodded at Hozukimaru, who with a long sigh, shooed everyone out, zanpaktou, human and shinigami alike, leaving the three of them alone.

"My liege, I would like to speak with you about the shinigami when you have recovered." Even after all this time, he still addressed the boy with respect, and Ichigo could only nod dumbly as Muramasa showed himself out as well, finally leaving master and student alone.

"So you're awake." She began, pushing of the wall with her heel, and uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah." He managed quietly, unsure of what to say as the goddess took the seat beside his bed. He couldn't stand to look in her eyes, forby doing so he felt uneasy, guilty, as if he'd committed some unspeakable crime. "About what you said earlier...

"What about it?" She eyes him keenly, and he looked away as her hand touched his face, tracing the corner of his jawline, then slowly running down his neck. He couldn't deny that some small part of him enjoyed it, but at the same time he was highly disconcerted by the motion.

"Erm...n-nothing! It's just that you...

"Weren't expecting it, huh?" There it was, that playful glint in her eyes, that mischevious smile, who knew what the devil she was up to this time. But that look always meant trouble for Ichigo, and this time he couldn't just drag his gaze away as he'd done before.

Something held his stare in place, or maybe that was just her hand resting on the back of his head."W-What the, hey?!" He choked and sputtered in surprise as she nudged the chair aside, then squirmed into his lap. Fortunately they'd let him keep his hakama pants, but his upper body was covered in bandages, and thus shirtless.

He didn't have the strength to fight back when she pushed him down against the matress, his head falling back against the pillows. Before he could even speak, she was there, laughing into his mouth, teasing him with her tongue for a moment, then pulling away, noting with amusement the small groan he gave.

"You probably weren't expecting that either." She teased, leaning in to bruise her lips against his own once more. That night, Ichigo Kurosaki learned what it was like to _really_ kiss a girl, and though they didn't do 'it' a small sense of regret flooded him when he awoke the next morning not to find Yoruichi, but a note, telling him to meet everyone at the now repaired Senkaimon, so they could all go home.

Well, maybe she wasn't the type to be there the next morning.

She certainly didn't seem like it.

He remembered her words well, and he was still confused.

_"Let's go to the beach sometime, Ichigo. Maybe next knows? Maybe we could even see the sunset together, just the two of us."_

_'Yeah...that'd be....kinda nice.'_

**_(Hueco Muendo)_**

_"Report, Neliel."_

_'Ichigo has recovered from the coma, as expected. But Aizen has extracted the Hogyoku from him.'_

_"A setback, but we must continue. Return to Karakura for now, and continue to guide him. Make sure he encounters those we have sent to give him power. Also, we have sent_ them _to ensure that you do not distract yourself."_

_She flinced at that._ Them _meant the twins, the two arrancar that reported to Ichigo and Ichigo only, or at least they had during one of his many past lives, and they'd been grief stricken when he had been betrayed, and supposedly died. Now, after seeing him a century later, who knew what would happen? Would they be overjoyed? Furious? Who knew?_

_But she remained silent, keeping her doubts to herself._

_'Understood.'_

**_Yes, male Ulquiorra will still make an appearance, I just switched it around so that FEM Ulquiorra was the original, and in short, this might explain why he's so insanely strong. Remember to read the one Queen peoples!_**


	26. Master

**Sorry, this is sorta a filler! The next chapter will get things rolling again!**

He met Muramasa en route to the senkaimon. The spirit was standing there, leaning against the wall, supported by a small stack of crates. He started slightly when Ichigo swept down upon him, but recovered soon enough.

"I take it you are well?"

"Yeah," Ichigo rolled his shoulder forward, producing a satisfying pop. "As good as I'll ever be."

"Here." He was shown a set of two small spheres. "I had meant to give these to you upon your arrival, but certain circumstances did not allow it." Extending a hand, he proffered the two orbs to Ichigo, who in turn received them, with a slightly confused look.

The two orbs, one red, the other blue, flickered slightly in his palm.

"They are your _memories_, Kurosaki Ichigo. You recorded them yourself."

"So what do they-

In response, a blur of images and sounds flowed through his head. Voices, his voice, different, distorted, but definitely his, was speaking to someone.

_"The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. I won't find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I delete my "destination" with my enemies. Do not fear death as long as I can avenge me. That is why I am strong."_

_"It's difficult to recover the confidence that you lose. I do not think that acting this way, things will resolve quickly, but it is better than nothing. So relax, both of you. Looking at the two of you, I have the impression that_ he _had much influence on you. You are not evil. Questions to what he did will not be made to you. Holding fast to a charismatic leader is one way of doing things ... But having only one pillar to which they support, is what weakens us and we will lead to ruin. That is why I want to build a new division, where you, and I are the three foundations."_

"Well, thanks." He managed at last, scratching the back of his head.

It was then that he realized the zanpaktou could not follow him.

_"We_ must remain here." Muramasa explained at length. "In the world of the living, we have no material form, and would dissapear." Noting Ichigo's crestfallen expression, he placed one hand upon the youth's shoulder, a ghost of a smile touching at his lips.

"Do not worry. You know what must be done now. And you will, when the time comes."

A distressed sigh parted the lips of the shinigami as he was forced to bid goodbye to those he'd only just began to really know. Tobiume was the most distressed of them all, and he couldn't really blame her for it.

Therefore, he waited till last to give her a hug, and upon breaking away, he was surprised to feel her kiss him on the cheek.

Still, a persistent sense of sadness plagued him.

"B-But-

"Just get _going_ already!" Haineko, the zanpaktou of Matsumoto Rangiku, sidled up the young ryoka, taking him by the collar. "It's not like we're going anywhere, so scram!" With a sharp shove, she pushed him towards the Senkaimon, causing him to stumble lightly.

"Hey!" He cried, turning to find the neko woman giving him a playful salute.

"Ja ne, Kurosaki!"

--

If Ichigo thought his life was going to be somewhat _normal _after returning to Karakura town, then he was clearly naieve in his way of thinking. No, as if their chaotic race through the senkaimon wasn't enough, and having a brief tussle with dad upon arriving home, he awoke the next morning to find a rather....interesting pair standing outside his window.

"What...the...?" Was all he could manage.

They were both similair in appearance and dress, the sole difference being the the coloration of their hair. One, red, a stunningly bright crimson, that which caught the morning light and radiated brilliance. The other, a cool, dark royal blue that did not shine, yet remained dark, a stark contrast to the rising sun.

They, their eyes, orbs of the most startling and fierce emerald green, were staring right at _him_.

"Master." They spoke as one, their tone of complete and utter reverance. As one, they bowed before him, inclining their heads in reverance. Their reaitsu, he couldn't get a good read on it, but it wasn't that of a shinigami's or zanpaktou, but...

"Hollow!" He snarled, slapping the soul reaper badge against his chest. But no sooner had his soul left his body than they'd seized him, tossing his body through the window, and into the streets below. Spittng a curse, he rose to his feet-

**(music change Bleach ost Splash boogie)**

"Gah!" He cried as the redhead pinned his arms, whilst her twin simply sat on his back to prevent any other unecessary movements. "What the hell? Who the hell?!" OI! Who or what the hell are you?!"

"Ying and Yang." They replied in unison. "Master."

"Master?" He blinked in surprise as they got off him. "Wha?"

--

_And that was it, the prologue. My story only really just started...For the time, I was happy. I had my friends, I had my power, I had it good. It was simple, it was easy... Until I realized what how easily happiness could be shattered._

_How easily loved ones could be taken away._

**_Next time. Kariya._**


	27. Dark

Closing his eyes, Ichigo gave a deep sigh. Slowly, his eyes slid shut, blotting out the tensions, the stress, all the worries of leading a dual life as a human and shinigami, takings the colors of the world and fading them away to black...

"Oh, so you came." Her voice chilled him as the doors to the cathedral parted.

"Those two?" Ulquiorra waved a hand dismissively, answering the question before it could even be spoken. "You needn't worry about them, they're fanatically loyal."

_"Consume everything, demon of the blood-thirsty sword."_

"Huh?" The would be ryoka opened his eyes and blinked in surprise at this, by far the most cryptic of Ulquiorra's words. She hadn't changed any, aside from the fact that she now had her hair tied back in a small braid, the bangs of which framed her pale face.

And apparently, neither had her penchant for riddles.

"Don't 'huh?' me." There was an amused tone to her voice now, her legs swinging back and forth from the altar upon which she sat. "You think that to yourself, everytime you use bankai, everytime you fight, whenever you draw your sword."

"Really?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, then eyed the chains.

"Don't." She warned, holding up her pointer finger. "I may not be allowed to kill you, but I can still maim you." A cold smile flashed across her face at his dismayed expression, and he was reminded of the fact that this was not a normal setting. "You think I won't, Ichigo?"

"Ugh." The shinigami winced at the thought. "Aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side?"

"My side is my own."The apparition countered, hopping off the altar. "Beside's, I'd heal you afterwards."

"No thanks." The strawberry rubbed the back of his head complacently, then looked on as she played with one of the many streams of light flitting about the ethereal mindscape. "Damnit, I just don't get you sometimes."

"_Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first,_ then _admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you!_"

"Wha?" He stared at her oddly and was rewarded with a cold glare as she reached up to finger the pink chain, her fingers working in and out of the links before becoming bored and balling into a fist at her side. " Honestly Ichigo! You're no fun. We used to play this game all the_ time_ when we were kids-

_Bitch!_

He felt a flash of irritation from Keirihime and frowned.

"She didn't like that, did she?" Ulquiorra gave him a rare, devious grin, her slitted eyes portraying the epitome of innocence, whilst her words suggested _strongly_ otherwise. "Well, the truth can be rather painful." Another string of profanities followed from the sword, which had begun to pulse a steady red.

"Oh." Ulquiorra stared at the blade which suddenly leapt from its sheathe and began to manifest itself. "You'd better go. This isn't going to be pretty."

Ichigo lurched a step forward as he returned from his soul. One glance at the two arrancar standing before him and Ichigo knew he had to do something about this, before his family found out they suddenly had _guests_.

"Well...maybe Urahara-san knows something...

--

"Move."

"Oi!" Ichigo snapped as someone emerged from the shop's sliding door, then roughly pushed him aside. Unable to react in time, the ryoka staggered back a step. "Watch where you're...Huh...?" His frow dissolved when he saw that it was Ryo Kunieda whom he had bumped into, and was now hurrying away in the opposited direction, a small, tattered pack slung over her shoulder.

She was wearing a jogging uniform, and briefly, he noticed her figure. At that exact moment she happened to glance over her shoulder, her mouth forming the words as if she were preparing to speak...

Then she saw him staring.

"Ecchi." She spit venemously, and kept going.

"Hey wait!"

She made no reply to his words, but increased her stride, leaving him in the dust.

_'What was that about..._

_--_

"Hmm?" Urahara was equally dumbfounded, staring at the twins with a mixture of curiosity as a scientist, and repulsion as a shinigami. "Arrancar, you say?" He wanted to take this to Yoruichi first, but alas, she was out, having just left before he'd arrived. "Are you certain about this, Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah." Ichigo managed, hoping Hat n' Clogs wouldn't ask how _he_ knew they were arrancar. "Er...I mean, yeah, I think so."Thankfully this went unnoticed as the blond poked the two on the forehead and proceeded to conduct a series of _tests_. Tests which mainly involved looking at almost every acceptable angle, taking their weapons and weighing them, measuring them, checking their reishi content, so on and so forth.

Ying remained complacent enough, but her sister fidgeted a bit under Kisuke's piercing stare, _especially_ when he didn't stop poking her. Finally, her frustration could be seen visibly, judging by the slight twist of her hand forming into a fist.

"Keep staring and I _will_ kill you, shinigami."

"!!" The two soul reapers' started in surprise.

"Tell me," Kisuke began slowly, "Do you know Aizen?"

"Did you say _Aizen?"_ The two girls spoke as one, their voices eerily overlapping one another's, as did their blank expression's. "Aizen Sosuke?" They frowned then, as if the name tasted sour in their mouth's, foul upon their lips. "Why do you ask of him?"

"Ah." Kisuke made a noise of approval and tipped his hat forward, ever so slightly. "So then you _do_ know him."

"Yes. But we do _not_ serve _him."_ Yang was now the one to speak, her tone clipped and curt as her steely gaze briefly locked with Urahara's. "_We_ serve the master." Even as they spoke, the two fell to one knee before Ichigo, making it all too clear whom they meant.

"Hmm?" Urahara looked from an exasperated Ichigo, to the twins, then back again. A sudden surge of reaitsu cancelled his question, and everyone seemed to recognize the desperation in that sudden burst of energy. Kisuke frowned suddenly, leaping to his feet, racing to the room in the back.

"What?" Ichio followed after him. "Is it the bount?"

"..." The silence was agonizing.

Long story short, they, the Bount, were the most recent cause of trouble in Karakura town, and had immediately surfaced shortly after everyone's return from the Soul Society. Yoruichi had been out to find their hideout, but...

"Damnit, is it the bount?!"

Urahara didn't answer, but there was a saddened glimmer in his eyes.

Amber eyes widened.

"Where's Yoruichi?"

"..."

"I said where is-

He knew. Just like that, he knew. Another surge, this one dim, weak, hit the edges of his mind. There was no mistaking it, no denying the owner of this reaitsu, nor the situation they were in.

It was as if he were watching her fall with his own eyes.

"Oh, _hell no."_

"Kurosaki-san, wait!"

Too late, Ichigo exploded through the wall.

--

He stood before an ornate door. He couldn't sense reaitsu for shit, but Yoruichi had always been an exception to that rule, hell, she'd been an exception to a lot of things. Here it had led him the dim trace of her spiritual pressure, before the trail went cold.

_'__Is this where they're keeping her?'_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh came through the door, giving him more of a reason to believe that idea. He felt a sudden boost of confidence, knowing that this was not some innocent that he'd have to protect, nor one of the holows he had to kill. This was an imprisoned shinigami that had been sedated for days and beaten for at least an hour, and from the looks of it, her captors had failed to make her talk, and as a result were frustrated. He however, was at one hundred percent, and pissed as hell. Even if they tried to resist, he should have no problem. Another punch sounded through the door, and his tempter blazed.

_'Yoruichi!'_

Yanking Zangetsu from its cloth, and Keirihime from her sheathe, he took the necessary stance. Ying and Yang knew all too well what was happening, stepping back mere moments before the overflow of spiritual pressure devoured the blade's. Every synapse in his mind, every muscle in his body, fired at once, filling his veins with the addicting rush of adrenaline, until...until...

"Bankai!" Ichigo cried.

Nothing.

_'What?! Not again!'_

He didn't have time to wonder what was causing this, for with an ominous creak, the door now opened.

The silver haired bount was there, standing beside the chair, a small smile twisting his face. Above them, stood his fellows, each of them leering down at him with superior smirks, scowls, or just plain demented grins.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, so glad you could join us." Again, his attention fell to the one with red eyes and silver hair. "Our prisoner has been rather...uncooperative as of late."

Ichigo didn't reply. Instead, he surveyed the room, and the enemies within. He could only pick out one or two, maybe three, that posed an immediate, danger to his well being. Overall, ten Bounts, and only one of him. A scowl twisted his face.

He was in deep shit.

"Which one of you bastards is Jin Kariya?"

"Oh?" Kariya, apparently the one with red eyes and silver hair, held up the prisoner by her hair. "_That_, would be me." Ichigo hissed with frustration as he saw the flash of violet, then Yoruichi was dragged into view.

"Yoruichi!"

His heart screamed.

"I take it she is quite precious to you then, hmm?"

His blood boiled at the sight. Her left eye was blackened, blood dribbled from the corner of her lips, and overall, she was covered in cuts and bruises. **_Damn,_** His other half sneered within the recesses of his soul, sensing that the sight riled his partner. **_She looks like shit._**

"Let her go." Ichigo snarled through clenched teeth.

"No." Kariya replied simply. "You see, I've brought her here for a reason. I've been wanting to fight you, and I knew, I just _knew_ you would come here to save a friend." He gave a small shrug, tugging on her hair for emphasis. "She just happened to be nearby, so-

_"BASTARD!"_

Kariya frowned, lashing out with his heel, clipping the ryoka in the jaw. Ichigo hit the ground hard, bouncing once, twice, before he arrested his momentum, and turned towards Kariya once more.

"Getsuga-

His hand moved a centimeter, deflecting the strike aimed for his head, and tossing the energy fang into the ceiling. Now, releasing Yoruichi, he brought his other hand to the shinigami's shoulder. Blood spurted from an unseen strike, tearing through bone, sinew, and muscle.

With a scream, Ichigo was thrown, helpless, into the staircase.

"Was that all?" Kariya calmly advanced, sidestepping Keirihime when it lunged for his throat, and taking the sword away. Now, holding the blade by its edge, a dissapointed frown met Ichigo's fuming glare.

"How can you expect to cut me with such a blunt blade?"

When Ichigo would not answer, Kariya stabbed forward.

**_You suck!_**

--

_You really piss me off, you know that?_

Ichigo found himself staring at his other half, for once more, everything had stopped. The colors had faded, time had slowed, and once more, the endless expanse of skyscrapers' spanned the horizon, panning out before his very eyes.

"Why am I-Where's Zangetsu?"

_Urusai. _The pale Ichigo replied coldly. _You think I'm gonna let you die before I take your power, before I consume you? Hell no!_

"I...

"_Oh_ now _want a reason ... for fighting?_ Hichigo taunted, a disgusted scowl, his biting tone cuttng through the strawberry's confusion._ Why don't you just accept it already?! You seek out fights. You desire power._ Grabbing his better half by the collar, Hichigo hoisted Ichigo to his feet, the roughly headbutted his 'partner', drawing red with a loud crack, licking the blood away, the crimson liquid that splattered onto his own lips._ Isn't that right? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle!_

With a saddistic grin, he rattled Ichigo.

_Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that._

Tossing Ichigo back to the ground, Hichigo reached to his back, drawing an exact duplicate of Zangetsu, its color's opposite to that of Ichigo's._ The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were fuckin'_ born _this way! _Twirling the blade by its cloth, his tone increased with ferverish pace, mesmerizing Ichigo._ We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles! It's the only way you have! The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control me, to take my power, then take that sword in your fuckin' hand and cut him fuckin' down! _

_That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you! _

_"Ichigo!_"

With a snarl, Ichigo forced himself onto the blade. Zangetsu vanished, reappearing in his open palm. Hichigo smirked, then began to laugh, his cackling filling Ichigo's mind, blotting out anything, everything else.

**_Now let's fuckin do this shit!_**

"What?" Kariya started in surprise as Keirihime reappeared with Ichigo, then lashed out with such speed that the bount was actually forced to retreat a step, lest he be cut. With a growl, the shinigami forced himself to his feet.

"I won't...let you."

Dense, spirtual pressure filled the void, forcing Kariya's down.

_'Never. Never!"_

_"Bankai!"_ Ichigo roared, the black reaitsu consuming him. Unable to tolerate the heavy spiritual pressure, the walls collapsed under the power of Tensa Zangetsu. Those watching beheld the sorrow and pain etched into his visage, suffering, agony, and all that negative emotion had now turned itself on the entities known as bounts'.

"I'll say it again. Let her go."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, let's put it this way." Bucket's of crimson suddenly erupted from Sawatari's throat as Keirihime claimed his life, turning his body to ashen dust. There one moment, and gone the next, Ichigo reappeared before Kariya, seemingly ignorant of the flecks of blood staining his cheek. "For every second you make me wait, I kill another bount."

A quick glance took in the stunned expressions of the others.

"Surely you're bluffing."

Ichigo looked to Ying and Yang, then snapped his fingers.

"Nrgh!" Ugaki was next, via impalement through the heart. "N-No...not like this...not like this..." The shinigami calmly watched as his ashen remains blew away, then reappeared, his formerly amber eyes narrowed to vicious yellow slits.

"You sure about that?"

Ryo Utagawa swallowed nervously as the ryoka turned his wrath upon his next victim. Too late, he felt the cold steel plunge through bone and lung, splattering the walls with gore. The shinigami showed no mercy as the bount struggled, writhed for air, then he too, turned to dust, leaving nothing but his clothes behind.

_'Those eyes...._

Go Koga saw it, recognized the danger now. He was using that power again, the power that had nearly claimed him before. Three bounts were already dead, and not even a minute had passed. He'd do it too. He'd kill the rest of them, he'd kill _all of them_, if Kariya didn't submit to his demands.

"Master Kariya!" Ichigo calmly turned aside as Maki Ichinose lunged at him Niji Gasumi flaring brightly. "Hmph." He blocked the luminescent blade with the same lethargic effort that moved his zanpaktou moments ago, then finally seemed to notice the ex-soul reaper.

"Beat it punk. I'm _busy_." Even before the words had left his mouth, a hail of kuroi getsugas' erupted from Zangetsu's edge. Against them, Ichinose stood no chance, his defense buckling, sword shattering, the energy fangs' throwing the traitor head over heels, and into the adjoining wall through which he'd entered only moments before.

With a grunt, Ichigo pointed Zangetsu squarely at Kariya.

"Next."

"My my." Still, the leader of the bount's expressed no worry, not even the slightest hint of fear. In fact, he appeared _impressed_, although he did release Yoruichi when Ichigo made to point his sword at Yoshino this time. "Such terrifying speed."

"You're _fucked up_." Ichigo put in bluntly. "I just killed _three_ of your subordinates, and that's all you have to say?"

The bount leader shrugged, an arrogant sneer was his reply.

"Call it what you will, but do you really think you and two children can defeat me _alone?"_

Ichigo would be taunted no longer. Taking his katana up in hand, the ryoka pointed his dual zanpaktou at his enemy. Bright red reaitsu, mingled with that of light azure blue, licked across the floor, tearing gaping fissures in its facet's.

Sensing the distress of their master, Ying and Yang did likewise, each releasing their own signature aura of blue crimson. At this Kariya arched an eyebrow, though the playful smile never did once fade.

"Three against one? That's hardly fair."

"So?" Ichigo countered, a kuroi getsuga already forming along Zangetsu's edge. "Let's go."

Kariya had not been expecting such speed. Ichigo barreled into him with all the force of a sledgehammer. It was like raising a tooth pick to a hollow, an insult, not even worth exerting the effort to defeat.

He didn't stand a chance.

Now there was fear, surprise even, in the eyes of the remaining bounts as their leader staggered out of the crevasse in which he had fallen. With a rush of wind, he was gone, but Ichigo had already vanished by the time he reappeared.

Pressing his advantage, Ichigo forced Kariya up the ruined stairs.

Finally he found his opening. And strike he did, though not at the bount, but rather at the step upon which he had landed. Unable to tolerate the surge of reaitsu, the plaster pavement quickly buckled and gave way, knocking Jin slightly off kilter.

With a laugh, Ichigo thrust his index finger forward. "I get it now." Pale green light streamed into the solitary digit, creating a wildly fluctuating orb of teal. "But tell me, can you avoid this if its point blank?!" Now Kariya was surprised. He knew that attack all too well, he'd been attacked by hollows' many a time during his youth.

Shunpoing foward, he seized him by the collar, tossing him through the stairwell and then through the wall itself. _"Cero." _Ichigo spit at him, his lips twisting around the vaguely familair word. A giant swathe of light roared from his hand, screaming towards the still off balance Kariya.

"Ichigo!"

Immediately, the bount's beat a hasty retreat, just as the other's arrived.

"Wha?" Ichigo whirled to find the brunette bount, the one Kariya had referred to as 'Yoshino.' There, leaning heavily on the young woman's shoulder, was Yoruichi, fully conscious, and wearing a small smirk, despite her battered appearance.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?"

"Y-You had this _planned?!" _Indignant, the boy took a small step back. "Damnit Yoruichi! I was...you were...

He turned crimson when he realized everyone was watching.

Her teasing grin softened somewhat.

"Let's head back."

--

"Sorry." She apologized finally, once everyone had left Urahara Shoten. "But it was the only real way to bring Kariya out of hiding."

"By using yourself as bait?" He refused to be baited, taking a small step back to which she in turn stepped forward. "Yes." She pouted at his scowl, which softened slightly, but neither dd it vanish entirely. "By using myself as bait, I _knew_ you'd come. We needed to find them, to figure out their plans, remember? Now we know what they want."

"Don't. Move."He took a step back, refusing to allow his mind to be befuddled by her presence. He needed to think clearly, and her embrace was absolutely the _worst_ thing for him right now, no matter how much he wanted to wrap her up in his arms. He needed to get away from her, this person who existed to rattle him.

But he didn't want to lose. He wanted to stay angry at her.

"Ugh, you realy piss me off!" He spat suddenly, squirming out of her grip. "I got the shit kicked out of me, and that's all you have to say?!"

"Sorry." She shrugged again. "I'm heading back to the Seireitei to gather some information tomorrow, so...She stepped forward suddenly, trapping him in a corner, leaving him nowhere to run. He was helpless as she traced his jawline with a finger, curled her arm about his neck, then gently, _softly_ pressed her body against his own, so that she was looking straight up at him. "I wanted to make sure we were all right. You know, _us."_

"We?" He blinked in surprise, turning the word over and over inside his head until it fit."Us?" But he refused to believe it. Until now, Yoruichi had only kissed him twice, both times in the Soul Society. He'd assumed that it was a spur of the moment kinda thing.

"Baka, who do you think I mean?" She grinned and pushed him further into the darkness, her lips crushing against his own, expelling a host of tension, desire, and many other nameless emotions. Try as he might, Ichigo couldn't stay angry, not at her, not like this, at this sudden and surprising, revelation.

Never, had _ever_ considered himself to be in a relationship with the Goddess of Flash herself. "H-Hey!" He stuttered suddenly as he felt her arms lower. "Watch where you're putting your hands!"Yoruichi just didn't seem like the type to pick one guy, to settle down and just pop in occasionally to make sure he was alright.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Her voice teased him from the dark, and in a rare lapse of character, he squeezed her by the hips, turning against her, pressing her into the corner. "Aha! You're pretty good at this yoursef!" She laughed at this, dragging him to the ground and they briefly broke apart for air.

"The floor's cold." He muttered.

"So?" She kicked off her sandals, grabbed on of his arms, and forced his hands under her shirt, to her bosom. "See, I'm _warm_." He turned cherry red, when she moaned softly at his touch squirming slightly beneath him as her tongue worked its way into his mouth. Thankfully she had a bra on this time, but still his hand refused to stop caressing her cleavage, pushing the perfectly shaped pilows together.

He knew this was going somewhere, but somehow, he just couldn't bring himself stop, even as they found themselves in the makeshift cot Yoruichi slept on. Shirt's and jeans flew, haphazardly tossed about the room, in no particular order. Thankfully, she drew the line when they were left in nothing but their undergarments.

"You have a tattoo?" He blinked in surprise, staring at her thigh. Her hair had come unbound at some point during their roughousing, and his hands now ran through the long tresses, halting at the nape of her neck.

"And you have a six pack." She teased, lazily tracing a finger down his abdomen, then stopping midway, as if she'd made a decision.

"Mmm. I guess we can leave it at that, for now." she purred, taking her hand from his face to trace her fingers through his hair,then across his slightly dismayed expression. "Oh don't make that face, Ichigo. I won't be leaving you alone, exactly. In fact, I'm sending Soi here to keep an eye on you." It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when they did...

"Huh?" Dazed, he shook his head to cleanse himself, irate at this idea. "Why her?"

"Provided you two don't kill each other, I think it'd be a great experience for her, spending some time in the world of the living." She placed one last kiss on his cheek. "Oh, and I don't mind if you fool around with her, just keep it quiet, alright?"

"EH?!" He croaked, unable to understand this. Disentangling herself from him, Yoruichi slipped on her clothes, gave the ryoka a teasing smile as the senkaimon opened behind her whilst he hastily threw his own attire back on. With flick of her ponytail, the former captain stepped into the gate.

"See you soon, Ichigo. Don't have too much fun while I'm away."

**_Well, that was hot and heavy, wasn't it? Jeez, i might just have to make this M time: Green with envy._**


	28. The Lust

**_The Lust_**

_(Hueco Muendo)_

"Ow. shit shit shit it hurts!" A voice, female, high pitched, punctuating each drop of blood on the floor.

"Quiet, _chica_." The deep, concernd undertone's of a man's voice. "It's your own fault for underestimating your enemy."

"I know." The second voice whined. "But it friggin hurts!"

The sound of footsteps and voices fillled the otherwise empty throne room. Two figure's could be seen, their stark white hakama a sharp contrast to the dim lighting fixtures that scattered the hall's. One, a tall man, made his companion, a young girl, seem petite by comparison. The only thing they shared in comparison were the two sets of dual swords strapped to their belts, number four in all, a sort of spoil from their kill.

"Ah, welcome, Starrk, Lillenette." The man on the throne smiled gently down at his subordinate's as they bowed before him. "It's good to see the two of you in one piece." His eyes were kind, but there was something, something about him that heavily suggested this facade was a lie, that something else lurked beneath. "I take it all went well?"

"I guess." The man yawned once, as if that sole syllable explained all. "They're dead now anyways."

"Very good then." The former captain steepled his fingers, hiding the smile. "You are dismissed."

"You wanna have us finish the rest of em?" Lillenette asked.

"No, leave them to Ulquiorra." Aizen shook his head at the mention of the newest arrancar. "_This_ situation demands a delicate hand. I want you to drive the bounts into the Seireitei."

"Fine." Starrk sighed half heartedly. "Let's go, Lillenette."

Deep within the bowels of Las Noches, Aizen Sosuke smiled.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, huh....

Raising the last candle, the sole source of light in the room, a gust of wind blew it out, inviting the darkness in on itself. All that could be seen was the smile, and then, that too vanished, lost to the blackness.

"Interesting. This should be very interesting."

--

(Karakura)

Ishida and the others were dumbfounded by the news.

"Kurosaki-kun....and Yoruichi-san?" Inoue tilted her head to the side and made a face. "Um...I don't get it." Sado had a slightly gobsmacked look, and Uryuu, well even Uryuu didn't know what to say about this.

"Ya-re ya-re," Urahara sighed, equally confused by the video, thanks to the camcorder Jinta had _accidentally _left in Yoruichi's room. Tessai had discovered in by chance as he was cleaning up shop, and now, here they were, gathered around the VCR.

"Yo." As luck would have it, Kurosaki Ichigo chose that moment to enter the shop.

"Huh? What're you-

Then he saw the screen.

"Feh." He grunted, pulling Zangetsu free from the wrecked device. "I guess not."

--

When the senkaimon finally opened, he hoped it was Yoruichi.

But as the person came into view, he saw that it was a thin woman, almost a full head and neck shorter than he was. Her hair was raven-black and cropped boyishly short, with the exception of two long braids that spiraled downward to almost her waist. They were wrapped in cloth and a golden ring was tied to the ends of each braid. She wore a black top with no back or sleeves, the cloth tying up at the base of her neck. Her hakama were slimmer fitting than those of other shinigami he had seen, and had a slit running from her mid-thigh to the yellow obi she wore. He could even see the fair skin of her thighs and—

_Is that a thong? _Ichifo wondered incredulously. _That sure as hell wasn't there last time..._

The white senkaimon parted, and there she was.

"You." He didn't even bother to use her name when she stepped out of the gate.

"Kurosaki." She replied curtly. "You will do as I say, understand?"

"Fine." He all but spit back, having absolutely no intention to do so when he jumped back into his body. "Now if you'll excuse me _miss captainess, _I have to go to school_." _Soi fon stared at him coldly, despising his impudence. _Arrogant shithead. _Before responding in her clipped tone. "Very well then, you are excused." She made a dissmissive motion with her hand as if he were a servant, and she his master.

"Well thanks." Ichigo growled under his breath, scaling the ladder to freedom...

--

Soi Fon stood in front of the mirror, looking over the artificial body she had just stepped into. She grabbed some clothes, provided by Urahara, and slipped them on. She looked over herself once more, admittedly awestruck at the exiled shinigami's good choice in clothing; she had a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a long-sleeved crimson shirt, and black tennis shoes with red stitching. _This must have been Yoruichi's doing, _she thought as she examined the simple but attractive outfit. _The Kisuke I know could never have put this together. He can hardly dress _himself, _much less somebody else._

With a small sigh, she sat down at the desk in her gust room and looked over mission report files that had been sent by Soul Society. After reading the Captain-commander's instructions for an hour or so, she walked to the back of the shop and started down the long ladder that led to Urahara's hidden training grounds, knowing that she'd likely find the hated ryoka at the bottom. But as she reached the floor of that cavernous room, her mouth fell open in utter astonishment as she looked over the ruined landscape.

"What the...hell?"

"What do _you_ want?" Ichigo appeared before her in a burst of shunpo. The upper half of his shihakusho was gone, burned away above the waist. Therefore, she could see his chest now, and frowned slightly at the sight of it. Hid body, it had thick, bloody slashes all over it, as if he'd been in a fight with a hollow, or worse, no mere hollow could do that kind of damage to him.

"Um...at this she was at a loss for words.

"Master?"

"Ah!" Soi fon started slightly as two girls' stepped around the nearest boulder. Like Ichigo, they too were blood soaked and battered, but had an air of innocent reverence about them when they spoke, but still, she regarded them warily.

"Who are you?'

Ichigo gave the girls' a warning glare.

"Sparring partners."

--

(Sometime later)

"Why do you bother with this...'homework'?"

"You be _quiet_." He muttered, dutifully trying to finish his homework before another hollow attacked. "I'm kinda busy right now. Besides, we just tracked down two bounts' _and_ took them out. So wouldya gimme a break?"

"I would if you stop resisting my questions."

He didn't hear her. No, he was busy desperately trying to supress his fury, when he didn't want to, wanted to knock this prissy little bitch back to the Seireitei, or better yet, tape her mouth shut, tie her up, and toss her in the river.

"Come." She tapped her foot impatiently as his badge made another alert known. "Your human life can wait, until after you've killed this hollow and found the rest of the bount."

"Can't we let Urahara handle it?"

"That bufoon?" A rare smile crossed her lips. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"Yeah." They shared a brief chuckle and the tension eased somewhat. Then the alarm beeped again, and again, and again, indicating not just one hollow but many. Ichigo groaned in frustration, and pullled out the badge.

_"OI!" _Ichigo yelped as she bumped into the nearby. "Be careful with that!" Too late, the lamp tilted over the edge, shattering.

A vein pulsed in his head.

"Damnit."

She frowned.

"We don't have time for this."

"..."

If you do not listen, then make no mistake, I _will_ resort to force, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Piss off!" He whirled on her, grabbing the shorter woman by the scruff of her neck. "I am so friggin' sick of you! Go ahead! Hit me! Hit me if you want! Hit me as hard as you can! I won't feel a damn-

WHAM!

With inhuman speed, she rounded on him, her fist clipping his temple. He winced, staggered back, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"We'll take this elsewhere."

Urahara didn't even look up as the sliding door burst in, and the two hotheaded shinigami stalked towards the ladder. From the look's on their faces, they were either very horny, or very, very pissed at each other.

It was most likely the later, but hey, it could be the former.

"Have fun you two!"

"Urusai!" They barked at the same time, and this only seemed to put them further on edge for the two captain class fighter's now glared angrily at one another. "I said shut up!" With a vicious hiss, Soi fon tackled Ichigo, dragging him down the opening. As they fell out of sight, Kisuke winced at the loud crash below.

The smoke cleared away, allowing Captain Soi Fon to walk right up to Ichigo's hanging head. She crouched down so that she was eye level with him, and the boulder in which he was trapped. She was so close to him that he could smell her, the smell of her hair and sweat and a soft perfume all melding together in his nostrils. She smelled powerful. She smelled beautiful.

_She smells dangerous._

"How about _that_ punch, Kurosaki?" she asked in a low tone, her face only inches away from his, her voice husky and almost sultry. Or perhaps he was just imagining that. "Was that a _real _punch?"

He brought his head up from its hanging position and looked her dead in the eyes, his smoldering amber orbs meeting with her steel grey irises. She returned the stare with the same amount of silent intensity and subtle ferocity as his. They were locked into a frightening staring contest, one that neither would allow themselves to lose. Neither would break the impasse of crushing silence.

So Ichigo Kurosaki smirked and spat the blood that had been filling his mouth into the face of the captain in front of him. "A punch like that," he snarled at her, "couldn't even knock me out."

She finished wiping off her face and, without so much as a second to think, Soi Fon stepped forward and planted her fist into Ichigo's nose. She smiled in small victory as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped forward into the dirt.

"Fucker," she whispered to herself as she turned to leave the room.

"Damn....He muttered, eyes sliding open as he felt his other half get loose, spurred onward by the surge of raging drowning his sanity. "Damnit!"A hand lashed out seconds later, snagging Soi fon by the ankle and dragging her back.

"What?" She blinked in surprise as the grip slid to her heel. "You're...

A dull static sound was his answer, then he stood before her, his tall figure eclipsing the artificial sun and casting her in shadow. Hichigo, now in control, grinned down at her, his sardonic grin barely visible behind the mask. "What's wrong?" Faster than the eye could see, his foot lashed out, connecting solidly, burying itself in captain's gut with a dull thump. "I thought, you were going to _kill_ me."

Before she could cry out, before she could even so much as make a sound, the momentum sent her flying into one of the many boulders that littered the arena. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo was there, seizing her by the face, shoving her deeper into the hole her uncontrolled flight had created. "Pitiful."He rumbled, driving his nails into her cheek. "Terribly pitiful. " Abruptly throwing her to the ground, where she landed in a crouch, sliding some several feet before at last she stopped.

Hichigo was already there, Keirihime slamming into her katana. Her knee's buckled under the blow, and he laughed, pressing down harder...

Until a homonka crest flowered upon his chest.

With a laugh, he slapped her hand away before she could deliver the second fatal strike.

"_Captain_ Soi fon, you _dissapoint_ me." The mask snapped its teeth in a challenge, distorting his voice, accompanied by the stifling surge of hollow reiatsu. "Yoruichi always spoke so highly of your combat abilities."

"Uru-sai!" With shriek, she leapt at him, dissapearing when Zangetsu carved through the air, erupting out her shunpo, aiming straight for the crest with a solid thrust of her hand. He lurched back, as if in surprise, and the stinger passed within a centimeter of its mark.

Pivoting on her free hand, the captain pressed her advantage, slamming her leg into the vizard's neck. There was the sickeningly satisfying crunch of bone as he blocked with his forearm, leaving his center entirely unprotected.

_'There! The opening!'_

With a sneer, she thrust her stinger forward.

But Suzemabachi stopped, a mere inch from its target, and it would go no further. He had her by the wrist, she realized, and again, the demeaning grin, the arrogant tone berated her, insulted her, as if _he_ were the master here, and she his lowly apprentice.

"Surely you can do better!"

_"Shut the fuck up!"_ With scream, she leveled Suzemabachi at him. "Ban-

"Oh, no you don't." Raising his hand, he pointed a finger at her. Seconds later, a massive swathe of green light slammed into her bankai, shattering the launcher's base, and throwing her into the dirt. Soi fon burst out of her shunpo to stare in horrified shock at the smoldering crater where she had been mere moments ago, and Suzembachi, laying there, broken, and in its sealed state. Steely grey eyes narrowed as he lowered the smoking digit back into his pocket.

"Was that... a Cero?"

"Hmmph." Hichigo replied, throwing his free hand out to catch her by the leg. "Maybe I'd tell you, if you'd stop _whining_." With a twist of his wrist, he slammed the proud captain into the earth, the reverberation deafening her, rebounding, throwing her a foot or so into the air. Silently, Hichigo brutally kicked Soi fon in the ribs before she could recover to attack him, the strike slamming her into the dirt once more with a loud crack.

"Any more questions?" He snarled, tightening Zangetsu across her throat slightly. She didn't answer, silently fuming over her loss. He'd beaten her, she'd lost to a damn ryoka, who'd taken her down using his shikai no less.

But that mask...

"What...are you?"

"I am who I am!" Hichigo cackled, uncaring as Ichigo got control of a hand seized the mask, ripping it away. With a cold gasp, the stee left her cheek, creating a small rivulet of blood in its wake.

Ichigo now stared down at her.

"Satisfied?"

--

He stepped into the shower, relishing the feel of the flowing water running over his aching and tired body. He scrubbed at his bright orange hair, watching as the sands and dirt fell to the floor of the shower. He closed his eyes as he stood under the warm torrent, and began musing on his current situation.

Shinigami, Bount's, hollows, Aizen, even zanpaktou...

Why was everyone so damn interested in _him? _Over a month ago, he'd been normal. It occured to him then, that in two weeks his 'power' as Keirihime had so bluntly put it, would start to fully awaken, and 'it' would begin.

He turned the shower off and stepped out to dry himself. He looked himself over in the mirror, noticing the busted lip and the black eye he had received earlier in the day. Wincing, he let the towel fall and slid on his boxers, followed by a simple pair of flannel Pj's.

One look at the scars and scratches she'd give

"What a mess....

Soi Fon stepped into the room with her eyes down, avoiding Ichigo's questioning gaze. _What am I going to say? _She thought, her eyes still transfixed on the ground. She had spent the entire walk to his room thinking of how she would broach the subject, but now that she found herself in his room, her mouth betrayed her and she felt an uneasy swell of fear wash over her.

"Your face is a mess," she blurted out, and despite the truthfulness of the statement, she blushed, attempting to maintain a sense of authority in front of her fellow shinigami.

"I'm aware of that, _Captain_ Soi Fon," he said, glancing down at himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your...unexpected visit?" A nasty smirk stretched across his face, leaving her weak and wanting; she had no idea how much longer she could hold herself from doing what she had come here to do.

"I... decided to come down to check on you one last time before I retired for the evening, Kurosaki," she said, speaking harshly at his cocky attitude despite the fact that she was slowly walking towards him.

"Well," he responded, smirking capriciously, a subtle and confused look appearing in his eyes, while still maintaining a complete control over the room. "There's obviously nothing wrong with me, so why don't you just-

Soi Fon couldn't hold herself back after that comment; the arrogance he exuded, the ferocity he unconsciously leaked, and the power he still possessed made her desire for him too strong. She moved across the room, lithely and with purpose, and pushed him back down so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. She lowered herself, pushing her body against his and kissed him. She felt him recoil slightly, and she hoped it had been in surprise, not in anger or disgust.

But he soon began returning the kiss, his mouth opening slightly and his tongue gently touching her lower lip. She opened her mouth to it, inviting the playful feeling she got as her tongue began to interact with his. She was completely on top of him now; she had pushed him backwards onto the bed, her body going with his, her smaller form writhing against him.

She sat up, breaking their kiss, positioning herself on his lap. He rose on his elbows and looked at her with an extremely confused look. They looked at each other for a few seconds, to Soi Fon seeming like an agonizing eternity. _His kisses are so different.... There's so much more confidence in them, so much more passion, _she found herself thinking at a light speed pace, her heart pounding with excitement in her chest. _Does he even want me? Why did I stop kissing him? _She began doubting herself, her years of solitude coming back to haunt her, and she felt herself blushing as she sat frozen, looking into the eyes of her hated enemy she had just been kissing. _I think I've made a stupid decision. I should—_

"What the fuck?"

She feared it was disgust when he immediately spoke, breaking the moment . Even know she didn't know quite why she'd done it. Perhaps this was what Yoruichi saw in him. There was just something about him, this boy, something about the way he he held himself, or perhaps it was his reaitsu, but whatever the hell it was, she just couldn't help herself.

"What?"

He had one arm about her waist though, so perhaps the matter was not entirely lost. No, that was confusion in his eyes, not hatred, not scorn, not distaste. Of course he was confused, it actually made sense now.

They'd nearly killed each other a few hours ago, and now...

This?

"Why did you just-

"Shut _up_." She grabbed him by the face, dragging his lips to hers. "I _need_ this."

--

Holy shit.

Ichigo was lying on his bed, Soi Fon's head on his chest as it moved up and down and they both struggled to catch their breaths. She had simply snuck into his room and, well, they did it for lack of a better word. And while he wasn't really _complaining_, it seemed a little odd that the event had occurred at all. And throughout all of the foreplay, she seemed extremely hesitant, despite the fact that she had been the one that threw him down on the bed and kissed him.

But the moment that she had removed the rest of their clothe's and crawled on top of him, she completely took control. She bit him and grinded him and kissed him and told him what to do. He, this being his first time,had never had a partner who was as passionate as she had been. He'd never had one as controlling or _bossy_, either.

"Well....now what?" He managed finally.

"Don't know." She replied quietly, sitting up, careful to keep the sheets about her body, but still close enough to lean into his shoulder. Ichigo did likewise, draping an arm around her body, a heated blush now rising to his face at the knowledge that he had actually done it, and-and-

"AHA!" Isshin declared suddenly, startling them both as the door caved in via battering it with his shoulder,comical, joyful tears streaming down his face. "MY SON!" For a moment, the two shinigami were too stunned to respond, even as he continously went on with: "At last this day has come! My son has become a man! Ah, I am so prou-"

"OUT!" They screamed as one, and with a bolt of kido, Isshin plowed through the window headfirst, and into the streets below.

--

_I've been wondering lately, why do I always attract the crazies? I didn't think much of it, actually doing it with someone, or why we did it, for that matter either. We hated each other, wanted to kill each other, and still did 'it'. Weird, huh?_

_Looking back on it now, I had no idea how much that night would change my life, or what the consequences would be once the Seireitei found out. They didn't seem too mad after I handled the rest of the bount's, but how was I supposed to know screwing a captain was tabboo in their rule book?_

_Reality hit me like a cold shower_.

_When the invasion began._

_After I lost someone precious, someone I didn't even have the chance to understand..._

**Next time: Memories of Nobody, and the start of the arrancar arc!**


	29. Senna

**Vote on my poll for whether or not Senna should survive the events of the movie!**

"Wasn't that a bit...much?" Ichigo eyed the broken glass behind them with a sigh, along with the twitching form of Isshin Kurosaki still writhing in the streets below, his 'praise' now muffled by the pavement in which he was embedded. "I think he's gonna need an ambulance."

"Hmph. I highly doubt it."

"Well, he's gonna say something-

"No! Not a _word_ of this, you hear?!" She insisted, glaring up at him fiercely, her lip jutting out in a small, defiant pout. "No one can know about this!" He blinked, once, then twice in confusion, before a small frown pulled at his lips.

"Fine."

"Good." Soi Fon rose her head up from his chest and kissed him before she got up from the bed to find her clothes. _She even walks around the room differently than other women, _he thought, recalling how Yoruichi had more of a swagger to her step, but Soi fon moved at a more leisurely pace, as if she'd cut down whomever barred her path. _She has nothing to be shy about anyway, _he thought quietly as she had bent over to pick up the white underwear he had seen through her uniform for the first time earlier that day.

She shot a look at him as he watched her, a small smirk as she put her clothes on. "You're very lucky, Kurosaki." When she was fully dressed, she came over to him and kissed him again, pressing him against the bedspread with her body. "Had you been any lesser of a man, I might kill you for your arrogance."

He arched an eyebrow at this, their uneasy truce, this apparent cease fire that had been called on their as yet still unspoken fight, which neither wanted to acknowledge aloud. Oh, it was still there, that almost _sexual_ tension between the two of them, but now sated, it had lessened somewhat.

For the time being.

"That includes Yoruichi." Soi fon added suddenly. "Even she can't know about this."

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo, now in his boxers, shrugged, slipping his own attire back on, careful to hide the conflicting emotions her words had just stirred up. He didn't like keeping secrets, especially from Yoruichi. But he put on a brave faced and managed a nod anyway. "Sure thing."

Apparently she doubted his honesty, for her heel flew out, clipping his temple.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the welt she had given him. "What the hell?!"

"I'm serious about this Kurosaki!" She paused midway between pulling up her pants and the thought of kicking him again."If word of this reaches the Soul Society...there will be hell to pay! Do you understand me?!"

"Alright I get it!"

"Make sure that you do." She repeated herself, readying to leap out the window, and upon doing so, landed squarely on Isshin's back, then pulling his face so she could snarl into his ear. "Not a word of this from you either, understand?"

_--_

And so Soi Fon closed the door softly behind her, hoping that no one else was awake this early in the morning. She walked down the halls to her own room, her steps soft and her movements silent. _I can't believe I just did that, _she thought, sighing happily. She really _had_ needed that; ever since Yoruichi left, she had felt depressed and lonely. Her quick rendezvous with Kuorsaki just now had perked her up.

She arrived at her room and disrobed. She started the shower and looked herself over in the mirror. She had red marks all over her body; some were a light pink, taking shape as small nibbles then scratches; and some were harsh red and blue bruises. _He's a biter too, _she thought and smiled as she recalled telling him, giving him instructions on where to touch her during intercourse.

_I'm glad to see someone else likes to incorporate a little pain in sex. _

--

**(The next day)**

_K-KRAM!_

"Ow." Ichigo winced, staggering out the smoke, surprisingly in one piece. "So that's what it's like to be on the receiving end, eh?" The same could not be said for his shihakusho however, as the hollow flash had burned away most, if not all, of the upper hakama.

_"Eh?" _Ichigo whirled then, a small smirk portraying the swirling emotions within. "You wanna try that again?" Arrogance, the way his amber eyes narrowed as he stepped within his opponent's range, amusment, as a small gasp of fear rose from his would be victim, scorn, as he threw aside the enemy's _cero_....

And cruelty, as he struck down the hollow with but a single blow, purifying it.

"Time?" He asked, then suddenly whirled around, when a cold breeze came.

Soi fon arched an eyebrow.

"Kurosaki?"

He didn't hear her, he was too focused on the strange sight before his eyes. There, in the clearing, gathered, hundreds, no thousands of stark white apparitions, the sole source of color being the small tuft of red sticking out from their foreheads. They were faceless, seemingly without hands or legs, as if they were robed.

"What the...?"

Adding to the chaos, another gust of wind, this one in the shape of a cyclone, slammed into the center of the strange apparitions. The two shinigami turned as the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheathe filled the air.

Startled, he could only stare at the strange girl, even as she ruthlessly dispensed of the nameless ghosts. She seemed to dance on the wind itself, pausing only to spiral up into the air with a burst of unseen energy. Shunpo? No wait, this was something else, as she drew her sword...

Wind.

It was the wind, he realized, as the leaves blew by his face.

But before she could finish the shikai command, Zangetsu slammed into her sword.

"Oi! Whaddya think your doing?! Those things aren't hollows!"

The calm serenity upon her face faded, replaced by a scowl.

"Outta my way dumbass!" With that being said, she shoved her sword forward, inserting her foot into his face, then kicking off with suprising force. Stunned, Ichigo could only spit a curse as his body slammed into the ground.

"Bitch!" He spit up at her, leaping back to his face. "You stepped on my face!"

"Hmph." Unimpeded, the mysterious soul reaper continued to twirl on the airborn leaves, beginning her chant once more, a golden light consuming her arms, then traveling the entire length of her sword, from hilt to blade.

"Bring forth the Twilight, _Mirokumaru!"_

With a flash of light, her zanpaktou extended, growing into a long Khakkhara, that is, a monk's staff. As Ichigo looked on, a tunnel of wind erupted from the staff, clearing out a wave of the ghosts with but a single sweep.

As if sensing the danger, the remaining creatures tried to flee, only for another wall of wind, this one a tornado, to wipe them away. A triumphant laugh escaping her lips, the girl continued to pivot herself, obliterating wave after wave of the fleeing beasts.

And as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

"Name's Senna!" She grinned happily, landing beside the two startled shinigami. The two exchanged a confused glance, to which Ichigo shrugged in confusion.

"Nice to meet you!" Well, the girl certainly had energy, that was for certain.

And so they brought her to the Urahara shop.

Then the shouting began.

Exhaling harshly, Soi fon turned and entered the room after Ichigo. She was slightly shocked to see that Urahara was leaning silently against a wall as Tatsuki and Uryuu yelled at one another. Rukia and Orihime sat across from the fight and rolled their eyes. Chad attempted to separate the two, while Senna stood nervously behind Ichigo, who was glaring menacingly at Omaeda.

Maybe bringing her lieutenant here for backup was a mistake after all. It had been an instinctive gesture, prompting the attempt on Senna's life shortly afterwards, but she'd neglected to remember how much these two hated each other.

"Ichigo." She dared to use his first name, and the fire in his eyes quelled slightly.

"Well it makes sense you'd obey her." Omaeda spoke then, and Ichigo frowned at the arrogant tone. "This trashy lowlife needed to

"You wanna say that again?" Ichigo countered, and a low growl rose from his throat, for in a heartbeat, he had Omaeda by the collar. "Because if you do, I'm gonna break your fuckin face, fatso."

"Try me." Omaeda leered, seemingly ignorant of the beating Kurosaki had given him weeks ago. "I won't go down so easily this time, you piece of ryoka shit!"

"Kurosaki." Her eyes widening in surprise, she called to him again. "Kurosaki!" Horror slowly overtook her features as she realized that their leash on him had snapped, and the former was about to lunge at her lieutenant. She sprang into action.

Just as Ichigo was about to open Omaeda's belly with his zanpakuto, Soi Fon cast forth a _shakkahou, _sending the enraged vizard through the wall and into the gravel lot behind the Urahara Shop. She only briefly saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces as she leapt through the hole she'd created. She flew out into the rain as she searched for Ichigo Kurosaki. She didn't need to look for long as he appeared in a flash of _sonido, _his foot swinging out at her ribs. She quickly leapt into the air, both of her ankles locking around his shin before she flipped forward onto her hands, spinning his outstretched leg upwards and sending him to the ground. She swiftly sprung off her palms and leapt into the air in an attempt to put some distance between her and the vizard, but he'd reached out and grabbed her leg and pulled her back down to the ground. She swung out with her fist, aiming for his head, only for him to grab her wrist as well. Holding both her right ankle and right wrist, he swung her hard and let go, sending her flying into a tree.

He leapt into the air and continued to ascend, the ground steadily falling below him. After a few moments he stopped, his eyes scanning the ground for his opponent. She used _shunpo _to quickly appear in front of him.

Soi Fon glared into his eyes as they held their silence above the town. She wanted to scream at him, to tell him to stop, but she didn't at the same time. She knew that Ichigo would have killed him had she not intervened; Omaeda hadn't even seen the slash coming for his open torso. And for what? To defend an Arrancar? She wasn't going to accept, much less forgive, such a foolish action. She slowly reached behind her back and removed her zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Soi…" he began hesitantly, reticently pulling his own blades' from the scabbard, his eyes regarding her with a mixture of disbelief and anger. She didn't give him the chance to continue as she spoke softly and fiercely.

"Sting all enemies to death, _Suzumebachi!_"

She rushed at him as her sword melted down and wrapped itself around her hand and forearm, the golden weapon culminating in a vicious-looking stinger on her middle digit. He dodged her attack, the pointer tearing away a piece of his sleeve as she stabbed it forward. The fabric had just enough time to separate from the rest of his wardrobe when she turned around to thrust at him again. This time she was met with his blade swinging down at her chest. She brought up her forearm, using the armor of her shikai before he could take off an arm. His eyes widened slightly, clearly expecting her to have dodged instead of block. She used this split-second to thrust her feet forward, locking her ankles together behind his back and dragging him towards her. She thrust out the venomous tip of _Suzumebachi,_ catching him square in the gut and sending him flying backwards.

He threw both of his feet out below him, catching the winds and skidding himself to a stop in the air. He was glaring at her, his eyes screaming out his feelings of betrayal. She chuckled that he thought she would care.

"Why the sour face?" she teased as the black hornet's crest formed to the right of his shoulder. "Are you upset that I'm fighting with you?" He didn't respond, his glare intensifying. She continued to taunt him, snickering as she spoke. "You have to realize that you can't expect to attack one of my subordinates without reaping the consequences. And your consequences are looking dire, Kurosaki."

She pointed down to where the _homonka _had blossomed on his stomach. He looked down and swiftly returned his eyes to her, his eyes questioning.

"My _Suzumebachi _insures death in two hits, remember?" she said, gladly answering his unspoken inquiry. "Once the black crest appears on your flesh, it provides me a target. And if I bulls-eye you…" she rose up her golden glove and smirked. "…you're a dead man."

He sighed dejectedly as he stepped back and leveled his sword with his chest, scratching his fingernails along his blade as he spoke, holding it forward, the cloth wrapping itself about his arm.

"Ban_**kai."**_

Soi Fon rushed forward, knowing that he was releasing his zanpaktou; she was not planning on allowing him to release his sword. She shot through the sky, her stinger at the ready when a dark flash of light stopped her immediately. Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock as he felt herself being blown back by the tremendous amount of spirit pressure that was exploding outwards from Ichigo.

_Impossible!_

He stepped out of the black light, wearing an ivory white mask, with red lines encircling one half of it. Zangetsu's chain clinked lightly as he leveled the sword at her temple.

**_"I trusted you, do you know that?" _**

He did not allow her much time to inspect. He used _sonido _to leap directly in front of her, his masked mouth grinning viciously into her surprised eyes. Before she could even register the speed of his movements, he'd planted his foot into her stomach, sending her plummeting to the ground. She hit the dirt and looked up, her breath stalling in her throat as he launched himself towards her. She quickly leapt up and out of the way as he slammed into the ground where she had been only moments before. She rushed at him and thrust her fist forward at him. He threw up a block, her stinger sinking itself into his forearm. She pulled away and leapt back, laughing softly as another _homonka_ appeared on his arm.

He flicked his wrist out and a trio of bala screamed through the air towards her. Not expecting _that _attack, she managed to dodge two of the bullets. The third, however, slammed into her thigh. She leapt away and sank to the ground as the other two blasts slammed into a nearby warehouse, completely obliterating the building. He sighed at her, knowing that she was in a lot of pain.

**_"Do we have to do this? I already know you'll lose."_**

Her sudden fury at his self-assurance started the attack. She could feel the energy flowing through her as the white glow of _shunkou _formed unwittingly around her body. Her sleeves disintegrated almost immediately, leaving her in the backless outfit of the special ops. She glared at his still smirking face as the surge of energy calmed and fell into her control, distributing itself into her arms and legs.

"I hope you're fast enough for this, Kurosaki!" she yelled as she rushed him, the _shunkou _in her legs propelling her faster than even "ShunshinYoruichi" could follow. Time slowed down as she neared his stomach, the black hornet's crest she'd placed there earlier directly in her line of attack. She thrust her blade forward, the tip of her stinger fatally approaching the target on his gut.

But his body shifted slightly to the right at the last second and her whole hand thrust harmlessly through the air She looked up at him in shock as he reached around him and grabbed the arm that was sticking out. Her wrist firmly in his grasp, he looked down at her, his eyes a cross between sorrow and pity as he thrust Zangetsu's hilts forward into her chest. She coughed up blood as his fist reared back to repeat the action, his other hand keeping her trapped and defenseless at close proximity. Once more his fist balled up and thrust downwards into her torso, this time burying Zangetsu within her gut. She felt all of her energy drain from her body as the _shunkou _burst away from her. She couldn't breathe. Her vision was growing hazy around the edges. She was struggling to stay awake.

He let her go then, her body falling freely to the ground. She slammed into the gravel lot behind The Urahara Shop, her body fighting for breath, her eyes swimming in her head as she tried to focus them. The rain had lightened up, only trickling slowly against her upturned and bloodied face.

The sound of a _sonido _alerted her to Kurosaki's presence, but she couldn't do anything to defend herself. She looked up at the sky, her body still in shock after the abrupt loss of her _shunkou. _Her vision was soon filled with his form towering over her as he looked down into her eyes. His _mask _was gone and he had his zanpakuto pointed at her throat. She knew that she was dead. She knew that he would kill her, just as ruthlessly as she would have killed him. She wanted to say so much to him, but the words were caught in her throat.

Imagine her surprise when he sheathed his sword.

"I'm sorry."

She barely heard his whisper before he vanished, disappearing as his _sonido_ tore through the air, leaving her alone in the fading rain.


	30. The Envy

**Don't worry, you'll figure out how Ichigo suddenly got his vizard powers, as I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**_The Envy_**

Soi Fon awoke under the orange glow of Orihime's _Souten Kisshun. _She blinked slowly, her eyes gradually coming into focus as she stared at the ceiling of The Urahara Shop. Looking around, Soi Fon noticed that the human girl was asleep at the foot of her bed, despite the fact that her healing shield was still held above her. Essentially alone, Soi Fon's mind drifted to the fight she'd just lost.

_'So that was a vizard...huh?'_

_--_

Assured that she'd live, Ichigo closed the door behind him.

After insuring that she was alive, and a swift and whispered apology, he took to the sky. And he'd been streaking his way through the air above Karakura for almost four hours now. Eventually he settled down on a small flat rooftop to collect his thoughts. He was confused and angry. He'd only been defending Senna; he didn't see why she had to try and kill him.

Soi Fon.

He'd done so much to prove to her that he wasn't some sort of beast, that he wasn't the monster that she thought he was, a vizard was. But every time he did something good, something even worse would make him look bad. And now… _How am I supposed to face her again? How am I gonna get back there now?_

But he did not have the time for regretful thoughts. There was too much to consider, too much to dwell upon. He could feel it, the tension surging through his veins, a sure sign that it was just about time.

Suddenly, he missed the comforting prescence of Keirihime and Zangetsu. He hadn't spoken to Zangetus since Rukia's rescue, and he'd only briefly heard the voice of the bloody blade when he'd spoken to Ulquiorra....

**_Having second thoughts? _**He stiffened noticeably at the voice, and the amused tone that came with it.

_'No, I'm not.'_

**_Heh. _**He could tell his other half was grinning. **_Then wake yer ass up. We got company._**

_Ba-dump._

He heard the visceral tearing sound.

His eyes snapped away from Urahara Shouten as he shot to his feet. The others, whose ears were not as attuned to the sounds Arrancar made, looked around questioningly. Ichigo closed his eyes and searched for the reiatsu of anyone, _anything_. _One, two. _They began popping up in his vision like small blue flames as he continued his search. _Four, five, six. _

_"Kurosaki?"_ he heard a weak voice call out to him as his eyes flew open.

He looked up at the cloudy skies, the white moon trying its best to shine through the rain. There, the sky seemed to tear itself open, and as he looked on, six figures emerged from the blackness.

One, apparently the leader, bolted immediately, but the other five remained there, just standing in the air, waiting. He swore heavily when a noise came from the building below him, causing him to look down in surprise at the swish of _sonido_.

"Hola, shinigami."

Too late, the flash of steel came.

"Shit!"

--

Ying and Yang had already leapt to their feet, and they didn't have to look to see that their master was already in the thick of it. They were there for him, and at least this meant he wouldn't be going in alone.

"Who's here?"

"Arrancar." They hissed through clenched teeth.

Toshirou was on his feet almost as quickly as they had been. He thought he had felt a gentle and evil reiatsu tickling the back of his neck, and when the two eyes to the window, Toshirou knew that the Arrancar had finally come again. He tried to feel their presence, to determine how many there were, to determine how strong they were, but...

Then the explosion came.

--

Ichigo leapt out from the rubble and debris, his face twisted into an aggravated grimace as he flew backwards into the night sky. He'd just barely managed to get his hand up in time, but judging from the way his left arm hung to the side, he'd probably broken it, or worse, dislocated his shoulder.

"Halt. I wish to speak with you, shinigami."

There, with a buzz of sonido. There they were. Surrounding him were five men, each one with a still as of yet sheathed sword, but drawn or no, their spiritual pressure topped the chart's.

This didn't look good.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The tallest of them, the one with the long mask, spoke. "I am Shawlong Qufang, fraccion of _sexta_ _espada _Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I apologize for the sudden strike." Drawing his sword from its scabbard, the others did likewise. "You see, it truly is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

**_Whoa. There's quite a few of em, huh?_**

_Shut up!_

But Ichigo drew as well, his eyes darting this way and that as they enclosed him. His stance was loose, relaxed, exuding a proud sense of confidence, when in reality his mind was reeling

"So whaddya want?"

Shawlong's thin smile collapsed into a frown, and the vizard took pride in the knowledge that his remark had struck home. Gone was the civil tone possesed by the other:

"Unfortunately by the order of lord Aizen, we have been sent...

"!!"

The vizard whirled just in time.

...to kill you."Shawlong added as Zangetsu struggled against him, each in a deadlock. But blood had been drawn, and it now trickled into the boy's left eye. Kufang smiled at this, seemingly unconcerned that he'd missed. "Impressive reflexes, Kurosaki. I had meant to take off your head with that blow."

A bead of cold sweat dripped down the boy's brow.

"Tell me, was that your best?"

"Sorry to dissapoint you, arrancar." The vizard retorted as Zangetsu slid towards the hilt of Shawlong's zanpaktou, forcing the other back half an inch, then more, as their struggle for dominance continued. "But I'm just getting started!"

"Oh?" Shawlong wore an amused look at the overused phrase. "Edorad uses that line quite often." With but a grunt, the man batted Ichigo away, tossing the vizard back into the air. "But I must commend you nonetheless. I did not think you possesed such strength."

Ichigo swore, arrested his momentum soon enough, grabbing at the air for a handhold. "Damnit!" Blue light swelled along Zangetsu's edge, filling the blade, leaping to the tip as he swung it around for a strike.

"Getusga Ten-

Only for Shawlong to catch Zangetsu in midswing, negating the pent up energy fang. If he was surprised by the scorch mark on his hand, he certainly did little to show it. "If that is the case, then we cannot allow you to release." The surge of reaitsu was his only warning, and amber eyes widened in horror as the other four arrancar leapt upon him, each with their own sword escaping their scabbard.

"Farewell."

"Susamajii-Senpuu!" **(Fierce whirlwind)**

The gust of wind slammed into the arrancar, tossing each hollow in separate directions, as if they'd been thrown by an invisible hand. _'What was that?' _Ichigo did not have long to ponder the identity of his rescuer, even as the leaves blew across the night.

From the ground, a spiraling twister danced, and and on the same breeze, a flash of purple could be seen. He saw the red ribbon, the one he'd given her, tying back her hair back, and the red bow around her shihakusho.

"Senna!"

She didn't seem to hear him, but instead locked her gaze on Di-Roy Linker, the closest target. "Die." She hissed with a stern glare. Taking Mirokumaru in hand, she twirled the staff from hand to hand, moving her arms across her body, giving birth to a golden, static filled blur. _"Raikou-hitofuki!"_

This being said, she pointed the tip of Mirokumaru into the sky. Clouds began to gather, and swirled above her, leaving the stars to look on in wonderment at the technique...

The weakest of the fraccion didn't see the bold bolt of lightning streaking towards him until the last moment. With a startled cry, he lunged to the right, but it was far too late, for in dodging one attack, he had walked into another.

"Some no mai."

A trail of white flashed past Ichigo's vision.

There, down below.

"Rukia?"

"Tsukishiro!" Shawlong shouted a warning, but too late, the circle grew, becoming pillar of white that roared into the sky, swallowing the unfortunate Di-Roy whole. Moments later, the same pillar cracked apart, shattering his remains.

Without a word, Senna found her next victim, and summarily vanished.

"Joukai-doki!" She declared, reappearing to stab the point of her staff into the Nakeem's stomach. Upon contact, the fraccion screamed, writhing in pain and agony. His eyes widened in horror for light began to burn its way out of his very flesh, illuminating the night itself with its brilliance.

_"Bitch!"_

Still screaming, the hefty giant somehow forced himself further upon Senna's sword, and with a snarl, whipped his hand around. Unprepared for the sudden change in tactic, Senna was left entirely unprepared, caught unawares by the counter. Their was the dull crack of bone, and the girl recoiled violently, skidding across the skies.

"Senna!"

"Bakudo #37 Tsuriboshi!"

A safety net of blue energy shot out of the sky, securing itself to the nearby buildings. Senna slammed into it, and for a moment, it looked as if the web would break from the strain, but thankfully, it held fast, ensnaring Senna just before she would have plummeted to the ground.

Whirling to see his rescuer, Ichigo was quite surprised to see both Rangiku and Toshirou, the former responsible for casting the aforementioned kido net.

Even now, the lieutenant pointed her zanpaktou forward.

The blade vanished.

_"Unare, Haineko!"_

A cloud of ash swirled past Iichigo, catching the arrancar off guard, but only Nakeem was to slow too evade, let alone guard against it. As Ichigo looked on, the dust turned itself inward upon the fraccion, diving into the wound upon his shoulder, then spiraling itself into a twister, ripping, tearing at the bulky arrancar until he was lost from sight.

Matsumoto Rangiku wore the ghost of a smile as she gestured with her hands, tightening the vortext into a shearing stranglehold. As if on cue, Nakeem's cries reached a bloodcurdling pitch, and it wasn't long until Nakeem himself fell to the streets below, dead, lifeless, choking on his last blood filled breath.

A silent swish of shunpo, then Renji had arrived.

Yylfordt Granz frowned at this.

"Hmph. I didn't particularly _care _about Di-Roy, but Nakeem meant something, bro." With a metallic rasp, he positioned his sword before himself, as if he meant to stab at the shinigami. "I say we finish this up."

"Agreed." Edorad rumbled, looking over Ichigo and Toshirou, whilst Renji replied in kind with his own glare, his gaze darkening at the sight of them. "No more fooling around." Pointing his zanpaktou down into the roof, a red aura surrounded him.

"Shall we then, gentlemen?" Shawlong tilted his sword in hand, a yellow glow emanating from his body now.

"Shit." Ichigo frowned, their reaitsu beginning to rise.

"Awaken, Volcanica!"

"Gore, Del Torro!"

"Snip, Tijereta!"


	31. The Faith

**_The Faith_**

The reiatsu was mind numbing. And it kept rising. The dumbfounded shinigami could only look on in horror as the spiritual pressure detonated, flinging a wall of debris towards them.

Cursing, the Renji hacked at it with his zanpaktou, but all the same received some minor cuts about the head, neck and shoulders for his efforts. Another wall of reiryoku assaulted them, blindingly bright in its intensity

Their reaitsu surged like a monstrous wave, the colors of red, gold, and yellow co-mingling with one another to form a bright flare. The three shinigami shielded their eyes from the glare.

The shinigami looked one in a mix of horror and amazement at what each arrancar had become.

Shawlong now sported armor that covered his arms and upper chest, while his hands had transformed into long claws. Even his mask was twisted, extending down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment, extending out to his right, became a wicked claw-tipped tail.

Now released, Yylfordt's upper body was covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, with his mask, that of a bull with long, thin horns would suggest the same.

Edorad's mask had now reformed into wings on either side of his face and his arms, morphed to gigantic proportions had grown large extensions beyond his shoulders. From these extensions black smoke spouted.

"..." Toshirou grimaced.

"Shit." Ichigo spit, readying Zangetsu.

"What the hell...?" Renji finally managed.

"Yo, Ichigo." Ikkaku surprised them by appearing next, follwed by the distinctive swish of Yumichika's shunpo. Everyone had thought he was napping, so imagine their surprise upon seeing both Ayasegawa and Madarame here.

"Go after the boss." The cue ball jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "We saw him headed over thattaways."

"But....

"Go." Renji waved at him.

"Do as he says, Kurosaki." Without another word, Toshirou went bankai and flung himself at Shawlong.

"Oh, don't worry about us." Yumichika replied flippantly, unlocking Rurio Kujaku with his thumb, then drawing the sword in one elegant, graceful movment. "We'll be just fine here, won't we, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah." The third seat grinned, his gazed fixated on Edorad. "I call dibs on the big guy, got that Abarai?!"

"Fine by me." Renji allowed a small smirk to wipe away the tension in his eyes. "Guess that leaves me with hornhead over there."

"Guys....Ichigo stared for a moment, then nodded once as Renji too released his bankai.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back!"

How wrong he was.

--

"RUKIA!"

"Oi!" Ichigo bellowed, releasing his spiritual pressure in an attempt at indimitation. "Get the fuck _off_ her you sonnova bitch!!" The arrancar paused, spared him a glance, then with a shrug, tossed Rukia aside.

"Alright then, fine. Let's see if _you_ can keep me entertained, soul reaper."

He was strong. Ichigo could tell just by looking at him, as if his looks, blue hair, muscular build, and immense spiritual pressure, didn't already suggest it. He'd caught a glimpse of a number. Six? Tattooed to the arrancar's back. Granted, he had absolutely no idea what it meant, but at the moment, as blood gushed out of Rukia's stomach, he didn't particularly care."

With a scream, Ichigo lunged at him, only for the arrancar to catch Zangetsu by the tip, just as his fraccion had done before. "So this is your _Shikai_, eh? Bullshit." The recoil tossed the vizard into the air, where he glared down at Grimmjow.

"Oi! C'mon soul reaper, I'm givin' ya a break so you can get your bankai out!"

When Ichigo made no move to do so, Grimmjow kicked Rukia's unmoving body. She screamed, and Ichigo snarled, much to Grimmjow's amusment, for he laughed, and kicked her again.

"Do it, or I'll punch ya full of holes just like I did to her!"

"BASTARD!"

Unbidden, Ichigo felt his lips twitch slightly, curling into a sardonic grin.

**_Let's do this shit!_**

_Damnit! Back off!_

Willing his other half away, Ichigo declared bankai, his body vanishing in a swell of blue light. " No sooner had the inferno left him, then he lunged straight for Grimmjow.

The espada caught Zangetsu and Keirihime.

Barehanded, unharmed.

**_Now what, dipshit?!_**

_Shut up! I SAID SHUT UP!_

Despite his reservations, Ichigo had indeed recognized the hollow was a part of him now. They hated each other, despised one another, yet, they'd formed an uneasy truce, living in this body. Hichigo would often step in to prevent his 'partner' from dying, and in doing so go the exchange for a chance to get out and slaughter.

Thankfully he didn't prefer attacking those weaker than he. That, and he loved to beat the crap outta hollows. It wasn't an exactly stable relationship, but hey it worked, and it kept him from trying to possess Ichigo on a daily basis.

For now.

But Ichigo couldn't control it, couldn't control _him_, couldn't prevent his insane rampages. His other half wanted, longed to slaughter all he held dear, and Ichigo could not, _would not_, allow that to happen.

"Too bad. I thought you were better than this."

Ichigo hit the pavement facefirst, kicking up a cloud of dust. Driven by little more than rage, he struggled to rise. Grimmjow shot after him, mercilessly kicking the would be substitute across the streets and into a guard rail. With an unbreakable stride, he advanced, seizing the ryoka by the collar, slugged him around a bit, then threw him into the air.

As Ichigo spiraled upward, he was helpless. His body, wouldn't, couldn't move the way he wanted it to. He was powerless, unable to do a damned thing. Then Grimmjow was above him, kicking the shinigami down, into the streets below. The road shattered upon impact, spraying smoke and debris in all directions.

"Is that it?! That's all your _bankai_ can do?!" Don't dissapoint me, shinigami!" Grimmjow spat down at him, demanding that his _prey_ get back up and not dissapoint him. "C'mon! Get your ass back up here and fight!" In response, the smoke suddenly cleared, and a sinister reaitsu rose from the rubble.

There, Ichigo staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain, the agony his bones whined against his shoulder popping back into place. With a low growl, he whipped Zangetsu around and unleashed a horrifying killer intent.

_"Getsuga..._

Grimmjow's eyes widened, andhe seemed to sense the danger. Instinctively, he threw his arms up at the last second, just a moment before the wave of black reaitsu slammed into him.

_....Tenshou."_

Lost from sight for a moment, one might have assumed Grimmjow would certainly perish in the black flames. But no, it wasn't going to be that easy. For the sexta espada emerged from the inferno relatively unscathed, uncrossed his arms and laughed with glee.

"The hell was that? Ulquiorra didn't mention _that one_, soul reaper." There was a shallow wound at his chest and burn marks at his wrist, but an injury like that wouldn't even slow Grimmjow down.

"Am I still dissapointing you, arrancar?" Ichigo shouted up at him, and the azure espada cackled.

"Bring it, shinigami! There's a reason for me to kill you now!"

**_Ichigo, why're ya smirkin'?_**

He winced, as the darkness began to crawl across his vision. With a supreme force of will, he tried to force it down, but this only slowed the pace of the inky blackness, not stopping it.

Still, Ichigo refused to yield.

_'Wait...Just a little longer...._

**_Whaddya think you can do on yer own?_**

_Urusai! I'm doing this my way!_

"Oi!" Grimmjow shouted down at the vizard, breaking his train of thought. "You comin' or not?!"

In reply, Ichigo vanished.

"Eh?" Grimmjow arched an eyebrow. "Where'd that sonova bitch go-

WHAM!

There was a dull crunch as Ichigo erupted out the shunpo, his knee snapping into the arrancar's chest. The air rushed from his lungs in a dull wheeze. Locking his hand into a fist, Ichigo swung, swung as hard as his sprained wrist would allow. With a dull grunt, Grimmjow flew into the nearby warehouse, taking half the wall with him.

No sooner had he fallen through the roof than Ichigo's fist found its way into Grimmjow's nose, his cold, trembling fingers clenching about the espada's throat, to toss him like a paperweight. Grimmjow remained physically unharmed, but the force of the blow had now sent him backwards through the ceiling and back out into the night sky.

The sound of a _sonido _above him caused his head to snap up. Ichigo had appeared a few feet above Grimmjow, flying backwards to keep pace with him as an already formed _cero _swirled in his free hand.

For the first time in the fight, Grimmjow's face lost its crazed grin.

Ichigo grinned sadistically before thrusting his hand forward, the crimson blast raining down on the arrancar with a sonorously low roar. The arrancar threw up his hands to block, but the attack was too well executed, too well timed. He was sent plummeting as the red beam propelled him to the ground.

The explosion from the _cero _sent himself to the ground as the dust began to settle, breathing heavily from the constant exertion of reaitsu. It felt good that he'd actually hit him this time.

"Not bad, soul reaper! I actually _felt_ that one!"

The silhouette of Grimmjow slowly became visible as the airborne debris dissipated, but now, he had a slight hunch. Unlike the Kuroi Getsuga, the cero had dealt a significant bit of damage. Gone was his espada jacket, his hair matted and stained bloody with sweat, sporting numerous burns all over his frame.

Ichigo slouched, leaning on Zangetsu for support.

_'Shit. Shit shit shit!_

"Now, it's _my_ turn."

_'Move damnit move!"_

Ignoring his injuries, Grimmjow's reiatsu began to rise as one final drop of blood fell from his flesh. The sphere of blood froze in its drop before it began to swirl around in the air, the red droplet becoming a hoop as more and more of the vizard's energy was forced upon it. Soon the ring of energy turned an azure color as it lost its circular purity, jagged bars of energy jutting out from the deadly ball of power.

_'Move!'_

"_Gran Rey Cero."_

The massive blast shot forth at the shinigami, completely obliterating the back wall of the building as the bright blue _cero _of the espada tore through the night air of Karakura Town.

At the last second, someone moved, seizing Grimmjow's wrist, pulling the espada down into the pavement. The blast passed a mere centimeter from Ichigo, who dropped flat, receiving some bad burns on his back, but the pain was nothing compared to the agonizing sight before him.

"You!" Grimmjow rounded on his assailant, seizing a still badly injured Soi fon by the throat. "I thought I already killed you, _bitch!" _As this last profanity left his mouth, so to did the air in the captain's lungs. For Grimmjow's right arm now buried itself in her stomach, emerging from the other side in a fountain of lungs and bone.

Just as he had with Rukia, Grimmjow tossed Soi fon aside and into the empty street.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, and for a brief moment, it felt like someone else was screaming along with him. "Damnit!" But as soon as the sensation had come, it was gone, those all consuming fires strangling the cries of frustration.

"Oh don't worry." With a cruel smirk Grimmjow turned towards him then, splaying his hand wide as he seized hold of Ichigo's face."You'll be joining them soon enough, _shinigami!"_ Red light jutted out from his fingertips, growing stronger with every passing second, drawing steam as the rain became a torrential downpour.

So heavy was the curtain of water....

That he didn't notice the blur flying towards him.

"Relax!" Grimmjow cackled as Ichigo's futile efforts to free himself, his efforts becoming more frantic as the dull hum filled his ears. "This one's a point blank cero! It'll only hurt _a lot!"_

His life flashing before his eyes, his hollow cackling in his ear, Ichigo vaguely recalled the words of Shinji Hirako. And at them, that mysterious mask and zanpaktou he'd had...

_You don't belong with them, Ichigo. You're not one of them. You're one of us._

_Get used to it._

Then the pair of sandaled feet slid into Grimmjow's face, dragging Ichigo back to reality.

With a dull whump, Grimmjow, cero and all, flew into the air, and through the nearby store. A pair of legs stood before the gasping vizard, who struggled to draw in air amongst all the smoke and flame.

"I thought you hated the rain, Ichigo?"

_'That voice...._

On his hands and knees, Ichigo looked up into the eyes of his savior.

"Y-Yourichi?!"

"Sh. Hold still." The Godess of Flash knelt down before him, her eyes full of concern, even as the rain soaked her to the bone. "You're really hurt, Ichigo." He winced as her hand brushed against the gash just under his right eye, which was even now beginning to swell up.

"Hey, how long you been standing there, soul reaper?" Grimmjow spoke now, and her eyes widened in anger as he stepped back through the rubble, entirely unharmed. "I didn't sense you around here before."

"Long enough." Her golden eyes glittered with fury as they fell upon Shaolin's prone form. "Inoue. Hurry up." No sooner had the words passed her lips, than Orihime raced out from behind the cover of the nearest building, her Souten Kisshun flying forth from her hairpins, desperately working to undo what had been done to Soi fon and Rukia.

Grimmjow made no effort to stop her, in fact, he couldn't care less about her, or that other weak ass soul reaper. No, not when there was another shinigami here, ready and willing to fight _him_. Why bother with _that one_, when he had a fresh fighter to face?

The espada smirked viciously.

"What, _you_ wanna fight me now, woman? What makes you think you won't end up like those other two?"

Yoruichi scowled, the white lightning of her _shunko_ sparking about her, slowly coming to life. ""Well, you don't look very strong, _arrancar_." With a burst of lite, most of her outfit was ripped away, replaced by the crackling aura of her signature technique.

"I should be able to handle you."

**Next time: Vizard**

--

_Hope ya like. I figured Senna's zanpaktou needed some technique's, being a wind type, so I tried to make it as wind based as possible, while throwing in some other elements as well. _

_Since friction from wind creates lightning, wind fans flames, and creates waves, well ya know? Note, the movie is being incorporated into the arrancar arc. Hope ya likes the changes! :) _

_If you have enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE leave a review, I live for them._


	32. The Hate

**_The Hate_**

The tearing of the night interrupted them. From this new portal, a pale man, wearing a white hakama, and what looked like a broken helmet, stepped out between the two of them.

Briefly, he glanced at Ichigo, revealing two painted lines running down the length of his face. A flicker of recognition flickered in those slitted eyes, and his lips curled into a small smirk.

"Ulquiorra." The tattooed arancar spit the name venomously, breaking the heated stare. "What the hell're you doing here?"

_Ul-Ulquiorra?!_

Ichigo started slightly at that, his eyes widening.

This guy... looked like a male version of the _real_ Ulquiora!

The newcomer fixed the blue haired arrancar with a cold glare. He made no move to remove his hands from within his pockets, but instead released a glimmer of spiritual pressure in a warning.

"We are done here, Grimmjow."

"Like hell we are!" The espada snarled, waving a hand for emphasis.

"You're fraccion are dead and he is beaten." Ulquiorra countered coolly, stealing another glance back towards the still prone Ichigo. "We have determined the enemy's strength, and now all that remains is to report to Aizen-sama."

"So you think you can just leave?" Yoruichi scowled.

"We _are_ leaving." Ulquiorra replied calmly, taking in the two bodies and Orihime's frantic attempts to undo the nearly irreversible damage done unto them. Now his gaze fell upon Orihime, and Ichigo's blood boiled."That is, unless you think you can protect them as you fight-

"Master!"

There was a buzz of sonido, then Ying and Yang appeared to his right. They took one look at Ichigo, and their eyes narrowed to furious emerald slits.

"Don't!" Ichigo warned, but they had already drawn their weapons, and leapt at Grimmjow.

A small smirk pulled at Grimmjow's lips.

The cero plowed into the twins, burying them under the rubble.

With a sudden whisper, Yoruichi appeared behind Grimmjow, her limbs engulfed in the bright white light of her _shunkou. _She was extremely close to the arrancar, her powerful leg bent back and ready to snap forward at his skull. Too late, Grimmjow saw her and reached down for his zanpakuto, but he wasn't going to be fast enough. Any hope of him out-maneuvering the Goddess of Flash was non-existent the moment that Yoruichi had gotten serious.

Ulquiorra spun around quickly, slamming his leg into Yoruichi's body. With a surprised grunt, the dark-skinned Shinigami went flying down the street, a trail of dark blood following her body through the falling rain. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as Yoruichi's limp body slammed against the asphalt once gravity took hold of her, her skin skidding across the street as the momentum continued to drag her over the road. His feet were suddenly free from the ground as his clogs carried him over the rain-soaked ground.

"Oi!" A redish white blur rocketed into the night, snagging Yoruichi from the air, while simultaneously retrieving Ichigo from the ground. There was the faint swish of shunpo as they came to a stop.

With a slight wince, Ichigo felt himself be dropped.

"Baka." She hissed down at him. Setting the two down, she reached to her sheathe, strapped to her back. "You really don't listen, do ya?" Now, the girl stood tall, glaring at Ulquiorra menacingly. "Oi, arrancar! Insteada this dumbass, why dont'cha fight me instead?!"

The pallid arrancar paused, seemed to consider it, then took the handle of his sword. But before he could pull the sword from its sheathe, there was another sound, this one the harsh punch of a sonido.

"Enough."

Ryo Kunieda stepped into view, and fixed Ulquiorra with a deadly glare. Upon closer inspections, there was something very wrong with her, as if she had said one thing and meand another, but even now, her blank gaze turned, locking itself with Ichigo's.

She sneered.

"Something wrong, Ichigo-_kun_?" Her words were venemous, cruel, filled with spite. "You don't look particulary thrilled to see me again."And for good reason too. There, Strapped to her back was a long nodachi with a hilt in the shape of human skull, barely contained by its bright violet sheathe. Ichigo however, was still reeling from the sight, as the flames of indefatigable malice flickered in her eyes.

"You needn't interfere-

_"Quiet."_ She snapped, silencing Ulquiorra. "I will not tolerate your quarrel with blondie over there."

"You wanna say that again, dickhead?!" The blond girl clearly did not take well to being ignored.

"Correct. You're not even worth the effort, _vizard_." The arrancar had the faintest hint of a smile in his eyes as Ryo turned to rebuke Grimmjow for his rash actions. "As you can see, we're done here."

"Come." Ryo now touched at the air, and the sky itself split open to reveal another dark, whirling abyss. There, the mask faltered, a single tear suddenly rolled down Ryo's cheek. "We're leaving, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra did as he was told, and Grimmjow gave Ichigo one last glare before he too stepped into the darkness. Ryo was now the last to go, and with a swift motion of her hand, she removed the bracelet he'd given her, tossing the amulet back towards him.

"Keep your shitty gift. I don't want it."

Blindly, he reached out a hand.

"Wait!"

_"What?"_ She spit at him, one foot in the abyss, the other still in the world of the living. She wasn't even dressed like the arrancar, in fact, she was still in her school uniform, which only added to the turbulent thoughts bounding around inside his skull.

"Why?" He managed finally.

Ryo scowled darkly at that.

"You already know."

With that being said, she stepped into the blackness, and was gone.

"Dickhead." The as of yet unamed vizard swore at him as Orihime's Souten Kisshun now fell over him as well. "You owe me _big time." _He briefly closed his eyes, but by the time he had enough sense to mutter thanks, the girl was gone.

_Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. _Ichigo swore to himself, he would _remember those names'._ The events of tonight would never be forgotten, but in all likelihood, they'd never be understood either.

But right now...

He could feel his conciousness leaving him, as he was set down with the other's. Forcing his eyes back open, he saw Yoruichi sitting off to one side, nursing what looked like a pair of broken ribs, and aiding Ying and Yang from the rubble.

To the left, he could see Soi fon, stirring slightly. She saw him then, and her eyes narrowed slightly, only to widen moments later as she saw the condition he was in.

Slowly, with trembling fingers, she reached out to touch his hand. He was surprised by this, but the slight scowl she wore suggested that this was not a gesture of intimacy, but rather a stern warning.

"This doesn't change anything." It was a weak hiss, but a pained smile came with it. "I'm still...not letting you off the hook just yet, Kurosaki." By this point, Ichigo didn't have the strength to smile, or even so much as blink his eyes in recognition.

A long, drawn out sigh escaped his lips.

_'I'm tired...._

_--_

There was a faint swishing sound, and he started slightly, nearly falling off the cot prepared for him at the Urahara shop. He'd been out for hours, hoping to clear his mind after last night's disaster.

It hadn't worked.

"Now do ya get it, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" He stared blankly at the blond vizard, who glared right back, reflecting casual indifference to his concern. "You're weak as shit right now. If you wanna get stronger, then you'd better do somethin' about it."

"Urusai."

Her words were harsh, her words were cruel, but they held an undeniable truth to them. Rukia, Yoruichi, Soi fon, everyone he held dear had just gotten their asses handed to them, and what did _he_ do to avenge them?

Nothing.

"Worried about em, eh?" She grinned, looking to the nearby beds in which Soi fon and Rukia lay. "Meh, don't worry about it. They're weak as shit, but they'll be fine-

"Who are you?" He interrupted finally, sitting up, swinging his legs over the bed, wincing as his body whined in protest. Inoue had done a marvelous job of healing him, but her powers simply couldn't make up for the physical exhaustion that had already set in.

"Hiyori Sarugaki." The girl replied, suddenly grabbing him by the collar again, and dragging him to his feet. She was short, this Hiyori person, yet she was able to lift him as if he weighed no more than a feather. "Your worst friggin nightmare."

"Oh don't worry, we brought those twin girls that always follow ya around."

The air blurred suddenly, and when his vision finally cleared, it was met with the sight of a familair, grinning face. He had no idea where Hiyori had taken him, but he frowned immediately.

"So you've come here to join us, eh Ichigo?"

He sighed, the air rushing from his lungs in a weak gasp. He didn't have the strength to say what he wanted to say, which was, in short, _bite me _to the vizards'. But he tried his level best despite this.

"Just leave me _alone_."

"Nope." Shinji Hirako shook his head, extending a hand, whether in warning, or in friendship, he couldn't entirely be sure. "No can do." Without another word, Ichigo was rudely tossed to the floor below.

Shinji loomed over him menacingly.

"You see, now that you're _here_, we can't let you _leave_...without suppressing that pesky hollow of yers."

Now Shinji clamped a hand over Ichigo's face, and immediately, the darkness swarmed in.

--

The wind blew through his hair, and tickled his nose, causing him to stir and awaken from his long slumber. His eyes opened to reveal the hollow colors of golden black. A wicked grin twisted his pale face as he noticed the weight of Zangetsu upon his back, light as a feather despite its massive size.

**_"Heh."_**

Rising, he briefly stretched, even though there was no need to do so. When all his joints had produced a satisfying pop, he stood to his full height, looking about, surverying his domain.

He didn't have to go far, until he felt a massive spike of reaitsu some ways off.

"Oi."

Almost immediately, Hichigo noticed Ichigo, some ways below him, on a lower level. The 'king' glared up at him, a hand already tightening upon the cloth bound hilt of his own weapon.

**_"Yo, been awhile, hasn't it, king?"_**

His grin grew wider, as he saw the look in the boy's eyes, even from this distance. With all the grace of an assassin, he sprang from his tower to the next, landing in a crouch a mile away, reappearing with a swish of shunpo stood tall, making himself known, for he was a foot away from the blond now.

Ichigo unsheathed his own Zangetsu.

"Let's end this."

**_"Ya seem different."_** Hichigo commented with a smirk, voice perfectly blending together mockery and reverence. **_"Diddya cut yer hair or somethin'?"_**

Ichigo _was_ different. Pure hate coursed through his veins as never before, invigorating him rejuvenating him, giving ten- no one hundred times his normal strength. For once in his life, he could truly fight without having to worry for the safety of anyone else.

His enemy was before him.

All that remained was to cut him down.

**_"Not gonna talk, eh?"_**

Ichigo shook his head.

"Hell no."

A pillar of redish white energy consumed the tower they stood on, but now they were no longer there. Instead, they now stood on the roof of a building further away, a result of the hollow's influence upon Ichigo's mind.

Hichigo rolled his shoulders in response, as well as his eyes.

**_"Nice reiatsu ya got there."_**

"Where's Zangetsu?"

**_"Zangetsu?" _**Hichigo cut him off with a demented grin, the cloth of his Zangetsu falling away to reveal the zanpaktou in all its silvery glory. **_"Do you mean...this?"_** He sliced down at him, and even as Ichigo leapt back to evade, his right cheek opened sligthly. Even as Hichigo spoke, Zangetsu's tip sputtered and hummed with redish white energy. **_"Or the one in your hand?"_**

Ichigo swore, his body already in motion.

**_"So that's it, eh,"_** Hichigo quipped before vanishing from sight, his body suddenly reappearing behind Ichiho's in a flash of grey and silver, his _Zangetsu _slicing horizontally through the air. Startled, the shinigami ducked below the decapitating strike and spun with his arm outstretched, his massive blade spinning with an almost audible hum. Hichigo leapt backwards as the low-striking attack was executed, the black sash at his waist fluttering behind him just long enough to lose the chain that was meant to hold Zangetsu to his back.

The hollow quickly countered, leaping forward while slashing downwards with his own sword. Ichigo dodged to the left and slashed inwards, his momentum carrying the deadly blades faster than Hichigo had anticipated.

A small slice appeared along the side of the his shoulder ribcage, the newly formed slit in his shihakusho revealing a thin trickle of blood upon his skin. Hichigo blinked, looked down at it with indifference before turning his attention back to Ichigo, who now grinned smugly.

"So if I defeat you...then Zangetsu will the source of my power again."

**_"You?" _**Hichigo snorted, pointing at his host incredously, his disbelieving smirk becoming a wild grin as he faded away with a distinctive swishing sound. **_"Not gonna happen!"_**

Ichigo leapt into sight then, his _katana _swinging forward smoothly at Hichigo's torso.

The Shinigami blocked the strike with his blade while simultaneously reaching up and catching the hollow's wrist as his free hand lunged for this neck. With a grunt, he brought his newly-armed left hand down immediately upon catching his other zanpakuto, the hollow in front of him defenseless against the coming attack. But Hichigo leapt back at the last second, the cleaver's edge slicing a thin cut into his chest, blood spilling out of it as he skidded back along his heel. He grimaced slightly as he opened his mouth to speak:

"_Getsuga Tenshou."_

Ichigo didn't have time to react – the attack came from too short a distance. The red energy fang slammed against his chest and sent him spiraling backwards into the one of the many skyscrapers that littered his mindscape. His vision was dizzying slightly as he stopped moving and the heat of the wave dissipated from his body, but he was able to see the light blue sky above him as he struggled to get up.

**_"Heh, like I said, lets take our time and have some fun!" _**A look of seriousness marred his pale face, whipping away the sinister grin momentarily.**_ "Either way, we won't get to do this again, so lets enjoy ourselves while we can!"_**

"In that case-

Ichigo held Zangetsu out before him, its cloth wrapping about his arm.

"Take a look at this!"

**_"You really don't get it, do you?"_**Hichigo chuckled, mimicking his action, the cloth wrapping itself back around his arm, just as Ichigo did the same. **_"It's not that you will beat me, or that you might win....Its that you can't!"_**

A moment of tense silence hung in the air.

"Bankai/**Bankai!"**

**--**

An ominous wind nudged aside the smoke, which parted to reveal the two in full bankai form. Whitish red energy hissed and spit off their bodies, forming a lightning like aura of sparks that permeated the air with thick spiritual pressure.

Hichigo grinned dementedly as Ichigo turned to face him, his own white Zangetsu hanging loosely by his side.**_"Nice! Now we match!" _**Like Hichigo, he wore the same outfit, and it truly was like looking in a mirror, unliked the bleached version the hollow wore.

"Guess so." He sighed, bringing Tensa Zangetsu into a ready stance, which Hichigo of course matched. No mercy would be shown here, no quarter given nor asked for. This would be a fight to the death, between two unimaginably powerful souls.

Their eyes narrowed to slits, and each slid a half step forward. A breeze blew by, cooling the sweat that had begun to bead at their brows, and dripped down to their chins, for both of them could feel the tension, thick in the air, so palpable that it could be cut with a knife.

It would be one of the most climatic battles of the century, rivaled only by other clashes soon to come.

Zangetsu met Zangetsu, in a flurry of sparks.

"Teme, when the hell did you get bankai!" Ichigo snarled as they strained against each other. Hichigo's response was to twist his blade into a reverse grip, trying to overpower his host and get around the guard.

**_"Isn't it obvious?! I got the same time you did!" _**Came the reply, as they disengaged, in opposite directions, redish white energy trailing after them.**_"After all, I'm Zangetsu!" _**Their spin had taken them both into the air by this point, and each of them grinned wildly, without the slightest of restraints. Amber eyes flickered back and forth between red and blue, then eventually settled on crimson, meaning he was truly getting into the battle.

After a time of staring the other down, they charged again!

The two collided with all the force of a hurricane, and spiraled to the ground below, each struggling for a handhold on the other. However, just before either one would have eaten unforgiving concrete, they stopped grappling with each other, and split apart, skidding to a halt some distance away.

Ichgio was already into the windup.

"Gestuga Tenshou/**_Getsuga Tenshou!"_**

Both blasts of red hit erupted from the blade, easily ten times the size they should be. When they hit each other, the force was such that each energy negated the other out with a roar of wind and flame.

Hichigo laughed aloud, and pointed one finer outward. **_"Sugoi! Friggin' amazing! This is the fight I've been lookin' for!"_** Immediately, the digit shone with crimson light. **_"Now, eat this, Ichigo!"_**

Eyes widening in anger, Ichigo held out his finger, and the digit glowled bright with teal green light.

"Back at you!"

"Cero/**_Cero!"_**

The hollow flash leapt from their hands, streaming across the abyss that seperated the combatants, then colliding with earth splitting force! The buildings split and crumbled beneath their struggle, a struggle which the earth had never before seen!

But yet again it was a stalemate, with both attacks negating each other after a brief struggle, and spraying redish blue light all about. Shards of it stuck into the building Ichigo was on, forcing him to leap away from its collapse

The two stared at each other over steel, for they had locked blades again.

**(Music bleach never meant to belong)**

_"This'll go on forever."_ Reminded a voice, its tone quiet, yet deadly, his stance firm, yet loose, ready to move at the slightest threat, the slightest indication of danger._ "If this keeps up, we'll fight on for an eternity, here within your mind."_

When neither gave an inch, they sprang away, each landing in a crouch some distance away.

Hichigo nodded to himself, rubbing at his sore shoulder. **_"Just a little longer...I...want it to continue. Just a little longer." _**His tone had gone quiet by this point, his usual insanity gone from his face, replaced with a dejected expression. His yellow eyes held sanity now, for he knew the truth of his existence, he always did.

Ichigo nodded slowly as he rose, understanding him perfectly.

**_"You'll either kill me, or I get knocked out when ya get Zangetsu back." _**Hichigo chuckled bitterly, looking down at a pallid hand, and the Zangetsu it clutched in a deathgrip. **_"Heh, this sucks. I...don't wanna be the horse... _**

Despite his loathing for his other self, Ichigo felt a pang of sympathy just then.

"You know, don't you?"

Hichigo sighed, and patted himself off, rising in turn.

**_"Yeah... If ya hold back, I'm not gonna get my freedom after all, not the way I wanted it." _**He began to twirl his white Zangetsu by the chain, obviously preparing for some other attack.**_ "If I win, those shinigami of yers are gonna kill me dead before I have the chance to get away, aren't they?"_**

"Yeah." Ichigo conceeded, knowing there was no point in lying.

Pale lids slid shut, and when they opened, they gleamed with the usual madness.

**_"Fine then! Let's go all out! No mercy, no matter what we say or do!" _**There was just the slightest hint of desperation, lingering within his voice now, and you could see it in the way his smile was wider than usual.**_ "If this is my last battle," _**His reaitsu doubled, cracking the surface fo the building beneath him, which couldn't really be called the floor anymore, due to the fact that they were fighting on the side of skyscraper now.**_ "Then I'm gonna enjoy myself as much as I possibly can!"_**

Ichigo nodded, and reached into the air. "Fine then." There, Keirihime, appeared with a flash of white flames, her sheathe taking its customary place upon his back. Hichigo grinned dementedly as the mantle flowed around Ichigo's shoulders, a clear sign of his second bankai.

And then came the unimaginable force that was Ichigo's spiritual pressure. To a lesser being, the energy was like being swallowed up in an ocean, and desperately trying to reach the surface. It was so thick, this spiritual pressure, that you couldn't even breathe, and if your reaitsu was lower than that of a lieutenant, you'd be dead within five minutes.

But to Hichigo, this was heaven on earth, _his_ ultimate battle!

"Here I come." His voice was now distorted by the syrge, sounding as if he were speaking underwater. His cape flapped in the breeze billowing out slightly, nothing but shredded and tattered cloth, and then, even that was gone. His sleeves were next to go, shredding away up to his elbows, which was were they remained.

His reaitsu was now dead even with that of Hichigo's but the hollow didn't seem to care. There was no fear in his eyes, only madness, insane bloodlust,and the desire to kill. Instead, he finished spinning Zangetsu by the chain, and as if satisfied with something, nodded again to himself and declared:

**_"BRING IT!"_**

**_(Music Showing off.)_**

Ichigo erupted from the shunpo, materializing behind the hollow as if to impale him, but Hichigo smirked, jerked his left arm around, and pointed his index finger into the boy's sternum. The move was easily recognizeable, as its number and class of spell was named-

**_"Byakurai!"_**

Ichigo tsked, and used shunpo to get back around, but he was obviously surprised, even as the magic ended.

"That was kido! How did you**-**

Hichigo chuckled and sprang forward!

**_"I'm not some moron who doesn't learn from his mistakes!"_**

Ichigo scowled, catching Zangetsu on the flat of his hilt, and then held one hand forward again in a block.

**"Soukatsui!"**

Hichigo scowled in turn, leaning his head back, the flash of pale fire whizzing harmlessly over his nose! **_"Heh, not bad, but-_**But by then, Ichigo had seized him by the collar. "Whoever said that was meant to hit you?!" A demented look in his eyes, he jammed Zangetsu into the sash, locked both arms around his opponent, and began a spin, bringing them both down.

The two hit slammed into the nearest skyscraper, emerging from the other side.

But when the smoked had cleared, each only bled from a small headwound sustained in the crash. Surprsingly, Hichigo bled human blood, crimson, instead of the black ichor that came from a hollow's body.

**_"Not bad! It's been awhile since someone made me bleed!"_**

"I'll do more than that!"

Their struggle, which now consisted of blasting cero's and Tenshou waves at each other, eventually carried them across the buildings, until at last, they had arrived, to the building where they'd started. Both Ichigo _and_ Hichigo were panting heavily by this point, though they hadn't sustained any further injuries, it was apparent that they were running out of energy.

"Damnit...

Hichigo, smirking, suddenly turned, and kicked Ichigo.

Hard.

Ichigo, who had been practically at ground zero, felt the full intensity of the attack, pain exploding throughout his body, but mostly in his neck and lower back. His brown eyes finally lost their hazy look, causing him to blink, and look around.

Hichigo abruptly grabbed the strawberry's zanpaktou, and broke it in his hand. **_"You won't be needing this."_** The black steel turned white, and began to crumble away, as if it had never been there.

"Zangetsu...

**_"I already told you! That's not Zangetsu..._**

Not waiting a moment longer, he seized Ichigo by the face...

**_"I'm Zangetsu!"_**

And heaved him into the side of the building!

As the rubble rained down on the would-be vizard, Hichigo shook his head in dissapointment.

**_"You suck, Ichigo. What do you think the difference between the king and his horse is?"_**

"...What?"

He was met with silence, as Ichigo tried to come up with an answer.

Hichigo smirked, as he snatched _his_ Zangetsu back out of the air.

**_"I'm not talking about some kiddy shit like 'one is a man and the other is a horse' or 'one has two legs and the other has four! If there were two beings with exactly same appearance, abilities and powers, and if one of them becomes the king and dominates the fight, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king, what do you think the difference between the two is?!"_**

_"There's only one answer..._

**_"INSTINCT!" _**Declared Hichigo! **_"What the being with the same power needs in order to achieve a greater power, what the one to become the king needs is that absolute lust for battle which seeks fight and desires power, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy! I mean that instinct for slaughter carved deep inside ourselves and sharpened completely!"_**

He pointed the blade directly at Ichigo, his intent more than obvious.**_ "That's what you don't have! Any of that raw instinct! You fight with reason and try to beat others with reason! Just who are you going to slash with a sheathed sword?!"_**

Silence reigned supreme for a moment, and then-

**_"That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!"_**

Zangetsu was thrown.

--

_Well, this is troublesome._

"Huh?" He blinked back into the cold eyes of Ulquiorra. She looked pale, paler than usual. Her hair was matted, her clothing ripped, torn truly a mess in all senses of the word.

_Wake up. _she insisted, and the vision, just as quickly as it came, faded.

--

"No."

**_"Eh?"_** Hichigo arched an eyebrow as Ichigo gripped the flat of Zangetsu, still embedded deep within his gut, preventing the hollow from yanking it out.

"It's _mine."_ Ichigo hissed suddenly, and a wave of dark black energy flowed out of him. _"Mine."_ Now, the black flames leapt from the blade, to his _hand_, causing Hichigo to leap back in surprise as it snared his arm, leaving Zangetsu where it was.

_"I..._

In a lightning fast motion, Ichigo yanked the katana free from his stomach, twirled it in his fingertips, gripped the hilt firmly. His eyes began to shimmer a bright blue, and he grit his teeth together fiercely as he made ready to spring.

_"I won't let you take my sword!"_

In less than a second, he'd halved the distance between them, and in another he was upon Hichigo, who had been too surprised to even _consider_ trying to dodge.

The hollow must've realized what was about to happen to him, because a second before the blade pierced his chest, he chuckled, shooting his 'partner', a heated glance. Unspoken words were exchanged in that brief second, and Ichigo uttered but one word.

"Die."

Hichigo held his head high and shuddered as the cold black blade pierced him through.

Almost immediately, he began to dissolve, but before he was gone, he gripped Zangetsu with both hands, and grinned. **_"Ya got me, Ichigo. But never forget, any one of us can be the king! If you give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush you!"_**

But Hichigo spoke one last thing before vanishing fully, and since Naruto had just withdrawn from Ichigo's mind, he missed something he might've wanted to hear.

**_"Make sure you don't die before I show up again, partner!"_**

Then came the explosion.

---

_Alright, I will know be updating 'The One Queen' to explain Ryo's side of the story throughout this chaotic turn of events! __Remember, it is a companion fic to this story, so please read both, or you WILL be hopelessly confused. Review please!_


	33. Apocalypse

**_Apocalypse_**

It wasn't an explosion in the literal sense, but to Kurosaki Ichigo, it sure as hell felt like one. Unbidden, a surge of suppressed memories, voices, and images swarmed over him, strangling the air in his lungs, yet filling him with an almost joyous sense of relief.

_Ichigo!_

**Ichigo.**

**_Ichi-go!_**

Zangetsu, Keirihime, Ulquiorra, he felt their concern for him welling up inside, standing out amongst the hazy blurs of his mind. There were other's here too, and blinking his eyes, rubbing at them, the newly awakened vizard felt a small grin pull at his lips.

"No way." He chuckled, suddenly relieved, so very relieved that he didn't have to worry about his other half trying to kill him in his sleep. "No friggin way." Indeed, all matters pertaining to his hollow were now swept away by the sight of the zanpaktous' before him, some of them wearing amused expressions, others remaining silent, but a sense of relief visibly emanated from them.

Here, on this white plain, which he knew not, he was reunited with old friends'. Taking a step towards them, he found himself wrapped up in their greetings', and he laughed as he was willingly swept up in the crowd.

"It seems you've done it, Kurosaki." Muramasa emerged from the front of the group, a small smile pulling at his otherwise melancholy facade as he approached. "You're now one step closer to your destiny."

_'And what is that, exactly?' _He wanted to ask, but another voice chose that moment to speak. **_"Well done, Ichigo."_** He started slightly as a cold hand landed upon his shoulder, but he recognized the faint spiritual pressure all too well, and smiled all the same as he turned to face his zanpaktou.

"Old man Zangetsu!"

The sword nodded silently in appreciation.

"Weeeell," Haineko sidled up to the vizard, a mischevious smirk flickering across her face as her fingers brushed acroos his visage. "I guess you did _alright_. For a shinigami that is."

"Y-Yes, you gave us quite a scare." Remarked the more reserved Tobiume, but she did shoot an angry glare at the neko woman all the same. Muramasa gave a small sigh and decided to save what he had to say for later.

Let the girls' have their fun.

_"Ahem!" _Ichigo stiffened slightly when Zangetsu and the others stepped aside. _"Aren't you forgetting someone, Ichigo?"_ Keirihime now strode into view, attracting some lecherous stares from the male spirits, and envious glares from the females alike.

'Erm....

_"And what about me?" _There was more than just a twinge of irritation in her voice, he realized, as she roughly grabbed him by the collar. _"You think I didn't notice what you've been doing while I was away, Ichigo?"_

Oh crap, she looked pissed.

A sinister gleam shone in her eyes, and she dropped him on his ass. _"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you. It seems I have some catching up to do, that's all." _With that being said, she allowed him to stand back up of his own accord.

_"Now, wake your ass up. You've got work to do. And three days to do it."_

--

With a groan, he opened his eyes.

"So howdya feel?" Shinji stood over him.

Ichigo looked up from were he lay on the ground, reaching one hand out to grasp Zangetsu, and the other, Keirihime.

A faint smile touched his lips.

"Not bad, actually."

"Good."

And so the training began.

--

**"**_**Fucker."** _came Ichigo's reply as he stood from the rubble caused by Love's high level _kido. _His Vizard mask was on now, the red and white streaks lining the left side of his face while the right half remained gone, shattered by the _cero's _blast. _**"That hurt."**_ His clothing was tattered slightly and his left sleeve was completely gone. His gold and black eyes were still burning on his sparring partner ahead of him.

"I see," Love said as he coolly regarded his opponent and the lack of damage he'd sustained. "_You're getting pretty good at this, gaki."_

Ichigo said nothing as he lifted his left hand up to the exposed side of his face. With a swift movement, the missing half of his mask re-grew as he waved his palm over it, the white bone moving like milk as it molded itself into a ghastly skull.

**_"Oh, then you're gonna_ love _this."_**

With a dull buzz of sonido, he vanished.

Love whirled to block the stab aimed at his back.

Ichigo pressed all his energy into Zangetsu, and was rewarded with a small grunt from Love, as his _shikai_ began to prevail. But the boy was not yet done, for as quickly as he had struck, so too did he leap back, now ripping Keirihime from her tattered sheathe.

Love now found himself hard pressed to evade the incoming strikes rained down upon him. Ichigo disapeared, reappeared, then vanished again, laying down a series of seemingly random strikes as he blurred about the perplexed vizard, who eyes the speed clones with something akin to amusement.

**_"Getsuga...._**

Suddenly, Love didn't have the time to even _think_ about defending himself.

**_...Tenshou."_**

The former captain leapt away, trying to ignore how the _Tenshou_ wave pursued him. He struggled for a moment longer, still reluctant to either don his mask, or release his zanpaktou. But when Ichigo summoned a retaliatory _cero_ at him in reply to his own hastily fired _Soukatsui_, Aikawa knew the gloves had to come off before he got himself killed.

A sudden backlash of reaitsu slammed into Ichigo, bodily removing him from the ground, and throwing him into the air. From his newly acquired vantage, he watched as the glasses wearing vizard waved his katana about in a low sweeping arc.

_"Crush."_ He intoned solemnly, an orange light engulfing his katana when it finished the sweep, extending high into the air. _"Tengumaru!"_

Ichigo couldn't help but be startled by the massive club that the vizard now wielded, even as his cero streaked towards him. The thing was huge, spikes sticking out of it from every conceivable angle, and Love looked like he knew how to use it.

"_Hifuki no Kozuchi!"_

A monstrous blast of fire exploded upon the _cero, _the flames roiling over it and onto the dirt below, setting the ground ablaze. Aikawa Love landed amid the fires, his white _oni _mask reflecting the orange from the flames that surrounded him on all sides. He spun the massive _kanabou _over his head lazily, halting the twirl to let it rest on his shoulder effortlessly. He calmly reached a hand up to the demonic shield that covered his face, the white bone melting away as he slid his fingers over it. He looked over his shoulder and into the flames behind him.

"You alright, kid?"

"No." Ichigo winced appreciably as he emerged from the infeno, holding his ribs, his mask bearing a host of spiderweb cracks before at last shattering. "I'm not."

Love lifted Tengumaru again and tilted his glasses down from the bridge of his nose so that he could clearly see over them. "Well then," He yawned heavily, returning his zanpaktou to its sealed state, then sliding it back within its azure sheathe. "That's my shift for today."

Next was Hiyori.

The moment Hacchi, under Ying and Yang's wary eye's of course, had finished tending to Ichigo's wounds, he leapt up and ran at the little vizard, a wild grin plastering his face as the mask slid into place

_Getsuga_…" Ichigo said, rearing his arms back as a black energy began to swirl around his blade. **_"Tenshou!"_**

The attack had barely left the tip of his blade before Hiyori appeared directly in front of the Shinigami, her free hand casually slapping the powerful attack off to the right before pointing her zanpakuto at Ichigo's shocked face.

She lifted her mask to expose a wicked grin.

_"Nice try, dickhead."_

Ichigo's response was to grti his teeth and point his swords' forwards.

_"Bankai!"_

_--_

A loud crash to his right cracked Love out of his thoughts, and the manga he had just begun to read. A plume of sand was rising out of the earth next to him, the former lieutenant of the twelfth division's bloodied body lying in the center of the crater that had caused the small eruption. She stood up swiftly, ignoring the blood that was trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

"Oi, Hiyori," Rose began, his senses suddenly returning to him as he looked up from tuning his guitar. "Are you—"

"I'm _fine_," she cut him off, even though her eyes were focused on Ichigo in the air above them, his dual bankai now in full effect. A small smirk played on her lips as she dropped back into a defensive position. The arrogant smile on her face frightened him a little bit. It was a tad unnerving how much the smirk reminded him of Ichigo.

"I'm fucking _great_," she said as she launched herself back into the fight.

There was a low, monotonous roar as the two slammed into each other, exchanging swords and body blows alike, more often a blur of red and black that zigzagged about the training grounds. Briefly, Kensei looked down at the stop watch to see how long Ichigo's mask had lasted this time.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Five minutes so far."

"Eh?" Mashiro peeked over his shoulder, ignoring her obviously irritated companion. "Is Berry-Tan really getting that good?"

"Looks like he is." Shinji grinned, even as Ichigo heaving Hiyori over his shoulder, the move cancelled out when the lithe vizard grabbed _his _arm and threw _him _into a nearby boulder. "He's really improving, ain't he?"

"Looks like it." Lisa finished as the two skidded to a halt, a cero forming in Ichigo's palm, with Hiyori's mask opening to summon forth a swirling red sphere of her own. The two cero collided with a dull whump, throwing each vizard back from the recoil.

"Well well," Hachi agreed with a small smile. "They _do_ seem to be getting along rather well, wouldn't you agree?"

Before anyone could answer, the kido practitioner stiffened slightly.

"Hacchi?" Shinji frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone slipped through the barrier a moment ago, then another individual shattered it behind them."

"Eh?" Mashiro tilted her head to one side, confusion evident while Kensei asked if it could possibly be another vizard. "Hacchi, what's that mean?"

Slowly, the former member of the kido corps turned.

"It means....

A harsh reaitsu pressed down on them, causing all but Shinji to wince in slight trepidation of the reaitsu they were dealing with. Only Hiyori and Ichigo remained unnafected, for they were too caught up in their battle to notice anything else, but this spiritual pressure was impossible to miss..

Slowly, their battle slowed, then stopped altogether.

"Shinji?" Hiyori's voice wavered slightly, for the first time in a century. "Is it...one of them?" This spiritual pressure was monstrous, that was the only way to describe it. Only captains and arrancar had this kind of reaitsu, and whoever it was, they'd clearly broken in with little to no effort at all.

Shinji knew the answer to Hacchi's question now, they all did.

Reaching down his sword, he clenched his fist around the hilt once twice, then pulled the katana from its sheathe with a swift, practiced movement, the other vizards' doing likewise, as eight swords escaped their sheathe's.

With a cold feeling in his gut, he finished Hacchi's sentence.

"We have company."

**_Next time: Univited guests, and the return of the arrancar! Fight, Ichigo!_**


	34. La Muerte

** Sorry for any dissapointments, but I've chosen the pairings. A major harem would seriously distract from the main plot, and the these girls are _obviously_ the most into Ichigo. Now, remember that death I mentioned way back when....get ready for it.**

_What does it take to be a hero? A hero﻿ is born from a life-changing drama, has the courage to stand up for what is right, undoes wrong, is fearless, and cares nothing for themself. A hero is selfless, kind, compassionate, he will die to protect his loved ones..._

_What does it take to be a villain? A villain is born from hate, selfishness, and greed, he will do whatever he feels is necessary to get what he wants, commits practiced acts of violence, and inflicts pain on a daily basis, reveling in his own power as he grows ever stronger to defeat his enemies...._

_So...what does that make ME?_

_A hero?_

_Or a villain?_

_--_

**_La Muerte_**

By the time Shinji lowered his sword, Ichigo had already visibly relaxed. He'd recognized the reiatsu right away, although he hadn't felt it at full power for quite some time now. Slowly, she strode down the stairs, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Y-Yourichi?! Inoue?!"

Her golden eyes lit up as she stepped through the doorframe. Indeed, she had brought Orihime with her, and the girl smiled sheepishly at the combined stares of the visored. As the Shihoin descended the steps, her smile grew.

"So here you are, Ichigo. We had quite a bit of trouble tracking you after you dissapeared."

At this, the vizards tensed.

Kensei however, remained skeptical, and reasonably so.

"So that was _you_ we felt out there? I didn't know you were _that_ strong, Yoruichi."

"And I suppose you _didn't_ know that I have my zanpaktou again?" The Shihoin countered with a glare, patting the small sheathe at her side. A few of the vizards visibly stiffened at the mention of her zanpaktou.

"We had a few arrancar show up, nothing special." She gave an easy shrug, but her glare softened a bit as it fell on Shinji. "Sorry to break up your training session, Hirako, but I need Ichigo for the day, so that's why I'm here."

The vizard's seemed slightly surprised by this.

--

The moment the door closed, that gorgeous white grin streaked across her mouth as she stood and ran to him like a child welcoming her father home from a long business trip. He could only stand dumbfounded as her lithe form slid gracefully across the room to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a squeal. Still in his state of shock, it took Ichigo a full moment to react and place his own arms around the thin waist of his fellow shinigami. He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the warmth of her dark skin on his cheeks and the smell of her hair in his nostrils. He felt her arms tighten around him and her breathing quickened, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest.

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his light amber eyes looking deeply into hers. She wore a subtle expression of amusement on her face as she returned his gaze, her grin turning slightly devious as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

It was soft and sweet for a moment, but that didn't last long.

"Whoa! Yoruichi!" He cried, slightly surprised by the increasing ferocity in her kisses, by her sudden willingness to do this _here_, where so little privacy was afforded, where they could be interrupted any minute...

They broke apart briefly, and she took him by the face, holding him with that piercing glare. He'd already lost his shirt, and she hers, but the burning question was, remained, would this continue past that and _stop_ where it had before?

"Are...you sure about this?"

Would it go that final step?

He'd done _it_ with Soi fon, but that had been more of a consensual lust, and they still had an shared loathing for one another. If he actually _did it_ with Yoruichi....well that kinda meant something, because she meant a great deal. She'd acknowledged that they had a relationship, albeit a rather odd one.

Slowly, he reached for the clasp.

And then he felt the reaitsu. His eyes widened, and with a frustrated growl, he released Yoruichi.

"Arrancar?! Damnit, why now?!"

"Ichigo." Yoruichi gave him a stern glare. "Forget about me and focus. Do you feel that spiritual pressure?" Frowning, he tilted his head to one side, searching for it, the cause of their sudden disruption.

Amber eyes widened.

_'Rukia!'_

--

A sense of dread filled the pit of his stomach, the sound of the _cero _caused his blood to freeze under his skin.

He erupted out of the _shunpo _to see the smoldering crater where he'd felt Rukia's reiatsu, and nearly vomitted at the sight before him.

Bodies. There were bodies _everywhere_. Some were burned so badly he couldn't even recognize them, and he prayed that none of his friends and family were amongst the deceased. The Kurosaki clinc was afire, and Grimmjow was standing in front of the flames, his blue hair tinged orange by the inferno that raged behind him, his face turning to greet Ichigo. He smirked slightly as he saw the Shinigami that had come to him.

He stood calmly, his left hand gripped around the neck of Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo barely heard Soi fon appear next to him. His brown eyes were focused solely on the short girl that the Espada was dangling above the ground. Her fingers clawed futilely at the gloved fist that was closed around her neck. Her sword lay at her feet, broken, her shihakusho was burnt, exposing the charred flesh of her legs and stomach. Her soft violet blue eyes looked at Ichigo frantically, the fear readily apparent in the big orbs.

"You bastard," Ichigo hissed as he pulled the massive blade from his back, the cloth unraveling from around its edge as he leveled it at the Espada. "Put her down."

"So you came, soul reaper." Grimmjow said calmly, as though he hadn't even heard the enraged Shinigami speak. "I thought I'd have to kill a few more of your friends to drag yer ass back outta hiding."

"I said put her _down_!" Ichigo yelled, his hands tightening on _Zangetsu's _cloth-wrapped grip. He heard Soi's zanpakuto slide from its sheath to his left, but the sound was distant in his ears. He was too focused on the pleading eyes of his friend as she hung from the end of the Arrancar's outstretched arm, her cheeks turning red from the strain on her neck.

"_Ichigo…" _Rukia choked out, her words catching in her throat as Grimmjow tightened his grip.

"You know…" The espada began softly as his right hand reached around to the zanpakuto on his lower back, his fingers tightening around the grip. "…something I've always wondered…"

"_I-chi-go," _She sputtered as the blade of Grimmjow's swordleft its sheath, her legs kicking hopelessly in the air beneath her.

"…is why I never…"

"_Let her go!"_

Rukia's chest suddenly exploded outwards in a fountain of crimson blood as Grimmjow's blade erupted through her sternum. The Arrancar smirked viciously as the vizard's scream tore through the air.

"...Killed this bitch last time."

Ichigo bolted forward as Rukia's lifeless corpse fell to its knees, his voice tearing out of him in a bestial roar as Grimmjow slid the zanpakuto out of her flesh. The Arrancar casually brought his blade up and blocked the strike, Ichigo's monstrous cleaver crashing against _Pantera _in a shower of sparks. The Shinigami's eye glared into that of his opponent's, the hatred in his brown orbs meeting a feral grin.

"Move i Soi fon!" Ichigo grunted, placing himself firmly between the two. "This is my fight, you hear?!" Soi fon, believing she had the situation well under control, scowled at this, opened her mouth to protest, then immediately went silent as the vizard glared at her.

"I'll kill you." Ichigo leapt back, unwound Zangetsu from its cloth, dragged a still sleepy Keirihime from her sheathe, ignoring her drowsy protestations in his mind. Black reaitsu burst from his body, but Grimmjow just grinned, realeasing more of his own azure reaitsu as well. _"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"_

"You think you can, shinigami?!"

The vizard grabbed at his face.

_'I've got five minutes. I'll finish him before then!"_

_"Bankai!"_ Ichigo roared, low and deep in the back of his throat, and muffled by the mask, it came out as little more than a distorted, animalistic snarl. Grimmjow was surprised, he could tell, his eyes widening in confusion as the aftermath of the dark reaitsu faded away, exposing Ichigo's newfound power in all its glory.

"What....What the hell was that?"

Behind the mask, Ichigo could feel his lips curling upward into a delicious sneer. _There_, there it was the first trace of uncertainty, nervousness, in the face of the sexta espada. He was wary, cautious of this, the mask that stared soulessly into his light blue eyes, of the strange reaitsu that surged from his opponent.

_"Heh." _Ichigo chuckled, his eyes narrowing slightly. He'd be sure to take that uncertainty and twist it into gut wrenching horror. He'd pay back his debt to Grimmjow with every single second of the hell he'd been through to get this far, for what he'd done to Rukia, and he'd do it with _interest_.

_"Sorry," _He sneered, brandishing his dual swords._ "I don't have_ time _to explain."_

There was the dull punch of sonido, and he was gone. "Shit!" Grimmjow lurched back half a step, yanking his sword out of the sheathe. No sooner had the zanpaktou escaped its scabbard, then the full brunt of Tensa Zangetsu and Keirihime crashed into him, numbing his arm.

The espada grunted in surprise, his blade wavering, faltering under this new strength as he was forced back. Ichigo glared at him, his golden black eyes regarding the threat before him as insignificant and meaningless before uttering a particulary devasting pair of words:

_"Getsuga Tenshou."_

**_(Music: hollowed)_**

Grimmjow didn't have the time to even _think_ of defending himself. Dark red flashed across his vision, and every single bone in his body screamed out in pain, his skin crying blood as hierro enhanced flesh was ruptured.

So great was the impact that he'd already been propelled half a mile across the sky.

"Impossible...

Soi fon could only look on in horrified fascination.

With a gust of wind the smoke blew away, revealing the full extent of the damage. His sword was ragged and torn, but its wielder had fared far worst. Blood matted his hair and flowed from a thick gash in his temple, stinging his left eye as the crimson fluids continued to flow past it.

Visibly winded, Grimmjow greedily sucked in hair before he finally found his voice, a ragged gasp, amongst the swirling ebb and flow from the conflicting reaitsu. It felt like an espada's, like _his_, but it wasn't, couldn't be....

"That power...it's not a shinigami's! What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

Ichigo's response was to raise his blade, and fling another wave of hellish reiatsu at him.

With a mighty roar, the Kuroi Getsuga slammed into him, dragging the bedraggled espada back as he was forced to take the blast full on. To say that this was insane would be a major understatement. Crippled as he was, there was no chance of him putting up a decent defense, not with Ichigo constantly pressuring him like this.

But before Grimmjow Jaggerjack could further curse the vizard, he felt a heavy weight slam into his back, buckling his shoulders from the intense reishi behind it. _"I already told you, I don't have time to explain!"_ Too late, he could only look on in fury as _another Getsgua_ plowed into him from behind, throwing him forward into the first.

Blood gushed from open wounds as he fell, trailing smoke behind. Ichigo sped after him, focused on nothing else but the kill, the end of the fight. He'd rip him limb from limb, starting with that other arm!

With a snarl, Grimmjow managed to force his eyes open, just in time to see Kurosaki speeding towards him, yet another wave of reaitsu about to leap forth from his zanpaktou, and in his current state, another one of those might very well paste him. Grimmjow's right arm twitched slightly, his face twisting into a fierce snarl as the frustration welled up inside.

"Sonnova-

With a loud crack, the cero snapped into existence, swelling with power, creating the small, distinctively deadly sphere. With the _Kuroi Getsuga_ nearly upon him, Grimmjow pumped his arm forward, another profanity escaping his lips as he finished the sentence:

-BITCH!"

_'Cero!' _Too close to dodge, Ichigo hissed in surprise as the unexpected affront ate up his attack and slammed into him. _"Nrgh!"_ He could feel the heat burning into his palms, splitting the skin as he tried to maintain his position, but was forced back all the same.

**_"C'mon Ichigo! Quit dragging your feet!"_**

Golden eyes widened as a power surge hit him full blast, courtesy of Keirihime. In that moment, he felt her desire, the bloodlust to cut Grimmjow down, and end this battle. He felt the same urge as well, but this...this sensation was downright feral.

Empowered by this, he gave a loud roar, swung Keirihime with gusto, splitting the cero in two as if it were water flowing off the blade. A retalitory bala slammed into him moments later, its heat prickling at his chest. _"Fucker!" _Without even thinking, the vizard returned fire, spitting a junniper colored blast of his own back at where Grimmjow should have been. But to his dismay, the espada was nowhere to be seen, and even now blast detonated somewhere below, taking out a row of buildings.

Just like that, because he _missed_, dozen's of lives were snuffed out.

**_"Oi!"_**

In his despair, he almost didn't hear the punch of sonido from behind, or the warning.

Focusing his frustrations on the espada Ichigo whirled, carving Zangetsu deep into Grimmjow's hip. The espada roared in fury and struck again, but Ichigo effortlessly blocked the attack with his forearm, not even deigning to use his swords' to guard.

_"You're done,_ Grimmjow!"

Desperation could be felt through each strike. He grew sloppy now, wildly hacking and slashing, as time went on.

Their blades crashed against each other once more as Grimmjow launched into a flurry of strikes. Ichigo dodged and parried perfectly, his movements appearing effortless in contrast with his opponent's sloppy, rage-driven attacks. Grimmjow suddenly jabbed forward with his zanpakuto, the silvery tip aiming directly for Ichigo's chest. The vizard skipped directly backwards, surprisingly sheathing Keirihime, then jamming Tensa Zangetsu into his sash. Now unarmed, he quickly lifted his right hand to counter, Grimmjow's sword effectively caught within his grip.

Sparks flew as the blade tried to dig in, then slowed against some unseen friction, effectively halting the espada's strike.

The _Sexta_ tugged against the defense, but his zanpakuto was completely frozen, trapped within his opponent's fist. He looked up in helpless fury as Ichigo reached down and grabbed his right forearm, further locking him into place. A small orb of green light began to swirl around in front of the shinigami's free hand as he pulled Grimmjow even closer to him. His masked mouth opened as a malicious whisper emerged:

"_Cero."_

The large blast slammed into Grimmjow, leaving a swath of charred earth in the ground as it drilled through and demolished the nearest building. Ichigo was there before the dust had even cleared, forcing Grimmjow further into the rubble, pushing past _Pantera_ as if it were nothing.

He had about three seconds left on the time limit, but he was certain that'd be enough, even as the emerald teal cero formed on Keirihimes tip. Grimmjow had fear in his eyes now, and Ichigo snarled, his victory assured, his revenge certain.

_Ba-dump._

With a sudden crack, the mask shattered, and his newfound strength deserted him.

_"No!"_

_--_

_Agh, I can already feel the hate. Well, read and review please!_

**_Next time: Mourning, Grieving, and Hate._**


	35. Mala Suerte

**_Mala Suerte_**

He lay on the ground, gasping, gagging on his own blood.

His eyelids flickered as he struggled to keep his focus on the arrancar in front of him. The rest of time had slowed to a crawl, his enemy walking away, a swagger in his step.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he looked up at the triumphant arrancar, the hollow's shadow glaring down at him with an unflinching gaze. Ichigo's head fell back down to the concrete, his face scratching upon the rough cement in defeat.

At this, _because of this_, his temper blazed further.

But with it came a sudden sense of worry, mingled with dread.

_'No I promised..._

Surely, Yoruichi wouldn't take this, his death well, and guilt clawed at his insides at the thought of letting her down. But as he realized this, at that very moment, the fire in his soul burst into his throat, choking him, strangling him, demanding to be answered, demanding retribution for what had been done to Rukia.

_'Not like this...NOT LIKE THIS DAMNIT!"_

Vengeance _must_ be given.

"Zangetsu." He croaked to himself, raising his sword forward, whilst wrapping one arm about the other, deliberately pulling himself into harms way as Rukia died behind him. "_Please_...your power_." _Faint red light pulsed from Zangetsu, creating a mild undercurrent of energy that swelled and built along the tip of the blade until it tore at the earth with malice.

_'I need it! I need your power! I need your power to beat him!'_

_Ichigo._

The voice was deep and calm and reserved.

_Take it then, Ichigo. Avenge._

Ichigo's strength suddenly skyrocketed as _Zangetsu's _spirit surged within his soul, the zanpakuto lending him more strength than he'd ever known, ever thought to be humanly possible. Invigorated, the Shinigami stood on shaky legs, the surge of power almost too much for him to handle; _Zangetsu _had never lent him this much energy at one time before. Ichigo grinned, feeling as though he could conquer the world.

_'Thanks...old man.'_

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his once fallen opponent, now standing tall as he reached to his bare visage, and once more, redonned his mask. A look of irritation crossed his eyes as they regarded the recovering Shinigami behind him.

"So," he said, leaving his back turned as he pulled his zanpakuto back out from its sheathe. "You still think you can—"

With a snarling hiss, everything before him exploded.

**_(Music: Invasion)_**

Blue eyes went wide as his left arm was severed from his body, the limb now falling away from him in a flash. The fingers were wriggling slightly as the nerve endings within them struggled to receive signal from his brain once more, dropping the sword that they once held as his hand groped on blindly. Grimmjow lunged forward, his right arm stretched out in an attempt to grab and wield the fallen blade.

His fingers had barely closed around Pantera's hilt when the next attack came.

Kurosaki Ichigo buzzed into view, his body blocking the Arrancar's, his eyes glaring out coldly from behind the frightening grin of his returned Vizard mask. With a hiss, he swung his zanpakuto backwards, a black _Getsuga _rocketing out from the tip of his sword and incinerating the Espada's wayward arm within the dark energy.

Grimmjow swore, jackknifed himself back into the air, in a desperate bid to put some distance between himself and the newly restored, very _pissed off _vizard. Even so, the retaliatory Kuroi Getsuga barely missed him by a _centimeter_, scorching his body as it rushed overhead.

His uniform in tatters, Ichigo sped upward, forward at the battered arrancar. Grimmjow, still reeling from the loss of his arm, was retreating, his feet shuffling backwards as his eye trained on the Vizard in front of him.

With that same fearsome strength, the shinigami rammed his dual katana into him, numbing the espada's entire body with a relentless flurry of strikes, most of which the espada managed to block, some of which found their mark, leaving shallow wounds.

"Kurosaki!!" He roared, catching the blade that had been heaved at him, wincing as the zanpaktou bit deep into his palm. With a snarl, he heaved the offending projectile back from whence it came, now aware of the soul reaper lunging at him from below. His eyes narrowed, flickering to burning slits as the rage and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

_'Those eyes!!'_

Ichigo blocked with the same lethargic force that had moved his sword moments ago. The tables had turned once more, and now, the Vizard wasn't showing any of the hesitation he'd previously felt in his first transformation, which was only seconds ago.

_'I hate those goddamned eyes!!'_

His attacks were sharper now, precise, well timed, carefully stringed together, as one move flowed into another, only once allowing the arrancar the opening he needed to inflict damage.

Time seemed to slow as the strike, intended to split the hybrid from shoulder to hip, instead harmlessly raked across Ichigo's chest, spraying sparks as the impact dragged it away. With a sickening screech, the sword slammed into the hotel's rooftop, where it kicked through a cloud of dust and debris as the roof caved in.

Grimmjow eyes widened in surprise; he knew that Kurosaki was somehow able to fire a cero, but he hadn't known that he could use _other_ Hollow techniques like _hierro_.

Ichigo, however, showed no such hesitation, and looked on dispassionately as he lashed out once more.

Ducking what would have been a decapitating blow, the Espada quickly countered, leaping forward while slashing downwards with his blue-handled sword. Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't even try to dodge, he simply shouldered his way past the blade, and slashed inwards, his momentum carrying the deadly blades much faster than Grimmjow had anticipated. A deep gash in the crisscrossed shape of an X appeared along the side of the _sexta's _ribcage, pouring blood upon his skin. Grimmjow looked down at it with barely contained fury before turning his attention back to Kurosaki.

When his eyes moved forward again, Ichigo was reappearing from the nothingness of _sonido, _his right arm raised to slash, and his left rushing forward in a stabbing motion, forcing the espada to choose his block, and thusly, he chose the left. With the loss of his arm, Grimmjow had no choice but to _take_ the right attack, the powerful sword opening a slice down his abdomen. The gash ran the path of his scar, directly down along his flat stomach, this time splitting flesh and bone as if it were water.

Somehow, his _hierro _proved strong enough to render the wound non-fatal, but blood still stained the ground beneath their feet as he continued the leap backwards, with Ichigo relentlessly pursuing, his heel exploding into the espada's shattered ribcage, launching the broken and battle weary espada back into the ruined streets of Karakura.

A low monotonous hum was his only warning and Grimmjow jerked his gaze up to the sky, where Ichigo had remained. A bright ball of crimson light began to form in front of Ichigo's face, the sphere of deadly energy swirling powerfully in front of the ghastly grin of his mask.

_'Again?!' _His eyes widened in shock as the Vizard's _cero _bellowed forward at him. It was too close to dodge and without his dominant hand, and he was too weak to reflect the attack as he had before. All he could do was raise his hand in silent outrage as the wide beam of destructive energy roared towards him.

Finally, realizing his peril, the espada hastily thrust forward his fist, spraying a weak _cero _of his own into the blast at the last minute. But it was too little, too late, he realized this as the stream of reiryoku did little more than push the offending _cero_ inward, increasing its mass despite his best efforts to resist it. Screeching and sputtering, his own _cero_ finally gave away, and the hybrid's blast plowed into him.

"Shit...shit... SHIT!" Grimmjow, gasping for breath on his hands and knees, had miraculously, survived. He'd been badly burned, and most of his jacket was gone, but by the burning hate in his eyes, the hollow still had some life in him. Still, the vizard remained eerily silent against his curses, speaking only to raise and swing his blade.

_"Getsuga Tenshou."_

The attack never landed.

**(Music end)**

Ichigo gasped in shock as another Arrancar leapt in, batting his _getsuga_ away as if it were nothing, swatting the black moon fang into a nearby motel, once a proud establishment, now, little more than collateral damage. The new fighter glanced down at his hand, now slightly charred from the attack, and scoffed before running it back through his messy black hair.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo snarled at the same time as Grimmjow, both, glaring at the espada coldly. However, the faintest tinge of doubt wormed its way into the vizard's soul. He could feel it. The arrancar's spiritual pressure was worrisome.

"The mission's completed." The chalk white arrancar replied, glancing back to Grimmjow. "We're going back." No sooner had he spoken, then a beam of yellow light broke through the clouds, engulfing the two arrancar and turning the street beneath them to pebbles.

The vizard stared up at them, his coat fluttering in the wind created by the sudden presence of the negacion, looking on silently as the two espada ascended into the heavens, where the black void awaited to take them back to Hueco Muendo. His smoldering golden yellow, coal black eyes found and then burned themselves into the sickly juniper green of Ulquiorra's, looking on until the hollow vanished into the garaganta.

The mask slowly splintered into nothingness, leaving the hybrid to forlornly look about the carnage, the flames that still flickered about haphazardly, unwilling to die. Then his gaze fell upon a speck of black amongst the stone.

_'Rukia!' _Sprinting across the debris, the vizard saw her, her upper body exposed, the rest of her buried by rubble. "Rukia!" With dread, he pushed and shoved aside the shattered pieces of street that lay atop her, careffuly slashed apart the larger pieces of rubble that could not be moved through physical means alone.

Finally, the support beam was all that remained, and as he tossed away the last chunk of sidewalk, what he saw nearly induced vomiting. The heavy beam that had fallen across her legs, crushing them beneath her, with such force that they had already gone pale. But what scared him, terrified him, was the metal rod upon which she had fallen and been impaled. Through the two sets of holes, the bone could be seen, almost as if the flesh been stripped away altogether.

"No...

With a choked sob, knelt down before Rukia, unwilling to move the one thing that was likely checking the bleeding. With trembling fingers, he took her wrist, hastily checking her pulse, and trying not to stare at the severity of her injuries. It was weak and threaded, but still there, by the grace of kami.

"Damn it all, Ichigo." He turned only when he felt a familiar host of reaitsu pop into existence behind him, one after another, until they finally numbered eight in all, excluding himself. "Did you really have to do that?"

Jerking his gaze about, Ichigo found himself face to face with Shinji, the ever grinning vizard now frowning slightly as he loomed over them ominously. Still, Ichigo gave way only when Hacchi stepped forward, clearly intending to heal the half dead shinigami.

"I mean look at this, half the friggin' street is gone!" The ever gracious smile was nowhere to be seen now, replaced by barely contained frustration, covered up even further by a tense scowl. "Do you have any idea how many people you might've killed?!"

"Urusai." Ichigo muttered, staggering to his feet with weak, shuffling steps. He could easily understand Shinji's ire, even sympathize with him, but at the moment, the shinigami's main concerns lay elsewhere. "I don't...have time for this right now." He had no idea if his family was alive, Rukia was barely breathing, and he'd nearly been killed.

Finally, he gathered his wits enough to find them. They weren't _here_, as he'd feared, but somewhere else in Karakura, in the near vicinity. The trouble was, he couldn't be certain if their absence was positive or negative in this case.

A wall of reaitsu slammed into him.

"This ain't over, kid." Love shook his head, glancing about the rubble with a long, exasperated sigh. "Not by a long shot." After a moment of observing the grim scene, he turned at last his attention back to the substitute shinigami, reaching out to firmly clasp the boy's right shoulder.

"C'mon, you did what you needed to do, right? Now let's go."

"Sorry." Ichigo argued with a shake of his head. "I can't do that right now. I appreciate the help but I-

"Who said you had a choice, dumbass?" Too late, Ichigo stiffened as Kensei, having silently crept up on him until now, sprang, seizing him in a brutal headlock, and when he began to resits, immediately flung the boy over his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. As the two wrestled about, Rose muttered a Winding Binding chains spell, effectively binding the movements of the infuriated ryoka, who glared up at his captors and writhed aon the ground with helpless frustration.

"OI! Why're you doing this?!"

"It's simple." Lisa replied coolly with a thin smile. "We've gotta whip your ass into shape before the war." Finished Hiyori with a sardonic smile all her own..

"And that means no more distractions." Sheathing his sword, Shinji approached Ichigo, and before the strawberry could further protest, Mashiro delivered a sharp kick to the cranium of their newest member, leaving him to slump down, unconscious.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Shinji sighed quietly, looking on as Kensei effortlessly hoisted the vizard back over his shoulder, the group turning as one in the direction of the warehouse. "This is for your own good."

**_Next time: Inoue Kidnapped?! Nakama in Peril?! Ichigo's Fateful Decision!_**


	36. Fear for Divine I

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**Fear For Divine I**

Kurosaki Ichigo was furious. It was practically impossible to tell just by looking at him; his eyes were only slightly wider than normal, and his shoulders only slightly squared as he walked down the corridor that led to his living quarters. To any other passerby, he would have he would have appeared to be his usual, scowling self. There was no basis, no indication to give hint to the maddening thoughts that were roiling under his skin, nor the storm brewing behind his eyes. His 'kidnapping' had been weeks ago. Ever since, it had been nothing but eat, sleep, and train.

What further perturbed Ichigo was the fact that he wasn't allowed to have any contact with the outside world. That meant no Yoruichi, and certainly no Soi fon, though he would have gladly taken the latter over the former at the moment. He was treated well, for a **H**_captive_. If Hiyori's constant complaints, Mashiro's inedible cooking, and Lisa's porn could be call fair treatment. Then there was his daily kido training with Hacchi and Rose, which thus far, had only resulted in creating very large craters when a low level hado spell backfired horribly. Not to mention hollowfication practice with Kensei and Love. _That_, despite all his newfound might and power, was what Kurosaki Ichigo continued to dread each day.

But yes, any other passerby would have dismissed this as Ichigo's usual sullen behavior.

Hirako Shinji _wasn't _just any other passerby. As he slid past Ichigo, claiming to be on his way to the kitchen, he glimpsed into the boy's eyes and saw it. That thick fog of frustration and anger that clouded his vision, that heavy yoke of powerlesness that constricted his heart. He muttered a word of understanding, and continued on, leaving Ichigo to his brooding. He knew what the boy was planning. In a way, he sympathized with him.

The constant whirlwind of emotions. The neverending struggle to maintain your own sanity and prevent your own body, your very _soul_, from being wrested away by another who wanted them just as badly as you did. They'd all experienced the same thing, one way or another. It just came with the territory. Accepting that you would always be torn between the two worlds, never one, not quite the other, belonging to none neither.

Add a torrent of teenage hormones into the mix and you had a powder keg waiting to explode.

You'd realize it, eventually. There was no point in self-denial. You couldn't run from what yourself, what you were, no matter how much you wanted to, no matter how you loathed it. Denying it only made it worse, and there was no point in blaming yourself, or anyone else, for the circumstances that brought you to it. Short of taking your own life, which few, if any, chose to do, nothing could be done about it. Sooner or later, you had to accept, no _embrace_, what you were. Once you accomplished that, you could find a measure of peace in your day to day existence.

They all did.

It was just taking Ichigo a little longer than usual, that was all.

"Hacchi." Having reached his destination, Shinji rapped an empty fist lightly upon the door that led to Ushoda Hachigen's quarters "Do me a favor and lower the barrier on Ichigo's room tonight." A loud gasp of surprise greeted his request, and then the stout vizard was before him."

"But-

"Hacchi." With a small chuckle, Hirako Shinji shook his head. "Like I said before, don't worry about it. I just wanna see if our _guest _wants that fresh air as badly as he says he does. Its been a week now since we let him outside. I want to see if he's willing to really work for it."

Hachi blinked, his eyes growing wide.

"Surely you don't mean-

"Oh, _that." _Shinji tugged at his cap absentmindedly. "Well...let's just see what happens, eh? "

**zzz**

It was nearing midnight when he first felt it. Just as before, one month ago, a host of reaitsu appeared above Karakura. Four of them this time, though with his lack of ability when it came to sensing reaitsu, Ichigo couldn't be certain. Regardless, he wouldn't be doing his friends any good if he stayed hidden while they got themselves killed. There was not a soul to be found at this hour. Upstairs, only the sound of low breathing greeted him. Slowly, carefully, Ichigo prodded at the barrier that barred the door to his room, something he had done every night since his arrival. This time, it did not resist, and instead gave way at the touch of his fingers. He frowned, both instantly suspicious and elated, at the same time.

"What the...?"

Sadly, despite all of his carefully laid plans, Ichigo Kurosaki had forgotten one very important factor. He absolutely sucked when it came to controlling his reaitsu. As such, he was completely unprepared when someone was there to greet him at the stairs. For once, she had discarded her red jumpsuit, this time in favor of a white nightie. Her hair was no longer drawn up in pigtails, but hung down, loose and unkempt over her back.

And of course, slung over her bare shoulders, was her zanpakutou.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Hiyori vanished in a flash, the buzz of her _sonido _tearing into the air for only a second and hardly interrupting the silence that was being held by the two combatants. Ichigo's glare continued to harden as she reappeared before him, defiantly blocking his way to the stairs. The seconds ticked by, his fury at sensing the impending doom of his friend building and burning within him. He had to go, he had to save them! With his training he-

Hiyori smirked.

"S'matter Ichigo? You afraid to hit a _lady? _Yer gonna have to get past me if you wanna help yer friends. Not that you can anyway-

_"__Shut the fuck up!" _Ichigo yelled, his voice distorted by the surge of hollow reiatsu that erupted from his body. He rushed forward, a black and crimson sheet of energy wrapping itself around his blade as he closed the distance between the two of them. The bold bolt of black leapt from it.

Hiyori laughed wildly as Ichigo's Getsuga slammed into her cero, contesting the supremacy of her blast with one of his own, fueled by the intense frustration that had arisen from taunting and beatings of the last month. This was great! So the dickless baldy did have a brain after all!

Suddenly, the balance of power shifted.

_"Bankai." _

Ichigo growled, his eyes glazing over with something dark as the plume of shadow enveloped him. Hiyori grit her teeth together as the wave of hollow reaitsu assaulted her, nearly causing her knees to buckle. Less than a second later, Ichigo stalked out the cloud, donning his mask with a swift swipe of the hand across his face. For the most part, Hiyori was absolutely thrilled. She'd never been able to piss Ichigo off enough to make him go bankai, let alone use his hollow mask in conjunction with the infamous release. That he was doing so now spoke volumes of his resolve.

"Hiyori...move." The substitute soul reaper flicked his blade once, causing its chain to clank softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You?" Hiyori folded both arms before her chest as her own mask began to form. "Hurt me? Ichigo, you won't be able to lay a fuckin' _finger _on me."

Ichigo said nothing, he only flicked his hand over his mask a _second _time. Hiyori frowned as she watched the red stripes thicken ever so slightly, becoming more unrecognizeable as his fingers whisked across the white porcelain. Scarce had Ichigo finished the unsual movement, then he was behind her, zanpakutou descending in a vicious arc. Hiyori sidestepped his bankai with ease, sliding to the left, chuckling as it crashed into the stone and formed a small crater where she had stood only seconds before. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder, into his heated eyes.

"So you've learned how to strengthen your hollowfication, huh?"

The blade of _Tensa Zangetsu _was suddenly halted against of Hiyori's forearm, the pent up energy of the _Kuroi Getsuga _extinguishing as a slim fist closed upon the blade. With her free hand, the vizard slammed a punch into her opponent's gut, sending the shinigami flying several meters into the air. As Ichigo pinwheeled helplessly about, the vizard girl reached for the hilt of her zanpakutou, the motion eclipsing her smile as the formation of her mask completed itself.

_"Chop his head off. Kubikiri Orochi."_

Ichigo was suddenly gone. One moment he had been spinning wildly above her, and the next, he had vanished into thin air. Hiyori stared straight ahead for a moment, unable to register the sudden movement. Then she was on her knees, bleeding from a deep gash that bled from her collarbone to her lower hip. Only as her mask began to dissolve, did Ichigo reappear behind her. He slashed downward again with both blades.

"Sorry, Hiyori. I didn't cut deep."

And then he was past her, slashing through the door and to freedom.

_**zzz**_

Ichigo sighed, throwing his head back triumphantly, breathing deep the cool air of the night as he slid to a halt on a nameless rooftop miles away from the vizard hideout. He'd made it! He'd managed to escape, and on top of that, those four reaitsu he'd sensed were already fading away. Unsatisfied, the vizard folded his arms and sulked as they vanished one by one. Damnit, just retreating like that...was the battle already over?

"Kuorsaki Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, startled as a pale figure simply _appeared _before him. By his style of dress and mask, Ichigo vaguely recognized that the figure before him was the arrancar know as Ulquiorra, the one who had first appeared to swat away his Getsuga Tenshou and save Grimmjow's life. Ichigo also remembered how powerful a reaitsu he'd sensed from him that day. This guy...was a lot stronger than Grimmjow.

"You...

"Why do you tary here?" The pale hollow inquired softly, staring down at the vizard from his rooftop perch, silhouetted in the full moon like a white spectre in the night. "Your comrades have already gone forth without you. They have each failed, without you. We have captured them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Surely you know?" Ulquiorra drifted down toward Ichigo, to which the shinigami raised a hand to his face in warning. The arrancar paused, frowned at the motion, and remained suspended in midair, no less than three feet from the wary reaper. "I see, you do not then. Such a pity."

Ulquiorra removed his eye, cupping it in the palm of his hand. Without a word of reply, he crushed the eyeball in his hand, the act of which spread a fine dust between the two warriors. Seconds later, Ichigo gasped, jerked around as if he'd received a vicious jolt. Only then, did Ulquiorra speak.

"Inoue Orihime serves lord Aizen now. And your friends...belong to us."

_**zzz**_

Yoruichi opened her eyes and frowned as she felt the tear marks upon her cheeks. Sitting up in bed, she found that her body was covered in a cold sweat, and not only that, but she was actually trembling. She hadn't so much as _quivered _since she'd succeeded mother and become the next head of the Shihoin household. Both confused, and slightly startled by this, the Goddess of Flash rose from her bed, walked to the window...

She parted the curtains.

A wall of flame greeted her eyes. About a block or two from Urahara Shouten, the street itself was covered in flames, belching thick, black smoke. This sight did not concern her, but rather, the fire that raged in the air. Two pinpricks of light warred in the distance. One, a light, junniper green, the other, a deep reddish black, tinged with flashes of gold. Wherever they touched down, buildings crumbled, and lamposts exploded into fire.

A sudden breeze chilled her, causing Yoruichi to wrap both arms around herself and wish she was wearing a warm sweater and jeans, not a lace bra and panties. Opening the window, she heard the first wail of the sirens, as well as footsteps behind her as she slipped back into her clothes.

"Oh dear." Kisuke sighed, from somewhere to her right, his sudden entrance startling Yoruichi for the first time in a century. "I was afraid of this, but letting Sado-san and Ishida-san go it alone with Renji and Rukia _seemed _like the best idea at the time...

Yoruichi paused only to _glare _at her best friend and button on a pair of khaki's, then she was out the window and into the night. As always, she hit the ground running, but somehow, she feared that for all her speed, she just wasn't going to make it in time. The battle was already well under away, and the combatants continued to distance themselves from her, almost as if they knew she was approaching their position.

Grimacing, the erstwhile ex-captain willed more reaitsu into her limbs.

"Ichigo...

With a sudden certainty, Yoruichi knew that the shit had finally hit the fan.

_**zzz**_

In a matter of moments the street had been all but destroyed. The ryoka had been stronger than the Arrancar had believed him to be—but he was by no means invincible. As Ulquiorra had anticipated, his taunts had finally goaded the shinigami into action, and had made him reckless. His attacks were _incredibly _powerful, but most were wild and inaccurate. If they hadn't been such wide swaths of energy, the shinigami would have missed the Espada on numerous occasions. Still, Kurosaki Ichigo held his own. He'd even managed to wound Ulquiorra, the arrancar's hakama was torn down the middle, revealing the ebony number four emblazoned in the Espada's stark white skin, soaked in blood. His green eyes had gleamed with satisfaction at the look of fading hope on the ryoka's battered countenance.

Still, the shinigami had fought on.

Ichigo flew back, crashing into a nearby motel. The Espada was there in an instant, just as the ryoka was pulling himself forcefully from the debris. Then, oddly enough, the shinigami began to laugh quietly. Ulquiorra felt an uncomfortable sensation over the tattoo just underneath his torn surcoat. The tip of the sleek black blade was pressed against his chest, though it trembled with the shinigami's effort to keep it placed there.

The ryoka looked up, his face fearless and arrogant. Suddenly, the white and red porcelain of his mask melted across his face like water, blinding Ulquiorra with the intense light that came with the ensuing surge of reaitsu. The soul reaper was on his feet now, the tip of his second bankai sweeping around with such force that Ulquiorra was forced to raise his hand and catch the blade. When it bit into his palm, he regretted it.

"I guess you've got to be Aizen's most powerful, huh?" he asked, grinning. "So if I just take you out right now, it'll be a major blow to his little army, won't it?" Ulquiorra blinked once, his pale hand taking the slim edge of the obsidian sword and pushing it aside.

"Even if you were to somehow get past me, shinigami," Ulquiorra began quietly, "there are three others more powerful than myself lurking those halls." The Espada felt the Soul Reaper's tight grip clench at the hilt of his sword, but Ulquiorra held it steady at its tip. "But you do not have the capacity to best me, so it makes little difference."

Ulquiorra was just about to snap both zanpakutou in half, when Ichigo spoke again:

"You're wrong." Ichigo laughed, a low, hoarse sound as Keirihime's blade pulsed a faint, obsidian black. Tensa Zangetsu had begun to glow as well, the dark flames already pouring out of the obsidian blade and spraying wildly about. "You are so...fucking..._**WRONG!"**_

"I hardly believe that-

_**"Getsuga...TENSHOU!"**_

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise as the cero and Getsuga slammed into him in _tandem_. They did not so much as injure him, but the combined flames possessed more than enough momentum to plow the quarta espada into the street, carving a path of chaos with his own body. As he slammed through another conveniently vacant apartment complex, the arrancar took the time to mull over the boy's sudden increase in strength. He could actually feel himself being _burned_, whereas before the best Ichigo could do was only mildly singe him. Apparently, the shinigami didn't want to wait and see if he'd connected, another junniper green ball of death was swirling in the distance, swelling larger and larger until...until...

Ulquiorra had one last thought before the garaganta opened behind him and unconcioussnes took him. A pair of strong hands seized his body, but even then he was already drifting off, away from the questions his rescuer inquired of him as the tooth filled maw closed behind them.

_"Aizen-sama...will not be pleased."_

**zzz**

"I already told you, you're not leaving!"

Kensei flung Ichigo back down, the black-clad warrior's body slamming into the concrete below. Ichigo rolled away from the forced block, but sustained massive damage to his right side, as the wave of green energy whipped into him. It didn't dig in that deep, but drew copious amounts of blood. Weakened as he was, Ichigo could not find the strength to buffet the impact with his own reaitsu. He'd received no mercy when he'd staggered back to the hideout, bleeding to death and choking on smoke. Kensei had ordered Hacchi to heal Ichigo just enough so he wouldn't die.

Because now, the vizard was beating the living shit out of him.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm going to if you keep trying to _leave!"_

With a sharp kick to the ribs, Ichigo was sent spiraling backwards, landing in the underground training area. The impact was even worse than the attack itself, and nearly broken, the vizard's legs buckled as he tried to get his balance. This failed, and he lay in the cloud of dust, coughing and choking on the ashen debris, whilst the remaining visored looked on silently.

The former captain slowly descended down the steps, and Ichigo struggled to rise, glaring furiously. Blood dripped into his right eye now, and he blinked it away, aware that Kensei was speaking.

"Get your ass up, Kurosaki! You pulled a damn stunt back there, cutting up Hiyori and destroying half the town! If Hacchi wasn't such a damned good healer Shinji would rip your lungs out of your ass! _WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT IM GOING TO FUCKING DO TO YOU!"_

Ichigo coughed up a thick wad of blood as he bounced off the concrete, his eyes squeezing shut in agony before he fell back down to the sidewalk. He struggled to stand, the pain of a broken rib shooting throughout his body while he forced himself back to his feet.

_"Bankai."_ Kensei snarled, a light green reaitsu bursting from his body in midstep. _"Tekken Tachikaze."_

Tekken Tachikaze transformed from a single combat knife to a pair of large knuckle blades that he held in each hand. Each blade had a silver edge along the outer edge of the blade, tapering off into an outward point on both sides. A single segmented band wrapped itself upwards around each of his arms, much like armor, extending up into an arch behind him. Two small flat protusions appeared beneath his shoulders, and just like that, it was done.

Ichigo gagged as the wall of reaitsu slammed into him. He

"Enough."

Ichigo blinked, eyes widening slightly.

With a sudden whisper, Shihouin Yoruichi appeared behind ByakuyaKensei her limbs engulfed in bright white light_. _She was extremely close to the vizard, her powerful leg bent back and ready to snap forward at his skull. Kensei saw her and reached around to block, but he wasn't going to be fast enough. Any hope of out-maneuvering the Goddess of Flash was non-existent the moment that Yoruichi had shown up.

_'Damn.'_

Yoruichi spun around quickly, slamming her heel into the back of Muguruma's neck. With a surprised grunt, the ex- shinigami went flying across the stony field, a trail of dark blood following his body through the frigid air. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as Kensei's limp body slammed against the concrete once gravity took hold of him, his broken body skidding across the plaza as the momentum continued to drag him over the rocky floor and into the a nearby boulder burying him in the rubble his own collision had created.

"Kensei!" Mashiro squealed loudly, and bolted towards the smoking pile of stone.

_"Yikes." _Shinji took a good long, hard look at the crater Mashiro was now standing, what had been level ground moments ago."Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If he dodges an attack and this place gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it, y'know."

"You should be glad that wasn't _you _back there, Shinji."

"Tch." The former captain scoffed as he dumped Ichigo's zanpakutou unceremoniously at her feet. "You can thank me later, Yoruichi. Though I would've enjoyed watching Kensei hand this kid's own ass to him, Kisuke asked me to keep an eye on you. The both of you. Make sure he doesn't do shit like that anymore, or you _won't _have any say in the matter. Oh, and make sure he serves Hiyori breakfast in bed for the next week."

"WHAT!" Ichigo protested loudly. "That's bullshit! Why do I have to do that-

"Lemme see here, well, firstly, that's about how long it'll take her to heal. Secondly, because _you _were the one who suddenly got the bright idea to start swinging your sword around at people!" Shinji's scowl vanished into a cheery grin as he suddenly pointed a finger toward a lightly amused, still very pissed, Yoruichi. "And _that _is why Yoruichi-san is gonna make sure ya do it real nice like, Ichigo-boy. Because, as of now, _she's _under lockdown with you, too."

"Eh?"

"No ifs, ands or buts about it!"

**_A/N: Hmm...trapped with Yoruichi...is that really a BAD thing?_**


	37. Fear for Divine II Lust of the Gods

**KAMI HAVE MERCY! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I MANAGED TO PULL OF THE SCENE YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IN THIS CHAPTER! NEEDLESS TO SAY, ALL OF YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AT LONG LAST. SO PLEAZ REVIEW, REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON THIS CHAPTER!**

_I hated Shinji. In a way, I guess I still do. He kept me locked up while my friends had run off without me, getting themselves captured, killed, or who knew what else? I still don't remember how long I was walled off from the outside world. It could've been just another month. It could have been a year._

_Regardless..._

That _day was the absolute best and _worst _day of my life._

**Fear For Divine II(Lust of the Gods)**

"Hello again."

Ichigo groaned, opening his eyes to find the juniper green of Ulquiorra's staring back at him. He didn't have to glance about in panic this time, to know where he was. He must've passed out from the blood loss and the blackness had probably dragged him here. Grimacing, he took the extended hand and allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet. Only then did he notice the disheveled state of his body's keeper.

_"Holy shit."_

Her smooth, silken hair was matted with blood, as was her bosom. There were numerous rips and holes in her sleeves and leggings, suggesting that she had recently been in battle. She leaned heavily against the altar for support, her hands trembling as they struggled to maintain a grip on the polished stone. The broken helmet she wore, now bore a large crack down the center. Even her breathing was weak and unsteady.

_"Do not."_Her eyes, however weak she was, had not lost that cold, all consuming fire. "Do not touch me, Ichigo." They narrowed when he reached one hand toward her, rejecting his pity. When she spoke, her voice was as soft as velvet, and sharp as razorblades. "The time is not yet ripe."

Unsure of what else to say, what to do, Ichigo drew back, a pained expression filling his face. He had the horrible sensation that _he _was at fault for her injury, and his inability to aid Ulquiorra was heartbreaking. Torn between anger and sadness, he stood there, staring blankly at her.

"I see you've met him." She interrupted softly, answering the unspoken question. "The other me. You wounded him quite badly, Ichigo. I commend you for your efforts, truly." Slowly, with a slight limp, she stepped aside, revealing the sword altar and its seven chains. One chain, curled about the blade's outter pommel, had begun to glow most prominently, outshining its bretheren with ease. Ulquiorra indicated it with her finger.

"Your righteous rage has shattered this curse."

_"Wow." _Ichigo stared at the chain, its ruby red light gleaming brightly, blotting out all else. It beckoned to him, calling him, begging to be touched as he approached. Tentatively, he did so, and as his fingers curled about the first link, the binding abruptly shattered, leaving nowhere else for its power to flow but into the man who had once held it. Having expereinced this once before, Ichigo had thought himself prepared for the effects.

He was not.

Kurosaki Ichigo _screamed _as the power surged into his legs, forcing him to arch his back and shoulders as it flooded into his arms. It felt as if all the bones in his body were being removed, rearranged and re-inserted upside down. It was the worst pain he'd ever weathered in his life. What remained of the chain wrapped itself around his right arm now, forming a thin black glove for his hand, which kept the chain bound in place. At a loss to stop it all, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, clenching his jaw in order to prevent himself from choking on his own tongue.

Something sharp stabbed into his mind, though there was no weapon present to do so. There was a flash of images, accompanied by the tail end of a conversation, two single sentences, burning themselves into his brain.

_'We'll be together forever, won't we, Ichigo?'_

_'Yeah, of course we will! We're best friends, after all!'_

And as suddenly as it had begun, it was done. The memory was gone, leaving on confusion and pain in its place. Collapsing to his hands and knees, the vizard's body still steaming and smoking from the dying flames, Ichigo greedily inhaled, drawing air in large, unsteady gasps. Again, Ulquiorra offered her hand, and again he took it, unflinching as she immediately drew herself away from him.

"Behold, Ichigo." Ulquiorra waved a hand, a wide two by four mirror appeared in front of the vizard. "Your real self continues to emerge." Ichigo obeyed and stared into the glass, eyes wide and disbelieving at the stranger who greeted his gaze. This Ichigo's hair had grown significantly, falling down across the chalk white skin of his shoulders. Ichigo could not help but gape at it, this god of a man who stared back at him. The pale reflection _grinned_, its black lips pulling into a cruel sneer. Those burning golden eyes, bordered by black sclera, held him in place.

Then the other Ichigo flicked his wrist, and mirror before him shattered.

"That, was the chain of wrath." Ulquiorra explained weakly. "By breaking it, you've not only increased your strength, Ichigo, but you've also regained some of your original appearance. You can also use your _Bala_, once again. Congratulations. Remember, anger is indeed a powerful ally, but too much of it will send you into a rage, Ichigo. Take care not to lose sight of the line between friend and foe, lest you lose yourself as well."

The stone covering the sword's handle crumbled away, revealing a myriad of gems embedded into a small circle upon the handle. Most of which were still encased in stone and chains, but what had been revealed as a lovely green emerald, which shone like the sun. Ichigo smiled as the jewel gleamed, spraying its warm light across the aisle and into the windows, creating a myriad rainbow of assorted colors. He felt, calm. As if all his doubts had been washed away, replaced only by the certainty that, though there would be many battles ahead, he would overcome them all.

"Never forget." Ulquiorra warned. "I am the source of your power. There is much of me you have yet to comprehend, though you once knew all of it by heart. When the time comes to truly understand what I am, you will be forced to make an irrevocable choice. Until next time then, Ichigo."

"I won't forget."

**zzz**

"Shit. My head...

With bleary and aching eyes, Ichigo came back to the world of the living. The first thing he noticed was that his torse was heavily bound in bandages, which by their scent, must have been changed recently. His head was heavily propped up by several pillows. His two zanpakutou lay against the wall by the sink in sword form, unassuming, and apparently resting as well, judging by the lack of reaitsu emanating from them.

Stiff and sore, Ichigo shifted, and a small sigh answered him from the right. Ichigo really didn't have to, or want to, for that matter, glance at the bed's other occupant, but sadly, his curiosity got the better of him. The air rushed from his lungs as he hissed in in surprise. Yoruichi was curled up beside him, her head nuzzled into his chest, the sheets wrapped around her like a cocoon of silk. A sleepy smile adorned her perfect visage.

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked, Shinji's earlier declaration slowly trickling back into his memory. It had been just before he'd blacked out. Hacchi had been healing him, and whilst Yoruichi had been in the middle of a heated arguement with Kensei, Shinji had given him the news for a second time...

_"She's on lockdown with ya for a reason, Ichigo. We can't have ya breakin' out like that again, so consider this...incentive."_

_"I-Incentive?" Ichigo had tried to play it off as ignorance, but Hirako had been far too clever for that. _

_"Don't play dumb with me, Ichigo. I've got eyes all over this town, and I've seen the looks you've been givin' Ms Shihoin over there. Not to say she hasn't eyed you up as well but that's beside the point. Plus there was that little video of the two of you gettin' all touchy feely on each other..._

_"I destroyed that!" Ichigo clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was already too late to take it back. "Oho?" If at all possible, Shinji's grin grew, as he fished out a small video cassette from his back pocket. Ichigo reached for it, but the vizard had already pulled away and out of reach._

_"Would you by chance, mean this?"_

_"How did you-_

_"C'mon Ichigo, give me some credit. A good detective always makes a copy of his work."_

_"It's not your work! Wait-you were a detective?"_

_"When I was alive." Shinji replied proudly. "Oi, but this isn't my life story we're talkin' about here. It's yours Ichigo. So I'm just gonna hold onto this baby, on the off chance you should get any more ideas, kami forbid, about spurning our hospitality again, neh? Who knows, some people would pay alot for this footage, and it might even make you some new 'friends'..."_

_Ichigo blanched._

_"You wouldn't."_

_Shinji smiled._

_"Try me."_

"Hirako...Ichigo balled both hands together as the flashback ended. "I swear, I am going to _kill _him...

"DAMNIT!" Ichigo snarled, eyes narrow and heated. He bolted upright in bed, unable to believe that he was _still _imprisoned here, even though Hirako and the other's knew that Rukia and the other's had gone off to get themselves killed! He had to help them! He had to...He had to...to...

"Ohayo, I-chi-go."

He stiffened as a hand caressed his face. He wanted to look, but he was paralyzed, such was her constant effect upon him. The arm wound its way around his neck, dragging him down. Before Ichigo could protest, a pair of warm, moist lips met his own, silencing whatever he had been about to say. Her body pressed flush against him, and suddenly, he rolled to the right, held down by a pair of strong arms. She shifted, stradling him now, and Ichigo burned scarlet red as her hair, no longer kept up in a ponytail, tickled his nose. In place of her regular attire, she wore only a pair of low, hip hugging black khaki's and an orange tank top with a v-neck plunge.

Unfortunately, her expression suggested that she wasn't pleased.

"Ah...Y-Yoruich-san...y-you're awake."

"Yes, I'm awake. And _you're _looking like you went and got the shit beat of you again." Yoruichi regarded him sternly from her rather compromising position, her grip on him tight and unyielding, her legs intertwined with is own. "Thanks to your little rampage with that arrancar last night, you nearly burnt down half of Karakura Town, Ichigo! Thankfully most of the buildings you destroyed were slated for demolition, but do you have any-

The words caught in Yoruichi's throat, and she bit her lip to suppress them. Abashed, Ichigo stared at her, unsure of how to respond to her sudden outburst. Exasperated, she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling away again, arms folded across her bosom.

"Err...Sorry?"

"Kami, Ichigo. What am I going to _do _with you? I nearly broke my leg last night with that kick, and all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'?" Yoruichi raised a hand, cutting him off. "Oh, don't bother. I know you'll just race out again when someone's in danger, that's just the kind of man you are. "

"Well, if you don't know what to do with me, then could you start by _not _being pissed at me?" Ichigo suggested weakly.

"Cute." Yoruichi smirked, a glimmer of amusement dancing in the golden pools of her eyes. She leaned forward, her cheek brushing against Ichigo's for a moment, her forhead pressed against his own. "But don't think for a second that I'm letting you off the hook that easily, Ichigo."

"Why am I not surprised...

"Did you say something?"

"Um...no?"

"You're a horrible liar." Yoruichi whispered as she drew herself closer, crushing her mouth against Ichigo's with such force that the bed actually creaked beneath them. Her hands ran lightly across his back, and Ichigo hissed, both in pain and surprise, pain from his still fresh wounds, and surprise at...well, a great many things. He pulled her forward and she smiled around his mouth as his hands fist around the fringes of her shirt.

"Well...you're not a horrible kisser." Ichigo replied when they broke for air. Yoruichi smiled into the crook of the vizard's neck as she leaned into him, her lips brushing up against unbandaged skin, tracing across his collarbone in a series of rapid, but delicate kisses sending an electic tingle up Ichigo's bruised back that was not without some pleasure in addition to the pain.

"I'm also _not _horrible at something else."

Yoruichi's response was to lift her arms and allow Ichigo to help her out of the tank top. No sooner had her arms cleared the straps, then at once, she cast the discarded garment aside, a warm smile filling her face as Ichigo attempted to staunch a small nosebleed. Surprisingly, Yoruichi was in fact wearing a bra, but the black garment did not do her justice, the globes of her breasts bulged against the cofines of her brassiere and his chest as she pressed herself tightly against him. As such, Ichigo was having increasing difficulty averting his eyes from the goddess before him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Yoruichi teased, nibbling on one finger, the other slowly winding its way through his hand, guiding it across her cleavage, all the while enjoying the look of open consternation her lover wore, as she knew all too well what kind of reaction she was provoking in him.

"Haven't you _felt _these before? What's the difference in _seeing _them for once?"

_'This is different.' _Ichigo thought to himself, not daring to voice his actual thoughts. Because, for all his strength and expertise in combat, the great and mighty vizard simply did not know how to unfasten a bra. He didn't want to tear it, that would undoubtedly raise questions amongst his fellow vizards, but at the same time, he was feeling like a complete and total idiot for being unable to remove it. Smiling, Yoruichi swatted Ichigo's fumbling hands away and reached for the clasp herself, her hungry lips meeting his for another brief moment while she unfastened the bra.

_"Ah," _And then she pulled away, unshouldering the frilly garment and tossing it aside as she leaned back on her haunches."Much better. It's been a while since I've let these girls breathe." Ichigo glanced down just as her glorious cleavage was exposed to the open air, his eyes widening as Yoruichi removed her hands, uncupping her breasts.

"Is _this _better, Ichigo?"

Scarce had Yoruichi shrugged it off, then she was against Ichigo once more, her arms encircling his neck, her bosom ripe against his chest as she locked lips with her student once more. His hands found her waist, and Yoruichi actually _laughed _as she was pulled into Ichigo's lap. That laughter soon faded into a soft moan of surprise as his hands slid into the back pockets of her jeans and gave a firm squeeze to what lay beneath.

"Oh, looks like you've gained some experience from Soi, hmmm, Ichigo?"

If Ichigo had been scarlet before, then now, he was positively _crimson_.

"So _naive." _Yoruichi sighed pleasantly, her hands reaching back to guide his own. "But, you know what they say. If you're going to do something, you might as well do it _right." _Before Ichigo could ask what Yoruichi had meant by this, she jerked his hands down. Inserted as they were into her jeans, which had been particularly tight to begin with, the khakis slid right off, and were kicked away seconds later, exposing Yoruichi's tan legs.

All that remained was a rather, surprisingly modest, black thong.

Ichigo made a sound then, whether it was one of protest or arousal, remained dubious. When their lips crashed together again, it was probably the latter. For the second time, Ichigo found himself on top of Yoruichi, wrestling with the Shihoin, as the two of them fought for dominance. Unlike their first wrestling match all those months before, this one lacked a sense of urgency, replaced with intimacy, as they rolled around in the sheets, caressing, touching, exploring every inch of one another. Often times with their lips, at times with their hands, but mostly, with their lips.

All at once, Yoruichi shuddered, and curled into Ichigo, one arm draped about his neck, the other gently fisting into his hair. She lay there for a moment, rejoicing in the feel of his bare skin against her own, his hands stroking at her back, brushing acrossher rear. His hands were surprisingly soft, for one who'd been in so many battles. She smiled at the thought, and nuzzled into his neck, which earned a surprised query from the vizard.

"Hey...you okay?"

"Mmm." She nodded, and the sound was almost a purr.

"Well...good."

"You know," Yoruichi mused aloud, her eyes gleaming mischeviously as her arms swiftly circled around the vizard's hips. "You've been the one undressing _me _all this time. I don't think you're being very fair to me now, do you, Ichigo? In fact, you've gottten me all hot and bothered."

Ichigo would have fainted from blood loss right then and there, but for Yoruichi's lips binding him down to the present and to her. In fact, Ichigo was surprised that there _hadn't _been an interruption yet. The last two attempts had been interrupted, so naturally, he was expecting the third attempt to end in the same fashion. Guilt threatened to choke him off altogether. Guilt from screwing around while his friends were out there-

Suddenly, his jeans were gone.

Ichigo gawked, as he realized he was wearing _only _his lime green boxers.

"When-

Yoruichi grinned, and helded up the faded jeans, belt and all.

"They don't call the the Goddess of Flash for nothing, Ichigo."

With a flick of the wrist, his pants joined the pile of clothes scattered about the room. Yoruichi merely winked at Ichigo's disbelieving expression, before reaching for him once more. A short time later, two more items of clothing completed the haphazard pile. They embraced, gasped, and came together as one, and the rest dissolved into complete and total bliss. Yoruichi grinned as she laid her head against Ichigo's chest.

_"Finally. _I thought I'd never get you to myself."

Ichigo exhaled, softly, and reached for her as they fell back upon the mattress. He wasn't sure what else to say, and so he pulled the sheets up to cover the two of them. Even as he spoke, he was already allowing himself to finally nod off with the beautiful goddess in his arms.

"I guess it's a good thing Hacchi sealed the door after all...

_**zzz**_

_(Three hours Later...)_

"Pardon?" Hacchi blinked, for though he had _heard _the pair's request, it was taking some time for him to actually comprehend it. Before him the two twin girls known only as Ying and Yang stood, glaring up at him defiantly. Moments ago, they had demanded acess to Ichigo's quarters, the boldness of their request had not only dumbfounded Hacchigen, but also, left him rather perplexed. They hadn't so much as spoken to anyone other than Ichigo until now, so their sudden breach of silence had clearly come as a surprise when they'd approached _him_, of all people.

"We demand access to Master's room."

"Yes, yes, I understood you before, but he's erm, well, Ichigo-kun is...r-resting right now-

"We will rouse him then."

"Oh, no, no no. I-Ichigo-kun is still badly injured, you have to understand, I cannot let the two of you through on a whim-

"If words cannot sway you, then we will enter by force." Brusquely, the twin arrancar shouldered past Hacchigen, ignoring his protests. Cringing, the vizard could only cross his fingers and pray when they found that the door was locked. Winced, as they became frustrated and angrily shot the door down with a cero, blasting through the elaborate binding kido with relative ease. Both girls tilted their heads at what they found.

"Ichigo-sama...

...is in bed with a woman?"

"A shinigami...

...it seems."

"Oh dear." Hacchi placed both hands over his ears as the two occupants of the bed began to stir.

"NANI!"

A loud scream filled the hideout.

_And that, was the end of my eigth day of captivity._


End file.
